A Summer Vacation Like No Other
by TurquoiseShine
Summary: The Soul Eater gang encounter awkward and embarrassing situations during their short vacation trip. Contains crude humor. ALMOST COMPLETE.
1. Plans for the Trip

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater. Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo. However I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

* * *

It was a normal day like no other. The sun was up ahead grinning, watching with amusement at all of the citizens of Death City. Townspeople passed by local shops, laughing and making jokes, children were skipping happily.

The city was no longer encompassed in darkness like that dreadful day when the Kishin took over Death City, however, our fellow hero and protagonist, Maka Albarn defeated the Kishin and since that day everyone in the DWMA looked up to her, Lord Death acknowledged her and also thanks to her, her partner Soul Evans became a Death Scythe, the most powerful weapon, a weapon that has the privilege to be wielded by Lord Death.

After the Kishin's defeat, Death the Kid decided to throw a huge party in his mansion and as always his father complied. The gang celebrated, downing shots in one gulp, even Crona drank, though it was just a little bit. At the end everyone ended up on the floor with huge silly grins on their face.

5 years passed and everyone started to change and mature in a way that Lord Death would feel proud for his students for accomplishing so much. Soul was still the 'cool' laid-back guy that everyone knew but he grown taller, his muscles were more defined and he definitely looked more like a man.

Maka Albarn was no longer flat-chested, being eighteen years old had some privileges after all, and her bust grew a few sizes, but she was still an A-cup nonetheless. Her hips were wider and her legs were long and slender. Not only that but she grew taller too, sporting a proud 5 feet 7. Still she was the same old Maka, the girl with a short-temper, her Maka-chops even deadlier since she's stronger; so much that boys would cower in fear whenever she'd grab a book.

Death the Kid also got taller, now the same size as Liz. He was still thin though but the muscles on his arms were more defined from going on all those missions. He still has an OCD and an obsession over symmetry but this time he tries his best to keep his symmetry rants to himself. Liz would feel relief when she didn't have to put up with his annoying symmetry rants but she'd feel sad at the same time because that was his usual self. Still symmetry will always be perfection. According to Death the Kid.

Black Star grew to be the same size as his partner, Tsubaki. His muscle mass expanded and now, being eighteen, he looked like one of those tough muscle guys you see wrestling each other on TV. From that entire loud and obnoxious demeanor, he had a soft side underneath, particularly for his life-long partner, Tsubaki, and recently they started dating. She noted that ever since they began dating, Black Star matured physically and as a person too. Still he'd rant endlessly about surpassing God and Tsubaki would smile to herself, knowing all too well that Black Star would never change.

Even Patty changed. She was the same as in she still was her normal playful self except for the fact that she didn't need to rely on her older sister Liz and that she no longer obsessed over giraffes or random things.

Crona changed too. He was no longer the shy boy that seeks refuge in corners or small confined spaces, well so far. He grew a few inches taller, a bit taller than Tsubaki or Death the Kid. The muscles on his arms and on his abdomen were also defined, signaling the training that he had to endure along with Black Star. The robe he wore only accentuated his hips, which was the only reason why others would think that he was a girl. He is a boy though, he just had a curvy ass. Still, he would stutter when he was pressured in doing something he'd find uncomfortable.

Almost everyone changed in their own unique way. Stein was the same man that had an obsession in dissecting creatures; Spirit was still protective over his own daughter, even though Maka kept telling him that she was eighteen years old and that she could take care of herself.

In conclusion, everyone matured but underneath it all, their usual selves would never go away, because that was what defined their souls.

* * *

"Oi Maka." A certain, deep masculine voice says.

"What, Soul?"

"Did you talk to Lord Death yet?"

The scythe meister glances at her partner inquisitively. She raises a single thin blonde eyebrow at him. "Um…no."

Soul got up from his position at the breakfast table in their small apartment and walked over to his meister and sat next to her on the couch. He turns to face her.

"Well he said it was important."

Maka tilted her head to the side. "When did you talk to him?"

"This morning. He called me on my mirror and asked me to tell our friends to meet up with him in the Death room. I'm guessing it's something really serious if he wanted to tell it to our friends."

Maka's brow furrowed. _What could be so important? _She wondered. Lately they haven't been on any missions and since Asura was defeated, there weren't any kishin egg souls for them to demolish. Since that day they took their time to head to the gym and exercise, which was the reason why they were all in great shape.

"Oh. So you want me to tell the others?"

He nodded in response. "Yeah."

"Okay then, let me go get my coat first."

* * *

As Maka puts on her usual black trench coat, she grabs the keys from the key hanger and locks the door behind her. She decides that the first thing is to visit Lord Death in the Death room. Then she could call the others and ask them to show up.

She sighs as the trip from her apartment to the DMWA takes forever. She scowls at Soul for not letting her use his motorcycle. Finally after what seemed like a half-hour of walking, she arrives at the majestic entrance of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. She smiles to herself. Soon they would be graduating.

She trudges along the steps with ease, nearing the entrance and once she was there she immediately goes inside without hesitation. Her sight gazes around the all-too familiar hallways and corridors. She finds a door with a skull on it and the name 'Death Room' and heads inside. She is welcomed with an all too familiar tunnel of torii gates that were specifically designed to look like guillotines. The room was designed with blue skies and tranquil white clouds, with no ceiling, making it look like it was some kind of different dimension. Dark crosses stood in the background.

Lord Death stood in his spot, waiting patiently for her to arrive. Once Maka utters a greeting, the grim reaper turns around and claps his big hands together. His expression the same through his mask.

"Why hello Maka! How are you?"

Before Maka could respond, Lord Death grabs her hand and twirls her around. "You've grown so much too. You're no longer a little girl, you've grown into one fine woman!" He says, his hollow eyes closing as his expression shows one of happiness.

The ashy blonde simply smiled sheepishly. "Good afternoon Lord Death. It's been quite a while since we last saw each other."

"Indeed Maka. Now did you tell your friends to come?" He said in his usual happy-go-lucky voice.

"Oh. Hehe no…" She said, scratching the side of her face nervously.

Lord Death, however, wasn't mad. "That's all right. I'll just say it to you."

Maka smiled and nodded at him. "Yes. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

The grim reaper clapped his hands together as he prepared himself to drop the bomb on her. "It turns out that…"

"MAKA!" A certain, familiar flamboyant voice says.

Maka's insides cringed. _Ugh hell no_, she thought with a grimace. Disgust clearly shown in her features.

However, she reluctantly turned around and forced a smile on her face. "Hello Papa…" She fake-greeted him.

The grim reaper's death scythe, her father, ran towards her and embraced Maka in one tight bone-crushing hug. He nudges her cheek with his cheek in a fatherly loving way. "Oh Maka I've missed you so much! You had me so worried! I thought something bad happened to you!" He said, tears spilling down his eyes in a comical way.

Maka's left eye twitched annoyingly and her throat constricted as she tried desperately to breathe. "Can't…breathe…." She whimpered.

Spirit realizing that he was unintentionally choking his daughter, released himself from the embrace. Maka collapsed on the floor, panting exhausted. She held up a finger to signal both Lord Death and Spirit to give her a minute to compose herself. She propped herself up and stood, brushing any dust left on her.

Finally she cleared her throat. "Papa…Lord Death and I were in the middle of an important conversation." She stated formally.

"That's right Spirit." The grim reaper interjected.

But Spirit just bawled his eyes out. "When will you make time for your old man?" He said, his voice hoarse from so much crying.

The scythe meister just sweat-dropped. "Soon...now can I speak to Lord Death privately?"

Spirit pursed his lips into a fish pout. "Very well…" he said.

He turned around to leave till he heard his own meister call out for him. "Spirit! Stay here. I need to talk to you too."

"Oh?"

He turned around counterclockwise and faced Lord Death. "Yes Lord Death?"

The grim reaper in question claps his hands together, once again, and bounces back in two steps. "All right. What I was saying is that since you and your friends have worked so hard to defeat the Kishin, I've decided to give you all a well-deserved award."

Maka cocked her head to the side. "An award?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

Spirit frowned. "…What about me?"

Lord Death turned from his side facing Maka, to face his loyal death scythe. "Spirit, please don't interrupt me."

"Lord Death?" Maka's soft voice spoke.

"Well I've decided…" He began.

Both Maka and Spirit leaned closer to listen to the grim reaper better.

"…That you all are going on vacation!"

Maka's mouth dropped to the floor comically. "That's it?" She said, her face twisted into utter shock.

"That's it. I'm sending you and your friends to Jamaica!"

Maka couldn't believe her ears. She honestly thought that Lord Death was going to send her on an important mission to kill another Kishin egg or something like that. Still the tension eased out of her shoulders and she visibly relaxed, relieved that it wasn't something bad after all.

Spirit's face turned into one of determination. "I'm going too."

Lord Death, however, wagged a single gloved finger at him. "Ah ah ah. No you're not. Maka is a young adult now, and so are her friends. They can all fend for themselves and you know it." He explained gently to his death scythe, who was currently disappointed.

"B-but…"

"No buts." He stated firmly. He turned to his left side to face Maka. "Tell your friends Maka and pack your bags because you're all going to a luxurious resort in Montego Bay for two weeks. Isn't that exciting?"

Maka grinned and nodded fervently at the grim reaper. "Very!"

"Now hurry up Maka. The flight is tomorrow at exactly 11 am, knowing my son would refuse to wake up at an hour that's not exactly eight 'o'clock…" he mused. "I bought 8 tickets for you and your friends. Once you arrive at Sangster International Airport, you and your friends will take a short bus ride to Sunset Beach Resort. As for the money I will entrust it with my son, it should be enough for your sakes." He chuckled.

Maka stared at him, wide-eyed. "That's it?"

Lord Death closed his dark hollow eyes, contemplative. "Yes." He opened them. "Now run along and tell your friends! Time is running!"

Maka smiled and bowed slightly. "Right. Good-bye Papa, good-bye Lord Death!" And with that she bolted out of the room, in a hurried fashion.

Before she managed to leave, her father called out to her. "Maka wait!"

She stopped. Her neck shifted and she faced her father from the side. She grits her teeth in annoyance. "Yes Papa?"

Spirit grabs the tickets in Lord Death's hands and walks over to her, a soft smile on his face. "You forgot the tickets." He explained gently.

Maka's expression softened. "Oh. Thanks." Spirit hands the eight tickets to his daughter. Then he embraces her again, this time more softly.

"…I'll miss you…" He whispered in her ear. Then he wipes a tear from his eye. "Take care of yourself Maka. Please for God's sake don't do anything rash!"

Maka just stood there immobile. Then she smiled slightly, even for just a second. "Yes Papa." She reluctantly hugged him in return, and then pulled back as quickly as possible.

Then she retreated out of the room, before hearing Lord Death scream: "Have fun!"

* * *

Once she was back at the apartment, she was surprised to find her group of friends in the living room. Black Star was watching TV with Tsubaki and Patty. Kid was arranging her pictures on the walls as neatly as possible; Liz sat on the couch and painted her nails mindlessly, Soul sat at his breakfast table eating a sandwich and Crona sat next to Patty, twirling a stray lock of pink hair absent-mindedly.

When Maka opened the door, everyone turned to look at her. Soul's expression turns serious. "You're here. What did Lord Death say?"

Maka's expression didn't change and she showed them the eight plane tickets.

"We're going on a trip." She announced.

Black Star frowned. "A trip? What kind of trip?"

Maka's expression, however, remains the same. Then…

"WE'RE GOING TO JAMAICA!"

Everyone sweat-dropped nervously at her. "Whaaaaat…!"

"Lord Death told me that he thinks that we deserve a vacation so he gave me eight tickets so we can all go to Jamaica!" As she said this, she jumped up and down, excitedly.

"The flight's tomorrow and our stay will last two weeks so hurry up and pack everything you need! We have to wake up early tomorrow!"

Black Star's face contorted into utter shock. So did Tsubaki, Soul, Liz, Patty, Kid and Crona.

The death scythe stood up. "Hey, I think it's a good idea. Jamaica's cool."

Maka walked over to Kid. "Your father wanted you to have this. It's supposed to be all of our money, so we can go to places and buy souvenirs…I guess." She handed the silver credit card with a skull on it to the young grim reaper.

Kid placed a hand on his chin, thinking why his father told Maka instead of his own son. "Very well then…" he began. "Liz. Patty." His two demon pistol weapons turned to face him at the sound of their names. "Let's go. We have a lot of packing to do." He said in his usual formal tone.

They both nodded and turned to leave along with their meister. "We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Patty said, excitedly.

This left the five of them. Soul asked his partner. "Hey Maka. If we're going to Jamaica, does this mean we need bathing suits?"

The ashy blonde resisted the urge to face palm herself. "Yes Soul."

Crona shifted uneasily in his seat. "Um…"

The scythe technician looked over at her best friend. She walked over to sit beside him. "Yes Crona?" She said in her gentle tone whenever she spoke to the shy swordsman.

"I…" he began. "I…don't have a b-bathing suit…"

_Of course_, she thought. But of course Crona didn't have a bathing suit if he wasn't even comfortable in his own skin.

"Well we can always go shopping." She suggested.

At the sound of that, Black Star stood up from the couch he was sitting on and grabbed his girlfriend by the hand. "You guys can go shopping while Tsubaki and I go to our house and pack. Right Tsubaki?" He addressed the last couple words sweetly to his lover. Tsubaki smiled lovingly in response. She giggled. Black Star kissed his girlfriend on her forehead, yelled out his goodbyes and retreated out of Maka and Soul's apartment, Tsubaki waving politely at the both of them.

Soul, Maka and Crona stood awkwardly in the living room. A silence started to fill the air until Maka grabbed Crona's hand and urged him to get up. "Come on Crona! We have to find you a bathing suit that you like!"

The pink-haired boy clutched his left arm tightly, a gesture that Maka knows too well. "O-okay…"

"I'll pack in the meantime. See you Maka, Crona." Soul said before he left to his room.

* * *

Both Maka and Crona went to the local Death City mall and entered a swimsuit shop. The shy swordsman looked around the store in awe. Various mannequins stood in display, showing the latest fashions, since it was already spring season in Death City and its inhabitants were preparing themselves for the oncoming summer.

A salesman approached Maka. "Is there anything you're looking for?" He asked in his professional tone.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a bathing suit for my friend here."

The salesman eyed Crona for a while, surveying his clothes from top to bottom. "What kind of colors do you like?" He asked him.

Crona fidgeted on the spot. "Black." He said beneath his breath.

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you."

"Black."

Maka turned to him. "He said black."

The salesman smiled. "Right. May I suggest dark swimming trunks?"

Maka smiled in return. "Anything you have."

Moments later, the salesman returned with two pairs of swimming trunks, one dark blue and the other black. He handed them to Crona, which he accepted wordlessly.

Before Maka could ask, "The dressing rooms are in the back. Let me know if you need anything." Then he left.

She shoved her best friend into a dressing room and threw the two swimming trunks and before Crona could protest, she closed the door tightly.

The demon swordsman looked down at the two bathing suits on the floor. Ragnarok popped out of his back and settled on his head. "Well what are you waiting for ya jackass? Just put the damn swimming suit on so we can leave this fucking shit hole!" He said in his high-pitched tone.

Crona winced at his harsh tone. "B-but I've never tried on a bathing suit before…"

"You're such a dumbass. Just take off your gay little man dress and put on a fucking bathing suit! It's not fucking rocket science you know!"

"Crona! What's taking you so long?"

He recognized the voice. It was Maka's. "I…I'm on it!"

"Bullshit! You haven't even taken off your clothes yet!"

Crona scowled at his weapon partner. "I was about to!" He scolded Ragnarok. He ignored his partner's insults and took off his robe and proceeded to grab the blue swimming trunk off the floor and wore it over his boxers.

"Maka."

The ashy blonde turned to face the closed clothing stall. "Are you done Crona?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"So what are you waiting for? Come out so I can see you."

The pink-haired teenage boy paused at first. Then, slowly, he opens the door and comes out to show himself to his best friend.

"So…W-what do you think?"

Maka's green eyes widen in shock.

In front of her stood her best friend Crona, the demon swordsman, partially naked from the waist up, clad in midnight blue swimming trunks. His pale chest had a few scars from the hardships he had to go through in his life and Maka noticed the few muscles that stood out on his lower abs. A 4-pack, she mused. It wasn't that visible but it was still there. It seems that training with Black Star was definitely worth the trouble.

Nevertheless she smiled sheepishly. "It looks great on you. You look very handsome, Crona."

The shy demon swordsman blushed slightly at her compliment. "Thank you Maka."

* * *

In the end Maka bought the blue swimming suit for her friend, since she was tired and wanted to go home too, knowing that she had to pack later on and also help her two best friends pack the stuff they would need later on at their trip.

Once she arrived at her room she collapsed on her bed and breathed a huge sigh of exhaustion. Crona plopped himself on the bed next to her and closed his eyes.

"Maka there's no time for naps. We need to pack remember?" He said smiling at his best friend.

The ashy blonde, in response, sat up from the bed abruptly. "Oh my god you're right!" She bolted out of the room, Crona sweat-dropping at her unexpected reaction and a few moments later she returned with two pairs of big suit cases and a huge, wide toothy grin.

She handed one to Crona and placed her own on the bed.

"Go home and pack, Crona. We'll meet up here at around 7 am okay?"

The demon swordsman nodded in response. Then he left.

* * *

Two hours later, Maka once again collapses on the bed right next to her open suit case filled with overflowing clothes, underwear, personal toiletries, dresses, bikinis, etc. Her partner and best friend appears at her doorway.

"Hey Maka."

Maka craned her neck to look at her partner then dropped on her bed again. "Hey Soul."

The teenage albino flops on the bed next to her. "I'm already done packing."

"Good."

Soul glances at her over-packed suit case. "Do you need help with that?"

"Yeah, the damn thing won't close."

And with that Soul pushes on the suit case with enough strength to maintain it in place and closes it using the zipper, pulling on the metallic secure until it reaches its end.

"There you have it. Anything else you need?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"A'ight. Get some sleep. We gotta wake up early tomorrow."

"Okay, good night Soul."

"G'night Maka."

Meanwhile a certain purple kitty was eavesdropping on Maka's meeting with her friends the whole afternoon whilst in her hiding place and a smirk appears in her cat-like face.

"…A trip to Jamaica huh? Blair will find a way to go too." She purred.

* * *

**This took me several hours to plan out and write. So basically Maka and friends are going on a vacation trip to Jamaica. And somehow Blair wants to go too. What could possibly go wrong? What will they do? Will there be romance? Who will fall in love with who? Stay tuned to find out! The faster the review the faster I update! :D Please review!**

**~Andy**


	2. In the air

**A/N: Yay! 6 reviews! Thanks a bunch! But…I can't help but wonder why the anonymous reviews? :( Are you embarrassed to show yourself on my story? Don't be! So I disabled the Anonymous Review Option so you won't be able to hide yourself anymore *teehee* I wrote this chapter even longer for you guys! :D **

**Thanks to everyone who story alerted, put me on their author alerts, review, etc… **

**Enjoy!**

**~Andy**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: As always I don't own Soul Eater. Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo. But I do own this plot and any necessary OC's.**

* * *

The next day Maka slept peacefully on the bed's mattress in her room, face down against the comforter, a small, soft pink blanket draped over her lithe body. Her wheat colored hair was sprawled messily against her back and her night gown was hiked up to reveal her white lace panties.

The skull shaped alarm clock that was on the bed-side table next to her read approximately 6:05 am.

Her death scythe partner was outside of her room and he knocked on the door twice with his fist. He received no response.

"Maka…wake up! We have to get ready now!"

Still no response.

Soul stood there, debating whether to barge in or not. He decided to go in since he knew Maka for more than 3 years now. He laid his hands on the doorknob and twisted it, the door opening with a low creak sound. He stepped inside and saw that her room was currently messy, a few stray clothes left on the floor, her suitcase was in the corner, and some of her stuff remained on the bed next to her body. His red eyes gazed lazily around her room and they rested upon the figure on the bed. He couldn't help but notice that her night gown was hiked up and his eyes gawked at the sight of her white lace panties embracing her ass.

Sweat started to trickle down the side of his face and his nose threatened to bleed. With slow and hesitant motions he treaded slowly towards her sleeping form and laid a soft tentative hand on her buttocks and squeezed it as gently as possible. He waited for her reaction. Nothing.

Then he withdrew his hand, well-aware of the fact that if his meister caught him touching her ass he would receive a well deserved Maka-chop. But his curiosity increased and he laid his hand on her butt again. This time he decided to do something ridiculous.

So he slapped it.

!

Maka woke up with a jolt and the sudden abrupt movement startled Soul and he retracted his hand as if it were on fire. Panicked, his forehead started sweating and he hid his hands behind his back. _Tch, like that's gonna work._

"What the fuck…?" She said and immediately started rubbing on the spot where she was hit. "Ow…"

Soul stood as stiff as a statue.

The ashy blonde turned around and saw Soul standing still, his expression showing that of someone in trouble. Her green eyes narrowed into slits. "You…"

The albino death scythe started flailing his arms, knowing damn well what was going to happen next. "Wait Maka! I didn't mean to…"

MAKA-CHOP!

Out of nowhere a green heavy dictionary fell on his head, cutting a wound open and a huge gush of blood spurted from his skull, similar to how a fire hydrant releases jets of water.

The blood splattered against the ceiling and Soul lost consciousness. He collapsed on the floor and Blair stood in the doorway in her kitty form, cowering in fear. She scampered out of the room. Maka stood there with a satisfied gleam in her eyes.

* * *

"M-Maka, i-is Soul going to be o-okay?" Crona asked his best friend.

The ashy blonde nonchalantly ate a forkful of her pancakes and she glanced at her weapon partner. She shrugged.

"He'll come to his senses." She ate another forkful.

Soul was currently at the breakfast table, sitting in a chair with his head held down, in a loose fashion and he was still unconscious from the brutal hit. It turns out that Maka was stronger than she was three years ago.

The demon swordsman glanced at the albino with a worried expression on his face but was assured and he resumed eating his breakfast. Ragnarok emerged out of his back and rested atop his head.

"Crona….gimme!"

His meister lifted his plate above his head and Ragnarok emptied the remaining contents into his mouth, chewing with fervent glee.

Suddenly Soul twitched and he opened his eyes slowly. "…The fuck just happened?" He said, and he found himself sitting in the breakfast table next to Crona. Maka handed him a plate filled with pancakes.

"Good morning Soul." His partner said and he noticed the cheery sound in her voice.

"Eh…Good morning Maka…"

She giggled in response. "You don't remember anything do you?"

He scratched his head. "Uh…no."

Her expression turned serious. "Aren't you supposed to get ready? For our trip?" She stretched.

Soul's red eyes widened in realization. "Oh shit!"

The albino death scythe got up from the table abruptly and carried his plate with him to his room.

Maka cheerily giggled at his ridiculousness.

_Note to self, don't fuck with Maka_, Crona thought with a shiver.

* * *

When they arrived at the airport, they immediately went to check-up and to unload their baggage onto the air plane. One of the attendants recognized Lord Death's son and they booked them in an instant.

Each one of them carried at least two or three suitcases but it was enough for staying two weeks in a foreign country.

The purple kitty hopped from her hiding place in Maka's tote bag and trotted around the airport, looking for a dog travel carrier. She noticed an empty one (or so she thought) and dashed towards it. She squeezed in through the caged door and fell against the wall, breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

Her ears perked up at the sound of two humans conversing and she peeked through the door to watch a little girl talking to her mother, noticing that they were approaching and Blair sank further into the cage, hoping that they wouldn't notice her.

A sudden growl is heard and Blair immediately tenses. She glanced from her shoulder and squeaked fearfully when she saw a blood hound glaring at her. The dog was growling and he stretched himself to sniff at the cat.

Blair meows and steps back in fear. The dog stood still and sniffed her for a moment.

Then all of a sudden, his tough scary demeanor vanishes and he licks the cat lovingly. He barks and slobbers all over her face.

Blair just stood there with a flabbergasted expression on her face. She sweat-drops. _At least he wasn't going to eat me_, she thought with apparent relief.

* * *

Everybody arrived just in time for their flight and together they boarded the luxurious plane (courtesy from Lord Death) named _Death Airlines_. Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, Kid, Crona, Tsubaki and Black Star sat in their respective seats.

The plane was huge, with a lot of space in the aisle and the seats were aligned into a set of three seats each. It was separated into two different classes, first class and economy class. The quotas for the first class seats were already booked, so all the passengers had to go in the economy class which was the other part remaining left in the plane.

The gang wore clothes that were suited for the beach. Maka wore a pale yellow sun dress that accentuated perfectly her thin figure; Soul wore a white t-shirt and blue jean shorts, Black Star sported a loose, sleeveless black t-shirt and trousers, Kid wore a white button-up shirt and jeans, Tsubaki wore a tight fitting magenta sun dress, Crona wore a short-sleeved dark blue shirt and black jeans while Liz and Patty wore matching blue sundresses. Go Figure. It might've been Kid's doing.

Once the plane was filled with passengers, the doors closed and two of the air hostesses introduced themselves to their guests.

The lady in question was a blonde woman, around her mid twenties, with blue eyes. The other one was a brunette woman with brown eyes.

"Welcome to Death Airlines. My name is Kara and my assistant here will show you the safety regulations that you must follow in order to have a safe plane ride to your respective destination." Then they switched places.

"Thank you Kara, my name is Laura and I will give out the safety rules."

As they started to announce the safety regulations and demonstrating it using an oxygen mask, the safety belt, etc. Soul sank against his seat and started snoozing.

He woke up when he heard the stewardess say "…We hope you all have a safe flight and please continue boarding Death Airlines!" and left.

The plane shifted into position. Everyone on the plane sat in an upright position like the air hostesses instructed.

Then it took off.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Black Star nudged his girlfriend. "Hey babe, how long does it take to get from Nevada to Jamaica?"

Tsubaki pondered on his question. "I think a little more than three hours."

His blue eyes widened in shock. "More than three hours?" He sank against his seat. "That's just great…"

His demon blade weapon partner nudged him back lovingly on the shoulder. "Hey but we can do something to pass the time." She said with a very suggestive wink.

The ninja meister immediately caught on with what she was saying and he gestured to the black curtains behind them. "Shall we go to the bathroom?" He asked her. He winked back.

Tsubaki smiled and nodded in response. He offered her a hand to take and she took it appreciatively.

Together they sauntered side-by-side, hand-in-hand towards the bathroom.

Some people craned their necks to gawk at the odd couple but quickly resumed to what they were doing when Black Star glared at them back.

Once they were at the end of the aisle, he closed the black curtains behind them and together they entered the enclosed space of the airplane's public restroom.

He drew Tsubaki in for a kiss and she kissed back. He lifted her and placed her gingerly on the sink, knocking any hand-sanitizing materials out of the way and inserted his tongue in her mouth. She accepted and together they started lashing out in a fierce tongue battle.

Tsubaki stripped him off his shirt, threw it carelessly over the toilet lid and resumed their make out session. Black Star traced his lips on her neck and she shivered with pleasure, each kiss sending electric jolts through her body. Then she took off her dress, revealing her pink lace brassiere and her erect nipples that were already sticking out through the cotton material of her bra.

Her boyfriend and meister licked his lips at the sight of it and he unclasped her bra in the front with his teeth. He spat the bra out and started to suck in her left nipple, feeling her moan as he did so.

"Black Star…" She moaned.

The ninja meister took it as an encouragement and he sucked her nipple harder, feeling her legs twitch and the insides in her pussy started to moisten.

* * *

_This is so fucking boring. What am I supposed to do for three whole hours on this fucking plane_, Soul thought with a huff. He glanced at his side and saw that Maka was already snoozing. He gazed around the seats and saw that almost every one of his friends was asleep. But he noticed that two seats were empty. That of Black Star and Tsubaki.

He cocked an eyebrow inquisitively.

_What could they be doing? _He thought.

_Ah who gives a fuck. _He thought with a shrug.

He sank against his seat and breathed a sigh. His eyes started to droop lazily until he overheard two guys that were a couple of rows in front of him.

"Hey dude. Look at that pink-haired freak over there."

_Pink-haired freak? _

But then realization dawned on him that they were talking about his friend, Crona.

"Yeah man?"

"Is that a boy or a girl?"

Soul's left eye twitched. _Not the gender confusion thingy again! It's starting to get fucking annoying! _

One of them craned their necks to see.

"I think it's a girl."

"No, he looks more like a guy to me."

"Dude, she has pink hair. What if she's a tomboy? Or a dyke? You know there are a lot of lesbians in Death City lately."

"So? I still say he's a dude. But a very gay one at that."

"Okay how about a bet?"

"I'm listening."

Soul propped his ear against the seat. _This is getting interesting_.

"If that pink-haired freak turns out to be a girl then you'll have to pay me thirty bucks."

"Okay…and if he's a guy you'll have to go there and kiss him."

"WHAT?"

"Hey, take it or leave it. You want thirty bucks or not?"

"Okay fine. But here's the question."

"Say it."

"How do we find out his or her gender?"

The guy took his question in consideration and placed a hand over his chin. "Good question. But the bet's still on."

"Fuck yeah."

Soul's eyes widened and he shifted in his seat uneasily. _Wonder how they're going to pull that one off_.

He heard a faint sound of flipping pages and he glanced to his side to discover that Maka was awake and currently reading a travel magazine about Jamaica.

Her green eyes remained still in concentration and she absent-mindedly flipped the pages one by one. Then she stopped on one certain page and commenced reading.

Her eyes widened in amazement and she nudged her weapon partner on the shoulder.

"Look Soul! Did you know that Jamaica is the third largest island in the Caribbean? It also says that Jamaica is the largest English-speaking Island in the Caribbean and it's the largest…"

He cut her off by saying "Yeah yeah I get it." Then he slumped back against his seat.

Maka's mouth contorted into her fish pout, which she inherited from her father, and she _hmph'ed _at him. "You're no fun!" She resumed her reading on the country that they were soon going to visit.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Meow…stop it please…you're slobbering all over me…" Blair said while the bloodhound kept on licking at her face as if she were some kind of chew toy. She was probably a chew toy to him.

But she continued to endure his playfulness since this was the only way she could get to Jamaica with her friends, mainly with Soul and Maka.

The dog barked and he started to roll around on his back, his tail wagging and his expression was full of eagerness and joy.

The purple kitty looked at him with curiosity. Her whiskers were sticky with dog drool and her yellow cat-like eyes blinked up at him innocently.

"Woof!"

The dog panted and resumed his licking.

Blair dashed towards the squared net door and grabbed onto it desperately. "Someone…help me…please!"

* * *

Kid slowly opens his yellow eyes and he gazed around his surroundings. His throat felt dry and he was suddenly thirsty. Conveniently a flight attendant just so happened to pass by and he called out to the uniformed young woman, asking for a drink.

"Yes which one would you like?"

The grim reaper straightened his shirt. "A lemonade please." He said in his formal tone.

"All right." And then she left.

Since he was sitting in the middle due to his symmetry obsession he glanced at both sides, to his right, to his left, and found that his demon pistol weapons were both asleep.

_It's better that way. If one is asleep, then both should be asleep at the same time. _

In a matter of seconds the flight attendant arrived with his drink. He gave her his sincere thanks and took the drink in his hands and took a sip.

He sank back against his seat in satisfaction and set the drink onto the cup holder that was right next to him, along with a few buttons that were adjusted mainly for the passenger's attention.

Soul passed by clutching his crotch tightly and looked around the seats to find Black Star and Tsubaki, in which they were already back in their seats, sound asleep. He didn't even recall when they arrived.

Kid didn't even bother to glance up and look at his friend. He was too busy drumming his fingers on the surface of the arm ledge and his other hand followed suit. Both of his hands started drumming at the same time and at the same pace.

Once the albino death scythe saw his two friends seated, he set aside the black curtains of the first class section and headed towards the bathroom…only to find a very long line of people standing by.

His left eye started twitching again. _Oh fuck no!_

He counted how many people were waiting to get to the bathroom. 13.

_Oh hell no, I need to take a leak!_

He went back to the first class section of the plane and collapsed in his seat, still crossing his legs to avoid pissing himself.

Maka was currently listening to reggae music in her iPod while reading the travel magazine and she was so busy that she didn't even notice his presence.

Soul started searching through the place and his eyes rested upon the lemonade drink that was in the cup holder next to Kid and his mind thought of an idea. But when he considered it, the idea was absurd itself.

_Okay Soul what's better? Peeing your pants or that?_

He knew that the line to the bathroom would literally take forever to end and he decided to do the unthinkable. He swallowed nervously and reached over for Kid's drink since the row of his seat was next to his and quickly grabbed it without him noticing.

Before he did it, he glanced to his side once again to check on his partner and saw that she was too enthralled into her music and reading that she wouldn't even notice what he was going to do _next_.

So he carefully opens the lid of the cup, unzips his shorts and places the cup under his crotch and pees.

He slumps back against his seat and he suppresses a satisfied sigh as he effortlessly peed into the cup without anybody noticing. Just as he was going to set it in his own cup holder, Kid makes a grab for it, scowling at his friend for taking his drink without his permission and…_drinks it_.

Soul couldn't even muster up enough courage to yell at his friend to prevent him from drinking the piss-filled lemonade because his insides cringed and his face contorted into _pure _shock.

Kid's face immediately expressed sheer disgust and he spat the drink out letting the cup fall to the carpeted floor. He raised his hands in pure revulsion.

"Disgusting…What is this _shit_?" He said, putting an intended emphasis on the word shit.

The commotion woke up both Liz and Patty and they stared at their meister, questioningly. "What's going on Kid?"

The young grim reaper pointed at his drink on the floor as if it were poison. "It's that revolting drink, Liz. It's filled with _piss_!" He said, his face showing clear disgust.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance at her meister. "Jeez, Kid. Calm the fuck down it's just a drink."

Then she got up from her seat and bent down on the floor. She picked up the cup and sniffed it at the top. Her face grimaced in disgust also. "Ugh it does smell like piss."

Soul shifted uncomfortably in his seat, sweat trickling down the side of his face. And through the whole entire situation nobody else saw anything or heard anything from the young grim reaper's commotion and he breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Crona woke up from his deep slumber and he gazed at the windows to see white clouds roll by and he smiled at the simplicity of it. _So pretty_, he mused. He looked back to his best friend to see that she was listening to music in her iPod and he nudged her softly.

Maka, a bit startled, took off her headphones and looked at the demon swordsman curiously. "Hey Crona…you're awake."

The pink-haired boy simply smiled at her. "Can I listen?" He said pointing to her mp3 player.

"Sure." She offered him her right headphone and he placed it gingerly over his left ear so it wouldn't stretch. Crona drummed his fingers on the surface of his armrest to the beat of a Black eyed Peas song.

His dark blue eyes rested on the magazine she was reading and she stretched it further for him to read. She flipped the pages whimsically until she found the fun facts page she was eyeing earlier and pointed at it for him to read.

His eyes followed suit and he took in all the information that was in the page. His mouth contorted into an 'O' shape.

"…Interesting…"

* * *

Black Star noticed that the plane was incredibly quiet, but it was probably because it had been approximately two hours or so, since the plane took off. He gazed at the window and saw the faint outline of a group of islands through the clouds. Then the clouds started to pass by, giving him a better view of the islands and his blue eyes widened in astonishment.

He tapped his weapon blade partner on the shoulder and Tsubaki stirred in her sleep. Her dark blue eyes opened slightly and she looked at her boyfriend inquisitively.

"Look Tsubaki." He pointed towards the window and his girlfriend got closer to get a better look. She smiled when she saw the group of islands in the window's clear view. "Let's see…" she mused.

She pointed towards the small group of islands that was faintly in the distance. "If I am not mistaken then that must be The Bahamas."

Black Star glanced at her confused. "But how do you know?" He turned back to the window. "All I see is just a small green blob of land."

Tsubaki suppressed the urge to face palm herself. Still she managed to muster up a warm smile for her dim witted meister. "It's supposed to look like that, silly. We're suspended on air for over more than 3 thousand feet from the ground."

"…Huh?" He said, still confused.

She sighed, exhausted and kissed him on the cheek. "Go back to sleep okay? I'll wake you up once we get there."

Black Star, a little dumbfounded with a faint blush in his cheeks, smiled and nodded at his weapon blade partner. "Okay."

* * *

"Attention everyone. We are now flying over the Caribbean islands. We will arrive in Montego Bay, Jamaica in approximately one hour." The male voice of the captain said through the plane's loudspeaker. Then after that a beep was heard and the icon for safety belt was turned on, signaling that the passengers had to go back to their seats and put their safety belt on.

Both Maka and Crona shifted their heads to look at the icon and they both tightened the safety belt around their waist. The demon swordsman even pulled up his seat to sit in an upright position, just in case the plane would descend in any minute.

The popping sound in his ears continued and he tried to ignore it. He figured this always happened whenever he was on a plane. He didn't know how to deal with it so he turned to face his best friend.

"Maka."

The scythe meister turned to him. "Hm?"

"Do your ears feel funny…?"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I mean, do your ears make a…p-popping sound and you…you can't hear well for a moment?" He said, twiddling with his fingers nervously.

She scratched her ear. "Yeah…they do. But it's normal, you see it's because the atmosphere we're surrounded at has low air pressure and the Eustachian tube opens up to allow the pressure to equalize. Until this happens the relatively lower pressure outside the middle ear pulls the ear drum and tissues of the middle ear outwards, making them feel very uncomfortable.

The eardrum is stretched and can't vibrate properly, so sounds become muffled. When the Eustachian tube opens, air travels out from the middle ear, making a popping noise as pressure equalizes…" She said, explaining as briefly as possible to her curious friend.

He gawked at her in amazement. "I-I don't how you…know so much."

She grinned goofily at him. "It's because I read a lot of books, silly. I can't help it. I'm such a nerd."

Soul couldn't help but eavesdrop a little on the conversation that Maka had with her friend. _And a very cute one at that_, he mused. But then he slapped himself lightly on the cheek. _What are you thinking Soul? Not cool! Not cool at all!_

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Back at Death City…**

"Spirit what do you want?" The grim reaper looked exasperated at his death scythe (or so he looked exasperated through his mask).

The death scythe in question bawled over exaggeratedly and bent over on his knees, still crying like an over-sized baby.

"I WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER DAMN IT!" He said and more tears flowed from his eyes.

The grim reaper sweat-dropped in clear annoyance at his weapon partner. "I thought I made myself clear."

Just then Stein appeared and the way he had a knowing look on his face told Lord Death that he had overheard their conversation.

"Lord Death, with all due respect." He said and then bowed his head downwards. "I want to go to Jamaica too."

The grim reaper looked at the mad scientist through his mask with stress filled eyes. He sighed. "Not you too…"

Stein chuckled nervously. "Hehe…it's just that once Marie found out that you were sending our former students on vacation, she told me to ask you to give us some tickets to go as well." He explained, cranking the bolt in his head. Then he took a cigarette and lit it.

The grim reaper pondered this and he paced back and forth thinking. He stopped all of a sudden and glanced from Spirit's desperate form on the floor then to Stein's pleading eyes.

Spirit and Stein both waited patiently for his answer.

Then the grim reaper clapped his gloved hands together and smiled at the both of them. "I guess I have three tickets left." He said in his usual jolly tone.

Stein smiled while Spirit bounced up and down like an excited child hollering "Yes I will see Maka! Maka!" whilst the grim reaper gazed at him in amusement.

"The tickets you can claim them in your e-mails. I'll send it to you two as soon as possible. Now run along I have bigger things to attend to."

He shoo'ed them with his big gloved hand.

Both Stein and Spirit bowed to him. "Yes Lord Death." They said in unison. Then they left the Death Room.

* * *

**Back in the airplane**

"Attention everyone, this is your captain speaking. We have finally arrived in Montego Bay, Jamaica! The current time is 3:04 pm and the temperature is a scorching 34 degrees Celsius so be ready because the plane will land in about…five minutes. Remember to put on your safety belts."

Everyone in the plane breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that they finally arrived at their desired destination and started preparing themselves for when the plane landed.

Soul slumped against his seat muttering "Finally" and he pulled the seat up in an upright position. Maka did as well. She set aside the magazine and took her headphones out of her ears, inhaling and exhaling into a sigh, exhausted from the long plane journey. She craned her neck to gaze at the window and smiled when she could make out the land of Jamaica. Crona looked at the window too and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw that they were finally getting there.

Then she sat back in her seat, smiling to herself.

_My summer vacation begins now!_

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know this took me like almost more than three hours exactly to finish this O.o Still I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because it was pretty damn long to write but I enjoyed writing it still :) I hope you laughed your butts off because this story will be PURE intended humor and I will try to write the future chapters even funnier. So…yeah…review please! Thank you :3**

**~Andy**


	3. Jamaica: Caribbean Paradise

**A/N: 10 REVIEWS BABY! Thanks a bunch guys! :) Keep on comin' with those reviews, they lift my spirits! **

**Plus I had to change this from M to MA since I've been watching too many American Pie movies and that's where all the crude humor would be coming from :) And also if MA rated fics are a little too much for you, you can always click on the little arrow above and go back, just as a fair warning :)**

**But if you want to stick around then I hope you enjoy reading this! :D **

**As always thanks to everyone who story alerted, put me on their author alerts, review, etc…**

**~Andy**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: As always I don't own Soul Eater. Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo. But I do own this plot and any necessary OC's.**

**Special thanks to Rhonarina for beta-reading this chapter and for translating some phrases to Jamaican style :D**

* * *

As our favorite group of friends steps off the _Death Airlines _plane safely and arrive at the Sangster International Airport, they couldn't help but notice the huge black and green banner written in wide yellow letters _**WELCOME TO JAMAICA**_ hanged neatly above a pair of escalators and they gawked at their surroundings, finding themselves in new territory.

Kara and Laura, the plane's hostesses, waved them goodbye and retreated back to their plane.

Black Star placed his hands behind his head in an arrogant manner and started walking ahead from his friends, with his trusty weapon girlfriend following suit.

Along with the group also came the passengers of the plane, including the two guys who made a bet regarding Crona's gender and they sneaked behind a fake plant to stare at the demon swordsman in question. They started whispering to each other, wondering when would be the time for the shy pink-haired teenager to walk into a bathroom.

The airport was huge, no doubt, and it became a problem for Maka and her friends to look for the Immigration Customs for the airport employees to stamp on their passports.

Soon enough from all the walking the ashy blonde saw a big line of people in the distance and she walked towards it, her friends following close by and she stood in line to wait for her turn.

A tanned woman with dreadlocks sat behind a glass wall on a wooden counter in which the glass was fixed with a small hole that was big enough for passports to slide in. Once Maka got her turn she barely looked up at her.

"…Passport?" She inquired with a heavy Jamaican accent.

The scythe meister twitched. "Oops I forgot." She reached in her bag and pulled out the small blue booklet with the Skull logo on it and handed it to the woman. This time she glanced up at the girl and then looked down at her passport, her eyes widening a slight bit. "From Death City huh?" She nodded at her and stamped her passport. "Here you go sweetie."

She slid in her passport through the hole. "NEXT!"

* * *

Since they all managed to pass through Immigration Customs now it was their turn to unload their baggage and get it checked. Again the two guys from earlier got behind another fake plant and they steadied their probing gaze on Crona.

The demon swordsman looked around nervously. His eyes rested on two restroom entries and he got in the men's side.

The two boys looked in sheer horror. Then one of them snickered.

"Ya see Clyde? I told you he was a guy! Now you gotta wait till he comes out and kiss him!"

Before Clyde could protest, his friend said "…Oh yeah. Not in the cheek, you gotta kiss him in the mouth dude!"

"Fuck no Garrett, that's gay!"

Garrett scoffed at him. "But you agreed to 30 bucks and said that she was a girl but you're wrong now. So pay the price."

Clyde glared at his friend in annoyance. "…Fine."

"Excuse me." A deep male voice said behind the two. They both turned to the source of the voice.

A man dressed in a security guard uniform with brown skin glared at them both. "Mi a ask a wa you two a do? You a get people round here suspicious." He said in a thick Jamaican accent.

Clyde and Garrett looked at each other and then back at the security guard. "…How are we being suspicious?" Garrett inquired.

The security worker in response cocked an eyebrow challengingly. "You a tell me dat hiding behind a plant just fi stare at some bway from a distance isn't something suspicious?"

Both Clyde and Garrett blinked. It was exactly what they were doing so they didn't know what to say back to the security guard. They bobbed their heads downwards in defeat. "…Okay. We give."

* * *

When Crona exited the rest room he found that his friends already unloaded all their baggage including his and he hurried towards them with a smile of gratitude etched in his face. "Thanks guys." He timidly said.

Black Star grinned at him in his usual egotistical manner. "Don't mention it Crona!"

They all retrieved their respective luggage and headed towards the security area where they checked the contents of people's suitcases. They managed to pass through without a problem.

When they exited the airport they found a crowd of people waiting for their beloved to return and they saw a man dressed in slacks and a blue button up shirt with Ray-ban sun glasses holding up a big flash card that said **LORD DEATH** and they assumed it was meant for them.

"Which one a unu is Lord Death?" He asked, the accent very notable.

Kid stepped in. He placed a hand on his chest. "I am his son."

The man nodded and flashed a toothy grin.

He turned around and called out to his vehicle. "Hey yo!" He whistled and out came a luxurious limousine at the middle of the entrance, the bystanders gazing in awe, as well as Kid and his friends as they stared at the rich-looking automobile.

A chauffer came out and opened the long passenger door that opened with a slide, revealing the inside of the vehicle.

They went inside the limo one by one and as they were inside they gazed at their surroundings.

The car was long and spacious enough for at least ten people to fit in. The seating furniture surrounded the walls of the limo, ending just next to the lone sliding door on the right and in front was a partition window that showed the driver's section.

The windows were draped with red curtains and were dark on the outside but still viewable on the inside. In front of the partition window was a small telephone device used to call the chauffer in case they needed something.

It was then that Maka realized just how loaded her friend was.

The chauffer offered them all a glass of wine and they accepted it gladly. He got in his seat and turned on the vehicle.

Fancy jazz music echoed at the back of the limousine and Maka and her friends sipped their wine whilst marveling in the richness of it all.

Liz turned to her meister, who was seated in the middle of her and Patti, as always. "Damn Kid, your dad really outdone himself."

Patti drank her wine in one gulp. She giggled. "Yeah!" Her sister calmed her down. "Easy Patti…"

"I wonder what's in store for us at the resort." Maka pondered.

Her partner, who was seated next to her, shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. But once I get there, I'm hitting the hay. That long plane ride got me all tuckered out."

Some of them agreed.

Ragnarock popped out of Crona's back and settled himself on top of his hair. "Let's go to the beach! I want to see some fucking semi-naked bitches!"

His meister grimaced. "I-I think it's a little too late for that Ragnarok."

"Hell no! You're just too fucking pussy! One of these days I'm gonna make you go to a night club and pay for a fuckin' stripper to put her ass in your face! Just then you're gonna realize what it feels like to be a MAN!"

MAKA-CHOP!

Just then Ragnarok felt a harsh blow in his cranium and he sank into Crona's back while clutching his head in pain. "Fuckin' flat-chested cow…" He said as he sank into his meister's back.

Maka smirked in triumph and she stretched back into her seat as Soul and Crona watch in horror, fearing that they would be the next victims of her merciless Maka-chops.

"I wonder if there is any more wine in this thing…" Black Star wondered aloud.

Tsubaki giggled. "Easy Black Star…we just got here and you already wanna start drinking. But I don't mind, you're so hot when you're drunk."

He turned to her and smirked. "Oh and you're a thousand times hotter than me."

They started to make out ferociously.

"Get a room you guys. It's uncool to kiss in public you know."

While kissing, Black Star flashed his friend the middle finger.

* * *

They arrived at the resort's entrance, which was an enormous golden gate with the words SUNSET BEACH RESORT written in big golden letters. Underneath it said Montego Bay, Jamaica. The chauffer came out and slid open the limo's passenger door and they stepped out one by one, gazing at the beautiful palm trees surrounding everywhere.

Kid looked up at the entrance in pure admiration. His eyes glowed in astonishment. "It's so symmetrical…"

And indeed it was, the gate was huge and the letters were etched in the middle. An equal number of palm trees adorned the entrance, giving out the obvious symmetry.

The chauffer helped them unload their luggage from the trunk and once he was done he bowed to them, waved them goodbye and retreated in his limousine.

Up above the sun laughed gloriously.

One of the security guards opened the gate doors and they walked inside. In the distance they could make out the two towers, automatically assuming it was the hotel and they walked towards it.

They found themselves in the receptionist's desk and Maka was the first to check in.

The receptionist was a black woman by the name of Henrietta. "Good afternoon. Welcome to the Sunset Beach Resort. You're here to check in?" She asked with a very welcoming smile.

Maka smiled back. "Yes."

Soul was right next to her and Henrietta noticed. "You two here as a couple?"

They both shook their heads while blushing furiously. "No!"

Kid squeezed in and handed her his credit card. "Use this to pay for everything. I want your most expensive room and please make it symmetrical for my taste. I want everything neatly folded and the measurements of the room to be exactly 8 inches apart from each other, if you don't follow my orders I will call my lawyer straight from Death City in the name of my father, Lord Death, and I will…_sue you_." He said the last two words threateningly to the receptionist and she stared at him in shock.

"…Okay…" was all she managed to say.

* * *

One of the employees helped carry their suitcases and headed to the tenth floor (which was the highest) and walked towards the farthest room in the floor, a fancy old penthouse suite by the name of _Sunset Room _and they headed inside, once again gawking in astonishment at their surroundings.

Apparently they did follow Kid's demands, for the suite was completely symmetrical, the sofas and tables were lined exactly 8 inches apart (when Kid pulled out his trusty measuring tape to confirm). The flat screen stood glued to the wall, exactly in the center as he wished and he stood back to gaze at his suite in admiration.

"Perfectly symmetrical…" He said, his eyes glowing in pure amazement.

Liz face palmed herself.

Maka entered one of the four bedrooms and found out that each held a single king sized bed. Her mouth opened in shock.

"Um guys…?"

One of them turned to her. "What?"

"There's only one bed in each room…"

"WHAT?"

Soul entered the room followed by the group and they saw that she was indeed right. Only one bed was in the room and they scrambled towards the next room and the next room and the next room…

And they only saw one bed.

Soul gritted his teeth. "What is this? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Black Star shrugged his shoulders. "Pfft I'm okay with it…"

Soul glared at his friend. "That's easy for you to say. You're the only one here who has a girlfriend!"

"Dude chill."

Just then Maka threw a book at his face. "He's right Black Star. This situation may be easy for you because you have Tsubaki to sleep with but I don't want to share a bed with someone!"

Kid slipped into the argument. "Friends we shall work something."

Maka, Black Star and Soul turned to him. "Like what?" they said in unison.

"The ladies shall take the beds and us gentleman shall sleep in the couch." He announced with formality.

"Fuck that." Black Star said. "I'm sleeping with my girl." Tsubaki giggled behind him.

"Very well, have it your way." He spat in annoyance.

Maka groaned and she headed to her own room, slamming the door behind her and flopping against the bed, heaving a deep sigh. She proceeded to unpack her suitcase, putting away her clothes in the large convenient dresser that was next to the bathroom.

The room was painted a light blue, the bed was white and a single swan-shaped towel figure was placed on top of it. She sat up and gazed at the swan figure. Her stress was gone and a smile was shown in her features. She stood up and opened the door to the bathroom, her mouth contorted into a surprised 'O' as she took in the beauty of it all.

On one side stood the bathtub that was as big as a Jacuzzi, next to it was the shower that was enclosed with a sliding glass door and next to the shower was two sets of mirrors with their respective sinks and on the farther right side was a white wooden door. She opened it, revealing a single lone toilet with a box of tissues on top.

"Damn. That's the fanciest bathroom I've ever seen…" she mused.

It then dawned on her that she was at the master bedroom because the other rooms were fairly big comparing to this one. But frankly, she didn't care. She would use it for her own selfish needs.

Suddenly Soul entered the bathroom to find her still gawking at it and he tapped her on the shoulder, driving her out of her thoughts.

"Oi Maka. We're going for dinner. You coming…?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm staying here. Gonna read a book or something." She said nonchalantly.

He raised his hands carelessly. "If you say so."

And with that he left the room, closing the door silently behind him. Everybody was already at the door. Tsubaki frowned. "Will Maka come?"

His shoulders slumped and he shrugged. "Nope. She said she will stay here and read a book."

Black Star chuckled bemused. "Typical Maka."

Crona frowned as well, seeing that his best friend wouldn't accompany him but nonetheless, decided to go with his friends for dinner.

* * *

Maka poked her head out of the door and inspected the suite. Everybody was gone. _Perfect_, she thought.

Then she slowly got inside her room and headed towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Once she was safely inside she slipped out of her clothes and walked naked towards the bathtub. She filled it with water, turning the faucet to warm instead and grasped the shampoo bottle to place it under the tap, swishing the water around in a waving motion and watched with amusement as the bubbles in the water increased.

Then she stepped inside the bathtub enthusiastically and laid comfortably against the fiberglass. She breathed a heavy sigh in satisfaction, just lying there comfortably.

_A bubble bath, just what I need…_

The bubbles wrapped around her body in a soothing manner and she opened an eye to peek at the jets that stood beside the tap. She grabbed one, placed it under the water to inside her pussy, turned it to the highest pressure available and moaned, gratified.

She felt vibrations course from her stomach to the tip of her toes, feeling her insides buzz with absolute pleasure. Her climax arose and her orgasm made her cum with bliss on the metallic surface of the spurt. She sighed in heavy pleasure and pulled out the drain stopper, letting the water decrease in amount as she stood up from the tub and headed to the dresser to find a new set of clothes for an evening.

Suddenly Soul walked inside the room and immediately stopped when he saw Maka showing her back to him (still stark naked) in the dresser room holding another sun dress to her chest. He tried his best not to make any sounds or spill any nose bleed on the floor, but it was inevitable. Since Maka was completely oblivious to the fact that her weapon partner was standing a few feet behind her, her backside showing and her pale ass as well.

She turned around and when she saw Soul standing in front of her, she placed the dress on her body tightly in an attempt to cover herself. Luckily he didn't see anything. Except her ass of course.

Her expression was very appalling.

"Soul what the FUCK are you doing here!" She yelled, a deep blush tainting her cheeks.

Blood dripped from his nose. "Uh um…Crona asked me to get you since w-we can't have dinner without…you…" he stuttered out dumbly.

He turned around and peeked at her from his shoulder, only to look away quickly. "Um…I guess I'd better go…" he said awkwardly.

He left the room as fast as possible, even exiting the suite so he wouldn't fall victim to her vicious Maka-chops.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**4 hours ago**

Blair managed to follow them (all the way from the dog carrier at the airport) in the limousine, hiding herself in the trunk whilst in her kitty form and she squeezed in through the gate, stalking towards them without them finding out.

She gazed around to look for a hut or a shack where she could reside in and she managed to find one eventually, farther away from the two hotel towers, right in front of the beach.

It was convenient, since it had its own amenities like a wooden bed, a small bathroom and a kitchen with a small TV.

However she didn't know that the roughly built hut belonged to an old Rastafarian man with dreadlocks and she looked up curiously to find him staring down at her.

"You a one bizarre kitty eh." He said in his rough accent. He picked her up and stroked her purple fur lovingly. She purred in content.

"Meow. Yes I am."

He dropped her out of shock and she landed gracefully on the ground in all fours.

"A you just talk?" He said, notable surprise in his aged features.

"Mhm. I'm a cat with magic powers." She said as she rubbed her whiskers with her paws.

Suddenly, she transformed into her human form in a puff of smoke, appearing in a short and revealing bathing suit.

He grinned. "You can stay ya suh if you like gyal."

Blair jumped up and down in excitement. "Yay! Blair can stay! We will have lots of fun together!" She squealed.

She hugged the old man with delight, and he simply smiled at her enthusiasm.

* * *

Not only Blair followed the group but also Clyde and Garrett managed too. The sneaky pranksters from Death City followed them by taking a cab, following them all the way to the coast side of Montego Bay. They got out of the car and looked at the entrance of the luxurious resort.

"Hey Clyde."

The brunette looked at him through his bangs, which covered his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Do we have enough money to stay at a resort?"

"I think so."

The security guard opened the gate doors and they walked in. They gawked with their mouths wide open at the place as they entered the hotel.

While they were in the lobby Garrett turned to his friend.

"You know, you still haven't kissed the dude."

He tried to bargain a deal with his black-haired friend.

"Why don't we change the penance? Like you know…to something even worse."

Garrett considered this and he pumped fists with Clyde.

"Deal."

* * *

**Present**

Maka sat in her seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable from what happened earlier with Soul but she spoke none of it. She picked at her food nervously while everyone ate in glee, savoring the exquisite taste of gourmet food.

Black Star was literally munching his chicken while grabbing at it with his hands, not caring in the slightest that his clothes were getting stained, followed by Soul who was eating like a pig.

Everyone else still had their table manners.

Crona, noticing that Maka hasn't touched her food yet, nudged her in the arm.

"Maka."

At the sound of his soft voice she looked up at him inquisitively. "Yes Crona?"

"What's wrong? You seem silent."

"Oh. It's nothing really!" She flailed her hands to wave off the matter.

He blinked. "Mm, if you say so."

They all ate in comfortable silence.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**4 Hours Later**

It was nightfall.

Stein, Spirit and Marie arrived at the airport, going over the same process that Maka and her friends went through.

They exited the airport with their luggage in hand and called up a taxi.

Stein held hands with Marie, dressed up in casual clothes, while Spirit was dressed in a red Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts.

They stepped in the taxi and Stein ordered the driver to take them to Sunset Beach Resort.

Once they got there, Stein checked in and got a nice room with an ocean view up front for him and Marie to stay in, while Spirit got himself a room next to his former meister.

Stein decided to collapse against the bed and lay there lazily, while taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. Marie stood there and shook her head at her husband, giggling.

Stein patted the spot next to him. "Come here Marie."

The former teacher and Death Scythe got beside him reluctantly.

"I wonder what the others will react when they find out we're here too." She mused.

Stein took a long drag of his cigarette. "Heh, they're in for a surprise."

She chuckled amusedly in response. "We'll get to see them tomorrow."

As she said this, Stein propped himself up to kiss his wife lovingly in the neck, tracing his kisses softly against her jaw line.

He traced his kisses down her jaw line and then to her chest, unbuttoning her shirt in the process.

She stopped him and shook her head at him once again.

"Not tonight Stein. Wait till next week when I'm ovulating so we can have sex in order for me to get pregnant properly."

The mad scientist gawked at her in disbelief. "You want to have a baby?"

"No Stein. I want us to have a baby." She corrected.

"But…didn't you say a week ago that you were planning on adopting Crona?"

"Yes Stein I do want to adopt Crona but I wish to have a child of my own. And I bet he would like a brother or a sister…" She said the last part dreamily.

Stein sank back in his side of the bed and exhaled heavily.

"Oh boy…"

And it wasn't long before he heard some thumping behind the headboard and noticed it was coming from behind the wall. Some moaning was heard also.

"What in the name of Lord Death…?"

"Yes Blair! Give me what you got!"

It was Spirit's voice. He could hear it faintly behind the room.

Blair's sexual meows echoed as well.

Marie rolled her eyes in annoyance while Stein covered his face with the pillow in an attempt to block out the noise.

And that was only the beginning.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter ^^ It was more like a filler, so the real stuff begins in the next one! **

**Still reviews are always appreciated and if you would like something to happen you can always PM me about it or suggest in a nice review :) **

**Until next chapter!**

**~Andy**


	4. Day 1

**A/N: First of all I must apologize for posting really late, I had to work on a huge physics project that takes up like half of my daily grades so anyways…I hope you guys are still up to date with this fic :)**

**Some OC's will be introduced and I should warn y'all some characters WILL be OOC and I might even poke fun at them.**

**Either way I hope you enjoy!**

**~Andy**

**Let's roll!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater. Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo. But I do own this plot and any necessary OC's.**

* * *

_In the deep dark depths of his mind, he wakes up and finds himself at the Black Room. The only creepy place he knew that had a red and black checkered pattern floor with no walls, only red curtains and the only source of light being the lamp beside the black armchair and record player. _

_Soul was dressed in his usual black suit and he gazed around the all too familiar surroundings. To be quite honest he hasn't been to the Black Room in like 3 years or more, the last time being when the little Ogre trapped him with the Black Blood and sealed him inside a bizarre chest and that was only when he got carried away by the madness. Of course Maka saved him by keeping him from being consumed by the Black Blood. _

_Soul reminisced as he took in all what was left of the Black Room. _

_He glanced to his side to gaze at the old fashioned record player. He ran a tentative hand over the scratchy surface, plopped himself on the armchair and hummed to himself, feeling his eyelids droop…that was until he heard a familiar feminine voice echo in the room. _

"_Hello Soul."_

_At this his eyes popped open and soon fiery red eyes met with soft emerald green eyes. _

_Maka was clad in her Black Blood dress, the black material clung tightly to her lithe body, bringing out her womanly hips and Soul had to try hard not to stare at her from the chest down. _

_He had to admit she looked very sexy. _

"_Maka. What are you doing here?"_

_She didn't say anything. She just smiled. She walked around the place, wondering to herself, the room distinctly quiet except for the clicking sound of her stiletto heels against the floor. _

"_Reminiscing our days as meister and weapon." She said as she gazed around the room._

_Soul frowned. "But…we still are Maka." _

_She giggled. "I know." She continued to walk silently and he noticed how her hips sashayed. He swallowed hard._

_This wasn't Maka. She didn't behave like this; it almost felt as if she was…flirting with him or something. He shook his head. No, he thought. She wouldn't do that. She was way too innocent for that type of crap. _

_As he thought this Maka walked towards him, propped her arms on his legs and brought her face towards his, as close as a few inches apart and he sank back, startled from the close proximity between them. _

_He gulped nervously. _

_Her smile only broadened. _

"_I just remembered something."_

_Soul was completely startled from the closeness and he couldn't help but notice that her hands were on his pants and *Shiver*…near his crotch. _

"_What…did you remember?" _

_Maka did not separate from him and she giggled cutely at his obliviousness. _

"_We danced one time in this room, remember?"_

_Soul looked to his side and then back up at her nervously. "Yes I do remember." _

"_Well I was wondering…" As she said this she got closer and he sank way back in his seat, looking up at her in slight fear. "Y-Yeah?" He choked out._

_Soon their faces were pretty close enough for him to feel her warm hot breath on his cheek as she whispered "…If we could do it again?" _

_As she said this she separated herself from him and he sank to the floor from his chair, still flabbergasted. _

"…_Okay…" was all he said. _

_She giggled and whistled using her fingers. "You can come now little Ogre!"_

_Soul got up from the floor and looked towards the lone door at the end of the room confused. _

_The door opened and a small demonic figure entered, also clad in a fancy black suit. _

_Soul's left eye twitched and he groaned in exasperation. "Damn it not you too…" _

_The demon chuckled amused and smirked at the death scythe. "It's nice to see you again Soul…" He said, slurring his name intentionally. _

"_You think you can get rid of me huh?" _

_Soul scoffed at him. "Well yeah. I ate you remember?" Maka giggled behind him. _

_The demon simply shrugged and he continued to smirk. "That doesn't matter Soul. I am and will always be a part of you."_

"_Whatever. What are you here for anyway?" _

"_Maka and I have a special treat for you, Soul." _

_Soul glanced behind his shoulder to find her nod in agreement to what the little Ogre was saying. "It's true." She wagged her index finger at him in confirmation. _

_Soul was utterly confused. What kind of special treat?_

_As he mused to himself, the little Ogre spoke up "So…how about that dance?" _

_He walked towards the record player and placed the needle on the record, waiting for Maka's signal. _

_Soul groaned. "What exactly are you guys planning?" _

_The little demon chuckled. "We just wanted a replay of the good times. You know, when Maka fought against that boy and came to my aid all while you two were dancing and debating whether to give in to the Black Blood or to die."_

_Oh yeah, he remembered. But it wasn't a pleasant memory at all. During that time Maka and Crona were enemies and…Soul didn't like to dwell on the past. _

_The little Ogre clapped his hands. "Lights." _

_The spotlight turned on. _

_He started to snap his fingers._

"_And a 1 and a 2 and a 3, 4, 5..."_

_After his signal cheesy jazz music flooded the room and they sauntered towards the spot lit dance floor beside the record player. _

_On instinct she took his hand and placed it on her back while lacing hers around his neck but he stopped her. "It's okay Maka I know what to do."_

_Soon enough they danced slowly to the music and he looked away awkwardly. _

_She brought her hand to his chin and tilted his face to look at her. _

"_Please look at me Soul." _

_He hesitated but complied nonetheless. _

"_Now stay still."_

_She then placed a finger gently against his lips. "I'm going to make all your wild fantasies come true." She whispered, her tone of voice extremely erotic. _

_He swallowed hard and watched nervously as she lowered down on her knees and unzipped his pants. _

"_M-Maka? What are you…OH GOD." He yelled out, bringing his hand onto her head and pushed her further against his crotch. She took this as an approval as she placed her entire mouth over the tip of his penis and licked fervently. _

_He moaned in pleasure. "Maka…" _

_She closed her mouth around his penis and sucked the pre-cum that was leaking out, bobbing her head up and down trying to fit his entire dick in her mouth. _

_While she was 'at it' the little Ogre just stood there from a distance watching the whole thing unfold._

_He observed with sheer amusement at the couple and his mad grin widened._

"_That's right Maka. Suck on that dick. You like sucking dicks don't you? You naughty little bitch." He stuck his tongue out and waved it as if making licking motions with his tongue. _

_Soul orgasm'ed and came in her mouth, his meister all too willingly to swallow his semen. _

_He collapsed against the armchair and sighed heavily in deep satisfaction. _

_His meister chuckled evilly and she smirked devilishly at him. "I'm not done with you yet." _

_She took his hand, pulled him up and shoved him on the floor. "Now take off your pants." She commanded._

_Soul wriggled himself out of his pants and looked up at his meister eagerly. _

_She reached down to pull her dress up, revealing her stark naked body to him and threw the dress carelessly to the floor. _

_She smirked. "This is where the real fun begins."_

* * *

He shot up, startled, in his bed panting heavily.

_Holy shit it was just a dream!_ He glanced to the side of his bed to see if there was an alarm clock. There wasn't.

_Damn, the only wet dreams I have of Maka is when she's either sucking my dick or fucking me relentlessly…or both. _He shivered at the thought.

_I have to stop these dreams, thanks to these fucking dreams I always end up cleaning the sheets or getting a Maka-chop to the head…_

Just then Black Star entered his bedroom and stopped once he saw the tent forming under the sheets. "Looks like someone's got morning wood." He mused.

Soul blushed in embarrassment and placed his hand under the sheets to calm his dick down. "…Yeah…" He said, unsure of himself.

The ninja meister cleared his throat. "Anyways get ready man. We're gonna go down for some breakfast so hurry up, they'll close up in an hour."

He chuckled and added "It's okay. I have wet dreams about my partner too. It's completely normal dude." Then left before Soul could have a say in the matter.

* * *

Everybody was already at the table in the same place they had dinner, eating their breakfast eagerly to prepare themselves for the long day ahead. They were dressed in beach clothes with their respective swimming suits underneath.

Soul looked up from his plate of fried eggs and toast, shifting his view onto his friends one by one and then finally onto his meister, watching her eat her food quietly, as always. Right now he had a faint recollection of what happened in the dream and his cheeks reddened from the erotic memory.

Maka felt someone watching her and she looked up from her food, to catch her weapon partner Soul staring at her for a fraction of a second, before quickly looking away in embarrassment.

He couldn't see it but for some reason she smirked at this.

After they were done eating, Death the Kid stood up from his seat after folding his two napkins as triangles and his two pistol weapons got up in unison.

Soon, everyone stood up.

"Who wants to go to the beach?" One announced.

"Yeah!" Some of them said, pumping their fists to the air.

They walked out of the restaurant and welcomed the harsh sunlight radiating from the clear blue sky.

* * *

**(Background Song: Cobra Starship feat. Sabi – You make me feel)**

The sun laughed up ahead, the seaside was sandy white and the shallow waters were the color of clear turquoise.

The shore was neatly lined up with outdoor foldable chairs along with a branch-like umbrella to protect people from the harsh ultraviolet rays from the sun.

The beach was inhabited itself mostly by old European tourists and middle aged people and Ragnarok plopped himself on top of Crona's head to sulk.

"Where are the semi-naked bitches at?" He said in his usual high-pitched voice.

Crona breathed a long sigh. "…Please behave yourself Ragnarok." He said irritated at his annoying pester demon for a weapon partner.

"I will once I see a pair of knockers!" The sword demon said before he withdrew into his back in fear once he saw Maka reach for her trusty hardcover dictionary.

The pink-haired teenager silently thanked Maka.

The group found a neat spot next to a palm tree and they settled their beach stuff on a towel. They didn't need one of those branch-like umbrellas because the shade that was provided by the palm tree was enough to protect them from the sun. But they were going to use sunscreen though.

The girls proceeded to take off their sundresses and suddenly the world froze for Soul once he saw his meister show off her black halter top bikini, revealing her well-hidden small breasts.

The death scythe's mouth was wide open in surprise because truth to be told he never saw Maka in a bikini before.

The situation got worse when Maka took off her usual pigtails, letting her dirty blond colored hair cascade down her back and the breeze made her hair even wilder, making her hair messy and she was suddenly struck as _beautiful_ to her partner.

The music blaring through the speakers changed to a random calypso song.

To add even more salt to the injury Maka asked Liz to help her rub sunscreen on her back.

The demon pistol took some sunscreen in her hand and splattered it on her back, rubbing it up and down slowly…very _slowly_.

"Thank you Liz! Let me repay you!" She said cheerily and emptied the remaining contents of the Banana Boat lotion, placing the white cream onto her friend's back and commenced rubbing up and down.

An act of pure intended friendly assistance turned into some kind of sexual lesbian-like foreplay.

Soul gulped as sweat started to trickle down the side of his face.

To be honest any straight guy would find it hot when two attractive girls are rubbing sunscreen on each other's backs. He glanced to his side to see if any of his male friends were watching but frowned when he saw that Black Star was lathering sunscreen on Tsubaki's back, Kid was too busy lining up his clothes on the towel as neatly as possible and Crona was rubbing sunscreen on his bare chest.

He blinked. _Is there something wrong with me? Do I like…find everything sexual or something? _

Suddenly he remembered something. _Oh no…Maybe Maka is right. I am a pervert! _

Maka stepped in the water, followed by Liz and soon they were standing still letting themselves be pulled by the waves, to be pushed back against the shore moments later. Some giggling was heard and some splashes were made but the two friends were clearly having fun.

Patty was attempting on building a small sand castle when she saw a faint glimmer in the sand not too far from where she was at and curious she stood up and walked towards it. What she saw was pretty much a metallic glimmer and it was coming from beneath a spot of sand. She set the sand aside roughly as she started to dig underneath, curious as to what she could find.

_Maybe it's something shiny like…a gem or something, _she thought naively.

It was something shiny alright but it wasn't a gem. But a weapon. A machete to be more exact.

She brushed her hand against the shiny surface of the long knife object and grabbed on the handle bringing it up to eye-level.

The weapon twitched and in seconds it materialized into the shape of a person.

In a flash of light the weapon revealed to be a young girl probably around the same age as Patty and the said girl smiled and hugged the blonde in gratefulness.

With an undertone of Jamaican accent she said "Thank you fi saving mi life!"

Patty was surprised at this and the girl pulled back to keep from embracing her too hard, all while smiling.

The pistol weapon inspected her.

The girl was as tall as she was, wearing slightly worn blue pants, a black shirt short enough to show her navel and a Rasta beanie hat but the thing that was mostly notable was her features.

Her skin was tanned, her hair was dark brown and the color of her eyes was deep aquamarine.

"Uh…what do you mean saving your life?"

The girl's smile didn't waver. "Oh mi should a explain. Mi caan shift back to mi usual form unless someone a wield mi. It odd and very strange… mi know." Her Caribbean like accent showed.

Patty simply blinked in reaction. "Oh…"

The Jamaican girl placed a hand on her chest. "My name is Matchet but call me Mat. What's yours?"

The demon pistol smiled in return and introduced herself as well. "I'm Patty! Let me introduce you to my friends!"

Mat's smile faltered and she looked behind her shoulder anxiously. "I-I don't know Patty. My brother probably a look fi mi…"

"Aww c-mon! It'll just be for a while I promise!"

"O-okay…"

Both Patty and Matchet walked towards the spot where her friends were staying and once they saw the enthusiastic blonde with a stranger they all looked up in confusion.

She shoved Mat gently in front of them. "Everyone this is Matchet a girl I just met and she can transform into a machete!"

Nobody said anything at first, except for Soul saying "Cool."

Maka stood up and shook her hand. "I'm Maka and this is my partner Soul. He transforms into a scythe."

Soul grinned. "Yeah, the coolest scythe ever." His meister ignored him.

Black Star pumped his chest with his fist. "I'm Black Star and my dream is to surpass God! This is my girlfriend and weapon partner Tsubaki and she can transform into all kinds of weapons like a katana for example."

Matchet's face lit up. "Oh my…more than one weapon? I have never heard something like that."

Next it was Death the Kid's turn. "I'm Kid and this is Liz. I can see you've already met Patty. They both transform into guns and they're both my weapon partners as well."

"I see…" She mused.

Crona twiddled with his fingers nervously, as always. "My name is Crona and…I'm a demon swordsman."

Mat's head cocked to the side. "What about your weapon?"

He chuckled. "Eh heh…about that…"

As if on cue Ragnarok nestled atop his head and did something like a mock greeting to the machete girl. "I'm Ragnarok! I'm his weapon and…you don't have any boobs. Great." With that said he sank into his meister's back before being attacked by Maka.

Unlike Maka, the machete girl shook off the insult, not caring in the slightest that she wasn't 'well-endowed' like other girls.

Crona blushed slightly in embarrassment. "P-Please excuse my weapon's rude behavior. He's like that with everyone so…"

Matchet, however, was clearly interested by the strange looking creature inhabiting Crona's body.

"What was that?"

The pink-haired boy looked up at her slightly confused. "...Huh?"

"Do you…how do I put it? Share a body with him?" She said, her turquoise eyes filled with curiosity.

He looked away bashfully. "Unfortunately yes…"

Ragnarok appeared again. "Hahaha I know I'm a pain in the ass but admit it Crona, you NEED me."

"…Fine. I admit it…"

"No! Say you NEED me and that you can't live without me! SAY IT!" As he said this he reached over and squeezed his cheeks, his meister flinching from the pain.

"Okay okay! I need you! I can't live without you! Ow stop squeezing my cheeks like that damn it!" He yelped.

Matchet watched with amusement at the pair fighting, giggling while Maka face planted herself in her book annoyed.

As she watched the two fight she didn't notice a deep masculine voice calling out for her name.

Liz noticed too and she whipped her head around to eye at the man candy who was currently surfing the waves.

Water mixed in with perspiration on his body as he fought the waves on his surfboard and his face glistened in the sunlight, bringing out his deep aquamarine eyes. Drops of water steadily poured down his abs and Liz started to fan herself from the extreme hotness.

"I think I just came…" She said dreamily.

Patty looked down and snickered. "Yeah I can tell big sis."

Liz blushed and looked down to her 'source of embarrassment' and quickly crossed her legs.

The guy got off his surfboard and carried it with him splashing through the water until he arrived at shore, leaving long wet trails behind his feet.

Upon sight of her brother Matchet raced towards him and embraced him tightly.

"Oh Big Brother I missed you!"

Liz smiled, a faint blush still visible above the bridge of her nose. _So that's her brother huh? He's hot…_

With a thick Jamaican accent he responded "Mi a look everywhere fi you! No disappear like dat again Mat!"

Her shoulders slumped and she said in a quiet voice "…Okay..."

He smiled and ruffled her hat. "All right let's go back home, Papa mus si a wait for us."

Before she left she turned around and waved to the group of friends she just met. "It was fun meeting you guys! We'll see each other again!"

They waved back.

As she left her brother elbowed her to initiate conversation. "Who are those people Mat?"

She shrugged. "Some new friends I made. Why?"

"Oh. It's just that that blonde girl was staring at me and I don't know if I should strike up a chat with her…"

His sister chuckled. "Oh ho Ryan…looks like someone have a ting for you!" She said as she giggled incessantly.

A deep crimson blush tainted his dark cheeks. "Oh be quiet Mat…Look! We're here now."

And indeed they were as they arrived at the run down hut that was their current home.

They lowered their heads as they entered through the hole that was shaped like a door.

Immediately their father greeted them as he sat in the table with a big tarpon just waiting to be cut in pieces.

He stood up and hugged his daughter lovingly. "Mat mi dear can unu 'elp me please?" He said in his profound accent.

"Yes Papa!" With a flash of light she materialized into her weapon form and hovered towards her father's right hand.

The old Rastafarian man proceeded to cut the fish expertly into halves, offering each on one plate for Mat and the other one for Ryan. He saved a small piece for Blair later.

Still holding the large machete he said "Thank you sweetie, you can change back now."

She transformed into her own self and sat down at the table along with her brother.

"Eat up your breakfast now while mi go outside and smoke a pot." He said as he turned around before he added "And as fi you Matchet Anne Marie Jones" she shuddered when he said her full name meaning she was in trouble "Don't get lost eva again. You understand?"

She nodded. "Yes Papa."

He smiled at his daughter's obedience and quietly went outside.

A smell of cannabis filled up the shack minutes later.

* * *

Marie clung to her husband's shoulder as they sauntered side by side to the beach, along with an over-excited Spirit who was at the moment ecstatic in seeing his daughter.

As they walked in their sandals soft footsteps were marking the sand.

From afar they could make out the group of former students of the DWMA and they approached curious as to see what would happen if they found out that the teachers came also.

The first one to react was, unsurprisingly, Maka since once the scythe meister saw her father she cracked her knuckles and grit her teeth in vexation. She groaned. "What is he doing here?"

Crona turned around, saw Marie and stood up without hesitation and ran towards the former teacher to embrace her in a tight bone-crushing hug. "Miss Marie!"

The former teacher whimpered slightly in pain. "Crona…It's so nice to see you my dear but…I can't breathe…" She choked out.

"Oops sorry." Abashed he pulled back and Miss Marie practically gasped for breath.

"Hello Crona." It was at this moment that he noticed the mad scientist who pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

"Hello Professor Stein." He said as he smiled a bit.

By now the others arrived to greet the teachers as well.

Stein nodded his head recalling all of them. "Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid and the Thompson Sisters…"

The ninja assassin approached. "Hey no offense but what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be at the DWMA?"

The scientist cranked the bolt in his head and took a long drag out of his cig. "We're here as chaperones…"

As he said this Spirit squeezed in through Marie and Stein and hugged his daughter with absolute glee, even lifting her up and twirling her around as if she was a little girl.

"My sweet Maka! Your Papa missed you so much!"

"I can tell." She deadpanned.

He set her down and hugged her again, pulling away quickly.

"Can I go now?" She asked.

Spirit's face saddened slightly and he blinked his tears away. "Okay my love."

Maka took Crona's hand and dragged him back to their beach spot before her father could go all mushy on her.

* * *

As the old Rastafarian man recovered from the effects of marijuana when a certain purple kitty appeared in his doorway and he leaned down to pet her softly on the head earning a soft purr from her throat.

"What is your name kitty?"

She rubbed her paw against her whisker. "Blair. How about yours?"

"Cornelius." He paused for a moment. "Would you like some fish?"

She mewed in excitement. "Blair would love some!"

Behind them a feminine voice said "Who a say dat Papa?"

Cornelius winked at the cat. "Let me introduce unu to mi daughta and mi son."

Blair smiled and transformed into her human form in a puff of smoke, appearing in a very revealing black bikini. She whipped her head to both sides. "Where are they?"

"Come with me yes…" He took her hand and led her in the shack towards a small section with an open doorway which revealed to be both Mat and Ryan's room.

When the machete girl and her brother noticed the attractive purple haired chick standing in their doorway Mat squeaked in surprise and Ryan's thick eyebrow was raised.

"Hello?" He said, unsure whether to be polite to the stranger or not.

Cornelius patted Blair on the shoulder. "This is Blair. She will be staying with us for a while. Blair this is mi pickeys: Mat and Ryan."

Blair brought the two of them into a friendly hug and immediately the two siblings were face planted in her enormous breasts, earning a nose bleed from the surfer.

Ryan fell back feeling light-headed from the excess of blood gushing from his nostrils and Mat struggled to pull away.

The purple cat chick noticed their suffering and released the both of them, Ryan collapsing against the bed, a stream of blood visible under his nose.

Mat gasped for breath and saw that her brother had spilled nose bleed on the wooden walls of their room.

Cornelius stood back and laughed heartily. "You two clean up dis mess, Blair come have some fish." He beckoned the cat chick to follow him.

When he was out of earshot Mat growled in annoyance "Why is Papa doing dis? We don't have enough space around ya…" She glanced at her brother's limp form on the bed. "Are you okay big brotha?"

Ryan remained still on the bed. He extended a thumbs up for his sister to see. "Yep…"

* * *

The day rolled by quickly, they basked in the sun, splashed each other in the water, had lunch, went to the beach again and then some of them went to the water park.

Liz accompanied her little sister to the Pirate's Cove which was a pirate themed kiddies' pool with a built in replica of a pirate ship and the older demon pistol shuddered at the memory of once fighting against Crona and guess where was that held? Oh yeah. In a freaking pirate ship.

Their meister was with them too for a few important reasons. To watch over Liz and Patty and…because the water park was exactly symmetrical for his liking.

Maka and Crona were nearby chatting amiably. Soul was lying on a chair, folding it as flat as a bed for his comfort, tanning himself and Black Star was probably sliding down a water slide with his girlfriend.

As the young grim reaper watched his two weapon partners play in the water he decided to peek at the demon swordsman through his sunglasses. He always thought of Crona as a good friend and nothing else but he had to admit he looked quite hot in his new swimming trunks.

_Wait what?_

He shook his head to rid his mind of the sudden perverted thoughts.

_Disgusting, you should be ashamed of yourself! How can you ever think of Crona like that? _

He felt his cheeks burn for a millisecond before slapping himself to get rid of that too.

He was so concentrated in his own thoughts that he didn't notice his own partner approach him in concern.

"Hey Kid. Are you okay? You were out of it for a second there…"

He paused for a moment before recomposing himself. "I'm fine Liz. Go back and play with Patty."

The blonde weapon looked at her meister for a second then nodded and went back to the pool to play with her sister.

* * *

The afternoon quickly rolled by and both Spirit and Stein decided to head downtown to one of the local nightclubs for some adult fun while Marie stayed in her room reading a book and watching cable television.

The mad scientist and Death Scythe entered a strip club called THE BLACK PEARL and once they got in they were welcomed by the sight of semi nude woman everywhere delivering alcoholic drinks and the sound of disco music.

They sat on one of the stools in front of the bar and they were greeted by a big black bulky guy who appeared to be the bartender.

With a very deep voice he said "Welcome to the Black Pearl what would you like to drink?"

Spirit grinned and laid out his order. "Two Margarita's please."

The bartender nodded. "Right away sir." He left so he could start mixing the ingredients for the requested cocktail. Stein muttered under his breath. "I actually wanted a Tom Collins…"

Spirit turned around on his stool to gaze at the strippers who were on the pole dancing sensually. He glanced at his friend. "I don't know about you but I'm not leaving here without a lap dance. These girls are hot."

Stein shrugged. "Suit yourself." He took out a cigarette, lit it and started smoking.

"Hand me one Stein."

The mad scientist offered him one and Spirit placed the cigarette in his mouth and leaned over to light it with Stein's own cigarette.

Stein blew out a smoky skull while Spirit exhaled a few smoke rings.

Their smoking session was interrupted by the bartender's deep voice. "Here are your drinks gentlemen."

The Death Scythe gave him a few bucks plus tip and gulped down his drink. Once he was done he settled the empty glass on the bar ledge and sighed heavily.

"Marie's planning on having a kid…"

At his friend's monotone voice his head whipped up. "Really? That's great Stein!"

The scientist's glasses flashed. "I don't know. Parenthood is one hell of a problem y'know."

"Actually it's not. Believe me Stein, being a father is one of the greatest quirks in life. You should really consider this."

"Why?" He continued saying in a strictly monotone voice. "Your own daughter hates you."

At this Spirit looked down and pouted. "I know…" he suddenly looked up determinedly. "But just you wait until she reaches adulthood! She'll realize soon that she needs me. It's just that she's still a teenager and you know how they behave when they're at that age. They start hating on their parents for no apparent reason but when they grow up they return to loving their parents like they did when they were babies."

Stein didn't say anything other than a simple shrug.

"Well it's not that I don't want to be a parent…it's just that I'm not ready for it."

Spirit looked at his friend wearily. "Why you say so? How old are you anyway?"

The scientist pushed up his glasses. "34. Just like you."

He turned around to look at his friend in reciprocation. "And I can't help but notice that you're such a young father with an eighteen year old daughter. At what age did you helped conceive Maka?"

Spirit scoffed. "Around 16 I think. Me and Kami were the typical 'high school sweet hearts' so you know I got her pregnant, Maka was born and she told me that she would end our relationship unless I married her so... I did."

When he looked up at Stein he saw an expression of faint interest.

"…So basically she gave you an ultimatum? "

"Kinda…yeah."

Stein cranked the bolt in his head while pondering this information. "Marie did the same thing to me. But I wanted to marry her. Thanks to her I finally knew what love was all about. I love her Spirit."

The Death Scythe had something like a half-frown half-smile expression on his face. "Good for you." He took a long drag out of his cigarette.

Stein noticed his discomfort and he decided to lighten up the mood a bit. "Y'know…" He said as he elbowed him gently. "I think that girl over there is just dying to give you her number." He winked suggestively.

Spirit's face lit up and he whipped his head to all sorts of directions in search of the girl he was talking about. "Where Stein? Where?" He stopped looking around once he heard his friend snicker.

Stein's glasses flashed and he chuckled. "Heh heh…Made ya look."

* * *

**A/N: Only a true Soul Eater fan would know what I just did there :D**

**Thanks to everyone who story alerted, favorited, reviewed and also thanks to Rhonarina for beta-reading and translating the neccesary parts! :) **

* * *

**On the next chapter Blair unexpectedly meets up with Maka and Soul, Ryan invites the Soul Eater gang to a party and Clyde & Garrett find a camcorder and decide to use it to record embarrassing moments of the gang for the Big Day! :D **

**Read it or I'll eat your soul!**

**~Andy**


	5. Day 2

**UPDATE: Saturday June 2, 2012**

**A/N: Here's the chapter that I promised!…I hope you guys enjoyed reading this still :') With the free time I have I'll try doing a sketch of Matchet and Ryan and upload it on DA so that you guys know how they both look like (my drawings are a little crappy but I'm just starting okay? xD) **

**~Andy**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater. Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo. However I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

* * *

The purple kitty scampered throughout the resort in search of a certain blonde scythe technician and a certain white-haired teenage boy. She used her heightened sense of smell to guide her until she sniffed a faint hint of cinnamon vanilla, wafting from up the wall to an open window at the farthest floor of the Sunset Tower. She whispered quietly to herself the words of her incantation.

"Pump-Pumpkin Pumpkin…" And with her magic, she conjured up a pumpkin and hopped on it and the large squash floated up to the window and she jumped through it and with the waving of her paws the pumpkin vanished in a puff of smoke and she landed on the floor gracefully on all fours.

She landed right in Maka's bedroom and she looked up to see a mattress rumpled by the body resting beneath it. That of Maka's. She jumped high enough to land on the mattress and Blair quietly walked over to her face and licked her cheek lovingly, causing her to stir in her bed a little.

"Maka…please wake up."

The blonde teenager didn't wake up. Blair rested her cheek onto her neck and purred in content, her whiskers tickling her skin. She still didn't wake up. The purple kitty decided to do it the rough way so she stuck her claws out and dug them deep into her skin, causing the blonde to jolt out of bed, the action startling Blair.

Maka woke up to a pair of yellow cat-like eyes and she screamed with all her being and both Soul and Crona came bolting towards her room, Soul with his arm transformed into a red-black blade and Crona with his trusty sword in hand.

The Death Scythe narrowed his eyes in concentration and searched around the room for any kishin egg souls but found nothing except for a half-eager half-surprised purple kitty sprawled lazily onto the mattress.

Once Soul caught sight of the familiar purple feline with a witch's hat his blade transformed back into his arm and Crona blinked in confusion, but then realized the true situation and knew that at the moment there was no threat and his sword liquefied back into his body.

Neither one of them said anything at first.

…

…

…

"Meow?" The purple cat turned around to face the shocked death scythe.

Blair transformed in a puff of smoke and hugged Soul to her breasts tightly. "Aww I missed you so much my Scythy boy!" She drawled and Soul could feel the incoming stream of blood rush to his nose. From all the times that he had to suffer Blair's 'boob-hugs' his nose bleeding lessened slightly.

"…I know Blair…" He said, a tiny stream of blood pouring down his nostrils.

He pulled away from the hug and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "But what's more important right now is…what are you doing here? How did you get here? And why are you here?"

Crona, knowing the current situation didn't concern him, left the room quietly.

Maka's left eye twitched for the hundredth time this past few days, still sitting against the headboard with her pillow in her lap.

The purple cat simply giggled. "Silly Soul! I came here because I wanted to see you and Maka! You two were going to leave me at the apartment all alone. Poor little Blair doesn't want to be alone!" She said, even pouting as cutely as possible for an added effect.

Maka suppressed the urge to go towards her favorite house cat and hug her to her heart's content.

Soul, however, knew how to resist Blair's cat-like charms. "At least explain how did you get here…?" He said, stretching the vowel sound on the word 'how'.

She continued giggling. "By the window dummy!"

The teenage albino sighed and nearly face-palmed himself. "I mean…how did you get from Death City to Jamaica?"

"Oh…well by plane of course. You keep forgetting that I'm just a mere cat who happens to have magic powers!" She said, squeezing his nose with adoration.

Soul touched his nose irritated.

Behind him, a certain girl cleared her throat. "Ehem…" She said feeling left out.

Blair turned around and went over to hug Maka as hard as she possibly could, choking her air supply and…once again…making her face plant onto her boobs.

"Blair!" She choked out.

"Oopsie…just a sec!" The cat chick released her grasp and Maka fell against the mattress on her stomach. She nudged her softly on the back, pulling on her nightgown a bit. "Are you okay Maka?"

She groaned. "I'm fine. I've had worse…"

Soul, who was in front of them, spoke up. "Y'know somethin' Maka why the hell did you scream like that? I thought something bad happened to you!"

At this point, Black Star and Tsubaki entered the building.

The ninja meister stood at the doorway in clear exhaustion while rubbing at his eyes lazily. "…What could be so important that it had to interrupt my morning sex with Tsubaki?" He muttered under his breath.

His blurred vision shifted into focus and he caught sight of the familiar purple-haired woman looking down cheerily at Maka. "Oh hey Blair…" He said. Until realization dawned on him and his eyes widened. "Blair!"

With a girly giggle she excitedly turned around. "Hello Black Star! Hello Tsubaki!"

The chain scythe waved back politely in response.

Soul and Black Star started to exchange looks for a moment. It was like they were thinking the same thing. _What the hell is she doing here? First the teachers come and now Blair? _

Blair smiled and transformed back to her original form. "As much as I'd like to stay and chat I have a certain somebody to give me fish. Ciao!" And she climbed up the wall and hopped through the window.

Black Star stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles. "Well that was weird. Let's go Tsubaki." And both retreated the room, leaving an awkward silence ensue between Soul and Maka.

The death scythe scratched his scalp and left without a word.

Alone, Maka heaved a heavy sigh and proceeded to head to the bathroom to take a long shower.

* * *

After taking a warm shower, she stood in the dresser room wandering through her clothes wearing nothing but a towel. Humming to herself she wondered what the others had planned for today. She paced back and forth while thinking. "I think I should go downstairs to the receptionist's desk and ask for a tourist guide." She stopped pacing. "That's right!"

But first she had to look for something to wear. _Why is it so hard for girls to choose something to wear?_ She thought.

From browsing through the closet endlessly she managed to find what she was looking for, a pale yellow sundress. She grinned and proceeded on wearing the selected garment of clothing. She took a quick once-over of herself on the mirror and pulled out the bottom drawer to look for her shoes. She saw a pair of matching platform sandals with straw material. She stepped her feet on those and happily skipped out the room, to meet up with Liz and Patty who were already dressed up for whatever it is they were gonna do.

The elder Thompson wore a turquoise strapless tank top and denim shorts while the younger one wore a white tank top, denim shorts and a red bikini (that was showing through her white shirt) underneath.

The scythe technician inspected Patty's clothes. "Are we going to the beach again?"

The younger Thompson sister simply giggled at her assumption. "Hahaha no Maka! We're going to the Dolphin's cove!"

"The Dolphin's cove?" She repeated.

"Yeah! And it's us girls that are going! Tsubaki's coming too!"

Right on time, Tsubaki showed up and stood happily next to the ecstatic pistol weapon, wearing a pink short-sleeved V-neck shirt and a white beach skirt with layers. She combed her long jet black hair into a tight French braid.

Liz grinned. "Well we're all here. Let's go down for some brunch."

"Wait!" Maka pulled on her arm hesitantly. "What about Kid? Won't he freak out once he sees that you guys are gone? Y'know…His symmetry obsession…"

She chuckled in response. "Oh Maka…I already told him. He said somethin' like" She cleared her throat and made her best imitation voice of Kid "Well if one of you is gone then both of you should be gone. Have fun." She said, adopting a lighter more poised fancy voice that's worthy of Death the Kid's tendencies.

Both Tsubaki and Maka snickered with their friend. The four of them walked towards the door and before they could lay their hands on the knob Soul appeared and raised a thin white eyebrow.

"Where are you guys goin'…?"

His meister grinned. "To the Dolphin's cove. Why? Wanna come?"

Patty stepped in between Maka and Soul. "No! It's supposed to be a girl's day out only!"

"It's okay…I've got better plans. Have fun." As he said this he walked away.

Maka shrugged, twisted the knob and walked out, followed by Liz, Patty and Tsubaki.

* * *

After they had brunch Maka decided to head quickly to the receptionist's desk and ask for a tourist guide and the lady gladly gave her a free copy of '_Visitor's Guide: What to do in Montego Bay'_

They went outside the Sunset Beach Hotel, to the big golden gate, one of the security guards opening it to let the girls pass through. They thanked him and strolled together on the side walk, initiating in conversation and they talked about topics like boys or the latest gossip.

After an hour of walking plus taking a cab they eventually made it to the Dolphin's Cove which was at the farther west side from the Sunset Beach Resort. The place itself had a huge welcome sign with the name in big blue letters written on stone. As they drove by the sign the girls poked their heads out the windows to gawk at the endless rows of beautiful palm trees that passed by and some of the guys who were near waved at them, some of them even giving the girls a few wolf-whistles.

Oblivious to Maka, the wolf-whistles were actually directed at her.

"Hey beautiful!" One of them said, a tall black guy who winked at Tsubaki and the chain scythe's face had a deep red blush adorning her pale cheeks.

Liz and Patty giggled quietly to themselves. They were so caught up in the Caribbean tropical scenery that they didn't notice the cab pulling to a stop in front of the entrance to the small Dolphin Cove's reception area.

The elder Thompson wordlessly pulled out a few bucks and gave it to the taxi driver and they got out of the cab. The taxi drove away and once again they were gawking all over the place.

"It's so beautiful…" Maka said in astonishment.

They got inside the building and asked for a tour to swim with the dolphins and the receptionist immediately booked them for the current time. The reason why they probably got a free pass without having to wait for the other guests to swim with the dolphins may had to do with the credit card Liz took from her meister, which had all the money necessary to bribe the receptionist.

Once they were outside they were greeted by a vast ocean overlooking the blue sea horizon.

One of the dolphin trainers arrived with four life vests and the girls proceeded to strap on the life vests around their clothes. Once they were done the trainer led the girls downstairs towards the edge of the wooden plank and he blew in his whistle, signaling the dolphins to come and in a matter of three seconds, the marine animals swam to the edge and poked their heads out of the water to greet the guests.

"Aww they're so cute!" Patty squealed.

The trainer smiled. "You can pet them if you want."

The younger Thompson sister stroked the dolphin's head tentatively and the animal in response nuzzled her hand, in which she squee'd in adoration.

Patty turned to her older sister. "They're so cute Liz!"

Her sister smiled and decided to pet the dolphin's fin softly.

Soon the other two girls started to pet the animal experimentally, in which the dolphin loved the attention and he turned on his back and flipped his tail, making the water sprinkle a bit on the girls.

The trainer made some hand motions and the three dolphins complied, turning over on their bellies and pushing out their fins. "Are you girls ready to ride with them?" The trainer asked and they knew that they had to take advantage of such a wonderful opportunity.

"But our clothes will get wet…" Maka said.

Liz interjected. "Aw c'mon Maka. They're so cute! And this is a once-in-a-lifetime experience so I say we do it already!"

The scythe technician knew her friend had a point so she smiled and nodded.

Liz and Patty hanged on to both sides of the bigger dolphin, while Maka and Tsubaki were each on their own dolphin.

The trainer blew in his whistle and the dolphins propelled themselves from the edge, causing the girls to tighten their grasp on their sides. They swam throughout the water in perfect synchronization and Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were all having the ride of their lives.

The water rippled and splashed around them, and they laughed, clearly enjoying themselves. It was fun until it lasted for around five minutes when the dolphins came to a halt in front of their trainer. He helped the girls up on the plank and made the hand motion for leaving, in which the dolphins did.

Their clothes were completely drenched but for now they didn't care. Maka sat on the border of the plank, spreading her legs lazily. Unfortunately some of the male dolphins took it for something else and he swam towards the blonde as fast as he could and immediately placed himself on top of the surprised scythe technician and started humping her relentlessly.

The trainer gawked at the dolphin, standing there beside them as stiff as a statue, not even moving a muscle; both Liz and Tsubaki watched in horror and Patty was laughing her ass off.

Maka's screams for help were muffled by the big mass of blubber on top of her. "SOMEBODY HELP! THE DOLPHIN'S RAPING ME!" She yelped. The horny dolphin, however, continued to hump her brains out.

Tsubaki turned to the Thompson sisters in desperation. "We should help her!"

Liz turned to her sister. "Patty stop laughing and help me lift this fucking thing off of her!"

Patty ignored her sister and continued to guffaw loudly.

By then, the commotion attracted a ton of people who gathered by the border and watched a girl getting humped by a dolphin. Some of them even pulled out their cameras and took pictures.

Eventually the trainer came to his senses and gently prodded the dolphin off of her, who was already done climaxing, and once Maka was free she gasped for breath, collapsed against the wooden platform and passed out, her pale yellow sundress wet and stained with dolphin jizz.

* * *

"Some friends you are." She grumbled at them.

Tsubaki, Liz and Patty had apologetic looks on their faces. "We're very sorry Maka." The chain scythe said.

A vein pulsed inside her forehead. "Sorry for what? For not coming to my aid when I was getting dry humped by a big fucking dolphin?"

Her friends flinched from the harshness in her tone. Liz spoke up. "Well, we didn't expect that to happen…"

Maka turned her back to them so they wouldn't notice the worry etched in her face. "I hope nobody finds out about this. That was so embarrassing!"

Liz stood up and walked towards her anxious friend. "And nobody will okay?" She placed her hand on her shoulder as she said this.

Maka looked down to the ground. "Okay…"

They left the resort as soon as Maka snapped out of her unconscious state, which lasted for about five minutes with no harm, and they took a taxi cab and went back to their respective resort. The scythe meister wanted to whine that her favorite dress was stained but kept her complaints to herself. Hopefully their male friends wouldn't notice the white stains on her clothes to be something…y'know.

Once they got back to their luxury room they saw Soul and Black Star looking towards the computer snickering to themselves.

Liz raised a single eyebrow. "What is so funny?"

Black Star glanced from his shoulder and then back to whatever he was watching. "Oh…just some video we're watching."

Then all of a sudden Maka heard something.

"SOMEBODY HELP! THE DOLPHIN'S RAPING ME!" a certain voice said on the computer.

She gasped and went towards the computer and shoved Black Star and Soul out of the way. Her eyes met with a familiar video on YouTube with the name 'Girl gets humped by a dolphin' and the video had about 70,500 views.

The video obviously showed what happened earlier when she was getting "raped" by a dolphin and the turmoil that had attracted a lot of people who stood by the group to take pictures and point at.

"What in the name of Lord Death?" She said, her eyes widening in disbelief.

Black Star couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing and even fell down from his chair as he laughed out loud. Soul kept a poker face on and braced himself for a future Maka-Chop.

And it came.

MAKA-CHOP!

Both of them received severe blows to the head that knocked the living daylights out of them and they passed out, blood spurting out of their heads in a fountain-like fashion.

Maka looked back to the video, closed the window and turned off the computer. She shook her head to try and forget about that incident, also trying to ignore the fact that she could search up the incident on a fucking video broadcast website.

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were confused but shrugged and left the room, leaving Soul and Black Star on the floor still spouting blood.

* * *

*Knock Knock*

Marie looked up from her book titled _Women are from Venus and Men are from Mars_ and stood up to walk towards the door. She peeked through the eyehole and saw a certain pink-haired boy shuffling nervously on the spot while looking down to the floor.

"Crona?"

She opened the door. "How did you know this was my room?" She asked him.

"Soul Perception." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh right…" She said, grinning sheepishly.

She stepped aside to let the shy boy come in. She closed the door behind him and Crona sat down on an arm chair situated next to the bed.

"So what brings you here? Not that I mind my dear, you can come whenever you wish."

He looked up to see his favorite teacher smiling. "Oh…I-I was wondering if we could spend some time together…since Maka went with her friends to some dolphin resort and I'm all alone in my room. I-I can't even find Kid and God knows where Soul and Black Star are…" He trailed off.

_Aww that was it? _She thought. _He just doesn't' want to be alone?_

She set her book down on the bedside table and hugged Crona with all her heart's contempt. The motherly embrace totally caught Crona off-guard since he wasn't used to this type of affection just yet.

Finally he snapped back to attention and returned the hug. "I-I can deal with this." He said, smiling.

* * *

Somewhere deep within the resort…

The two pranksters from Death City were currently at a storage room checking on some kind of big camcorder used to film different tourists around the resort. How did they get in a storage room meant for employees only? That is unknown. Clyde pressed a certain button and the disc holder opened to reveal that it had in fact two discs that were ready to be filled with lots of memory.

"Hey Garrett look at this."

"There's a lot of memory in this thing." His black-haired friend glanced from his shoulder and went towards his friend to pick up the device.

He twirled the object in his fingers, gazing at the video camera from all angles. "It's a Panasonic Professional Video Camera." He said, his brown eyes widening.

Through Clyde's bangs his eyes widened too, though his friend could not see it. "Do you know what kinds of stuff we could film with this thing?"

"No…?"

"A lot of stuff…" He snickered.

His friend snickered also. "Like porn?"

"Even better…" He said, grinning wickedly.

Outside the storage room were two male employees talking. "…Mi no waan work in this damn resort no more…" He said in his heavy accent.

"A why dat Malik?" His workmate enquired.

"I've been working mah ass off a dis place for over ten years and not once had dem give me a promotion. Mi a go talk to di boss dis afternoon an' quit."

"But a where you gonna live?"

"Back home in Kingston with my mama, Joel."

"If you say so my yute. But I don't know what mi a go do without you. You a di the reason mi put up with all these fuckin' tourists."

Just then they heard a sound of boxes landing on the floor inside the storage room they were in front of.

Joel glanced from side-to-side. "A wah dat?"

"Mi no know man…Should we check?"

Both Clyde and Garrett heard the two employees talking and once their ears caught that they were going to check for any intruders in the storage room they immediately scurried around the tight enclosed space of a room and decided to hide together in the closet.

The door opened thanks to one of the employees using their storage keys and they walked quietly in the room, gazing all around them for any intruders but saw nothing except for a bunch of useless empty boxes on the floor. Clyde and Garrett kept as silent as possible, not daring to make a sound and when Malik and Joel saw that there wasn't anybody in the room they left without a word and both Clyde and Garrett exhaled a breath they weren't even holding.

"That was close…" Clyde said.

"Yeah…" his friend agreed.

* * *

Liz and Patty were walking all over the resort searching for their meister. They went to the restaurant where they had breakfast, lunch and dinner and didn't saw a single trace of the young grim reaper. They went to the water park, nothing.

It was until they went to the beach and saw his half-nude figure laid face-down against a white comfortable mattress under a big canopy that blocked out the harmful rays of the sun, which was still laughing up ahead.

They neared the big canopy bed in the sand and realized that he was getting a back massage. His eyes were closed as he lay there peacefully while receiving a massage deemed worthy of more than a thousand dollars.

"Hey Kid." The elder Thompson sister said.

At the sound of Liz's voice his eyes shot open and he looked towards both of his weapons.

"Good afternoon Liz and Patty."

"Hi Kid!" The younger Thompson sister said.

"I see you're enjoying yourself…" Liz noted.

"How was your trip to the Dolphin's Cove?" As he said this he flinched slightly when the masseuse was cracking some minor bones. "Oh that feels good…" The masseuse smirked and cracked some more bones, keeping them in place.

"We left that place as soon as Maka got injured."

Kid frowned. "What happened to her?"

"She got dry fucked by a dolphin." Patty deadpanned.

The masseuse's eyes widened and she accidentally hurt Kid in his lower back, pressing on a little too hard making the young grim reaper scream out in pain. "MOTHERFUCKER!"

He immediately clamped his mouth shut to avoid saying another curse word. Some tourists were passing by the canopy which was a fat lady walking with her little girl and the little girl squealed. "Motherfucker!"

Her mother scolded her. "No sweetie, don't say that. That's a very bad word." She glared at Kid from her shoulder.

Kid shook his head and gawked at the younger pistol weapon. "D-Did you just say that Maka got…"

Patty shrugged. "Yep…"

Liz gritted her teeth and mentally cursed her sister for being such a dumbass.

Her anger quickly faded away once she heard a familiar deep male voice with a strong Caribbean accent call out to her.

She turned around to find Ryan clad in his dark blue swimming trunks, soaking wet from head to toe come running towards her.

For some odd reason her heart started racing from the excitement.

"Hey…you're Mat's brother aren't you?" She said awkwardly.

He rubbed the back of his dreadlocks sheepishly. "Hehehe yeah… you must be the blonde girl who was watching me surf yes?"

At this Liz gulped and looked towards the side in slight embarrassment. "Y-Yeah…I just couldn't help it…you're a really good surfer…"

He chuckled. "I've been doing it since I was a little boy…"

"Woah…You lived here your whole life?"

He grinned. "Pretty much yes."

Behind her Patty nudged her sister and winked at her suggestively. Liz scowled at her sister. Kid continued to relax and receive his massage with satisfaction, not giving a fuck.

Ryan spoke up. "Anyways…do you guys wanna come to a party?"

"YES!" Liz accepted too soon. She looked down nervously and heard Ryan chuckle amused. "I-I mean…yes…"

She looked up. "When's the party?"

"This Friday. At the rainforest close to my house. It's more like an outdoor beach party. It'll be around the afternoon. You can tell your friends." As he said this he winked at her and left.

"WAIT!"

Ryan smiled and gazed at her inquisitively from his shoulder. "Yes?"

Liz twiddled with her fingers still nervous. "I-I didn't get your name…"

He chuckled amusedly. "The name's Ryan Alexander Jones. But you can call me Ryan."

Her mouth curved up in a small smile. "My name is Elizabeth Thompson. But you can call me Liz."

Patty, who was next to her, shouted "And I'm Patricia Thompson! But call me Patty!" She was jumping up and down as she said this.

Behind them a certain voice said "I'm Death the Kid. Their designated meister." He said, still not giving a fuck.

Ryan chuckled. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope I see you guys at the party…" And then he left.

By then Liz's cheeks were tainted with a deep red blush. Patty got in front of her sister and tilted her head to the side, confused. "Sis?" She enquired.

She flailed her hands in front of her face. "Sis…?"

Liz snapped out of her train of thought and focused her eyes on her sister, who was starting to get a tad worried. "Oh…hehehe…Hey Patty!"

Her sister cocked an eyebrow. "Well…?"

Liz giggled and took her sister by the hand. "Come on Patty! Let's go back to our room okay?"

And with that she dragged her sister with her.

"But I'm hungry…" Patty complained.

* * *

Maka sat on her bed in a fetal position, hugging her knees and looking down in worry. She still felt humiliated for what happened back at Dolphin Cove and the situation got even worse when she found out that someone must've filmed the entire thing and uploaded it on YouTube.

She heaved a sigh and fell back against the headboard. Tsubaki tried to appease her worry but failed miserably. When she got back to her room she immediately showered and changed back to another set of clothes, dumping the stained yellow sundress into the dirty clothes basket that was provided by a set of drawers.

She grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly to her chest. Her stomach grumbled and she realized that she didn't have anything to eat since this morning.

She ignored her hunger but her stomach kept complaining. Finally she huffed angrily at herself and stood up from the bed, walking out of the room and out of the place.

She decided that maybe a quick lunch could soothe her hunger.

Along the way she caught sight of an older man with red hair and her eyes widened, realizing that it was her father. _Oh shit._

Spirit was coming towards her, not knowing that Maka was close by and she turned around and left the other way around.

Unfortunately Spirit already saw Maka and he squealed. "MAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He came rushing towards her and embraced her in another tight bone-crushing hug. Damn. That's like the five hundredth time that her air supply gets deprived from asphyxiating hugs. The other time was this morning when she almost passed out from Blair's infamous 'boob-hugs'.

Spirit continued to hug Maka until he heard her groan in exhaustion and he quickly released her, causing his daughter to collapse onto the ground. Stein was behind him and he stood in front of her fallen form.

"You okay Maka?" He asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"Just dandy." She said sarcastically.

Suddenly both Marie and Crona were walking by talking heartily to themselves and laughing and they stopped once they saw Spirit, Stein and Maka on the ground.

She turned to her husband. "Hello Stein. Where are you going?"

The mad scientist cranked the bolt in his head. "Spirit and I are going for some afternoon lunch. Wanna come with us?"

"No thank you. We already had lunch."

"And?"

"And…can you tell me where the water park is?"

Stein chuckled. "I figured that you'd need my help. Come with me." She took his hand and he led the way, leaving Crona following close behind. He glanced from his shoulder and waved at his friend. "Bye Maka!"

"No! Don't leave me here with him!" She pouted at him and he had the most sincere apologetic look on his face.

But then they left.

Spirit helped his daughter stand to her feet. "Now for some well-deserved father-daughter time!" He dragged an unwilling Maka with him to God knows where.

She huffed. "Today is definitely not my day…"

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter five everyone! :D Hope I didn't scare you with the dolphin part. And just so you know dolphins are the most sexually active animals in the sea world, yes they are cute :3 but they're horny too and may even have human fetishes...Ok now I'm scaring you huh? xD **

**Thanks to everyone who story alerted, favorited, reviewed...y'know :D And thank you so much for being so patient! :) Oh yeah! Thanks to Rhonarina for beta-reading this chapter :D (Believe me I won't get tired of saying this) **

**On another note...anyone in the mood for MakaxDolphin? xD Should I ship it? ahahahahaaha lol I'm just kidding :P **


	6. Day 3

**A/N: Early Update! :D**

***Squee***

**Enjoy!**

**~Andy**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater. I wish I could though…but I don't. Soul Eater belongs to the wonderful Atsushi Okhubo. I do own the plot of this story and any OC's that come with it.**

* * *

Maka breathed out a huge sigh of pleasure and leaned against the wooden wall and slid down. Sweat trickled down the side of her face and her breaths came out in exhausted pants. The thin stream of perspiration rolled down the side of her face, then onto her neck, then onto her breasts, then finally down to her stomach.

"Oh wow…" She said and sighed heavily again. She started fanning herself from the heat. A moan of deep pleasure was heard throughout the room.

…

…

…

They were at a sauna.

"It sure is hot in here…" Liz said, also fanning herself.

Apparently Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty decided to head to the spa and relax themselves at the sauna room. One of the female employees warned them that the sauna was going to be extremely hot so they took their clothes and saved them by the spa reception room and all they had left on their bodies was just a towel to cover on.

Tsubaki wiped out the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. A steady fog of heat enveloped the whole place.

"Well she did warn us that this place was gonna be hot but not _too _hot…" Maka replied, still panting.

"Oh Maka…I can see now that you've never been to a sauna before." Liz chuckled.

She sighed. "Yeah and now I am starting to miss the cold weather of Death City…"

"Me too!" Patty chimed in.

After a few moments of silence Maka spoke up.

"Do you guys mind if I take my clothes off? I mean, it's really hot in here and we're girls so we pretty much know how we look naked and…yeah…" She trailed off nervously.

"Good idea. I can see why there's not allowed to be boys in here." As she said this Liz stood up to unwrap her towel and let it fall down to the wooden floor.

Soon Tsubaki and Patty took off their towels, revealing their huge breasts. Maka gawked at the sight of both of their big hooters. _Damn…I'm jealous. _

She unwrapped her towel hesitantly. Then sat against the wall in a fetal position and hugged her knees tightly to herself.

Liz decided to initiate conversation.

"Hey guys guess what happened yesterday?"

Tsubaki turned to her friend. "What?"

"Do you guys remember Mat's older brother Ryan right?"

"Yes…?"

"Well he invited me to a party."

Patty giggled and started jumping up and down, her boobs bouncing as she jumped. "You should've seen the look on her face when he talked to her! She was so nervous!"

"Patty!" Her sister scolded her.

She stopped jumping and sat down. "But it's true sis! And I don't know much about this stuff but…I think he asked you out!" She squealed.

"No he didn't!"

Patty smirked. "Yes he did."

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did."

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he-"

They were immediately cut off by Tsubaki. "Guys!"

"What?" They both said in unison.

She shook her head. "Oh it's nothing…just wanted you guys to stop arguing."

Liz shrugged and continued chatting away with Tsubaki and Patty. "Anyways…he said that I could bring my friends. So will you guys come?"

Tsubaki smiled and nodded. "Of course Liz. And…I think Patty is right. That sounds like he wanted to ask you out." As she said this she winked suggestively at Liz.

"Grr…not you too…"

"Aw c'mon sis…admit it! You like him don't you?"

Liz huffed angrily and leaned against the wooden wall. She looked nervously to the side. "Maybe…" she said under her breath.

"Sorry can't hear you!" Patty turned her ear towards her sister to hear better.

She sighed. "I said maybe."

At this Patty squealed and jumped up and down, once again. "Ooh! My sister has a crush!" She chanted on and on until Liz stood up and shut her sister up.

Tsubaki glanced from her shoulder and noticed Maka leaning against the corner quietly, still sitting in a fetal position. She crawled towards her.

"Hey Maka…you have been awfully quiet. What are you thinking?"

Maka in response blinked and looked up to see Tsubaki smiling kindly, as always.

"Oh it's…nothing…" She looked away.

Tsubaki decided to make herself comfortable and sat next to her quiet friend.

Maka sighed, still feeling exhausted from the amount of heat in the room. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked Tsubaki.

The chain scythe looked behind her and saw the Thompson sisters gossiping about non-important stuff.

"Yeah. What is it?" She asked quietly.

Maka lowered her voice and whispered into her ear. "I think I like Soul…" She hugged her knees even more tightly.

Tsubaki pulled away and Maka bit her lip nervously. She chuckled. "I'm not surprised."

"What?" She tilted her head to the side.

The chain scythe giggled. "I figured. I mean you two live together. You two are partners and…you two argue like a married couple." As she said this she giggled some more when she saw Maka's reaction at the last part.

"Oh…"

"Don't worry Maka. I won't say a thing." She assured her.

"Okay." She smiled.

* * *

The girls decided to head to the beach, mainly to bathe in the cool water after surviving an hour of heavy heat back at the sauna.

Fortunately for the girls the beach wasn't as crowded as usual. Just some old people walking here and there but they eventually left. Seagulls chirped through the clear blue skies, flying together in big flocks. The waves gently rolled by and reggae music blared loudly through the loudspeakers.

Liz figured that today was a nice day to get a tan. So she emptied the remaining contents of her sunscreen and lathered it all over her body and face. She asked her sister to help her lather some on her back and she gladly accepted.

Maka adjusted the foldable chair until it was completely flat against the sand and then laid comfortably against it, facing the sky. She put on her Ray-ban sunglasses.

Tsubaki glanced worriedly at her friend. "Aren't you gonna put on some sunscreen Maka?"

The scythe technician in response, shrugged. "Nah. I'm good."

"Are you sure?" She pressed.

"Yes…"

Tsubaki frowned, but then also shrugged and placed some of her sunscreen onto her body. "…If you say so…"

Suddenly they heard their other friends arrive.

"Anyone up for a game of volleyball?" Black Star said as he and the other guys approached the girls, a white volleyball in hand.

Liz was at the water with her sister when she heard Black Star come up with the idea of playing volleyball and she hurried towards them excitedly, with Patty following suit. "I'm up for it!"

Patty squealed. "Me too!"

Tsubaki chimed in. "Me three."

Black Star grinned and glanced towards Maka, who was still sunbathing with her glasses on. "How 'bout you Maka?"

The scythe meister sighed and took off her sunglasses. She smiled meekly at them. "Yeah I'll do it."

"Cool. How 'bout a game of boys vs. girls?" Soul suggested.

"No." His partner said. Soul glanced towards her.

Maka cracked her knuckles. "Let's make it more interesting." She smirked.

Black Star smirked back. "How?"

"Let's do this exactly the way we played basketball back at Death City. We choose our captains and the captains pick who they're gonna team up with. The first team to gain 10 points wins."

"Good idea. Let's form our teams first."

"Who's gonna be the captain of the first team?"

"I know!" Maka said. She glanced towards her pink-haired friend. "You will be the captain, Crona."

The demon swordsman yelped. "M-Me?"

Black Star bellowed in laughter. "Hahahaha! That's a nice change right there!"

Crona tightened his grasp on his left arm. "But I don't know how to deal with being captain…"

Maka patted him softly on the back. "You don't have to do anything. Just pick three people to be on your team and that's it."

"O-Okay…"

He looked at all of his friends back and forth. "I choose…" He started to weigh his options carefully. "Maka?"

She giggled. "I figured you'd pick me first." She lined up next to him.

He continued to look back and forth. "I choose…Patty."

The younger demon pistol skipped excitedly towards her team.

"There. Now we need just one more person."

"Um…I choose…Kid."

Death the Kid, who was being silent the whole entire time, strolled quietly towards his team and lined up next to Maka.

Black Star looked around and shrugged. "I guess that leaves us."

Liz, Soul and Tsubaki shrugged also. "Who's gonna be our captain?" The Death scythe asked.

Black Star raised his hand. "I'll be."

Liz spoke up. "Hey you're also forgetting something Black Star!"

He glanced towards the older demon pistol. "What?"

"Remember that if a team lost their captain had to do a dare."

"Oh right!" He grinned wickedly at Crona, who was currently shaking a bit in fear of what the evil ninja meister could come up with.

"How 'bout…" He placed a hand on his chin to think. Then he snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He glanced towards Crona and smirked devilishly. "If your team loses then you have to run across the beach…_naked_." He put an emphasis on that last word.

Crona's teeth started to chatter. "N-Naked?"

Maka stepped in. "And if your team loses then you'll be the one running across the beach in no clothes!" Her challenging smirk never left.

The pink-haired boy turned to his friend. "Maka are you sure?"

She whispered back to him. "Trust me."

At her confident words he felt assured and the tension eased out of his shoulders slightly.

"Oh and let's hitch things up a bit. How 'bout the first team that lets the ball touch the ground loses?" Black Star suggested.

Maka nodded. "Even better. Let's make this a game of extreme volleyball."

"Oh yeah…" He grinned.

Maka whispered into Crona's ear. "Now go there and shake hands with Black Star."

"Okay…"

Crona hesitantly went up to Black Star while looking at the sand beneath him and shook his hand slowly. The ninja meister inched his face towards his and whispered "You're going down!"

He pulled away with a smirk. Crona started to shake in fear.

Ragnarok settled himself on top of his hair and tapped his meister on the side of his face with his small stubby gloved hands. "C'mon Crona! Don't be a pussy! Let's beat those fuckers!"

The pesky demon sword looked up towards Black Star and his team. "Hey assholes! Don't underestimate Crona's strength! He may act like a pussy but I bet he's stronger than all of you combined!"

"You're on pipsqueak!" Black Star yelled back at him.

"Who're you callin' pipsqueak?" The demon sword threatened. He transformed his arm into a blade. "Wait till I get my hands on you, son of a-"

"Ragnarok that's enough!" His meister yelled and extended a fist and punched his weapon hard enough for him to retract into the comfort of his back, while holding his head in pain.

Once he was gone, Crona breathed out a long sigh. "…I thought he was never gonna shut up…"

The others gawked at Crona in amazement.

Black Star cleared his throat. "Well are we gonna play or not?"

The demon swordsman must've had some confidence in him because he looked up at Black Star and nodded.

The two teams went to their respective sides of the volleyball field. Crona's team took the right side while the other team took the left side.

Black Star passed the ball to him. "You serve."

Crona caught the ball reflexively. The other captain called out to him. "Remember! The first team that lets the ball touch the ground loses! It doesn't count if it's out of the field!"

Maka interrupted. "Yeah yeah! Let's get on with it already!"

And the match officially commenced.

Crona slammed into the ball hard enough for it to fly across the net, and Soul who was near the net jumped up and punched the ball to fly back towards the right side of the field.

Maka saw the ball approaching towards her and she brought her hands together to push the ball over the net. Black Star hurried towards the ball and slammed it hard enough for the ball to fly across the net and eventually…off the field.

Patty ran off towards the distance to find the ball. In a few minutes she hurried towards her team and handed the ball to her captain.

Crona served again and sent the ball flying high over the net. Tsubaki looked up at the ball falling towards her and slammed it even harder over the net. This time Kid pushed the ball with his hands together but the force wasn't strong enough for it to bounce over the net, but rather up towards the air and fall back down. Crona panicked and jumped towards the ball, sliding across the sand in the process, and slammed into the ball, sending it across the net.

He sighed in relief once he saw the other team run back and forth reaching towards the ball.

Liz was the one to hit it this time but the ball wasn't high enough to reach over the net, but rather onto it and Soul who was nearby jumped up and slammed it with one hand.

Maka sent the ball flying high over the net.

* * *

The game went on for over an hour and they were starting to get exhausted, panting heavily and their beach clothes were also drenched with sweat.

And after all this time that they were playing, none of them dared to let the ball touch the ground.

After a few more minutes of playing, Black Star caught the ball expertly and raised a hand to announce something. He hunched over and touched his knees tiredly.

"Okay…" He panted. "Since… no one is…gonna let…the ball…touch the ground…" He paused for a moment so he could breathe.

He exhaled heavily and slowly stood in place. "I say we…settle this with an arm wrestle."

Maka wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Good idea."

Crona was as tired as the rest of them were and even though he knew Black Star was freakin' strong as hell he also knew that the black blood within him could make him as strong as Black Star, maybe even stronger.

"Yeah…let's finish this…" He said quietly.

The gang went to a nearby restaurant to cool off and start off their captain's arm wrestling match.

They all ordered some sodas to drink. By now they weren't breathing heavily so they figured that they could start their arm wrestling match now.

Black Star's team stood behind him in the left side of the table while Crona's team stood in the other side.

The captains took seats facing across from each other. Black Star smirked at Crona while the pink-haired boy simply just glared at him.

Maka patted her friend on the shoulder. "You can do this Crona. Just use the Black Blood." She whispered into his ear.

He smiled mildly at his best friend. "I was gonna do it either way…" He whispered back.

The two captains gripped each other's hands, their arms resting on the table. Soul grabbed on their hands and counted to three.

"One…two…three!" Soul let go of their hands.

The two struggled to pull their hands down but it seemed like both had the same strength.

Tsubaki clapped her hands cheering. "Come on baby! You can do this!"

Maka cheered on as well. "Don't let him beat you Crona!"

Soon both teams started to cheer their asses off.

"C'mon man! You work out every day! This should be nothing!"

"Crona! Crona!"

"Seriously Black Star? You're gonna lose to him?"

"Crona! Crona!"

The two continued to struggle. Black Star gritted his teeth in frustration while Crona maintained a poker face, his face showing no strain whatsoever.

Then…

SLAM!

One of their hands slammed onto the table.

The two teams bent their heads down to get a closer look.

A small voice says "I win."

Black Star looked down and saw that indeed his opponent won, since his hand was the one slammed against the table.

Crona stood up and stretched his arm. "I was actually going easy on you." He admitted sheepishly.

Black Star's jaw dropped comically and he slammed his head onto the table back and forth in frustration. "DAMN IT!"

The other team went over to embrace their winning captain in a tight group hug. Maka grinned and yelled something at Black Star which was completely out of character.

"YO ASS JUST GOT BEAT MOTHAFUCKA! HOW DO YA LIKE THEM APPLES?"

Soul, Liz, Kid, Crona and Black Star's mouths all dropped down to the floor.

Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back. "YEAH!"

* * *

The group of friends sat in their chairs, relaxing in the remaining sun tanning hours, drinking out of their cold lemon iced teas. They all had their sunglasses on and watched in sheer amusement at a certain arrogant blue-haired teenage boy who was currently running across the beach in nothing but his birthday suit.

"That's okay!" The blue-haired boy said while he was running.

"The ninja who'll surpass God isn't afraid to be naked for the whole world to see!" He roared in laughter.

Along the way a few girls whipped their heads curiously to stare at Black Star in all his naked glory. They started giggling to each other while glancing at his manhood.

"Nice package ya got there." Some of them said.

Black Star didn't say anything other than grin like an idiot.

He continued to run and ignore the stares that a bunch of people were giving him. Not to mention a bunch of compliments and wolf-whistles that was thrown at him.

"Hiya hottie..."

"Damn you're hung like a horse!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Hey my name's Bob do you happen to be gay?"

Black Star decided to go back to his friends and get his clothes. "Okay! I did what I was supposed to do right? Now hand me back my clothes!" He said through gritted teeth.

Soul gave it to him wordlessly. Black Star went to the guy's bathroom to change quickly.

When he was out of earshot they all burst out in laughter, except for Tsubaki of course.

Patty let out a huge belly laugh. "I cannot believe he actually did it!"

Maka laughed her ass off as well. "But he did!"

Soul snickered. "Hey at least he took it like a man."

When they stopped their laughing fest Liz decided to change the subject. "Hey you guys comin' to Ryan's party right?"

Soul turned to face her. "When it is?"

Liz scratched the side of her hair. Then she gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's actually tomorrow!"

His shoulders slumped. "Yeah we can all go. A party's cool." Then he paused. "Who's Ryan?"

At this Liz smiled. "He's Mat's older brother."

"Oh…yeah we can all go."

While Soul and Liz were talking animatedly, Tsubaki glanced from her shoulder and saw that Maka was now lying on her stomach revealing her backside to the sun.

She held up a Banana Boat lotion bottle towards her friend. "Aren't you gonna put some sunscreen on?"

"Nah. I'm good…"

* * *

**Later that night**

"Holy shit that hurts!" She screamed.

Maka stared at her reflection in the mirror, her skin as red as a tomato but not in a good way.

She was clearly sunburned. Her entire body was sunburned, her face, her arms, her legs, her stomach, her back, her thighs. The only parts that weren't sunburned was her V-zone, her ass and her breasts, which brought out her natural skin color, the rest was as red as a strawberry.

It looked funny and at least she had tan lines. But her skin burned as hell.

As Maka continued to stare at herself worriedly in the mirror Black Star happened to pass by the hallway and he poked his head through her doorway and snickered.

When Maka turned around he yelled back "YO ASS JUST GOT BURNED BITCH! HOW DO YA LIKE _THEM _APPLES?"

His face immediately made contact with a hardcover book and the impact made him fall back against the wall.

* * *

**How do ya like them story? xD *bad pun***

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit shorter than my other ones :3 As always thanks to everyone who reviewed so far and also to those who story alerted, favorited and put me on their author alerts. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**On the next chapter the Soul Eater gang prepare themselves for the big party and later on things suddenly...get off-hand. **

**Read it or I'll eat your soul bla bla bla...On second thought what does a soul taste like?**

**~Andy**


	7. Day 4

**A/N: Hey guys! As you know I started my second trimester in school about a few weeks ago and since then I've been really busy catching up with schoolwork, projects and tests. And since I'm not that dedicated in school I've decided to work harder this time to get good grades this trimester to make up for my average grades of last trimester :) **

**Sorry for the long wait and to make up for my absence I made this chapter even longer :D **

**Enjoy reading guys!**

**~Andy**

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter is where the 'M' rating makes itself known. Crude humor, sex, nudity, adult content and use of drugs and alcohol are also mentioned. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

It was the big day for the Soul Eater crew. Friday. The day of Ryan's beach party and they were all scanning through their clothes thinking hard on what to wear.

For some boys like Soul, Black Star and Crona, for example, choosing something to wear was relatively easy compared to Death the Kid, who would ramble on and on about being symmetrical 24/7 which would cause Liz to fume and Patty to laugh…as always.

As for the girls…you know how they get when it comes to these things.

* * *

"Ouch!" She exclaimed and flinched in pain as Tsubaki lathered some aloe moisturizing cream on her back.

"Please stay still Maka..."

"I am but it really hurts!"

"Well maybe you should've listened to me yesterday and then you wouldn't have to deal with this kind of pain." She patiently explained.

At this Maka huffed angrily and stood as still as a statue, letting her friend proceed to apply the cream onto the rest of her bare back.

"How does it feel?" She asked her.

"Like hell…my body is a freakin' Bunsen Burner."

Tsubaki cocked her head inquisitively. "What's a Bunsen Burner?"

"Uh…never mind."

The chain scythe shrugged and continued to do her work.

"So…" she began awkwardly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Maka. What is it?"

"Um…did it hurt?"

She tilted her head again in confusion. "Did what hurt?"

"Y'know…when you guys did it?"

She immediately caught on with what she was saying. "Oh you mean when Black Star and I had sex for the first time?"

"Yeah…did it hurt?"

She giggled. "Oh yeah! I even bled a little down there."

Maka cringed in discomfort. "Wow…didn't know it was _that_ bad."

Tsubaki giggled some more. "You have no idea."

**Flashback 3 years ago**

The ninja assassin looked down to the sheets nervously, sitting down with his legs crossed while his girlfriend gazed at him intently, wondering if there was any way she could break the ice.

"So…" he began.

She smiled warmly at him. "Hm?"

"We've been dating for over a year now…"

She nodded. "That's right."

"And…I was the one to suggest that we take our relationship to the next level…right?"

For a guy as loud as Black Star it was a miracle that he would speak in a low tone of voice but he only spoke that way with his girlfriend Tsubaki, which was whenever they were alone. During these times they would make out endlessly outside the school grounds but for now he felt like he wanted to do more for his beloved Tsubaki…and for some reason she felt the same way.

"Yes…?" She pressed on, hoping that he would just start, since it was men who generally took the first step when it came to matters like sex.

"Well…I don't know what to do." He was clueless, a beginner, a virgin and he knew nothing on how to pleasure a woman.

Tsubaki, who was still smiling that usual warm-hearted tolerant angel-like smile, extended an arm to cup his cheek and the sudden gesture caused him to whip his head towards her to meet her face. There was nothing but love and warmth in those kind dark blue eyes of hers.

"Just…go with it."

At her reassuring words he nodded and wrapped his hands around her waist and pressed his mouth onto hers. She was more than glad to return the kiss and she opened her mouth to let him poke his tongue inside and explore her wet cavern.

Her hands unconsciously wrapped themselves around his neck and she pushed him down onto the sheets, her body on top of his, all while exploring their mouths eagerly.

He released himself from the kiss to trace his lips down her jaw line and she moaned in excitement. Each kiss sent an electric jolt through her body and the motion made her so turned on that she needed him inside of her at this instant.

His lips were merely brushing against her breasts and he moved his hands from her waist upwards to her bra hook and undid the teasing material off of her chest. He pulled his head back to take in the sight of her breasts.

"Wow…" His eyes widened at the size of his girlfriend's breasts. "I knew you were gifted but not this much."

Tsubaki looked away and blushed. "Oh stop it you." She playfully said.

Indeed he was surprised since this was the first time he saw his girlfriend naked, not counting the times he saw her profile whenever she was in weapon form, of course.

He looked up to her uncertainly. "Can I touch them?"

"Of course Black Star. I'm yours."

He grinned that usual cocky grin of his and pulled his hands from her back to cup her two mounds in his hands, the excess of skin on her breasts being pulled back from the motion.

"They're so big…" He mused.

He squeezed them for measure and brought his fingers to pinch her nipples, causing her to squirm slightly.

He looked up to her to find that she had closed her eyes and he wondered if he was doing anything right.

Hesitantly he stopped tweaking her nipples and as she was going to open her mouth to protest he brought his own mouth onto her breast and took in her right nipple and started sucking.

She pulled her head back and moaned, causing Black Star to suck harder and faster.

She felt her V-zone moistening and she grabbed her boyfriend by the head and whispered into his ear.

"Enough foreplay…I want you now."

He nodded his head at her and hesitantly unzipped his cargo pants and took off his gray sleeveless shirt and she followed suit with her actions, slipping down to her underwear and soon they were both completely naked.

Black Star took in the sight of her nude splendor, hoping that his eyes would take a mental picture of it so it could stay in his memory forever.

"You're so beautiful…"

She blushed a scarlet red. Her heart was racing even faster inside of her chest and her breath hitched.

She pressed her mouth onto his to kiss him again and he gently pushed her down on the bed, kissing her even deeply and then pulled away from the kiss to rummage through his bedside drawer to find a condom.

Once he found the packet he sat up, opened it and gazed at the preservative in his hand unsure.

"What's wrong babe?" His girlfriend asked him.

"Nothing…it's just that Professor Stein gave this to me when he found out that you and I were dating."

"Do you want me to help you?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No thanks. Let me try it on first." He replied and she patiently nodded her head.

He took the rubber and placed it on the tip of his dick and slowly pulled the latex material down until it couldn't reach anymore due to his 'size'. It stopped at an inch near his testicles and his girlfriend gawked at his sheathed penis.

"I think it doesn't fit you, Black Star." She noted.

"Well this is awkward…"

They sat there quiet for a few minutes followed by an uncomfortable silence ensuing.

"Oh just screw it! Let's get on with it already!" She snapped and Black Star gawked at her incredulously, knowing well that she was usually quiet and docile.

He complied and positioned himself on top of her, waiting patiently for her to follow. She inhaled and exhaled heavily, waiting for him to align his sheathed penis onto her vagina.

As much as he wanted to have sex with her, he began to have second doubts. "What if you get pregnant Tsubaki?"

"It's okay…I'm on the pill."

Feeling reassured he breathed out a long sigh.

Before doing what he was going to do he looked into her eyes. "Are you ready?" He asked and she nodded quickly.

She smiled up at him. "But please be gentle."

"Okay…"

He chuckled. "This is it huh? We're both gonna lose our virginity."

She chuckled back. "Yeah…but I've always wanted you to be my first."

At this he smiled and slowly but surely pushed his dick inside her vagina and she whimpered in pain, causing him to stop all together.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head. "N-no! Just didn't think that it would hurt."

"Okay…do you want me to continue? I can stop if you want Tsubaki."

"No! Please continue Black Star…" She grinned sheepishly at him and he resumed his act.

He slid his penis even further, eventually breaking the hymen and causing her to bleed onto the mattress. She screamed out in pain and dug her nails onto his back, her boyfriend as patient and gentle as can be, ignoring the slight pain in his back knowing all too well that this pain was nothing compared to what she was enduring at this moment.

Tears formed in her eyes and Black Star kissed her again to prevent her from crying. He cupped her cheeks gently.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded wordlessly and smiled.

He slid in further and soon the pain was gone and was immediately replaced by a new feeling of heat and pleasure.

"Oh…" She moaned, tears no longer in her eyes.

"Does it hurt?"

"No…in fact…c-can you p-please go h-harder?"

He nodded and picked up the pace, his hips involuntarily bucking against hers and she grinded against him, causing him to groan in pleasure.

"Oh Tsubaki…" He moaned.

"Faster please…"

His thrusts increased in speed and soon her boobs started to bounce up and down due to the momentum.

Her walls clenched tightly around his dick, causing the pleasure to increase greatly and he arched his back, the hairs on his neck rising. "God you're so tight!"

She gasped and could feel her climax nearing, the heat so unimaginable and the pleasure so great she wished that this exact moment never ended. This was way better than masturbating.

One thrust…two thrusts…three more thrusts…he was getting there.

Her orgasm arrived and she screamed his name out in absolute pleasure, her body loosening up and with one final thrust he loaded his seed into her.

"Mmm…Tsu-Tsubaki…" and he collapsed onto her, both of them panting heavily, not caring at all that the sheets were slightly stained with her blood.

Their foreheads were gleamed with sweat and he looked up to her and brushed some loose strands of jet black hair off of her face and smiled.

"I love you Tsubaki."

She smiled too.

"I love you too Black Star."

They laid there gazing at each other, completely enamored with each other and as he continued to gaze into her eyes lovingly he gently pulled his penis out of her…

*Puff*

The romantic mood was ruined when he heard the sound of an airy fart unbeknownst to him that Tsubaki accidentally 'queefed'.

He blinked a few times and when realization hit him he burst out in laughter while Tsubaki blushed profoundly in embarrassment.

He clutched his stomach as he continued his raucous laughter and for some reason Tsubaki found it funny too and soon they were both in a giggling fit.

She rolled onto her side of the bed. "How embarrassing…" she muttered, a blush still noticeable in her features.

Black Star wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her body onto his. "Its okay babe…I don't mind. In fact, I think it's kinda hot."

"You're weird." She said and he laughed in return.

"Wanna go for round 2?"

"Mmm…okay. But I want to be on top this time."

Weeks later they started having relations in various places such as an empty classroom, a bathroom, at the locker rooms, training grounds outside the academy…pretty much any place where there wasn't any people because it turned out that Tsubaki was a raging nymphomaniac and every time she felt horny she'd just whisper the magic words in his ear and he would comply EVERY SINGLE time.

They got caught too, several times actually, but everyone at school knew they were both sexually active so pretty much nobody gave a shit.

**End of Flashback**

"Wow…" She mused.

"Yep…that was how my first time was…awkward, painful yet enjoyable." She grinned sheepishly at her.

Maka gazed at her reflection in the mirror and noticed that Tsubaki managed to lather the cream onto her whole body while she was talking.

She touched her shoulder, causing her to grimace slightly.

"Does it hurt now?"

"A little…I guess?"

She smiled and gathered her stuff to leave her room, which was before Maka called out to her.

"Wait!"

Tsubaki glanced from her shoulder. "Yes?"

She stood there twiddling with her fingers nervously. "Do you think…my first time should be gentle too?" She asked out of curiosity.

She laughed heartily. "That's up to you Maka." She left the room before her blonde friend could say anything else.

* * *

Liz was at the living room watching some TV with her sister, all while painting her nails absent-mindedly.

The flat screen was currently based on a channel called Entertainment Television and was now showing something known as 'The Soup' hosted by a guy named Joel McHale.

_JOEL: This is THE SOUP and I'm Joel McHale guys what's up!_

_Audience: *applause, whistling and wooing*_

_JOEL: On Jersey Shore Sammi gets upset once she finds an anonymous letter implying that her boyfriend Ronnie has been cheating on her with several different women. She later finds out that it was Snooki and JWow who wrote the letter and then…things get ugly._

_*On small screen*_

_JWow: You should *beep* talk to her as a friend!_

_Sammi: *beep* no! As a friend she should be able to talk to me!_

_JWow: *beep* you_

_Sammi: *beep* you_

_JWow: You're a dumb *beep* bitch who has sex with a guy who put his *beep* inside of other girls' *beep* behind your back you *beep* dumb bitch piece of *beep*_

_Audience: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Mike the Situation: O.O_

_*The video pauses on Mike's reaction*_

_JOEL: Looks like the Situation just changed his name to The Situation Comedy!_

_Audience: *laughs*_

"What a bunch of assholes…" Liz sniggered at the TV while Patty laughed her ass off beside her.

"The guys from Jersey Shore are so stupid…AHAHAHA!"

The door opened and out came Death the Kid, his face painted with makeup; he had put on an equal amount of dark blue eye shadow, blushes and applied some red lipstick too.

When she heard him arrive she glanced from her shoulder to greet him but turned around fully when she saw the amount of makeup on his face.

"What the fuck Kid! Is that my makeup?" Her jaw comically dropped.

He grinned and fluttered his long eyelashes at her.

"Does this make me look symmetrical Lizzie?"

* * *

Soul and Black Star were lifting some weights at the gymnasium while engaging in a deep conversation between man-to-man.

"So Black Star…" he began, grunting as he put down the heavy weight onto the dark carpeted floor.

"Yeah man?"

He breathed out a sigh. "Can you keep a secret?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Yes…why?"

"Well…you see…"

The teenage albino sat up and looked down to the floor anxious. "I think…I might have feelings for Maka…" As he said this he sighed and felt his face heat up for a second.

Black Star smirked knowingly at this but didn't let his expression show.

He coughed. "Why you say so Soul?"

"I don't know man…maybe it was when I saw her naked for the first time?"

The ninja meister's expression suddenly turned serious and his brow furrowed at what his friend just said.

"When did this happen?"

"A few days ago when I walked into her room and she was dressing but I only saw her backside and I quickly covered my eyes before I saw anything else…why?"

The topic must've caught his attention because he stood up and sat in front of his friend to face him in the eye. He was talking about his childhood friend for Lord Death's sake!

"Dude…this is Maka we're talking 'bout here. Y'know, the prude bookworm of the group."

Before Soul opened his mouth to retort Black Star cut him off.

"And to be honest I think you guys would make a really great couple. Your souls resonate better than mine and Tsubaki, as much as I hate to admit, and if you want my opinion the reason why Maka is so fucking angry all the time is because she seriously needs to get laid."

Soul looked at his friend as if he was crazy. Black Star just said something mature and then he immediately blew it.

"Oh and I think you should get laid too." He added.

"What?" He spat.

"Hey you need to loosen up man…I'm just saying. And jerking off doesn't count. Oh and I think Kid needs to get fucked real bad too."

"Um…Black Star? I think that's not the case…"

He stood up. "Oh yeah…I think Kid might be gay…" he wondered aloud.

Soul sniggered in response. "Yeah I think so too."

"What about Crona?"

The albino laughed out loud. "Please Black Star…sex doesn't exist in his vocabulary…"

"Oh c'mon man! Y'know the saying 'It's always the quiet ones'?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well Tsubaki is a quiet girl and after our first time I found out that she was some type of crazed nympho that craved sex every time she was with me. What if Crona is the same way? I bet that guy has a secret stash of porn in his room."

"I highly doubt that…" As he said this he stood up and gathered his clothes from the floor and slung it on his shoulder.

"You never know Soul. Besides what else is he gonna do to make up for the time in that isolated room all alone?"

Soul paused to think. "Maybe you have a point."

But then he shrugged. "Nah…I think that guy's gay too."

"Why?" Black Star also stood up and gathered his stuff from the floor.

"Dude I saw him do Maka's makeup one time. They were having a sleepover and she even painted his toe nails and everything and they started singing to Spice Girls' Wannabe!"

"Holy shit that is freakin' gay!" Black Star laughed aloud.

They walked out of the gym while continuing their conversation.

"Yeah man…that guy doesn't even give a shit if Blair walks around naked! I'm telling you dude he's gayer than a bunch of glitter covered male unicorns with dick shaped horns wearing makeup having a sparkly surprise butt sex orgy on top of an enchanted rainbow of love at a Justin Bieber concert in San Francisco!" When he finished his rambling he took a few moments to breathe again.

Black Star looked at his white-haired friend in surprise. "Dude. That was the coolest thing you ever said."

Soul grinned, showing his creepy shark-like teeth and locked fists with his friend. "Hell yeah."

* * *

The demon swordsman sat against the headboard of his twin sized bed in boredom. He felt a small familiar pain in his back as a warning that Ragnarok was gonna come out and the demon sword popped out and immediately started giving him a noogie.

"Hey faggot I'm hungry! So you better move your fat ass and get me something to eat!"

"B-but it's a little too early for breakfast…" His meister protested.

"You think 10 am is a little too early? C'mon Crona! Stop being such a lazy fat ass and get the fuck up already!"

"Fine…" As he said this Ragnarok grinned in triumph and sank into his back. He reluctantly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to change in a new set of clothes.

After rummaging through his suitcase he opted for a white clean shirt and black pants and after wearing the selected garments he picked up his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth.

Right at that exact moment someone knocked on his bedroom door and he placed his tooth brush on the sink and went towards it.

_It's probably just Maka…_he thought and as he opened the door he was surprised to find the young grim reaper in his doorway…wearing makeup on his face.

"K-Kid! W-What are you d-d-doing here?"

The young grim reaper just looked at him square in the face.

"And…why are you…w-wearing m-makeup?"

Kid looked to both sides nervously. "Good morning Crona…I just came here because I needed your advice."

"Oh? S-Sorry…C-Come in then…" He moved aside so his black-haired friend could pass.

"Thank you."

Kid plopped down onto a chair beside the bed and cleared his throat.

"Do you think I'm weird Crona?"

At this he stood still. He turned around to face him in the eye.

"N-No Kid. W-Why do you say so…?"

"Because…" He sighed heavily. "You can't take me seriously with me looking like this don't you?"

Crona shook his head and flailed his hands. "N-No! I-It's okay!"

Kid stood up and went to his bathroom to grab some toilet paper and moistened it with water. Then he dabbed it on his face and removed the makeup until there was nothing left.

He returned to his bedroom and sat on his chair, facing Crona.

"Now?"

His pink-haired friend merely nodded.

"Well…it's just that I feel like I'm different from the rest of our friends. Y'know?"

Crona shook his head. "I don't understand you Kid."

As he said this the door swung open and in came Maka who was already dressed to go out.

"C'mon Crona let's go!" She took his hand and dragged him out of the room, before adding "You too Kid!"

The grim reaper simply sat there in surprise before he shrugged and decided to let the matter aside, following them shortly behind.

* * *

The day was usually sunny and if possible, even sunnier than the past few days that they've spent in Montego Bay.

The beach was more crowded with people, since it was Friday, and the group noticed that all of the spots were taken so they decided to take up their usual spot, which was under a palm tree.

Soul took off his shirt to reveal his stitched up chest. As he was going to put on his favorite dark sunglasses he noticed out of the corner of his eye a girl bending down to pick up her tote bag. He whistled in approval.

The girl had a tight round firm ass and he bit his lip.

"Nice Jamaican ass."

The girl paused for a moment and stood up. She turned around and Soul cursed himself mentally when he found out that the said girl was actually…Maka.

She raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Did you say something Soul?"

He shook his head. "No…I thought you were…never mind."

Maka looked at her partner in confusion but then shrugged and searched through her bag for some sunscreen.

Soul was about to mind his own business but stopped when he noticed that Maka had turned a different color today. She wasn't beet red like yesterday; instead, her skin color was more…dark. Her skin was turning light brown.

And as he gazed at all his other friends he noticed that they too were getting tanned. Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty…even Crona wasn't his usual pale but instead, his skin adopted a nice light brown tan to it.

_Am I getting tanned too…? _He mused.

He nudged his blue-haired friend by the shoulder. "Black Star?"

"Yeah man?"

"Do I look tanned?"

The ninja meister whipped his head towards his friend and scanned him.

"Yep…pretty much."

Soul looked at his arms and legs and realized that Black Star was indeed right. He glanced from his shoulder and saw that his friend was already making out fiercely with his weapon girlfriend.

He dug his hand through the sand and sighed. He didn't notice Maka sitting down beside him.

"Hey."

He looked up to her, saw her face, and then looked down to the ground.

"Hey Maka."

"You seem worried about something."

"Huh? You think?"

She nodded.

"What's bugging you Soul?"

"Well I-"

The death scythe was immediately interrupted when a pair of huge boobs smothered him on his face, earning him a slight nosebleed.

"Hello my scythy boy!" She rubbed her cheek onto his and he nearly passed out from the sudden 'boob-hug'.

"Hey…Blair…" He choked out.

"Um Blair? You're hurting him." She deadpanned.

"Oh am I?" She pulled away from him and Soul fell flat on the sand, blood dripping from his nose.

Maka sweat-dropped. "Um…we shouldn't draw too much attention right now."

Blair tapped her on the nose teasingly. "Oh don't be silly Maka! Have some more self-confidence!" As she said this her nose twitched involuntarily and she transformed in her cat form, following whatever scent that had caught her interest.

Suddenly Matchet appeared, dressed as her usual self.

"Hey guys!" She waved.

Maka's face lit up. "Hi Mat!"

The machete girl sat down next to her and the others arrived to greet her as well.

"I was just stopping by to say hello." She grinned.

"Where have you been?" Patty enquired.

"Oh I was very busy lately…helping my Papa with his job and my brotha too with his surfing career." This sparked Liz's interest and she sat down next to her too to question her about her older brother.

"What about his surfing career?"

Mat glanced from her shoulder and noticed Liz. "Oh you must be dat girl who he has been talking 'bout!"

"What…?" Her face heated up.

Patty laughed heartily at her sister's reaction. "What did he say?"

Mat placed a hand on her chin and thought. "He said some thing 'bout a beautiful blonde chick by da name of Elizabeth."

The younger demon pistol snickered when she saw the blush on her sister's face redden even more.

Maka patted her abashed friend on the back. "Nice going Liz!"

"SHUT UP!" Her outburst caused Maka to giggle in response.

"Oh and look what I did guys!" They all whipped their heads towards the young machete.

She pointed a finger towards her navel and everyone noticed that it was pierced. A shiny silver piece of jewelry stuck out from the hole right above her belly button and below it too.

"Cool…where did ya get that done?" Soul asked.

She grinned. "I did it myself."

"WHAT!" They all yelled in unison.

She chuckled. "Okay I lied. With da help of my Papa of course."

"Did it hurt?" Black Star asked.

"Oh yes…but I'll get used to it."

Liz examined her piercing. "It looks really hot on you. Kinda makes me wanna get one too."

This caused Kid to stand up. "Oh no you don't Liz! You will look absolutely unsymmetrical if you have a navel piercing while Patty doesn't have one!"

She sighed. "Fine I won't."

"Or…" he mused. "You _can _get a piercing but then Patty will have to get her navel pierced too."

Patty shrugged. "I'll do it."

She glanced at her sister. "Are you sure?"

"Pfft yeah! It'll make me look older!"

Liz turned to her Jamaican friend. "How did you do it?"

"I used mah arm as a blade and cut mi navel open and den used an antiseptic solution for body piercing. You will bleed but not too much. I promise."

She shuddered. "Your arm…as a b-blade?"

"Yeah. Like dis." She extended her arm and in a flash of silver light it transformed into a thin long knife-like blade. She stood up and slashed through the air waving it around as if it were a sword.

"I bet you would make an excellent weapon." Maka acknowledged.

"Thanks Maka."

"Do you have a meister?"

"No. Only mah brotha when it is necessary."

Her blade arm transformed back and she shoved her hand into her pocket.

"Out of curiosity, when did you pierce your own navel?" Liz asked.

"Dis morning. I had to bandage da wound on mah belly cuz it bled for several hours."

Patty chimed in. "Did you scream in pain?"

She chuckled. "Oh yes…Ryan went outside to surf so he wouldn't hear me scream."

Patty shook her by the shoulders excitingly. "When can you pierce our bellies?"

She smiled. "I don't know…once you two stop by da house to visit maybe?"

From her peripheral vision she noticed her father waving his hands at her, meaning that it was time to go.

"Ah am very sorry guys…but ah have to go." Her smile faltered.

Some of them _aww'_ed in sadness, especially Patty or Maka.

She took off running towards her father but remembered something, stopped in her tracks and turned around to holler at them from the distance.

"Hope ah see y'all at da party!"

Then she turned back and ran towards the distance, until she was gone.

* * *

It was around 6 pm when the sun started setting, the sky colored a bright orange hue. The sun was currently drooling; near the verge of falling asleep before it lets the bloody moon takes its place in the sky.

Some tourists ambled through the shore here and there, a few of them being couples who decided that an afternoon stroll would be a romantic date. Others were gathered around at a soiree at the beach.

For the Soul Eater gang, finding the party wasn't as hard as they thought it would be, since the noise of loud teenagers and music at the rainforest gave it away.

They were dressed in casual attire. Maka wore a red-white striped tank top and denim shorts. Soul wore a black v-neck shirt that said I'VE GOT 99 SOULS BUT A WITCH AIN'T ONE in big red letters and ripped jeans. Black Star, a gray sleeveless hoodie and brown trousers, while his weapon partner had on a coral pink spaghetti strap sundress.

Liz and Patty were wearing the same blue polka-dotted bikini tops and denim shorts while their meister wore a fancy maroon shirt and black pants. Crona, however, didn't want to stand out much so he chose whatever clothes he had left, which was a gray shirt and his dark blue swimming trunks. They all wore sandals on their feet.

As they drew closer towards the tropical woods the sound of blaring music and incessant chatter grew nearer. They were surrounded by tons of coconut and palm trees.

A few guys came out with their surf boards and headed towards the beach while a small group of girls were isolated from the party, gossiping about unimportant matters.

Soul was the first to peek through the thick patch of foliage and saw a huge bonfire in the middle of the party. More than two hundred people were there, dancing in the crowd together while a DJ stood behind a deck with a huge mixer and various other tools used as disc jockey equipment. A microphone stood out conveniently in case of promotion.

He looked to his left and noticed that there were about four big canopy beds with drapes, unbeknownst to him that they were used for love making. To his right there was a bar with a wide range of powerful drinks guarded by three muscular bartenders and a big beer barrel that had a booze tube coming out of it.

A short guy came up to him. "Welcome to Jamaica Me Sweat Beach Fest 2012, its 20 bucks the entrance." He laid out his hand so he could place the cash.

Soul's eyes widened. "What?"

"I said its 20 bucks each."

Maka stood next to her weapon. "But a friend of ours named Ryan invited us here."

The guy quirked an eyebrow. "Who the hell is this Ryan?"

The death scythe gritted his teeth in annoyance. "He's a friend of ours and told us to come here. He never said anything about having to pay to get in."

He sighed. "Look man. My friends and I run this partying business. You see all those people there." He pointed a finger towards the crowd by the disc jockey; both Maka and Soul followed the finger and saw the multitude.

He turned around and explained. "The majority of'em said that they came here because a friend invited them and every single one of'em paid so I suggest you pay up too. Or you might as well leave." He stood erect and crossed his arms.

Soul breathed out a sigh, knowing it was no use. He turned to Kid expectantly. The grim reaper rolled his eyes and searched through his pocket, taking out his wallet, dumping a thick bundle of twenty dollar bills onto the short guy's hand.

He retracted his hand and saved the money in his shirt pocket, grinning. "You may pass." He said with a smirk as he moved aside.

The gang hesitantly passed the guy as he turned around to charge the incoming group of girls behind.

A big bulky guy that towered over them went towards the gang. "Are any of you guys under 18?" He asked in a deep voice.

Everyone except for Patty, shook their heads. "Okay."

He stapled their wrists together with a green-colored paper wristband used for night clubs and events. It said the words OVER 18 in bold black letters. Patty had a yellow one that said UNDER 18.

The guy shoved them gently towards the party while muttering in a deep monotone voice "Have fun."

The gang gazed at the wild party that was unfolding right in front of them.

**(Background Song: Taio Cruz – There She Goes)**

_There she goes, looking like a star _

_With her body shaped like a rock guitar_

Black Star bobbed his head to the music. He glanced at the bar to his right.

"Ya guys want anything to drink?"

Soul took out his own wallet and gave him a few bucks. "Yeah buy me a beer will ya?"

He glanced towards his girlfriend. "Tsubaki ya want one?"

She politely refused. "No thank you."

"Anyone else?" They shook their heads. "No? Okay." He headed off towards the bar.

Liz shrugged. "I don't know 'bout you guys but I'm gonna dance." She grabbed her sister by the hand and dragged her towards the crowd by the DJ.

Once they were at the dance floor they immediately started swaying their hips sensually to the music. Two black guys brushed themselves against the younger demon pistol just to pass while they wolf-whistled in approval.

"Damn…white girl got some moves."

Patty winked flirtatiously at them. "Plenty more where that came from."

Liz gawked at her sister. "Patty what are you doing?"

She turned around to face her sister, leaving the two black guys to themselves. "C'mon Liz I'm not a baby anymore. Can't I just be single and have fun?"

"But you're only 16!" She protested.

"So?"

Liz sighed in frustration. "All right fine. But don't do anything you'll regret later!"

Her younger sister squealed. "Yay!" She kissed her lovingly on the cheek and left with the two hunky black guys.

Liz frowned once she saw her sister disappearing through the crowd. Her big sister instincts kicked in and told her to run after her but she pushed them aside. She wondered to herself where was Ryan when she needed someone to talk to…

* * *

Maka gazed at the crowd, unsure of herself, with Crona and Tsubaki standing beside her, all while holding an unopened can of beer.

Tsubaki whispered in her ear. "I don't know if I'm right but I think I just saw Patty disappear with two random guys."

She shrugged in response. "You know how Patty is…"

Crona hesitantly tapped her on the shoulder. "A-Are you g-gonna d-drink that?"

Maka looked down to her neglected beer. "Nah…you guys want it?"

Crona nodded and pried the drink from her hands. Then he took off towards the bar where Kid, Black Star and Soul engaged in idle conversation, leaving her and Tsubaki to stand outside the crowd.

By now the sun had completely set and the sky was now dark, the moon grinning up ahead while red blood oozed from its mouth.

More people arrived at the party and heavy bass music blared through the loudspeakers surrounding the entire area. The DJ's voice echoed and people chattered everywhere. Some couples went towards the left side and crept in the canopy beds for some wild lovemaking…or at least just to make out.

Maka turned on her Soul Perception and then everything went pitch black, the people around them disappearing and she saw a bunch of human souls hovering and she searched through the crowd, hoping to find a friend she could at least hang out with. After a few moments of searching she managed to find a certain weapon soul that irradiated kindness and boundless energy. In other words, Matchet's soul.

She blinked and her vision returned to normal. She nudged her friend. "Tsubaki! I know where Mat is!" She pulled her hand and took her to the dance floor. "C'mon!"

"Hold on Maka." She smiled and released her hold on her friend and the chain scythe kept up with the excited scythe technician.

Mat was currently talking to a friend when she heard the ashy blonde and she turned around to greet her friend. "Maka!"

She went over and hugged her and Tsubaki. "Whats up?" Maka hugged back and scanned her outfit. She was still wearing the usual, black top that stopped at her midriff and worn jeans. She made a mental note to take her shopping one day.

"Nothin' much." They high-fived and then low-fived.

"How ya like da party?" As she said this the DJ played a different song. Sean Paul – Get Busy.

The scythe technician shrugged. "It's…y'know…"

"Ah am afraid ah don't understand you."

As Maka opened her mouth to respond Tsubaki interrupted her. "It's really great thank you so much for inviting us!" She grinned sheepishly.

Mat examined the ashy blonde from head to toe. "Ah see."

She held the drink up in her hands to Maka. "Ya very tense Makah. Why don't you drink dis?"

Maka gazed at the drink she was holding. It was a long transparent green bottle with white hibiscus flowers wrapped around the center. She scanned it. "What is that?" She asked out of curiosity.

"It called a Hibi Sunrise. Native drink only around here. Try it." She handed the bottle to her. Maka simply looked at it.

"It taste really good but only one sip is enough."

Suddenly Black Star arrived out of nowhere and whispered something in Tsubaki's ear. She nodded and they both excused themselves and headed towards one of the canopy beds.

Mat gazed at Maka and waited patiently for her to try the exotic drink.

She grabbed the bottle tightly in her hands. "Okay. Just a sip right?"

"Oh yes."

Hesitantly she took a sip from the drink and tested it on her tongue. As the sweet substance traveled to the back of her throat, her green pupil-less eyes lit up in approval. "It's really good. What is it made of?"

"Coconut juice, a shot of vodka, nectar juice extract, shot of rum and...Yeah that's it."

Without warning she downed the whole thing in one gulp.

Mat stared at her in shock. "You were supposed to take one sip!"

"But it's so good…" Her head lulled to the side slightly.

Mat was flabbergasted. Her friend blinked slowly. "I feel like dancing…"

She leisurely carried her feet to the dance floor, while Mat lowered her face into her hands. "Oh what did I do?"

* * *

Both Crona and Kid watched in boredom while Soul left the party, thinking that it was very 'uncool'. The two stood in an awkward silence until the grim reaper decided to take the next step and talk to the shy demon swordsman beside him.

"Do you like…parties?" He asked, feeling awkward as fuck.

"No. I don't." Crona took a sip from his beer.

"I'm guessing you don't know how to deal with them?"

This caused the pink-haired boy to giggle. He made him giggle, it wasn't much but hey…it was a start.

"I think you just read my mind Kid."

The young grim reaper laughed heartily in response. An idea sparked in his mind. "I know…let's play a game." He smirked.

Crona couldn't help but smile like an excited child in Christmas Eve. "Ooh what kind of game?" His soft voice made Kid's heart melt. Even the way he talked gave out the innocence that Crona seemed to radiate.

"It's called never have I ever."

"How do you play?"

"I say something like never have I ever and if you've done it you have to drink. Simple as that."

Kid ordered two medium sized shots of tequila and gave one to his friend. He held his firmly. "How 'bout you start?"

"Okay…" Crona paused and thought for something to say.

"Never have I ever…cheated on a test?"

Kid laughed cockily. "Nice try but I've never cheated on a test. Maybe because I'm too concentrated in the symmetry of my name that I barely write anything." He chuckled.

"Sorry. I got too carried away. Let's see…"

He smirked. "Never have I ever watched porn."

Crona gulped nervously and took a reluctant sip from his shot of tequila. This caused Kid to quirk his eyebrow suspiciously. "You have?"

"Oh please Kid. Don't act like you don't watch it too." He said, teasingly.

"Uh…yes to be honest I've had my fair share of watching porn, believe me."

"W-Why don't we continue with the game? It's…very interesting." He smirked back. "Never have I ever stolen my weapon partner's makeup." The teasing smirk he had told Kid that he knew the makeup he had on this morning certainly belonged to Liz. Crona was a smart guy…but maybe _too _smart. Or maybe it's just the fact that he hangs out with Maka too much.

Kid sipped his shot. Then he wiped his mouth and grinned. "Y'know what…why don't we get out of here?"

Crona breathed out a sigh of relief. "I-I was hoping you'd ask."

The two walked side by side, engaging in a small heart-to-heart conversation where they talked about their secrets, embarrassing moments, etc. as they gazed at the night sky together.

"…I know this might be silly b-but I've always wanted to know the true meaning of happiness." He glanced at his friend expectantly, hoping he'd have the answer.

"I know this might be silly but I would like to know that too myself."

Crona gasped and turned to his friend. "You do?"

Kid was surprised when the shy swordsman's face was just inches toward his and he blushed pink from the close contact, thanking the heavens that it was too dark for him to notice. "Y-Yeah…"

Crona realized what he was doing and quickly pulled his face apart and showered him with an endless string of apologies. His OCD friend simply grinned and waved the matter aside.

The two continued to walk, their sandals marking their footsteps on the sand as they did so. From the short distance they heard the soft roll of waves brush against the shore. Crona loved the sound of waves since it was so peaceful, so tranquil and it eased the tension off his shoulders.

However the sound of waves was rudely interrupted by a noise of boisterous laughter.

They noticed that the noise came from a group of guys laughing surrounded by a campfire and curiosity got the best of them and they headed towards the group of obnoxious young men.

Once he was there the grim reaper hesitantly cleared his throat. "Excuse me but may I ask what are you lot doing?" He couldn't help but scrunch his nose in disgust once he got a whiff of their B.O.

The guys simply laughed their asses off. Even though Kid and Crona couldn't see it but their eyes were bloodshot. One of them stood up and boldly said "We're flying!"

"Yeah man…we're so high…" One of them took a long drag out of his pipe.

Kid raised his eyebrow inquisitively. Crona spoke up "But none of you are flying." He said innocently.

They laughed even harder. "Yo dawg. I like you two."

He stood up and brought the two of them into a man-hug and patted their backs. "Me thinks…there is something to loosen you two up. Cuz you both need it…" He snickered. His friends sniggered too.

"Here." He placed two different things onto Kid's palm and closed it.

"What is it?" He asked.

He took another drag. "It's…something wonderful. The true meaning of happiness."

When he said this both Kid and Crona's eyes gleamed. The gunslinger bowed his head, said his good-byes and dragged his friend to a more private spot where their conversation wouldn't be interrupted again.

They leaned against a palm tree situated far away from the party and gazed at the object in Kid's hand. It was a green pipe with a box of matches.

"I think it's a different type of cigarette."

Crona eyed the thing and he agreed.

The gun meister took out a match and ignited it. Then he lit the hole on the pipe and took a long drag, causing him to cough and give the thing to his friend. The demon swordsman hesitantly smoked the pipe and coughed too.

"Wait." He glanced at him.

"I took one hit and now I have to take seven more hits." He snatched the pipe out of his hand and took seven short inhales from it. When he was done he started acting goofy and handed the pipe to him.

Crona looked at him in curiosity and took about five long drags out of the pipe. Then he too started acting funny.

"Oh ho I feel so weird!"

Kid burst out in laughter. "Me too!"

"S-shouldn't we be at da pary…?" He slurred, feeling lightheaded.

Kid glanced from his shoulder and looked at the rainforest. Then he shrugged. "Fuck it…less stay here…"

Crona started to laugh obnoxiously loud. "YEAHH"

* * *

Maka was having the time of her life. A burly guy was holding her up by the shoulders and she raised her hands real high in the air. "MAH NAME'S MAKA ALBARN BITCHES!" The people screamed WOO in response and she pried herself off the guy's shoulders and crowd-surfed.

Next thing she knew she was taking part in a beer competition and she stood on her hands while a thick booze tube was shoved in her mouth and the people around her chanted "MAKA MAKA"

She swallowed every sip from the booze tube and a guy helped her stand on her feet again. She screamed "FUCK YEAH!"

Everyone went wild. The two guys raised both of her hands up as the crowd continued on chanting her name over and over again.

The DJ's voice boomed through the whole dance floor. "Looks like this calls for…SHOTS." He played a new song.

**Song Playing: LMFAO feat. Lil Jon – Shots**

_IF YOU'RE NOT DRUNK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN HAHA! GET READY TO GET FUCKED UP! LET'S DO IT! HAHA!_

_LMFAO YOU KNOW WHAT! LIL JON!_

_YEAH ALL OF MY ALCOHOLICS WHERE YOU AT LET'S GO!_

Maka was seriously getting her freak on. She felt a little 'doozy' but she ignored the feeling and accepted the shots that were offered to her. Then as the crowd shouted SHOTS repeatedly she took each and every one of them, being a total of four shots.

On the fifth one she nearly threw up but swallowed the strong drink hard and she could feel the alcohol settle down in her stomach. The feeling wasn't that pleasant. A guy hoisted her up by the shoulders again and she decided to do the unthinkable. Flash her boobs to the world.

Once again the crowd went ballistic and she wiggled them too. The guys loved it while some girls rolled their eyes.

"MAKA! MAKA! MAKA!"

One of the body guards that were in charge of the wristbands, grinned. "That girl knows how to party." The same short guy from earlier nodded his head. "I agree."

* * *

Black Star leaned his back comfortably against the soft pink satin wall in deep satisfaction, his arms crossed behind his head. His girlfriend stopped sucking once she heard a familiar sound of voice and she pulled away with an audible pop and looked from her shoulder.

"Was that Maka?" She queried.

"Huh why did you stop?"

"I'm sorry Black Star but I think that noise is coming from Maka."

He shrugged and shoved her head down to his dick. "Don't worry babe it's probably some drunken ass chick. Right now it's about you and me. Now keep on sucking and don't stop."

* * *

Matchet watched everything that Maka did in both amazement and horror. From the few times that she has gotten to know Maka she knew that this behavior was so unlike her. And she definitely knew that _this_ was her fault.

"What have I done?" She muttered to herself. Her head ached and she rubbed her temples. An idea occurred in her mind.

"I need to find Soul."

Determined, she pushed herself through the mass of people, excusing herself repeatedly until she was free and looked around the sea of people, hoping to find a familiar boy with white hair and red eyes.

* * *

Liz was long gone from the party, deciding that finding her sister was more important than watching a bunch of drunken idiots. She pushed herself through several bushes and gritted her teeth in annoyance at the amount of couples making out, followed by some smokers here and there.

On the way she bumped into someone and she fell to the ground, gripping her head in pain. "Ow…" she grimaced.

She felt someone approach her and the guy crouched down to her level and apologized. That was until he saw her face and his turquoise eyes lit up in recognition. "Elizabeth!"

At the sound of his deep Jamaican voice Liz's eyes lit up too. "Ryan!"

They both stood up, gazing at each other.

"I was looking for you!"

He laughed heartily. "So was I!"

She backtracked. "Well actually I was looking for my sister but I was starting to wonder where you've been also."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I was at the beach surfing with my peers. I went to the party but when I saw all the drunk people there I decided to leave. It was too much for me."

"Yeah it was too much for me too." She said.

"Do you need help looking for your sister?" He offered.

She smiled. "I would like that."

They both walked with heavy steps, scanning the area in case of finding a certain blonde airhead but for the moment found nobody familiar. Not even their friends and Liz was getting worried sick. Not to mention it was too dark and if it wasn't for the help of lights surrounding the palm trees they wouldn't have any luck.

"Where is she?" She huffed.

She put her hands around her mouth and screamed out her name in desperation. "PATTY!"

Ryan followed too. "PATTY!"

"PATRICIA THOMPSON! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Silence.

Liz dropped down on her knees, covered her eyes and started to weep. "I don't want to lose my sister…I've lost her once and I can't lose her again..." She sobbed quietly.

Ryan dropped down to her level and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back softly in hopes to comfort her. The contact made her blush, since her back was completely bare save for the blue string of her bikini.

"There there. It will be all right Elizabeth. I understand your pain."

For some unknown reason she enjoyed the contact and she leaned against his chest. It felt rough and muscular. But at the same time it felt soft…nice. She enjoyed it.

They sat there like that for a moment and out of nowhere the bubbly blonde teenager arrived and both Ryan and Liz reluctantly pulled away once they saw the younger demon pistol.

Her face was completely red from embarrassment and Patty clutched her stomach and laughed at her face. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Liz growled. "W-What are you laughing at?"

"IT'S YOUR FACE SIS! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yep she was laughing at the fact that her face was beet red and Ryan's face seemed to be red too, albeit less noticeable since his skin was dark.

Once her face was normal she and Ryan stood up and she immediately started showering her sister with questions.

"Where the hell have you been? Who you were with? Why are you not at the party?"

Patty shushed her. "Whoa whoa calm down sis nothing happened!"

"Patty…I saw you with two black guys earlier!"

"Uh yeah but we were only just hanging out and talking." She retorted.

"Oh."

Ryan placed himself between Patty and Liz. "It good to see you are safe Patty. Now I must go. Hope ah see you guys soon."

Right before he left Liz tugged at his arm. "Wait!"

He stopped and turned around to face her. "Yes?"

The older demon pistol glanced to both of her sides, feeling nervous. "When will I get to see you again?"

He smiled. "You can come and watch me surf tomorrow here by noon. We can just sit around and talk."

"So…it's a date then?"

He grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. "Sure." Then he took off.

Once the surfer was gone Patty started taunting her sister.

"Looks like my sister has a date." She put an emphasis on the last word.

Unfortunately, her taunt fell on deaf ears and Liz was already fantasizing on everything she could possibly do with the charming surfer.

That was until Patty snapped her fingers in front of her face, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Y-Yeah w-we should go look for the others." Her expression was abashed.

Patty smirked knowingly when she wasn't looking.

* * *

Soul was lying down on the sand, gazing up at the night sky and counting the amount of stars.

_I'm way too cool for that party…_he thought to himself.

The activity of stargazing may be boring for some people but for him it was enjoyable. He liked the peace and quiet and almost always tries to take advantage of whatever time he's alone, whenever he's not with his bossy meister.

It wasn't that he thought she was bossy but hey everyone needs a break now and then. And being a weapon isn't as easy as it looks like. For example, you have to always protect your meister no matter what. And sometimes you need to comply with whatever your meister demands because you have to place your mind, body, soul and most importantly, trust, in him or her.

Maka was annoying yes but she was also caring, sociable, civilized, smart, trustworthy, humble, the list can go on and on…

She was also beautiful.

His cheeks flushed.

As he continued to think about his meister a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

Out of nowhere Mat appeared and tapped him on the face, startling him out of his thoughts. "Soul!"

He blinked dumbly and realized the sudden appearance of the machete girl. "Oh…hey Mat."

When he saw her worried expression he frowned in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Maka is very ah…tipsy. Crazy." She didn't want to say drunk.

If her showing up didn't catch his attention, this certainly did. His brow furrowed. "What?"

Mat froze.

"Do you mean to say that she is drunk?" He inquired.

She nodded quickly at this.

The Death scythe groaned. "Ah fuck…"

He sprinted towards the tropical rain forest in search of his partner, along with the machete girl that followed suit.

* * *

At this point the two meisters' eyes were bloodshot.

Both Crona and Kid were guffawing on the sand, kicking at it and bringing their knees to their chests. They were both high as fuck.

The drug apparently affected Ragnarok too and it was like he was having a party in Crona's blood stream. Double whammy.

The demon swordsman rolled around in the sand while talking to himself incoherently. "I can't feel my head…"

Kid made obnoxious sounds with his mouth. "Me neither…"

"I'm feeling hot too." He took off his shirt, showing his bare chest.

Kid followed suit. "Me too. Let's get naked." He giggled, throwing his shirt to the side and his pants soon followed after.

The pink-haired boy stared at his boxers. "Whoa…nice."

Another giggling fit ensued.

They stood up and wrapped their arms around their necks, their heads lulling to the sides as they struggled to walk on the sand but it literally felt like their feet were being dragged off the ground and they felt their bodies float absent-mindedly through the air.

"That was some good shit we smoked. A'ight Kid?"

He snickered. "Yeah…"

"I'm feeling hungry…wonder where the others are…"

* * *

Soul stood on his tip toes and whipped his head to all directions. His head poked out of the crowd as he screamed her name, hoping to find her. Mat helped him too but her voice wasn't strong enough to be heard over a throng of people. The racket was compared to that of a noise a concert typically makes.

He pushed his way through the throng, cursing at himself multiple times every time he mistook a girl for his partner. It didn't help either that there were several blonde chicks too.

On the way he bumped into Liz and Patty and started questioning them.

"Have you guys seen Maka?"

They both shook their heads. "We were looking for her too but we also have to find Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid and Crona." Patty explained.

"Black Star and Tsubaki are probably by the canopy beds, doing you-know-what. Kid and Crona I have no idea where they are."

Liz interposed. "Okay how 'bout this. You go and get Maka while we search for our meister and Crona and then get Black Star and Tsubaki. We'll tell them all to meet us at the resort."

He nodded. "Sounds good enough."

He trailed off and picked up his search where he left at while the Thompson sisters exited the party and went longer ranges to search for the two meisters.

He found Maka eventually, when he saw her sprawled on the ground mumbling disjointed words to herself.

"There you are."

Her eyes shot open and Soul noted how glassy they were. They swiveled towards him. "Soulie!"

He tilted his head in confusion. "Soulie?" He repeated, confused.

"Where war yu…?" She slurred.

"Looks like you had one too many drinks." He mused.

The Death scythe helped her stand to her feet and she felt the ground lurch up beneath her. He released his hold on her, testing to see how drunk she was.

Once he let go she instantly leaned on her feet and he took her by the shoulders to prevent her from falling. "Steady there."

"I wanna go a home…"

"I know Maka." He slung an arm around her neck and helped her walk. She fell down to the ground lazily, causing her to laugh obnoxiously loud.

He sighed. "Guess I'm gonna have to carry you."

He crouched down to her body and snaked an arm around her back and his other one under her thighs, picking her up effortlessly.

He lifted her up and her head fell back against his shoulder. "You smell nice." She giggled, prompting the Death scythe to blush a little.

He shook his head and walked out of the place.

He was out in the quiet and he felt happy, not able to hear the music and loud noise emanating from the party. Maka seemed to fall asleep in his grasp and he didn't mind. For once she wasn't mumbling anything stupid.

Soul grew bored from the amount of walking and decided to whistle something to pass the time.

He felt Maka stir and her raspy voice interrupted him out of his whistling. "Soul please stops…I don't feel so good…"

He stopped in his tracks and looked down to the girl in his arms. "Huh?"

"I-I feel like throwing up…"

"Oh. Hold on." He gently set her down in the sand and she bent over, propping her hands on the ground and threw up all the remaining contents in her stomach.

For a moment that lasted more than ten seconds she puked everything she drank and he squatted down and pulled a few strands from her face. After she was done she breathed through her mouth slowly and let Soul hoist her up again, as if she was a little child.

She drifted off to sleep and rested her head against his shoulder in exhaustion.

About fifteen more minutes of walking in silence he managed to arrive at the resort and kicked the door leading to the main reception.

He ignored the receptionist's looks of concern and headed up the stairs, panting heavily with the weight in his arms and carried his feet sluggishly until he was at the highest floor and slowly walked to his designated room.

He went to the master bedroom and stepped in. The albino placed her lithe body onto the mattress, tucking her in after. He stood back and contemplated her sleeping form.

Her sand-colored hair was disheveled, her pink lips were now pale and her cheeks were flushed for some reason. But still, she looked beautiful and the thought struck him as odd.

He sighed.

As he turned on his heel to leave he heard his meister mutter out a "Wait."

"Don't go…stay with me."

He paused and glanced towards her face. Her eyes were now open and he noticed the lack of color in them.

Assenting with his head he walked towards the bed and sat on the edge. He pivoted towards her. "Is there something you need?"

"No…please stay. I don't want to be alone."

He sighed for the umpteenth time. She was slurring incoherencies again. But, as always, being the loyal little weapon, he stayed right where he was.

Unfortunately the scythe meister had a plan of her own and she pulled him to lie beside her, causing his face to heat up at the sudden closeness to her body.

To make matters worse, she wrapped her arms around his belly and pulled him closer to her. Feeling secured tightly the Death scythe mulled over what just occurred.

Knowing the current predicament he was in, an escape was hopeless and he decided that maybe it was time to sleep already and call it a day.

As he glanced at her face worriedly, in which she was peacefully asleep, he knew in the back of his mind that she will wake up tomorrow and freak out.

He just knew it.

* * *

***Phew* this took me a while to write. As always, hugs and kisses and thank yous to those who reviewed, story alerted, favorited or put me in their author alerts...or did everything at once *Squee* **

**I hope this chapter didn't upset you guys because I know you were probably expecting a lot but I did my best :) If you see anything that says Background song it means exactly what it means. I suggest you guys check the songs if you have any free time. They're cool :D**

**Hopefully if I have enough time I might update the next chapter shortly. HOPEFULLY. **

**Oh and on another side note, the crude humor in this fic might increase so yeah...just a fair warning.**

**See you next chappie!**

**~Andy**


	8. Day 5

**A/N: I am just so happy right now ^^! Reason number one I just recently finished my Hunger Games book, reason number two because of the amount of reviews in this and the fact that I've never received so many reviews before and reason number three because I feel so blessed! I don't know how to deal with this happiness! :cronajoke: **

**One update coming right up! Chapter Eight and Death the Kid's favorite chappie c: **

**Because of the long wait I made this chapter to be extra long! :D Enjoy!**

**~Andy**

* * *

**WARNING: May contain explicit content, alcohol and drug references, as well as sex and nudity. Reader's discretion is advised.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater. Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo. I _do_ own the plot of this story and my OCs so yeah…**

* * *

The first thing she felt before she woke up was a massive headache followed by a wave of nausea. She pried her green eyes open and was welcomed by a blurry vision so she closed them back. Her stomach ached terribly and she felt the bile rose in her throat so she swallowed hard.

Her tongue felt dry, her lips felt chapped and she knew that if she moved a mere inch her head would ache even more. The headache was terrible. It felt like she was hit by a train or something.

_Time for more sleep_…she thought and she laid her head gently against the pillow.

Her breathing was erratic, heavy, and unstable and her throat felt incredibly dry. She wasn't aware of the fact that her mouth was agape and that she was breathing through her mouth sickly.

Beside her a certain guy stirred and he blinked one curious eye open to peek at the sick ashy blonde next to him. Careful in what he was doing, he sat up and removed his legs off the mattress and tip toed towards the bathroom.

He glanced behind his shoulder and saw that she was still fast asleep, albeit uncomfortably, since her tanned skin had a sick green undertone to it.

He stepped inside the vast walk-in closet and entered the bathroom at the end of the hall, his steps as quiet as possible, though his ripped jeans made annoying sounds with every pace.

As he got in the master bathroom he hurried towards one of the mirrors just to stare at his reflection, to find out that his favorite shirt was wrinkled and that he had 'bed hair'. He was relieved; there wasn't anything else messy about him. It seems that his meister hadn't done anything to him last night.

Speaking of his meister he swore he heard a yawn a few yards away.

He rushed towards the sound and found her still lying on the bed all while clutching her stomach in pain. She moaned in exhaustion and continued to breathe heavily through her mouth.

_Damn she's as sick as a dog…_he mused.

"Good morning Maka."

At the sound of his deep voice she sat up abruptly.

"Soul! What are you doing here?" From sitting up so fast she immediately regretted it and she clamped her mouth shut and rushed towards the bathroom hastily.

The Death Scythe cocked an eyebrow and followed her.

He could hear the sound of retching come closer as he neared the bathroom and saw her hunched figure over the toilet, grasping the edges as she hurled what was left in her stomach. When she was done she inhaled deeply and slid weakly onto the floor.

He walked towards her and stood still beside her sick form.

She could taste the bitter fluid of stomach acid on her tongue and she looked up to him and pleaded him with her eyes.

"Soul, please get me a glass of water." She said, her voice as hoarse and urgent as ever.

Genuine concern was shown in his eyes and he willingly complied, running out of her room and down the stairs till he arrived at the hotel lobby and he asked the receptionist, Henrietta, if there was any pharmacy nearby.

"Of course there is sweetie. We have one at our souvenir shop." She smiled and he nodded his head, giving her his thanks and ran towards the aforementioned store.

The bell dinged, signaling the arrival of a customer and he walked towards the left-hand corner of the store, where a female pharmacist attended an old man and his grandson. Once they both left she directed her attention towards Soul.

"Good morning. What mi can do fi you?" She inquired with an underlying Jamaican accent.

He scratched his left side burn in deep thought. "Uh…yeah do you have some aspirin and maybe some alka seltzer?"

The pharmacist simply raised an inquisitive eyebrow and she said "If you're looking for a cure for hangovers then medicine isn't the right choice. Aspirin and Alka Seltzer are both blood t'inners and the right way to cure a hangover is to rehydrate."

"Huh?" He was confused. How did she know about that? Was she a witch? He hoped not.

"You're probably wondering how mi know 'bout dis. Well for your information it's Saturday morning and mi get a lot of customers' barging in an' ask fi some aspirin or alka seltzer. You're not the only one."

He didn't say anything other than a mere nod of his head.

"And I told them all that the best way to feel better after a long night of drinking is to rehydrate and replenish unnu bodily fluids."

"Oh…so what should I get?"

She paused to think. "Hmm…oh mi know!"

She crouched down and rummaged through the various bottles of pills underneath her desk and stood back up, holding one in particular and handed it to the Death scythe.

"It's called Ibuprofen. Just one pill ev'ry four hours if di pain is still persistent."

"How much?" He asked and dug in his pocket for some spare change.

"20 cents per pill."

He handed her the change and she opened the lid placing one pill in a tiny flimsy bag.

"And make sure to drink plenty of water."

He nodded, took the bag and saved it in his pocket, leaving the souvenir shop right after buying three water bottles for him and Maka.

Soul raced up the stairs and went back to his hotel room.

He returned to her room and found her sleeping in bed with a certain dark purple cat curled up beside her.

At the sight of the Death scythe in her room Blair's cat features lit up and she got up and stretched, a lazy grin spread in her face.

"Good morning Soul!" She meowed contentedly and started licking her fur.

"Hey Blair, how's Maka doing?"

The cat glanced at her for a moment. "Not very well." Her yellow cat-like eyes swiveled back to him.

"Yeah that's what happens when you drink too much." He muttered beneath his breath.

He took out the paper bag and set it on her bed-side table, along with a fresh cold water bottle.

"Give that to Maka for me please." Then he exited the room and went to his own to take a nice long shower.

He took off his clothes and dumped them to a corner in front of the shower and slid in, turning on the faucet for warm water and sighed deeply as steam started to envelop the whole bathroom.

He grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed his whole body clean.

Soul was glad to have a decent shower after last night at that stupid party. No longer had he reeked of alcohol or 'drunk essence'.

Satisfied he turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and exhaled on the mirror that was fogged up by the steam.

If only he were back in Death City, where he could talk to his friends by calling them on their mirrors but that kind of method wasn't used here.

As he stared at his reflection in the mirror he noticed the dark circles below his eyes and sighed in exhaustion, realizing that he didn't sleep much the night prior to today.

Well…it wasn't like they were planning on doing something for today, anyways.

* * *

For a moment everything was perfectly smooth for the timid demon swordsman. He and Kid staggered back to the hotel, laughing as they pointed at everything they found silly and walked away. The night was filled with giggles and dizziness and confessions.

Liz and Patty couldn't find them anywhere but they sighed in relief once they saw them both snuggled together in bed. A sight that was unforgettable. They sniggered at their meister, knowing well that his secret was out. Kid and Crona officially came out of the closet. All that's left is for them to admit it in front of everyone. I'm gay, bitch!

They turned off the light and closed the door, leaving them in total darkness. Liz didn't know exactly what happened to them but she dismissed the thought as she left them both, still giggling from the sight of them sleeping together. She even found it kind of…cute.

That same morning in which Maka woke up feeling nauseous and dehydrated was almost the same for the two homosexual meisters.

Except under the influence of smoking weed…

His stormy blue eyes fluttered open thanks to an uninvited ray of sunlight beam right through the window and land on his face, reflecting off his tanned features.

The first thing he thought was how did he get here and why was he dressed in the same clothes of last night…more importantly why… just _why _was he in bed with…*shiver* Death the Kid?

He glanced to his left and saw that he was peacefully asleep, as if nothing happened and he pulled away quickly, even sinking deeper into the bed, pulling up the covers over his head in an attempt to hide himself from Kid. It was no use as the grim reaper would find him sooner than later.

So…as to not find himself in an embarrassing and awkward situation once Kid wakes up, he carefully slipped out of bed…but was yanked back in. Kid even buried his face onto his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist, muttering something inaudible to his ears. He was almost certain he heard him say something along the lines of 'symmetry'. He gulped nervously and was on the verge of a panic attack.

'_I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!' _His mind screamed.

Just as sweat started trickling down the side of his face, he felt Kid stir beneath him and he shook his head to get rid of the swarm of thoughts circling in his mind, suddenly concentrated on the boy that had a vice grip on him.

All at once sad-looking blue eyes met with fierce yellow eyes.

At first he thought that he was going to freak out. Jump out of bed, scream at him, throw him out the window or maybe even shoot him. But none of the aforesaid happens. In fact the complete opposite happened. He cupped his cheeks and pecked him on the nose, causing him to squeak uncharacteristically.

When he pulled away Crona's face was as beet red as a tomato.

"Good morning Crona. You look certainly ravishing this morning." He smirked.

"I-I-I…" He stammered.

"Shhh…I know. I know." He chuckled.

Sprouting from the shy meister's back Ragnarok immediately started pounding him on his head, demanding to be fed.

The romantic mood was ruined too. Kid sweat-dropped as Crona and Ragnarok fought with each other, instantly reminding him of a pesky sibling-type relationship.

"Come on and get up faggot! I'm fucking hungry!" He yelled as he continued pounding away, his meister blocking out the hits with his arms.

It dawned on Kid that, if he wanted Crona to be his _boyfriend_ he would have to put up with Ragnarok on a daily basis. He sighed heavily in frustration.

The pesky demon noticed Kid and his X-shaped eyes turned to him, if he were human than his expression would be more understandable.

"What the fuck are you doing here OCD freak?"

The impolite remark made him raise an inquisitive eyebrow. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, faggot." He spat.

He didn't care if he was called OCD freak or fag because he knew it was true so there wasn't any point in retorting back. Now if he was called asymmetrical…that would be a totally different reaction.

The grim reaper chose to ignore him as he slipped out of bed annoyed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once he was out of hearing range Ragnarok hit Crona one last time and interrogated him for answers.

"What were you doing with that OCD freak Crona?"

He looked up to his weapon and responded back shyly "Nothing."

"Yeah right…like I'm gonna fall for that shit. You were fucking him weren't you?"

Crona gasped and shook his head roughly. "N-NO! W-why would I d-do that?" He exclaimed.

Ragnarok propped one arm on his head and supported his stubby chin. "Maybe because you two were sleeping together, dumbass UHHH!"

"B-But we hardly did anything!" He protested.

His weapon yawned and pulled on his hair to stretch farther down so he could look at his meister in the eye. "I know you're gay Crona. And since I'm going to be a good weapon partner I won't disturb your fuck buddy sessions with that gun fag James Bond wannabe AS LONG as you be a good meister and feed me whenever I'm hungry. GOT IT?"

The only words he got out of him were "J-James Bond wannabe?"

"I SAID GOT IT?"

"Eh-Eh-Eh…okay."

"Good. Now feed me bitch." And with that said Ragnarok retreated into his back with a loud slurp sound.

* * *

Black Star was spraying his body with a lot of Axe while checking himself out in the mirror. He flexed his biceps and grinned at himself in an attempt to look sexy. He then turned around and smirked at Tsubaki, who was currently reading a book quietly.

"Hey Tsubaki, look what I can do." He grinned mischievously and his girlfriend sighed and looked up from her book.

"Yes Black Star?"

Then she was welcomed with a sight she definitely had not expected from her arrogant meister. Black Star moving his chest muscles up and down repeatedly as if he was Dwayne the Rock Johnson.

"I mean…I had no idea that I can do this type of shit! Now I'm just one step closer in surpassing God!"

Tsubaki was actually impressed. "Wow…how can you do that?"

"I don't know I mean it's almost like cracking the side of your neck, a little painful yet satisfying."

"Well I think it makes you look incredibly sexy." She purred.

His grin stretched even wider, if that was even possible. "Aren't you the luckiest girl Tsubaki?" He purred back, his voice deep and husky.

She tossed the book aside and wagged a finger at him, the 'Come here' finger.

He pounced on her and immediately started stripping her.

Minutes later, one could already hear the whimpers, the "OH BLACK STAR" moans and the bed springing outside the door.

* * *

**Somewhere at the Resort**

Clyde and Garrett, the two pranksters from Death City, were at their standard hotel room snickering at the film footage they managed to seek out. Turns out they were following the Soul Eater gang without them finding out and they stalked them all the way to the party.

They were solely concentrated on the video they filmed, the room enveloped by the background noise in the video, until they got to the part where Maka was heavily drunk and flashing her breasts on top of a guy. They paused right at the moment she was showing her knockers.

"Oh my god."

"That's fucking hot."

"Dude play it again."

And he did, pressing on Rewind, playing when Maka giggled, lifted her top and exposed her peach-shaped breasts to everyone, wiggled them and then set her shirt down, over and over again.

"Look at those rock hard nipples." Clyde drawled, his mouth practically watering.

"Wait a second…" his friend said.

"What…?"

"I think I know this chick."

Clyde whipped his head toward Garrett. "Huh?"

He pressed on Rewind one more time and then paused at the moment she set her shirt down where her face could be seen more closely. "It's the bookworm chick! Maka!"

Clyde tilted his head in confusion. "I still don't get you."

"Dude, remember when we used to go to DWMA before they kicked us out?"

He scratched the side of his head, deep in thought. "Hold on. Does she hang out with a white-haired guy named Soul?"

"Judging from what we recorded I say yes."

He grinned. "Yep. I now know who she is. Maka Albarn, the Straight-A-Student. Fucking snitch! It's thanks to her that Lord Death kicked us out."

"Damn it. Now I want to do this video project more than ever."

"Tell me about it. And so far, we got that scene where she was humped by a dolphin, also the scene where that blue-haired Rambo guy runs around the beach naked, followed by the scene where that pink-haired faggot smokes weed with that other faggot. Just imagine the kinds of shit they can get into!"

He snickered. "Fuck yeah! Then we put all these scenes together to make a kick-ass video and then upload it on YouTube!"

"Even better, we can send this video to everyone at DWMA! And then everyone will see the true colors of the 'best weapons and meisters' of Death City!"

"Then…we become the best weapon/meister duo there is in Death City! And Lord Death will regret having to kick us out!"

"FUCK YEAH!"

They both high-fived and then bumped fists together.

Then Clyde spoke up. "First…we need to find out what they're up to next."

His friend smirked evilly.

"Oh yeah…"

Garrett set off to the bathroom to take a shower and change his clothes but stopped once he saw that his friend was still viewing the video.

Clyde gaped, rewinding his favorite part again and again when Garrett snatched the camcorder out of his hands.

"Hey I was watching that!" He protested.

"Dude." He shook his head. "Just…no."

As he sought through his suitcase trying to find a spare change of clothes he heard Clyde whine behind him: "Come on man! She was showing her tits!"

* * *

At this moment flashbacks from what happened last night were already recurring in her mind. She was at least thankful to be recovering quickly from her hangover, but these embarrassing images just kept returning.

While she was showering, images of her drinking out of a beer tube frenzied, while standing on her hands would be shown, even the voices of the crowd as they rooted for her could be heard too. Her eyes widened at the mental image and she dropped the bar of soap in shock.

"Oh my god…"

The soap slipped and fell to the porcelain floor tile.

When she picked it up to resume cleaning, another mental image was brought and this time it was about her doing a body shot off a muscular black guy with dreadlocks.

The crowd shouted DO IT DO IT DO IT and she willingly complied, slurping the tequila off the excited black guy, to the extent that she even licked off any remaining drops of the alcoholic substance, causing the crowd to go berserk.

Her eyes didn't have pupils but they shrunk to size anyway.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…"

_How could I have done this? How did I turn into such a SLUT?_

She pondered on this as she stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her head and another one wrapped from her chest down.

_Wait…first I need to know how much I had to drink. Yeah…maybe if I'm lucky I'll get another memory of what I did before I was…that drunk._

Unfortunately she got the complete opposite of what she bargained for. While she was brushing her teeth she got another mental image of last night, which was the time she was 'publicly displaying' her breasts to the world.

That image caused her to spit her mouthwash and the liquid shot out of her mouth like a projectile and splashed against her own reflection on the mirror. It dripped down the glass as she stared at herself through the mess in shock.

"What the fuck?" She exclaimed.

_Yep…you're a slut. _The voice of reason said.

She shook her head furiously, causing the towel to fall off her head and reveal her damp dark blonde hair.

Frustrated she supported her hands on the ridge of the sink and exhaled heavily.

"It's okay Maka…this happens to everyone…right?"

She was greeted by absolute silence but continued talking to herself nonetheless.

"I mean…I was seriously drunk last night, if I can only remember half of what I did and…I don't even want to know if…if…" Her hands trembled.

_Oh no…_

_What if…_

"What if I had sex with Soul?" She half-whispered half-screamed.

_You woke up with him this morning; since you were under the influence of alcohol it's only reasonable that he fucked you last night. _

At hearing this inside her mind, panic settled in and her hands shook even more.

_No no no don't think like that about him. Soul isn't like that. He wouldn't take advantage of you. I mean we've practically lived together for more than five years!_

_Who knows? Guys tend to be like that. They are not meant to be trusted. Just face it Maka. He used you for sex…_

_Stop it! You're the reason why I hated men! You should have been gone by now! _

_Your intuition never leaves you. Don't you see? All men are the same… _

_Shut up! Just shut up! I can't be making assumptions right now if I don't even know if he did or not! I should ask him gently and also ask Tsubaki or Mat or Crona if I did anything else messy! That's it!_

_Whatever floats your boat then…but just remember this…_

_In the end I'm always right._

Maka was leaning against a corner in fetal position, bringing her thighs tightly to her chest while wrapping her arms around her legs, at war with herself.

'_I should ask him. The sooner, the better.' _She decided.

* * *

The ashy blonde made time to calm herself down, get dressed into some comfortable clothes and passed a couple bedroom doors until she was in front of Liz and Patty's room. She knocked a few times and it opened, revealing the younger Thompson sister who was currently dressed in pajamas with giraffes implanted on it. Her usual hyper activeness settled in and she squealed in a high-pitch tone:

"GOOD MORNING MAKA!"

Resisting the urge to cover her ears she smiled and greeted back.

"Good morning to you too Patty, I was wondering…is Liz busy?"

"Nah. She's here. Come on in!" She moved aside so she could pass.

The scythe technician thanked her as she entered her room and surveyed the whole place, finding it to be a bit messy with both Liz and Patty's clothes sprawled on the floor, including their shoes and respective underwear.

Patty giggled. "I know it's a little too messy but…it's just that my sis and I are too lazy to put them away so, I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all. Where's Liz?"

"She's in the bathroom. SIS!"

Maka whipped her head towards the closed bathroom door in front of her. After a moment of silence they heard a loud "COMING!" and in a few seconds the door opened and Liz walked out, dressed in casual clothes and her face caked with a small amount of makeup.

"Hey Maka. How's the hangover?" She chuckled once she saw the surprised look on her face.

"Um…good. I feel better now, I think." She said, shrugging.

"Really?" Enquired Liz as she placed her feet in some red high heels.

"Yeah…I kinda came here to ask you guys something."

Patty squealed and said "Ooh! Shoot it!"

They both sat down while Maka stood in front of them, quivering slightly.

She heaved a long sigh and cleared her throat, before asking "Did I do anything that I might've regretted last night?" She stopped quivering and inched her chin up to meet their faces.

To her surprise none of them were affected by her question. The older Thompson shrugged. "I talked to Tsubaki last night and she told me that Mat told her that you were sucking alcohol off a guy's chest, flashed your boobs and took part in a beer contest. Nothing else to worry, Maka."

Patty intervened. "Yeah it's nothing really. We all do stupid shit when we're drunk." She remarked in her usual high-pitch voice.

Maka heaved another sigh in relief. "Well's that good to hear, considering Mat was with me the whole entire time I was drunk, except…"

The older demon pistol cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "Except what?"

"I...I..." She sighed. "I woke up this morning with Soul in my bed."

"WHAT!" They both cried out in unison.

"Yep…" She blushed and decided to look down to the floor in embarrassment.

For some reason Liz laughed out loud. "Oh my god, Maka!"

The scythe technician scolded her in response. "What are you laughing at?"

Even Patty wasn't laughing as she sat there still like a statue and waited for her sister to stop her incessant giggling.

"It's just that…" She giggled. "I've never heard such a thing from you Maka so it's really surprising." She wiped a tear from her eye as she spoke.

"I'm so proud of you!" She wrapped her arms around her waist and enveloped her into a bone-crushing hug, with Maka's arms pressed tightly to her sides.

The tight hug earned her a strained grunt for a response. "For what?"

"For finally growing up!" She released her and Maka took some time to breathe.

"I mean when I heard from Tsubaki that you were really drunk last night I was so surprised because you're usually not like that! You're always so quiet, so dull, so prude…so virgin-like." She giggled.

"I'm not virgin-like!" She retorted.

"Uh yeah Maka, sorry to break it to you but you're the one who wore concealed clothes to school and read books on a daily basis while ignoring other guys who were only trying to go out with you."

"Because I'm not like that. I'm not some kind of piece of meat you know." She quipped.

"Okay listen. The thing is you deserved a wild night, considering how a good girl you've been what with the good grades and all. I was actually expecting you to do something crazy."

At this she whipped her head towards Liz. "You were?"

Her friend patted her on the back. "Of course! And don't worry about the spectacle you did last night. I'm pretty sure they were too drunk to remember."

"What about Soul?"

Her expression turned serious and she glanced at her sister for a moment, receiving a nod from her and she turned to face Maka. "Well…I think you should ask Soul about this but in my opinion I don't think he would do something like that. He may be a pervert but he does actually respect you so I don't think he would've taken advantage of you like that."

She nodded vigorously and the Thompson sisters stood up.

"Okay…by the way what are you guys planning on doing today?"

"We…are going downtown and see if there's a shopping mall in the area and buy some clothes or something?"

At this her face lit up. "Oh that's right! We should take Matchet with us!"

Liz nodded. "I agree. That poor girl needs some nice clothes and we're gonna get her some." Patty squealed beside her, ecstatic in seeing her Jamaican friend.

Liz turned to her sister. "Patty you need to take a shower and change first."

Her excitement died down and she looked at her favorite pajamas. "Okay…"

* * *

Mat was more than happy to comply, smiling appreciatively at the Thompson sisters before hugging her father and saying good bye to her brother. When Liz caught a glimpse of her older brother he winked and mouthed the words 'Sunset' and 'Beach' reminding her of the date they were supposed to have. Liz blushed and grinned sheepishly. She mouthed the words back 'I'll see you later' and waved.

The hotel receptionist called up a cab for tourists and it arrived in half an hour.

Liz, Patty, Maka and Mat got in the cab and huddled together, before the taxi drove its way towards their desired destination.

"Um…Mat?"

She glanced from her shoulder. "Yes Makah?"

"Do you know any good shopping malls around here?"

"Well…Jamaica isn't well-known for shopping, instead it's more known for its resorts and beaches." She explained in her accent.

"But…there's one mi know dat's very nice for tourists. It's called Half Moon Shopping Village."

"That were ya headed?" The taxi driver enquired, with a heavy accent.

Maka shrugged. "Uh…yeah."

He nodded and turned left.

The streets were bustling with people, among those being children, old people, Rastafarians, tourists and there were vendors selling fruits in every side of the street. Apparently Montego Bay is more like a big town with various resorts and a beautiful coast. A good vacation spot for tourists, especially.

As they were in downtown Montego Bay, Maka decided to roll down her window and poke her head out to gaze at her new surroundings. She smiled and waved at everyone she passed. Some were surprised; some didn't look at her while others politely waved back.

In less than twenty minutes, with no traffic, they managed to arrive at the entrance of Half Moon Shopping Village. The whole place was enclosed by a yellow gate and as they got in soon Liz poked her head out the car window and inspected her surroundings.

_Not bad_, she thought.

Palm trees aligned the middle of two streets, one being for those who entered and the other one being for those who wanted to exit. Parking spaces were at the end of the street and as the taxi driver parked in an open space, Liz rummaged through her jean pocket and pulled out ten bucks for the cab driver. He nodded and they got out of the car, Maka first followed by Mat while the Thompson sisters got out the other side.

They gazed everywhere and Liz was the first to query Mat on where the shops were located.

"I think it's this way." She walked ahead on the sidewalk with the three other girls following her.

Boutique shops were everywhere, on each side and there was even a Bob Marley exhibition. The shops were mostly duty free, each offering a specific item, such as designer clothes, jewelry, perfume, shoes, souvenirs, even cigars.

**(Background Song: Sean Paul – She Doesn't Mind)**

They went shop through shop in search of some clothes for their Jamaican friend but she seemed to not like the clothes they had, admitting that they were very 'girly' and that it wasn't her 'style'.

Liz protested and grabbed a sexy red tank top from a clothing rack and showed it to her. Mat gazed at it but then turned her head away and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Turns out she was a bit of a tomboy and didn't like the feminine clothes that were available. Maka suggested something simple and Mat said 'Yeah' and agreed to go for it.

They were ready to exit the store but Liz was checking on a certain vintage dress so Maka had to drag her out of the shop, much to her chagrin.

There was a surf shop next to the one they were in and the clothes it had were more casual. Maka grabbed a light green v-neck shirt and handed it to Mat. When she took a good look at it she nodded and smiled.

She led her to a clothing stall and handed her the green shirt, along with some beach shorts, jeans, a dark red bikini, and a tropical pale blue sundress.

She tried each and every one, and the others thought it looked great on her. It was true since she had a nice physique and was in perfect shape. They bought the clothes for her using Kid's credit card and went to the next shop, and the next one, and the next…

Soon they were holding bags in each hand and Mat was dressed in one of her new clothes, which consisted of white pants and a yellow one shoulder blouse, followed by some platform sandals made out of straw material.

Liz sported a strapless hot pink blouse and jean shorts. Maka, a turquoise spaghetti strap tank top and blue jeans while Patty had on a peach-colored tie neck sundress.

* * *

After they had lunch at some British pub called 'The Royal Stocks' they went towards the same taxi they took to get there and left Half Moon Shopping Village. The cab driver had to put away their shopping bags in the trunk first but some others didn't fit because of their size and the girls had to hold on to them but Mat certainly didn't mind.

The taxi stopped at the hotel's entrance and they got out and handed him a few bucks before he left and Mat hugged her friends, gave her thanks, took her shopping bags and left.

The sun was starting to set and Liz remembered the date she had with Ryan so she took the elevator and rushed towards her room, with Maka and Patty following suit.

By the time they both got there, they saw Liz panting heavily and sweating like crazy.

Maka tilted her head and asked her what's wrong.

"I'm just so nervous Maka! I've never been on a real date before!"

"Okay first you're going to breathe slowly and wipe the sweat off your face." She explained calmly.

Liz nodded and went in her bathroom to clean herself and wipe off the remaining eyeliner and lipstick off her face. She decided a natural look was better and showed herself in front of Maka so she could see.

"Should I go like this? Or should I change to something better?"

"Depends on where you're going I guess."

"Um…we're just going to hang out at the beach. Nothing much."

"Well then…wear a bathing suit." She grinned.

"Yeah…definitely."

She decided to wear her dark green bikini followed by a pale yellow shirt and an orange skirt for cover. Maka surveyed her clothes and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Suitable for a beach date."

Liz chuckled nervously and agreed.

Before she left, she went and hugged Maka for no apparent reason.

The scythe technician was slightly surprised but hugged her back and squeezed her hand for support.

"Good luck on your date." She told her, causing her to smile and almost shed a tear.

"Thanks Maka. You're a great friend."

And then she left.

* * *

It was about five pm or so when the sun set above the horizon, coloring the sky with its usual afternoon orange hue.

Liz walked among the sand, minding to herself, when she saw the familiar figure of Ryan riding the waves and she smiled, her heart racing from the excitement.

She decided to stay rooted to the spot and watch how he fought the waves with his surfboard, and then let himself go in the water without falling. She had to admit he was a really good surfer who had potential to go against even the best world surfers out there.

Her heart hammered against her chest and she swallowed her last bits of saliva nervously. Why was she so nervous? She didn't have a clue, since she had never felt like this about anyone, except that one time that she had a crush on Kid but knew it would never work out due to his symmetry obsession and was afraid that he would reject her because he considered women to be 'unsymmetrical'. Now she knows why and in her opinion he's better off that way. She thought Kid was going to be forever alone.

From so many thoughts and memories circling in her mind she didn't realize that she was staring off into space, until Ryan was in front of her and brought her out of her reverie.

"Liz? You okay?"

She eventually snapped out of it and laughed off the matter. "Hey Ryan!" She smiled.

"Hello Elizabeth." He smiled back. "You were watching me surf huh?" He said to avoid the awkward silence growing between them.

"Yeah…you're a really…good surfer." She chuckled, feeling awkward.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sounds great!"

Ryan grabbed hold of his surfboard and walked forward, with Liz sauntering beside him.

"How have you been enjoying your summer here?" He asked.

She racked her mind for an answer. "Very nice. Jamaica is really beautiful and…I've never been to the beach before."

"You haven't?"

"No I haven't."

"Well…where were you born?"

"Um…Patty and I grew up in New York. We were brought to Death City thanks to our meister, Death the Kid. You know the guy who dresses all fancy?"

"Oh yeah…I remember him. He seems very neat and clean to me."

She giggled, remembering his OCD. "Yeah…that's the thing. He has obsessive compulsive disorder."

He raised an eyebrow inquisitively and glanced at her sideways. "I hope you don't mind me asking this but…what is that?"

"Well…it's something he acquired since he was young and I think it might be because of the Sanzu lines in his hair. Basically he gets freaked out every time he deems something to be asymmetrical and throws huge tantrums and fixes it quickly before he gets too stressed."

"Let me see if I'm getting this. He doesn't like asymmetrical things?"

"Uh-huh and he fixes it. If it's too asymmetrical then he'll get depressed and Patty and I have to cheer him up. It's something we have to deal with every single day."

"Wow…I didn't know he had that."

"Well now you do." She grinned.

He chuckled amusedly.

"Well I guess that's enough about me…what 'bout you?" She glanced at him.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know…how 'bout where you're from?"

"Well…my sister and I were born in Kingston. Unfortunately my mother died while giving birth to Matchet and we had to move here and father had to get a job, since it was our mother who maintained us and he decided to follow a religion while Mat and I went into poverty and since we were little we had to get our own food and live off of it."

Liz frowned and stopped walking. She turned around to face Ryan with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm so sorry." Her forehead was creased with worry.

He smiled and waved it off. "It's okay, it happened a long time ago. So it's no big deal now."

They continued to walk and he asked her "What about your mother?"

She shrugged. "I don't know anything about her. All I know is that she used to be the most beautiful whore in all of Brooklyn."

He frowned as well. "I am sorry to hear that."

"It's no biggie. Since she abandoned us in the streets we had to live off on food scraps. Sometimes we even stole money from other people but it was because of the starvation we had to endure. It was horrible. I am so thankful to have met Death the Kid, if it wasn't for him Patty and I would've died from hunger a long time ago."

"Oh my...well we both have something in common."

She chuckled. "What is it?"

"We both had bad pasts."

"I agree."

They continued to walk in silence, only concentrated on the horizon and they stayed like that for a few moments until Liz spoke up.

"I have another question."

"Yes?"

"When did Mat discover that she had weapon blood?"

"Oh…well when she was five and I was around seven or so, we were starving and father told us that we had to go out and get some food. I found a nice coconut tree and I slammed on the tree hard enough for the coconut to fall and we were trying to open it but it was so hard and father didn't have a knife in hand so…" He glanced at Liz to check to see if she was listening. She nodded for him to continue.

"She started banging on the coconut and it still didn't open and we were so thirsty and hungry and…by some miracle her arm transformed into a blade and she was so shocked. But I was happy and I thanked the heavens that my sister was born a weapon, which is something really rare in this country. She used her blade arm to cut it in half and we both drank out of the coconut. At the age of five she learned how to transform fully into a weapon and whenever we find something to eat I would wield her to cut food."

When he glanced at her he saw a look of wonder and interest in her eyes.

"Wow…"

The rest of the afternoon was spent in mainly heart-to-heart chat, asking each other more questions about their lives and such.

When it was nightfall Liz stood up and told him that it was late and her friends were probably wondering where she was.

"I understand." He said.

He stood up. "Well…I had a good time with you Elizabeth. I hope we can get together again. Maybe we can do something more fun?" He suggested, with a hopeful look.

She giggled. "I think so too. I had a nice time with you as well."

They stood in front of each other, awkwardly.

Liz couldn't help but gaze into his eyes. It was like looking into two pools of turquoise in a mass of darkness.

The words passed her lips without her even noticing.

"…You have beautiful eyes…"

He didn't say anything at first, but his cheeks reddened deeply by the compliment. Without even knowing it he inched his face towards hers.

Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes and waited for his lips to meet hers. He closed his eyes and the gap between them, their lips meeting each other and soon they were enveloped in a passionate lip lock.

The only sounds that could be heard were the waves brushing against the shore and the smacking noise caused by their lips.

Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, bringing her body closer to him.

She poked her tongue shyly on his lower lip and he opened his mouth to let her tongue in. Both of their tongues brushed themselves as they fought for dominance. This continued on for five minutes without counting the seconds they needed to breathe through their mouths, neither one of them wanting to let go.

After five more minutes Liz reluctantly pulled away and noticed that Ryan was still puckering his lips in hopes of another kiss. She laughed out loud and he opened his eyes and blushed.

Once she stopped laughing she blushed as well and said "That was…"

"Wonderful?" He finished and she giggled.

"Yeah…we should do that again."

"How 'bout we meet up around here tomorrow?"

"Totally."

He smiled and said "All right. Hope to see you again, Elizabeth."

"Me too, Ryan." And she turned around and left.

The surfer turned around as well and headed to his own home, while smiling like a love-struck idiot.

Liz was smiling too and she couldn't wait to go to her room to scream into her pillow in happiness.

After a half hour of walking she arrived at the resort and took the elevator to her floor, still smiling from what happened earlier.

She got to her room and ignored Maka's endless stream of questions like 'How was your date?' 'What did you guys do?' or 'What did you guys talk about?'

She closed the door behind her and flopped onto her bed. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest tightly, smiling like she never smiled before.

She replayed the whole date in her head and back to when they kissed. Her heart thumped hard against her chest and she felt a certain area growing wet.

She decided to change into her pajamas and switch the lights off, encompassing the room in total darkness.

As she drifted off to sleep, she smiled to herself hoping to dream with the guy she was starting to fall for, and bid herself good night.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Black Pearl…**

Spirit sat in his bar stool, gazing at the semi-naked women sashaying around as he twisted a glass of scotch in his hands while Stein smoked a chimney. Marie was with him as well and believe it or not she was smoking too.

The bar and nightclub was packed since it was Saturday night and there were several exotic dancers working up the pole, while a crowd of older men gathered around to watch. They tossed out dollar bills onto the stage and the dancers would stuff it in their cleavage or in their ass.

The red head Death Scythe called up the bartender after the show was over and the same big black bulky guy from last time came over and gazed at him with a look of boredom. It was obvious that Spirit showed up every night and that this guy had to deal with him, whether he liked it or not.

"Do you have anything new that's worth trying?" He asked.

Another bartender showed up, saw Spirit, smirked and whispered something into his work partner's ear. The guy cracked a smile and nodded wordlessly.

He told the impatient Death Scythe to wait as he started mixing ingredients in a cocktail glass plus, unknowingly to Spirit, added five drops of absinthe into the mix.

For decoration he added a yellow umbrella to the drink and a green lemon at the ridge. He pushed the drink towards him.

Spirit took one look at it and asked "What is it?"

The bartender's serious expression didn't falter, he muttered monotonously "Hibi Sunrise."

Spirit shrugged and said "Eh…why not?" and took the glass in his hands and literally shoved the drink into his throat.

After that he started to feel weird. "It tastes funny…" he said, before blacking out.

3 and half hours later he woke up and saw that Stein and Marie were both laughing their asses off.

"Wa' so funny?" He asked them suspiciously, not even noticing his front teeth are missing.

"This." Said Stein. He handed his camera to him and Spirit scanned the pictures it contained. The pictures were:

*Two breasts smothering his face.

*Spirit blindfolded, gagged and with his chest bare and the words I'M A WHORE written in red lipstick.

*Spirit riding the pole in nothing but his boxers.

*A naked stripper sitting on his face.

*Spirit licking chocolate off a fat guy's hairy chest.

*Spirit puking his guts on the floor.

*Spirit picking out a bar fight with another drunk guy.

*Spirit with his two front teeth missing.

*Spirit wearing a frilly pink dress and makeup on his face.

*Two large black cocks shoved against his ears. One in each one.

Spirit screamed in horror at the sight and dropped the camera in shock.

One of the guys at the bar saw him awake and said "Look guys! The red head woke up!"

The others turned around, saw him all dolled up and burst out in laughter.

He looked down at his clothes and saw that he was still wearing the pink frilly dress and makeup on his face and was now shaking in sheer terror.

Stein and Marie were pretty drunk as they continued to bawl themselves out in noisy laughter.

"We saw the whole thing! It was so funny!" Stein said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Marie laughed so hard, she fell off her bar stool.

* * *

**I would like to thank my loyal readers for reviewing, following, faving, etc. Even if you're only reading this without doing the aforementioned, still it makes me happy :) Especially if you review and say that this story is funny. I enjoy making people laugh. Oh and I also would like to thank Rhonarina for beta-reading this chapter and for translating the necessary parts. **

**In the next chapter, the Soul Eater gang will go on a road trip to Ocho Rios and Maka finds out if she had sex with Soul or not (at least we know the truth :D) as for the others, they will all find out a way on how to follow the group. Something will happen during their road trip but that I cannot say for it will ruin the surprise ;) In addition there will be action and supernatural events too. Read it!...Or I'll eat your soul ;)**

**~Andy**


	9. Day 6

**A/N: I'm back! Turquoise Shine has entered the building with a new chapter for a Summer Vacation Like No Other ;D And my longest too...so far. God I'm so happy with the amount of reviews in this! ^^ Keep on reviewing it really lifts my spirits! Lots of love to my loyal reviewers! Also to the people that fave/follow me or the story :D Lots of love to you too!...And to _Rhonarina_ for beta-reading this chapter and translating the necessary parts :D **

**Now...before you read this I should warn you there's gonna be some serious stuff in this chapter involving black magic and voodoo. As well as the usual, sex, nudity, y'know. Speaking of that I just realized there's like smut in almost every chapter. I wonder if I should tone it down? xD Comments/feedback would be appreciated :) **

**Enjoy reading guys...because after this it's gonna take me a long while to update the next chapter (you can blame high school for that). Well...unless you review ;) *wink wink* * hint hint***

**~Andy**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater belongs to its rightful owners. I own nothing except the plot and my own characters.**

* * *

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE?" Liz demanded, as she stood erect, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.

Kid, slightly irritated, looked up from his magazine and replied "You heard me."

Patty whined as well. "We just got here Kid!"

"Look. I understand you both refuse to leave but unfortunately I paid for six nights at this resort and now we must pack up our things and leave." He explained flatly.

"But I don't wanna leave!" Her blue eyes started to water and she was just on the verge of wailing.

At this the young grim reaper's harsh expression softened and he stood up to calm the smaller one of the Thompson sisters down. He rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay Patty…how about this? We can take your other friends too if you like."

Her face lit up and all traces of sadness were gone. "Yay!" She squealed excitingly.

Kid sighed. "But may you please hold your contentment for a moment Patty?"

She obeyed and sat down quickly.

"Very well. I will have to arrange a ride for your friend." He said with a dismiss of his hand and continued reading his Vogue magazine.

"Uh...don't forget her brother Kid." Liz said.

He nodded and passed a page.

"And…where exactly are we going?"

* * *

"OCHO RIOS?" Everyone exclaimed, save Kid, Liz and Patty because they already knew.

"That's right." He confirmed.

"But aren't you happy here?" Maka cried.

"I paid for six nights and I think we've all did enough around here, so we will be spending our last week here in Jamaica but in Ocho Rios."

"Where are we gonna stay at?" Black Star asked.

"At Riu Hotel and Resort. It's bigger, better, has more accommodations and amenities and is probably one of the best resorts around the country. I was considering the other one called 'Sandals' but Riu is fancier and more suitable. And the structure and architecture is symmetrical." He added.

Soul was about to say something but Kid beat him to it, shoving a pamphlet onto his mouth. He took it and opened the brochure to reveal every single detail on the resort that Kid was talking about. He read with his mind and his eyes scanned each page as he passed, until he got to the part on the amenities and he drooled on the page in the section about Food Cuisine.

"I can just taste it from here…" he drawled, his mouth drooling.

The pictures showed a few examples of food art, one primary being the mountain of delicious-looking clams bathed in marinara sauce and a cornucopia-shaped cave containing ham cut into several pieces along with cheese cubes, olives, tomato pieces, croutons, lettuce, grilled chicken strips, etc.

"Give me that!" Liz said as she snatched the pamphlet out of his hands. She read the other things listed on Amenities and she nearly screamed in joy. "It has a beauty salon!" She grinned.

Soon Maka, Tsubaki and Patty stood up and went over to read what was on the pamphlet.

"It has a Casino?" Tsubaki noted, her brow furrowing.

"A Children's mini-club?" Patty said, as her blue eyes gleamed.

"And just look at the amount of restaurants and bars in this thing. Even more than in here." Maka mused.

Kid smirked. "Just wait till you get there." He remarked confidently.

Maka turned to face Crona. "What do you think Crona? Should we go or not?"

The demon swordsman in response, shrugged. "Uh…y-yeah I guess."

She grinned. "Well so far everyone agrees so that's settled." She remembered something and then frowned. "But I don't want to leave the friends we made here…"

"That is taken care of, I already arranged a ride for them and it should arrive around mid-day. As for the resort stay I just booked them a room."

Maka's face also lit up. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"How did you do it?" Patty wondered.

"Trip Advisor." He stated matter-of-factly. "And…they'll be checking out the same day we leave so we can take them with us on our way to Montego Bay."

Liz grinned. "Sounds great!"

"But, there's only one problem." Tsubaki intervened.

"What is it?"

"Yeah I think I'm getting you." Maka said. "We need to talk to her father."

* * *

The four girls trudged along the beach in search of their friend's house, exhausted, one because it was a long way and two because of the harsh sunlight beating on all four of them. The sun seemed to make fun of them as they carried their legs towards the run down hut in the rain forest, near where the party took place two days ago.

They were relieved once they got there, for the palm trees surrounding them blocked the intruding UV rays passing and they saw a small brown beach hut in the distance. Excited, they walked towards it, the poorly constructed beach shack growing larger and larger until they were in front of it and all there was is an entrance, and chattering noise inside.

Even if there wasn't a door, Maka knocked on wood and the chattering stopped.

"Who is it?" A deep voice enquired.

Liz's heart skipped a beat. It was Ryan. She nearly squealed and had to clamp her mouth shut and keep still from barging in and 'glomping' him.

"It's me Maka. And Patty, Tsubaki, Li-" She was cut off by Liz and she silenced her. "Shh! Don't say my name please!" She whispered.

The entrance was a bit small in size and they had to stoop down in order to get in. Except Liz of course, who was a bit too nervous to get in and face her crush. Unfortunately Ryan was already outside looking for her.

"Elizabeth!" He hugged her and the gesture made Liz's heart thump harder against her rib cage. Also her cheeks turned red.

"Ryan!" She was too flabbergasted to speak so he let go of her.

"Hey uh…It's nice to see you uh…here…" He stammered out. She giggled, knowing well that he was just as nervous and happy as she was.

"The feeling is…mutual." She grinned.

"Well are ya gonna stand d'ere or come inside?" He ushered her. "Come in!"

Liz and Ryan stooped down and were at the living room (or what looks like a living room) while Maka, Patty and Tsubaki were conversing with his father. Judging from the stern expression on his face, his father didn't seem to be happy.

"So you a tell me dat mi two picknies are supposed to leave today? Without mi permission? Unu crazy?" He demanded brusquely in thick Jamaican patois.

"But we will be with them at the resort. With all due respect, Sir." Tsubaki said.

"Yes and we promise that we will return them both safe and sound. That I guarantee you, Sir." Maka said.

Cornelius seemed skeptical at first, like any devoted father that worries about his children, especially if he's a widower. Finally he slammed his hand on the table, which made the girls almost jump in their seats and he grinned through his beard.

"Okay. But make sure dem safe an' sound."

"Yay!" Patty squealed. She ran towards the old man and hugged him, causing him to smile and hug her back. Soon Tsubaki, Liz and Maka joined, followed by Ryan who felt a little left out and wanted to join in on the group hug.

They hugged each other greatly for a few seconds and then let go, everyone ending in huge smiles.

"Oh but one ting…" He said.

"Yes?"

"We no ehh…'ave money."

"Oh our meister will take care of that. Don't worry about it, Sir." Liz said with a grin.

He shrugged. "Seems fine with me."

At that moment Mat woke up and came out of her room dressed in the pajamas that Maka purchased for her. "What's go'in on?" She asked as she rubbed an eye lazily.

"Hi Mat!" Patty screamed.

At this Mat opened her eyes fully and gawked. "Oh hi guys! What bring unu 'ere?"

"You and Ryan are coming with us to stay at Ocho Rios!" Patty cried ecstatic.

"What? Really?" Her brother asked hopefully.

Liz nodded. "Yeah." She turned to face Mat. "We came here to ask your father and to remind you guys to pack up for a week."

"And he said yes." Maka intervened. "We're gonna stay at a resort called RIU and you guys need to bring everything you need for a week and when we're done we'll return with you guys and drop you two here while we head for the airport."

Mat was extremely excited and so was Ryan. "Oh my! Me and mi bredda never been to a resort!" She was so happy that she practically shed a tear.

"Aww don't cry." Tsubaki said.

"These are 'appy tears." She replied with a sheepish grin.

Ryan ignored his dramatic sister and turned to face the girls. "So…about the trip to Ochi, how we gwe' get there?"

"That part I was getting to." The scythe technician answered. "We arranged a ride for you guys. It's just a tour bus."

"Where do we wait fi it? And what time?"

"Around 1 pm. And it'll arrive at the entrance of Sunset Beach resort."

He nodded. "Okay mi know where it is."

Their father, Cornelius, butted in. "All right you two gwan get ready an' pack unu stuff! Unu only 'ave three hours!" He snapped incessantly until they got the hint to hurry up and they both scattered throughout the place.

Maka, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki stood up and headed towards the entrance/exit while waving goodbye at the old man. The older Thompson glanced at Ryan and he winked at her, causing her to blush slightly.

* * *

Once they got back at the resort and at their respective room they saw that the guys had already packed everything and their suitcases were ready and a bit overstuffed, except for Kid's suitcase which was all tidy and nice. They were lounging around watching MTV Jackass until they heard the sound of a door open and they whipped their heads towards the sound.

"Hey guys." One of them said, more likely Soul.

"Hey." They greeted in return.

"What did they say Liz?" Kid inquired.

"They said yes. Their father gave them permission so they're coming with us!"

"Sounds great."

"Yay! We're gonna be having so much fun!" Patty squealed, once again.

"The only thing he wanted was for his kids to bring back food so I guess there's no problem." Maka said.

Kid nodded. "All right then. All that's left is for you guys to pack up so we can hit the road. I called car rental earlier."

"Oh really? And who's gonna drive us there?"

He froze at this. "That's a good question. Who volunteers to take us to Ocho Rios? I'm certain our car will have good GPS and tell us exactly where the city is located."

Soul raised his hand. "I'll do it then. Geez…it's no big deal."

Maka quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Since when can _you _drive?"

He shrugged. "I can drive."

"You drive a motorcycle, Soul." She deadpanned.

"So?" He retorted.

Kid cut them off before they could engage in an argument. "Okay everyone! Soul will drive." He concluded with a dismiss of his hand.

The girls, including Maka, shrugged and decided to pack up their stuff so they can all get there at the same time that Mat and Ryan gets there.

* * *

"Oh my God, Blair!" A certain red head groaned.

"Ah, ah, ah Spirit!" A certain cat chick moaned.

Blair was bent down on all fours, nude and breasts sagging all the way to the mattress, her head arched back in ecstasy while Spirit gripped her hips tightly, fucking her in what the position would be called 'doggy style'.

It was obvious that Blair was in heat again and decided to go for the easy catch, Spirit. Every time she was in heat she tried countless times on seducing Soul but to no avail. She figured that no men would refuse her offer and knew that Spirit was a prime example of this.

"Ahhh Spirit keep on going! I'm so close!"

"Me too baby! I'm getting there! Fuck!" He screamed out.

With one final thrust he loaded his semen into her and some of it dripped onto the bed. Exhausted, he eased his now flaccid dick out of her wet slit and flopped against the mattress. Blair collapsed on the mattress as well and rolled onto the right side of the bed, her purple tail still protruding from her ass and it brushed up against Spirit's arm as he lain beside her.

"…Wow…" was all he said. "Now that's what I call a nice jumpstart for a day."

"Meow...I agree."

She stirred onto her other side so she could face Spirit. "Thanks by the way. If it weren't for you this throbbing pain in my pussy wouldn't go away."

"Anytime my sweet Blair. You know I'll always be your mate." He grinned, showing the wide gap between his teeth. He tried to look sexy but failed to do so as Blair noticed the lack of front teeth.

"What happened to your teeth?" She asked naively.

"Uh…it's probably nothing to be worried about." He said, grinning abashedly.

"Okay…?" She went and gathered her favorite pink night gown and slipped it on, not caring in the slightest that her erect nipples were jutting out on the front of her dress.

"Bye Spirit!" She closed the door behind him and he waved back in response.

Alone at last, he heard Stein behind his headboard say monotonously "You do realize I was here listening the whole time…?"

"Spirit, I don't mind if you have relations with Blair from time to time but please do so when we're not present in the next room for you can listen to everything through these four walls…" Marie deadpanned.

"Then why didn't you say so?" He retorted back.

"It's hard to when you were literally screaming your ass off. Not even Blair was as loud as you were."

Embarrassed, he started to sob hysterically and pull the covers up over his head, his cries muffled through the mattress.

Marie growled. "Stop crying already! You're a grown-ass man so stop bawling yourself out and get ready so we can check on the kids' schedule!"

By kids she meant her former students.

"FINE!" He stopped sobbing and slid off the bed hastily.

* * *

Maka, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki managed to pack all of their belongings and force them into their respective suitcases; some were a bit overflowing with clothes but still they used their strength to zip it up all together.

Then the guys turned off the flat screen and got up from the couch, hurrying towards the door while grabbing their own luggage. Death the Kid, having a somewhat leader-type of personality, spoke up: "Did you all make sure that nothing's left? Because I can assure we are definitely not coming back to retrieve it."

"Yeah we did…" Liz assured in a bored tone.

"All right…" He twisted open the doorknob and each one of them got out, with him being the one to lock the door behind them.

They walked towards the elevator and pressed the button, waiting for it to come up. It did in about five seconds and they heard the DING signal and the elevator doors slid open. They hastily went inside and Soul pressed the button saying MAIN LOBBY.

The elevator went down a few floors and it stopped on the third floor, opening to reveal a few male tourists in their beachwear but once they saw that the elevator was already full they decided to not go. Soul shrugged and kept on pressing for the doors to close.

They finally arrived at the main lobby and went towards the receptionist's desk. Henrietta, as always, smiled and greeted politely at them.

"I see you are ready to check out?" She asked, her grin never faltering.

Kid nodded. "Yes. Here's the key." He handed it to her.

"Did you pay the hotel bill we left outside your door?" She asked him.

"Yes I paid using my credit card in advance." He told her.

"Excellent! Thank you so much for staying at Sunset Beach Resort! Have a nice day." She waved at them and they courteously smiled back.

When they exited the hotel's glass doors they were instantly welcomed by harsh sunlight and their new car outside as well.

The car he rented was a silver Toyota Sienna minivan built with 8 seats so everyone could fit.

"Nice car…" Black Star mused.

One of the doormen hurried over to slide the door open for them once they opened it with the car keys and just as they were going to get inside, their ex teachers unexpectedly showed up.

"Good morning children." Stein teasingly said.

"Oh hey Stein!" They acknowledged.

"What are you guys up to?" Marie asked.

"We're going to Ocho Rios!" Patty announced.

"Hmm…I see. Well which one of you is driving?"

Almost instantly all fingers were pointed at Soul.

The mad scientist chuckled amusedly. "You have a driver's license?"

"Uh…yeah…" He lied.

"Hmm…I see. Well we might as well tag along. Y'know, make sure you guys are safe and not doing anything dangerous…" He mused while cranking the bolt in his head.

Even though she probably didn't want to know, still she asked "Where is Papa?"

"Spirit might be hitting on the hotel receptionist." He remarked sarcastically. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh…Papa as always…"

Speaking of the devil, Spirit pushed through the glass doors and sprinted towards his daughter, embracing her in yet _another _bone-crushing hug.

"My sweet Maka! I haven't seen you in awhile! How are you doing sweetie?"

"God, what is it with asphyxiating hugs these days…?" She choked out.

Worried, he pulled away and she huffed exhausted. She soothed out the wrinkles in her clothes.

"Well we might as well hit the road! Bye Papa!" She said before getting in the vehicle as quick as she could but wasn't able to because of the vice grip on her arm, that belonging to her father.

"Hold your horses…where are you going?" He asked suspiciously.

Maka sighed in frustration, knowing she will never escape from her father. "Ocho Rios, Papa. Why?"

He released his grip on her arm and flailed his hands comically. "Oh nothing! Just wanted to know where my sweet Maka is headed to! That's all!"

She noticed something bizarre on how wide the gap between his front teeth looked, so she made a comment about it.

"What happened to your teeth?"

The red head blinked dumbly at her remark but he quickly shook off the comment. "Your papa…had an accident." He grinned sheepishly, looking just like an idiot with missing teeth.

"Right…an accident." Stein sneered, even citing the last two words with air quotation marks, his wife snickering.

Spirit ignored them.

He turned his back towards Maka, and unknowingly to her, smirked devilishly. _I'll definitely be going and I might also bring Blair with me too, _he thought mischievously.

He then shifted back to face her and smile encouragingly, all traces of mischief gone. "All right Maka just go there and have some fun my dear!" And with that said he went back in the hotel and ran all the way to his room to pack.

She sweat-dropped and so did Soul, who was currently exasperated from his confusing behavior. But that was Spirit after all.

Stein shrugged. "Well…have a safe trip. We might get there either today or tomorrow so ya never know." He winked behind his glasses, earning expressions of bewilderment and confuse from his ex students.

"Bye kids!" Marie waved. Crona made his way through his friends and hugged his favorite teacher lovingly. She rubbed his back in return.

When she let go his friends were already lining up to get in the minivan, one by one. Marie took her husband's hand and they sauntered towards the hotel together. The guys responsible for bringing them the car threw the keys at Soul and left.

He got in the driver's seat while Maka hesitantly got in the passenger's seat, followed by Kid and Crona who were seating behind them and Liz, Tsubaki and Patty seated behind the young grim reaper and the demon swordsman in the order mentioned before. Black Star said it was no biggie and sat in the loner seat behind his girlfriend.

The scythe technician was extremely nervous and wanted to suggest that they hire an experienced driver for them but decided against it, she felt that she didn't want to aggravate Soul for the moment.

"Let's see…" He mused. He fiddled with the keys and inserted it in the ignition, turning it in the keyhole and activating the engine instantly. He placed his right foot on the accelerator pedal but not too much for the car to impel forward and released the clutch.

_Almost similar to driving a motorcycle…I can do this, _he thought confidently.

As the car started moving he asked Maka to turn on the GPS device that came along with it and she complied.

"_Where to_" It asked robotically.

"Ocho Rios!" She replied.

Then it started giving out instructions and Soul listened intently, he now knew that he had to go north first and then turn toward his left so he could be at the outskirts of Montego Bay, for Ocho Rios was located at the western side of the country.

* * *

According to his GPS the tracking device led him to a narrow paved highway. So far he managed to ease the car straight towards his destination and everyone released the breath they were holding.

"Whew…"

For some reason this amused Soul. "Dude what's up with everyone? You guys were afraid that I was gonna crash or somethin'?" He leaned against his seat casually while his hand was on the steering wheel.

"Yeah we thought so…But I have to say, definitely not bad for someone who doesn't have a driving license." Liz remarked.

He chuckled. "Thanks…"

"It has a USB port!" Maka squealed. She realized it came with a USB cable fit for an iPod.

"What is that for?" Her weapon asked.

"For putting music, Soul…?" She answered, almost sarcastically.

"Well let's crank this up!" Liz shouted.

Her friend smiled and took out her iPod, searching through her list of songs until she found one suitable for where they were at.

She connected her iPod to the USB port and turned on the car stereo, pressing on the button named AUX (auxiliary) and the car was suddenly enveloped in music emitting from her mp3 player.

**(Song Playing: R.I.O. feat Nicco – Party Shaker)**

_From Rio to Jamaica we are the Party Shakers! And we just like to party, let's party tonight…We'll sip until we're wasted they call us troublemakers and we just like to party, let's party tonight!_

The girls started dancing in their seats while the guys, save Soul, were watching in amusement.

Maka and Liz continued singing the chorus until the song was over and she had to look for another song.

She called out to her best friend. "Crona sing this one with me!"

"Y-Yes?" He hesitantly asked. "W-Which one?"

Since he was seated right behind her, she gestured for him to come closer and she whispered something in his ear, causing him to pale slightly. "T-That song?"

"Yeah! Remember we used to sing that on karaoke night?"

"Yes…b-but not around our f-friends…" He stammered.

"Come on Crona! For me?" She pleadingly fluttered her eyelashes at him and he sighed.

"O-Okay…just this once."

Ragnarok popped out of his back. "Ooh this is gonna be so good!" He snickered to himself and retracted into his back.

**(Song Playing: Nicki Minaj – Stupid Hoe)**

A new beat began and Maka raised the bass a little more so the song's beat bounce all over the car.

Crona sighed once again and prepared himself before rapping along with his friend.

Together they said the part "Uhh yo yo" causing Liz and Patty to giggle at how silly their nervous friend sounded.

Then they started rapping.

_I get it cracking like a bad back._

_Bitch talkin she the queen, when she looking like a lab rat_

_I'm Angelina, you Jennifer_

_Come on bitch, you see where Brad at_

_Ice my wrist's and I piss on bitches_

_You can suck my diznik if you take this just is_

_You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses_

_Yeah they know what this is, givin this the business_

_Cause I pull up and I'm stuntin' but I ain't a stuntman_

_Yes I'm rockin' Jordans but I ain't a jumpman_

_Bitches play the backup cause they know I'm the front man_

_Put me on the dollar cause I'm who they trusting_

_Ayo SB, whats the fucks good?_

_We ship platinum, them bitches are shipping wood_

_Them nappy headed hoes but my kitchen good_

_I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish_

_A bitch would…_

Maka and Crona both held their note causing Black Star and Kid to gape at them disbelievingly; surprised that Crona could rap fast and amazingly well at that. The ability to scream a lot also gave him the ability to hold onto a note for as long as he wanted. Scream Resonance has some advantages after all.

The chorus began and they sang together without any problem. They had to say Stupid Hoe repeatedly but they had fun doing it, even adding some funny angry facial expressions here and there.

_Look bubbles go back to your habitat_

_MJ gone and I ain't having that_

_How you gon' be the stunt double to the nigga monkey_

_Top of that I'm in the Phantom looking hella chunky_

_Ice my wrist's and I piss on bitches_

_You can suck my diznik if you take this just is_

_You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses_

_Yeah they know what this is, givin this the business_

_Cause I pull up in that Porsche but I ain't a Rossi_

_Pretty bitches can only get in my posse_

_Yes, my name is Roman, last name is Zolanski_

_But no relation to Roman Polanski_

_Hey yo, baby bop, fuck you and your EP_

_Who's gassin' this hoe? BP?_

_Hmm thinks, 1, 2, 3, do the Nicki Minaj blink_

_Cause these hoes start bustin'_

_Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons_

_And I don't want custody_

_Hoes start bustin'_

_Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons_

_And I don't want custody!_

By now even Soul's mouth was agape. Patty screamed WOO and cheered for Crona.

"Go Crona!"

The chorus began again and they sang in perfect sync to the lyrics. Then after the chorus was over they sang:

_If you cute than the crew can roll_

_If you sexy eat my cuckooroll_

_Put ya cape on, you a super hoe_

_2012, I'm at the superbowl_

Then the song became slower and its fast beat disappeared. Now was the time to breathe from all the fast rapping.

_Stupid hoes is my enemy_

_Stupid hoes is so wack_

_Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me_

_Then she coulda prolly came back_

_Stupid hoes is my enemy_

_Stupid hoes is so wack_

_Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me_

_Then she coulda prolly came back_

Then it was Maka's turn to raise her voice up by a notch.

_You're a stupid hoe_

_You're a stupid hoe_

_You're a stuuuuuuuupid hoeeeee_

Then Crona started singing rapidly:

_Fuck you stupid hoe_

_I said fuck a stupid hoe,_

_Fuck a stupid hoe_

_I said fuck a stupid hoe,_

_Fuck a stupid hoe_

And then again and again until the song was over and last they said:

_I am the female Weezy… _with a lot of swag.

They received applauses from everyone in the car, except for Soul who was driving. Patty hooted and Liz whistled. Even Black Star, who was usually cocky, gave him a big applause.

"That was actually better than I expected." Ragnarok said, before retreating into the comfort of his back.

"I told you it wasn't gonna be bad." His best friend gave him a high-five.

Crona blushed slightly and smiled downwards.

Kid brought him into a hug and kissed his arm in admiration. "I had no idea you could rap!" As he said this his golden eyes glittered.

The demon swordsman blushed even more. "T-Thank you."

"Oi Maka. Do you have my song in there?"

"Yeah I do. Want me to play it?"

"Yes please."

She scrolled through her iPod and then set it on a certain song.

**(Song Playing: Mike Posner – Cooler Than Me)**

Soul started singing along to the lyrics of his favorite song while Maka just gazed at the window.

She inwardly relaxed as she gazed at the palm trees passing by, noticing out of the corner of her eye the long shoreline that was across the highway. She could see the clear turquoise ocean from here and as they drove farther and farther she decided to fall asleep, knowing that if she woke up they'd probably be at the resort already.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"You guys hungry?" Soul asked, waking up almost everyone in the process.

"Yeah...it's been like three hours since we last ate something." Liz stated.

"And that breakfast from the other resort doesn't fill up either." Black Star said.

"Okay then, let me see if there's a restaurant in the area."

"Or we can check if the GPS knows?" His meister suggested.

She tapped on the screen of the tracking device. "Hey. Are there any restaurants near?" She said, making her voice as clear as possible for the gadget to understand.

"_Yes, a place called Reggae Jerk Center just up north, to your right._" It confirmed.

She shrugged. "There you have it."

A few minutes later they arrived at the aforementioned place and he parked his car in one of the parking spaces available in front of the restaurant.

The place wasn't big, albeit colorful, with a few tables in the open air with branch-like umbrellas to protect customers from the harsh sunlight that seems to radiate everywhere in Jamaica. While a few waiters served food a chef stood behind the wooden counter chopping up pieces of roasted meat. Tourists sat comfortably while chattering away, waiting for their food to arrive.

They looked around the place for an empty table and found one eventually close to the exit. They sat down and a waiter was already asking for their order.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at Sunset Beach Resort**

"God…there's nothing to do in this effin' resort." Clyde said. He huffed wearily, causing one of his bangs to brush aside.

"Tell me about it." His friend agreed.

They continued to sulk in boredom until they came across a certain pamphlet and Clyde picked it up from the ground.

He gazed at the brochure curiously. "RIU?"

"Dude what is it?"

"I think it's a pamphlet about a certain resort located in Ocho Rios."

"Whoa let me see." He took the pamphlet out of his hand and read what it said.

"Dude we should definitely go there." He suggested.

"But I don't think we can afford it. I mean the only reason we're even here is because your dad paid for this trip." Clyde said. "How much money is on that card of yours?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I haven't even checked."

Just as he said that he heard a familiar girl and her brother near where they were and both Clyde and Garrett whipped their heads towards the source.

The girl was tall, slim and had a Rastafarian beanie hat. Her brother was taller than her and had built-in muscles as well as dreadlocks.

For some reason she seemed familiar to him so he ushered his friend over and they hid behind a decorative fake plant, trying to make out what they were saying.

"At what time did they say the bus would arrive?" She asked in her thick accent.

"They said around mid-day and it still hasn't come." He answered back.

As if on cue, their transportation arrived but it wasn't a tour bus. It was the same car model that their friends got but instead of one of them driving, an experienced driver would take them towards their desired destination.

The man in question was Caucasian, in his early thirties, wearing a long white buttoned shirt and work pants. He smiled, greeting them in his own accent and slid open the door for them, the two hesitantly getting inside. He took their luggage and loaded it into the trunk.

Clyde and Garrett watched them both from a distance. Even though they didn't know what they were talking about, they managed to get from them the words "RIU" "Ocho Rios" and "Maka said".

When they pieced the words together Clyde's face lit up and he said "I get it now! They all went to Ocho Rios!"

"Oh…I see."

He smirked. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Garrett smirked in return. "Hell yeah…"

"We're gonna follow 'em dude!"

With that said, they high-fived and bumped their fists together, an idea already sparking in their minds.

* * *

When they were done eating they went inside the car to their respective seats. Soul turned on the vehicle and they were back already on the road.

He whistled absent-mindedly to himself, knowing that the highway wouldn't change and that he wouldn't have a problem getting to the next town.

Suddenly the car stopped and Soul blinked, trying to figure out what just happened. Maka opened her eyes and looked around. "What just happened?"

Soon the others woke up and Soul was getting confused. "Okay…one minute I was driving and minding my own business and then…the car suddenly stops. Just like that."

Then realization dawned on her. "Oh my god Soul…"

He glanced at her. "What? What do you think happened?"

She gave him a sideway glare. "You didn't put the gas…did you?" She queried.

Soul gazed at her bewildered. And then realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he slammed his hand against the steering wheel in frustration. "Fuck! I forgot!" He glanced at the fuel gauge and sure enough the red arrow pointed exactly at E (empty).

This realization angered Kid. "Soul how can you forget about that? When you rent a car don't expect for it to have the gas tank full! You have to fill it!"

"Well why didn't you tell me eh? You knew that I was gonna drive this fucking thing so you should've at least told me that it didn't have enough fucking gas to last until our next fucking stop!" He screamed back, spittle flying out of his mouth as he did.

"Besides…WHY IS IT _MY _FAULT?"

"Because if you were gonna volunteer to drive then at least you would've known the responsibilities that come with it! Driving a car isn't the same thing as driving a motorcycle!" His partner quarreled.

"Well… the only thing you can drive here is ME CRAZY!" He retorted back.

"I don't get it. What's going on? Why did we stop?" Black Star asked dumbly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Liz frowned. "Soul calm down and guys please stop arguing. We'll figure out something."

"Well go ahead and spit it out then!"

"I know!" Patty said. "We can just get another ride!"

Tsubaki shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Soul sighed in exasperation. "All right let's try that."

They got out of the car and were greeted once again by really harsh sunlight. At least they had nice air conditioning inside of the car but outside they were literally sweating their asses off.

"Fuck…it's really hot out here." Liz noted, using her hands as a makeshift fan.

"You can say that again." Maka agreed.

They took a good look at their surroundings and noticed that they were in the middle of nowhere. The only thing they noticed was the shoreline beside the highway but other than that there wasn't a single soul. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky and the sun seemed to be mocking them.

"I hate that fucking sun." Soul said.

"Me too man." Black Star said.

They waited for any cars to come by and so far only a few passed them. No taxis, no tour buses, only normal cars.

"Well we can wait for Mat and Ryan to pass through here." Maka suggested. "They should be around somewhere…"

Suddenly an idea made its way through her mind. "I know! Maybe if I use my Soul Perception I can see if their souls are either close or very far!"

"Good idea Maka!" Tsubaki praised.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, summoning her second vision and when she opened them she no longer saw her friends but instead human souls hovering in their place.

Then she extended her vision as far as she could. From what she gathered there were only groups of human souls clustered together farther up ahead. No trace of Mat or Ryan. She blinked and her vision returned to normal.

She shook her head. "Nope…I tried to reach them but they seem to be nowhere at all."

"That's just great…" Liz sulked.

"Well then…let's hitch a ride!" Patty announced.

She whipped her head towards the other side and saw a lot of cars approaching them from the distance. _Now's my chance, _she thought mischievously.

She unclasped her bra from behind and pulled it down, letting the cotton material fall onto the ground. Liz gaped at her in shock. "Patty! Tell me you are not gonna do what I think you're gonna do?"

"Pfft…relax sis. This is for my friends!"

Both Soul and Black Star titled their heads in confusion, not knowing what the younger demon pistol had exactly in mind.

Maka and Tsubaki were staring at their younger friend as well, so they weren't expecting what Patty was about to do _next_.

She lifted her top and flashed her breasts towards the cars approaching them. When they neared, the drivers basically stared at her boobs and they almost crashed into the next car.

Another car came and it bumped against the one in front. The driver behind was an older black woman and she started cursing out the other driver in Jamaican patois language.

Then another one came and he gawked at her boobs, also crashing against the woman's car and she stuck her head out the window cursing at the other driver.

Since there were two cars, whose drivers were busy staring at Patty's boobs, they didn't care about the amount of cars piling up behind them, causing instant traffic.

The cars were lined up tightly together and many of them started honking desperately for the others to move and…to have a closer look at Patty's boobs.

She wiggled them around, making them appear as two giant and heavy D-cup water balloons bouncing and the sight made Soul and Black Star nose bleed the shit out of them.

Kid looked away in embarrassment while Crona cowered behind him so the drivers wouldn't notice him. Maka and Tsubaki gaped at her in shock while Liz buried her face into her hands.

Patty was planning on getting one of the driver's attention so they could hitch a ride but apparently she got the other way around, which was grabbing their attention but wanting to hitch a ride _on her_.

"Okay Patty that's enough!" She hurried towards her sister and yanked her shirt down from behind. Then she hollered in frustration at the drivers "OKAY SHOW'S OVER! YOU CAN ALL GO AWAY NOW!"

Maka hollered at them as well. "YEAH THERE'S NOTHING INTERESTING HERE SO RUN ALONG NOW!"

One of the drivers in front sulked but did as she told. They accelerated the car and soon the others behind picked up the pace. The older black woman from before, for some unknown reason, gave the girls the middle finger, causing Maka and Liz to raise an inquisitive eyebrow.

When all the cars were gone she asked "What the fuck was that for?"

"I don't know Liz and honestly...I don't' care." She said, shrugging.

Patty frowned. "You guys ruined my plan! I was about to talk to those drivers!"

"Those drivers wanted to fuck you, Patty!" Her sister said.

The bubbly blonde pouted at her sister and showed her back to her, sticking out her tongue when she wasn't looking. Liz ignored the childish antics of her sister and leaned against the car exasperatedly.

Tsubaki glanced at her boyfriend's bloodied form on the ground worriedly. She turned to Maka. "Do you think they're going to be okay?"

"Of course Tsubaki. They've been getting nose bleeds all their life. This should be nothing." Her friend said.

* * *

After Soul and Black Star recovered from their intense nose bleeds they decided to leave the car there parked. Right after they each got their belongings and were now carrying their luggage of course. He searched for his key and locked the car, deciding that maybe a truck would come and load it back to the car rental place in Montego Bay. It was more probable since the car in question had the HERTZ logo implanted on it.

He didn't know where to put the key though. If he put it outside obviously someone would come and steal it but if he put it inside he pondered if they had an extra set of keys. Deciding to do the latter he locked the key inside.

When he did, he regretted it a little because since he and his friends were in the middle of nowhere he was worried that they'd be stuck here forever. He truly hoped not.

"There goes 20 bucks worth of car rental insurance…" Kid said, shrugging.

"C'mon…let's go." His meister said.

They started walking in the side of the road, exhausted as the sun's rays beat down on them.

Not too far from where they were, Soul saw a huge estate out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey guys…look." He pointed his finger towards the place in question.

They whipped their heads the other way and gazed at the white mansion in the distance.

"Oh goodie, it might be a hotel or something."

"Yeah…let's go there."

They walked even faster, luggage in hand, the white mansion growing bigger and bigger as they neared…until they were in front of it.

It was a white mansion indeed, that loomed over them and it had a huge staircase leading towards the main entrance. The sign was rusty, even a little decayed, and it said WELCOME TO ROSE HALL but they didn't know if it was the name of the estate or just the name of the hotel.

The appearance of the said mansion was a Georgian style mansion with a stone base and approximately two stories, the lower one painted a stony gray while the upper one was painted a pearl white. Surrounding the estate were various plants followed by flowers decorating the area, making it look like a beautiful domain fit for tourists, visitors, etc. From the outside one could see that there wasn't anybody on the inside, which made others think that the estate was probably abandoned.

"It looks…empty." Maka mused.

"Do you think there could be someone in there?" Soul asked.

"More likely."

"I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this…" Maka demurred.

"Why do you say so Maka?" Her partner inquired.

"Well because…I mean it kinda gives off this creepy vibe. I don't like it."

"Where else are we gonna stay?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"We could go somewhere else." She suggested.

"Like where…?" She pressed.

The ashy blonde sighed, knowing that she didn't have a plan exactly so she decided to follow her friends' advice this time and check on the place. Who knows? Maybe she was wrong and was just getting paranoid.

"Okay let's check out the place then."

And with that said, they went up the staircase one-by-one, forcefully pulling up their luggage in the process, grunting tiredly on each step, until they managed to get to the stone base and the doors, colored a rich mahogany, were just right in front of them.

The scythe technician touched the golden door handle hesitantly but once Soul gave her the nod in approval and feeling safe yet reassured, she turned it, the door opening with a loud creak, indicating that the door probably wasn't opened in a while.

They went inside and Maka stood back to gaze at her new surroundings. Judging by the setting, they were most likely at the foyer. The floor was checkered in black and white and was made out of linoleum. The interior design of the manor gave out a historical feeling, as portraits of an unknown family were stuck on the white walls and as Maka scrutinized them, she assumed the house must've been there for ages, probably belonging to a family in the 17th century or so.

Of course, a mansion that large couldn't be that beautiful if it lasted for a long time so they must've restored it or…re-built it. The group looked everywhere as they rolled their luggage with them. There was absolutely nobody around.

"Hello?"

No answer. She quirked an eyebrow suspiciously at this. After a while of gawking and checking to see if there was at least a caretaker around they rested on the couch near the open archway that overlooked the maze of a garden, sighing in deep frustration.

"There's absolutely nobody here!" Kid declared. "Let's go…I don't like this place."

"I agree with you Kid. Let's get out of here." Maka said.

"Aw c'mon guys! We need a place to stay before we get to Ocho Rios!"

"Even if this house was empty and suitable for us to stay for a night it's still rude to come in uninvited."

"You're right Maka." Tsubaki said.

"Do you think there's anybody near that owns this place? No? Well then let's stay here. It's not like we have a choice anyway. There are no buses around and we're not gonna go out there in that scorching heat either."

As much as she hated it, Soul had a point too.

Finally after debating her options she gave up and said that they could stay, but only for a night. He grinned in satisfaction. "I knew you'd pull along, Maka."

She was stubborn as a mule but had her moments in which she had to go along with her friends thinking they were the ones that were right instead of her.

Liz spoke up. "Well let's go and find out where are the rooms in this place, I feel like taking a nap already." Her eccentric meister couldn't help but agree with her. As they went around grabbing rooms for themselves they set their luggage and prepared for the second half of their road trip towards Ocho Rios.

* * *

The van finally reached its destination and it parked just at the main entrance of the incredibly luxurious resort. The driver announced "We're here" and before the siblings could get out he quickly got out himself and opened the door courteously for them, Mat thanking him as she lowered down from her seat with Ryan following close behind.

Once they were both out he went and unloaded their baggage from the trunk tipping his hat towards them after and opened the door for the driver's seat.

"Have a nice day." He said before leaving both Mat and Ryan in unknown territory.

She looked around and gazed at the well-dressed people sauntering about, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious about herself. Her brother sensed her discomfort and he laid a hand tentatively on her shoulder, immediately easing the tension off her shoulders.

"Hey stop worrying about how you look." He told her.

"But it's just that all these people are so fancy and I'm so poor and…"

"Matchet, stop worrying 'bout what others tink of you and keep you head 'eld high. You shouldn't care 'bout them, other dan youself." He said, cutting her off.

She looked up at him and smiled. "You right bredda."

"Now let's go already! I can't wait to see my room." He gushed excitingly.

She nodded and they both grabbed their luggage walking into the revolving doors, Mat holding her excitement a little, even if it was ridiculous and absurd to be so excited for just going through an automatic door, but considering it was her first time…

Their shoes instantly touched marble flooring and it took everything in their beings to scream out in happiness, only managing a small squeal. The place was HUGE and extremely fancy. It had that rich sophisticated look a high-class resort like this was supposed to have. The hotel workers were dressed in white long sleeved collar shirts, followed by a black vest that covered, along with black trousers. Even the female employees were dressed like this too. As they made their way towards the front desk precariously a female worker approached them with a round tray holding two lemonade drinks.

She smiled courteously and offered the drinks to them.

Ryan smiled back and took one glass. "Oh thanks."

"It's a lemonade right?" She asked.

The woman nodded wordlessly and once her tray was empty she sauntered off towards the group of tourists arriving, which was a group of American seniors.

As they stood there drinking their lemonades, marveling in the richness of it all they heard a propitious voice behind them, and carefully they shifted around and found themselves facing the front desk receptionist. The voice in question belonged to a beautiful black woman wearing the same uniform as everybody else, while wearing her long raven hair into a tight dreadlock ponytail. The metallic name tag on her vest indicated that her name was Kyena.

"Good afternoon. Are you ready to check in?" She enquired, gazing at the both of them patiently.

Just hearing her speak a few words while checking on her accent and Ryan could already tell that she was from Negril.

"Uh…yes a friend paid for our stay." He said, a bit unsure.

"Oh I see. May I have your friend's name?" As she said this she typed a few things onto the computer while listening intently.

"No I think we're supposed to say our names." Mat said.

Kyena smiled and nodded. "All right then, may I have your names if you say your rooms have been booked?"

"Ryan Jones?"

At this she turned back to her computer and typed the name, waiting for the page to load. "Let's see…Ryan Jones…" she mused.

After a few seconds she saw the results and her dark eyes gleamed. "Did someone named Death the Kid pay for your check-in and check-out?"

He recognized the name and said "Yes! That's him!"

She typed a few more stuff before handing him a card key plus a detailed brochure. "Here's your key and a brochure on the map of the resort. If you have any questions you can always call front desk."

As they both thanked her and gathered their respective luggage, Kyena responded back amiably with "You're certainly welcome. Have a nice day you two."

Mat rolled her suitcase while gazing at the map that Ryan had in the palm of his hand. She scanned the map and now knew that the rooms were located in the farther west wing of the resort, close to the outdoor swimming pools and dining restaurants too.

As they walked, she gazed at her surroundings, greeted by sophisticated looking people and servers dressed equally as elegant. She saw a group of American teenage girls dressed in sexy bikinis head towards the swimming pools followed by adults babbling about trivial matters.

She was too busy scrutinizing the setting that took place around her that she didn't notice the fact that she had arrived at her designated room until her brother pulled her out of her thoughts.

"We're here."

He paused in front of the door and she halted behind him. The room held the number 301 and he inserted the card up the hole it contained, the light turning green and they entered, immediately looking around the room they received.

The room was a Standard Guest room with two twin beds, followed by a flat screen with satellite TV, a bed-side lamp situated between the two beds, a desk near the two draped glass doors for outside, a mini-bar, telephone, air conditioning and a bathroom near the entry.

Outside the two draped glass doors was a wide balcony overlooking the Caribbean Sea.

She pushed aside the drapes and turned the lock, giving herself access to the balcony and she immediately supported her arms on the white ledge, taking in the breathtaking view of the ocean. It was more like a vast sea of turquoise, since the water was so clear she could see the fish swimming around if she squinted her eyes enough.

"This is so amazing…"

As she said this Ryan stood next to her and supported his arms on the ledge as well. When he took a good look at the sea, his brow furrowed in tiny disappointment.

_No waves…_he noted.

But he quickly shoved the thought aside as he ruminated for a moment. At least he got the opportunity to visit a resort, something he and his sister had never done in their lives.

* * *

Gazing around the majestic-sized manor took enough time to take away the rest of their afternoon and pretty soon the sky turned dark indicating that it was nightfall. The moon took its rightful place in the sky, oozing blood and grinning madly as the scythe technician was reading a romance novel.

Maka gazed out the glass window and saw the moon grinning, for some reason shivering at the _eeriness_ the environment seemed to radiate. She quickly shook her head and continued reading her book, thinking that it must've been her imagination.

She set her book aside and headed towards the bathroom, which was close, just situated next door to the kitchen and she went inside. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror, an older teenage girl with ashy blonde hair and fierce green eyes staring back. She reached for her brush and started untangling the knots on her ends, not noticing a certain _thing_ creeping beside.

She was too busy brushing her hair that she didn't even feel the spider crawling up her leg until she saw it crawling up her thigh and she gasped, dropping the hairbrush in surprise and slapped the arachnid just like that.

The spider was instantly crushed and fell to the porcelain floor.

"Fucking spider…" She cursed.

When she bent over to pick up her hairbrush she saw more spiders approach her and she gawked at them weirdly, wondering how that amount of spiders came in the first place but as they started creeping up her legs she shook them trying to pry the annoying things off of her but they just kept moving up her body.

She did all sorts of attempts in getting rid of the arachnids like slapping them off, prying them off, even running her clothes on water and checking to see if they'd leave but they were still on her, making their way towards her mouth. Panicked, she clamped it shut and decided to rush and open the door to run towards her friends for help but then another group of spiders gathered themselves around the door and they surrounded the doorknob, denying her of any possible exit.

She decided to do what any normal person did. She screamed for her life.

* * *

Soul was relaxing himself, taking a nice bath in the provided bathtub that belonged to the guest bedroom, taking pleasure in how the warm water surrounded his frivolous body. Lost in thought, he traced the outline of his faint scar, contemplating on how it didn't look near as bad as when he got it.

He arched his head back and sighed, supporting the back of his head with both of his hands and leaning against the edge of the bathtub casually.

Since he had the bathroom all to himself not to mention some limited privacy he knew that he could masturbate now if he wanted to. And so he did, closing his eyes and imagining Maka in little clothing as possible and in a very suggestive position as he started jerking off his dick.

Completely lost within the realms of pleasure and orgasm, he didn't even perceive the lone scorpion skittering across the old-fashioned porcelain flooring and then onto the edge of the bathtub, it's tiny beady eyes glaring at the albino from where it was standing.

"Oh Maka…" he moaned.

The scorpion made its way towards the water, crawling up his leg underwater, while dodging the incoming flow of thick semen coming its way and then crawling up his abdomen, then up the space between his two pectorals, then up his neck…and then finally, onto the bridge of his nose.

He felt a pair of tiny feet on his skin and he blinked his red eyes open and then widened them in shock when he realized there was a scorpion on his nose. The reaction afterwards was to be expected, he thrashed about in the water, forcing the scorpion off his nose, and getting out of the bathtub as well.

The scorpion landed gracefully on the floor and skittered away. He gawked at the place it was at before in astonishment.

_What the fuck was that? _

Still surprised he went and grabbed a towel off the hanger, wrapping itself around his waist. He walked towards the vintage-styled basin and extended an arm for his toothbrush. As he started brushing his teeth, another scorpion made its way towards him, and then another, then another, then another…

Soon a large group of scorpions were in the bathroom, looking like an army of angry ants and he instantly felt the lingering presence of the scorpions, throwing out his toothbrush and getting ready to attack.

He wiped his mouth to get rid of any remaining toothpaste left and transformed his right arm into its usual black-red blade. He waved the blade around trying to kill off the scorpions but they dodged just in time, going up his body and towards his eyes, trying to get in his eyeballs in a cruel attempt to deprive him of his eyesight.

Feeling scared, he wiped them off using his left arm and some of them fell onto the floor. Frantic, he made his way towards the door, only to find it locked all of a sudden.

_Oh shit…_he thought, extremely anxious.

Then he peeked around with one eye, the other one being shut by one of the scorpions on him and he decided to do the unthinkable.

He barged right into the window, the glass completely shattering as he shook the pesky bugs off of him. There wasn't a single scorpion on his skin and he grinned in triumph but then his smile faded when he realized where he was gonna be landing on.

He braced himself for the fall.

* * *

Crona got up from his bed and went downstairs, getting back to the foyer already when he heard a muffled scream coming from the bathroom near the kitchen. Curious yet a little scared, he walked towards the sound.

When he listened intently he gasped.

"Maka?"

Fear stricken, he sprinted towards the bathroom and opened the door, nearly yanking the door off its hinges and was greeted by a sight truly shocking.

His best friend lying weakly on the bathroom floor completely obscured from the endless amount of spiders on her, he couldn't see her for the spiders had completely (I mean _completely_) covered her body.

Angered, he rushed towards Maka and removed the spiders off of her hastily.

"Move! Off spiders! Off!"

When she could see again, she helped pry the bugs off of her too and then stood up, grabbed Crona's hand and left the bathroom without hesitation. The spiders disappeared for an unknown source was summoning them.

"Thanks Crona. I don't know what I would've done without you." He smiled up at her.

"C'mon Maka, we have to tell the others."

"Yeah, something's definitely wrong about this place…"

They ran up the stairs and barged in every room at the second floor, waking up everybody in the process.

"What's going on?" Liz asked as she rubbed an eye sleepily. Patty got up as well.

Once they saw the terror on her face, their eyes narrowed in alert. "What going's on, Maka?"

She shook her head vigorously. "We have to get out of here, _now."_

"But why?" Patty questioned.

"Because…I think we might be dealing with a kishin egg." She said, unsure.

Once she said this Liz and Patty jumped out of bed and started looking for their fighting clothes.

"I'll go and get Kid!" Crona announced, as he left the room and already met with the gun meister, along with Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Guys…what's going on?" The ninja inquired.

"Maka said that there might be a kishin egg in this house." He replied, Tsubaki gaping at him as he laid the news.

The ashy blonde met up with them and she stared at her friends in shock.

"What's wrong, Maka?"

Their hearts almost dropped after she mentioned the following sentence:

"Guys…I can't find Soul."

* * *

"Get the fuck off me! Shoo!" He cried as he flailed his blade arm around, in an attempt to scare off the murder of crows attacking him. While he tried to scare them, the towel fell off his waist and landed as a white heap on the stony base of the garden, revealing his stark naked body.

After the sudden jump from the window he landed on a tree, which fortunately for him had broke his fall; he was suddenly welcomed by a blast of cold night air on his skin, making the white hairs on his legs bristle and also get 'chicken skin'.

As he continued to attack the crows, an idea made its way through his mind and he realized why he hadn't done it sooner. Think about it, if he transformed into a scythe completely he wouldn't have to deal with animal attacks right now, assuming they'd think that he disappeared and probably fly away. He would also be safe if anything else came after him.

His body flashed in a white light and just like that he changed to his weapon form, the Death Scythe in its entire grand splendor, with its usual black and red zig zag pattern and the red eye at the tang. For some reason the blade was even longer and sharper but that was probably included along with the successful conversion to a Death Scythe.

The weapon fell against the ground with a metallic CLANG and he laid there motionless, the red eye not even blinking.

The crows found themselves grasping nothing but air and they flew away, just as he had expected, deciding to find another victim.

Somewhere, an evil spirit glared at him…

* * *

The rest of the group gathered at the living room, the one that was close to the archway exit overlooking the garden. Their leader, Death the Kid, was explaining a plan he had formulated, which was that Maka had to go find her weapon while the rest would have to set out on a search for the so-called kishin egg. Little did they know they were not dealing with a kishin egg, but rather an evil spirit using black magic to kill them all.

Black Star locked his two fists together while the others stood there with a determined expression.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Triple T. K-A." Liz and Patty declared in unison.

"TIME. TO. TOTALLY. KICK. _ASS!"_

Everyone dispersed and they went into their rooms separately and searched through their suitcases as they were looking for their 'combat clothes'.

Liz and Patty dressed in their fighting garments, which consisted of sleeveless cropped red tank tops with a white tie in the center and dark shorts and they also adjusted their gray cowboy hats on. Their meister was dressed in his refined suit embedded with symmetrical lined stripes along the tux and a skull on his tie, adjusted in the right place for measure.

Black Star wore his black trousers and his favorite sleeveless black shirt with a metallic funnel-like collar, showing off his long muscular arms and the star-shaped tattoo on his right shoulder to remind the whole world not to mess with him. His partner tied her hair into its Japanese-styled high ponytail and wore her khaki-colored outfit with a skirt ending in a slit, the one with a yellow star emblazoned on the right side of her chest, along with black knee-high stockings and a black scarf for protection.

Crona stood back, buttoning the collar of his long black robe along with the white cuffs of his sleeves while Maka changed into her white long sleeved shirt (the one with the puffed up sleeves) with a yellow vest, green tie and red plaid skirt, followed by a long black trench coat and shoes with multiple straps made for running. Last she tied her ashy blonde hair into pigtails and put on her gloves.

When she was done buttoning her coat she instantly sprinted towards the back exit of the manor, finding herself on the outside where there was a maze-like garden below the stony staircase and she ran down the stairs and called out to her weapon, seconds later hearing her name call out to her in response and when her ears picked up at the sound she ran forward again and yelled once more, hearing the voice of her partner even closer and she saw her weapon lying in the ground unmoving.

"Soul!"

Her face lit up and she picked up the scythe, brandishing the weapon alongside her shoulder. The scythe glowed an electric blue and she raised the weapon high in the air, twirling him like a baton before settling him on the ground in a threatening way.

"I'm so glad to see you're safe." Her weapon said and his face flashed on the blade.

"So am I. I thought something happened to you!" She cried.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll stick together this time. By the way did you get attacked by any scorpions?"

"No but I did get attacked by spiders." She admitted.

"Creepy…this place is haunted."

"Either that or it might be the kishin egg's doing."

"Well we'll take on anything. I hope it's a kishin egg soul, I'm freakin' starved."

"You won't be for long." She assured, winking.

He smirked. "Just like good old times."

With that said she turned on her Soul Perception and concentrated deeply on the environment around her, her brow furrowing and she opened them, frustrated that she couldn't find any kishin egg soul.

"Um...Soul…"

"Yeah?"

"I can't sense a soul anywhere, not counting the one's of our friends inside the house."

"Then what can be the cause of all this?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's what you said before, about the house being haunted. But why?"

"Well…do you still have that travel magazine you were reading at the airplane on our way here?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well I remembered it was about Jamaica. Maybe if it has a section on history and legends or something."

"Oh yeah! In fact it did, and I was reading this article called…" When realization dawned on her, she gasped.

"What? What did you read?" He pressed.

"_The White Witch of Rose Hall_." She recalled.

"Oh shit...we're dealing with a witch?"

"No that was how they called her. Her name was Anne Palmer and she used voodoo, also known as black magic or witchcraft, to kill her three husbands!"

"What happened to her?"

"They killed her and the article said that her spirit lies in the Rose Hall manor and killed anyone who dared trespass her house!"

"So that's where the scorpions and the crows came from!"

"Yes I was researching black magic on the internet and it said it came in a lot of ways but it usually consisted of sending animals to harm others, as well as curses, hexes and hurtful spells!"

From this sudden realization she sprinted towards the manor to warn her friends. "There was never a kishin egg soul! It was just an evil spirit that passed away during this whole time!"

As she said this she tripped on the stone pavement, the cause of her fall belonging to an invisible source and the scythe fell again, this time landing just next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She propped her arms on the ground and placed her whole weight on her hands, lifting herself up from the ground and retrieving her weapon too as she slung the blade behind her neck.

Once she stood up she raced towards the manor, her scythe hanging on her back and her friends were already waiting for them up at the stone platform.

"You found Soul? _Whew…_" Liz breathed out a sigh in relief.

"So where's the kishin egg soul?" Her meister asked.

"That's the thing! There's no kishin egg."

"WHAT?" They cried out simultaneously.

"Damn it! I wore my bad-ass outfit for nothing!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Look we have two options. Either get the _hell _out of here or fight off this evil spirit we're dealing with."

"What? You mean a…a…_g-g-ghost_?" She stuttered, already trembling in fear.

"It's not a ghost, Liz. It's a spirit."

"That's even worse!" She cried. Beside her, her sister asked "Sis…I thought you were no longer afraid of ghosts."

"Well guess what? I lied!"

"Don't worry. If we stick together nothing's going to happen." She calmly explained.

Unbeknownst to her, something was lurking out in the shadows. A woman in a long nightdress floated up ahead glaring at her trespassers and she decided to use what remained of her black magic to conjure more spiders but this time grouped them together to form a single, giant monstrous spider and when she was done she took in her creation, smirking devilishly, an evil glint in her eyes, knowing well that being a spirit and already deceased nothing could kill her and her spirit would stay in Rose Hall for the rest of eternity.

* * *

"Don't worry. If we stick together nothing's going to happen." Was what she said before she heard a weird sound of _something_ roaring.

_That's odd_…she thought.

When she turned around she met face-to-face to the most hideous looking giant-ass spider she has ever seen in her life and she bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming her lungs out. She heard her female friends shriek and her male friends gasp.

The monster in question was a demonic tarantula and it roared again, its leg reaching over to grasp her but she managed to dodge out of the way before it did. Another one reached and she sliced it with her scythe but then stared astonished as it regenerated its missing limb.

"The fuck?" She stared at the monster in surprise, too distracted to know what's happening around her.

"Maka!" Crona pushed her aside as the claw was now aiming towards her chest and it struck through his instead, everyone staring as the black blood immediately hardened once it punctured a wound in his body.

"Stupid spider…ahahahaha." Ragnarok chuckled, now materializing himself as a sword and his meister pulled the liquefied weapon from his upper waist, black blood leaking out. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs and when he looked up his friends noticed, especially Kid, that his pupils shrunk to tiny dots, indicating the madness circulating in his body, and he started giggling incessantly, holding his right arm in a death grip.

"Time to die." He grinned.

"Gupi!" His sword proclaimed, joyfully.

He brandished the sword in front of his face and whispered out the words "Scream Resonance." The red lips on the sword grinning before pulling back and screaming out its soul wavelength, causing the others to cover their ears in pain.

"Hell no! This is my spotlight!" Black Star yelled over the noise.

Since the spider was now taken aback by the loud noise erupting from Crona's sword, along with his own vocal cords, Black star lunged towards the monster and unleashed his electric soul wavelength, before the spider noticed him and it threw him aside before he could reach the top, the ninja meister landing not too far from them in a heap on the ground, his weapon partner calling out to him desperately.

She sprinted off to look for her meister and when she saw him he asked her to transform into her weapon form and she complied, her body flashing in a silver light, already being wielded in his hands as he tightened his hold on the demon chain scythe. He swung her in the air and the other end latched onto one of its spinnerets, causing the spider to turn around and attack him.

He dodged out of the way in a blur, granted his ninja-like speed, and the tarantula was now glancing everywhere for his presence but all it saw were his speed blurs here and there.

Now being distracted, Maka jumped high enough to land on its back as Death the Kid started shooting (wielding both Liz and Patty of course) at the monster's legs to prevent it from moving. It went berserk and thrashed, one from the pain in its legs, two because of Black Star mocking him from all angles and three because of the still persistent scream erupting from the demon swordsman's throat.

When he was done he raised the sword up, positioning himself in a fighting stance, as he brought out his next move.

"BLOODY SLICER!"

And the Black Blood immediately hardened to a dark purple crescent-shaped blade, allowing itself to be hurled towards the spider with the flick of his wrist. Due to the exertion on the blade that was hurled towards the thing he managed to slice it and the spider's body unraveled itself. No kishin egg soul, just like Maka predicted. And Black Star stopped running, Maka fell on the ground with Soul transforming back into his original human form and Kid, Liz and Patty gaping at the place the monster was on just seconds ago.

"Well that was fucking quick." The ninja meister noted, his weapon transforming back and she chuckled amusedly at her boyfriend's child-like antics.

Crona's madness disappeared and he stared at the ground in confusion, while Ragnarok liquefied back into his body. "What the fuck! There's no fucking soul! You better fucking feed me Crona because I seriously thought I was gonna be feasting on some fucking spider kishin soul damn it!" He cursed, violently.

"We better get out of here before something else happens!" Liz said, too scared to even admit the spirit in fear that it would drive her to do something else.

And speaking of the spirit she glared at them once again before disappearing through the air, not even bothering with them anymore.

The rest agreed with her except for Black Star and Ragnarok.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That was nothing! Absolutely nothing compared to what we've been through!" Black Star complained.

"Shut up Black Star. Besides, it's late and I want to sleep!"

"Where are we gonna sleep though?" Soul queried and when everyone whipped their heads and noticed his presence for the first time, he realized that he was still stark naked and immediately grew panicked.

"OH SHIT!" He quickly grabbed his dick but it was too late, everyone saw his penis.

They reacted by bursting out in laughter, including Crona, and his meister patted him sheepishly on the back.

"You better transform into a scythe." She suggested, giggling.

Still grabbing his dick, he ran up the stairs and pushed himself through his friends, hiding himself in his room to put on some clothes hastily.

* * *

The mental image of his penis still lingered in their minds and as much as they wanted to joke about how he had 'white pubes' they knew they didn't have enough time as they went and took their luggage to leave the premises immediately.

Maka wanted to kill a spirit, probably to brag about it back at Death City but knew she couldn't if it didn't have a soul and yet _dead_, though she figured she could make it vanish using her Anti-Demon Wavelength. Maybe she was too lazy and tired to do it.

They were now miles away from Rose Hall and as the moon grinned up ahead, they found a suitable spot for retreat not too far away from the main highway, sleeping in their combat clothes and using their suitcases as a makeshift pillow, resting their legs on the grass. The scythe technician took off her pigtails, lay on her side and rested her head with her arms.

"Tomorrow…we get a bus to Ocho Rios." She yawned lazily, before closing her eyes to sleep.

"Yes…tomorrow…early in the morning…" he trailed off, snoring quietly as everyone settled to sleep.

_What a night_, they all thought.

…And Maka still hasn't asked Soul whether they had sex or not.


	10. Day 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater. SE belongs to it's rightful owners a.k.a Atsushi Okubo.**

* * *

*Sniff Sniff*

His nose twitched at the weird smell. When he got a whiff of it the first thing that came to his mind was…a fresh batch of oven cookies. Then he sniffed it and he got more hints. The ideas varied from a skunk spray to something hot and herbal…It all pieced together and then he started sparking up theories, like…they were probably at a local herbal shop or at a botanical garden. Yeah that was right. The smell was nature-related. And kinda spicy too.

A pair of mystifying red eyes opened and he scanned the current environment. According to what he saw, apparently, they were still in a grassy field, sleeping. He was also the first one to wake up.

Then he remembered…the smell. Where the hell it was wafting from?

And that's when he forgot to look up and he saw an old black man standing in front of him, smoking. Once the old geezer checked to see if he was awake, which he did, he grinned, showing some of his teeth, which wasn't much to be honest, plus it was yellow and dirty and had a huge-ass gap between his front teeth, similar to Spirit's only this time is due to the mishaps of aging.

His face was all wrinkly and he had cataracts. The guy pretty much looked like a _really _old Morgan Freeman but with dreadlocks. Since the old man was topless the white grayish hairs on his chest were also noticeable, followed by some raggedy torn up jeans and sandals made out of straw.

"Uh…good morning?" He raised an eyebrow bewilderedly.

"Hello." He took one more hit from his cigarette and dumped the remains on the grass.

In the distance he could hear the birds chirp, a sign that it was still morning.

"Eh-hem…who are you?"

The old man feigned offense. "Who ar' _you_?" His voice was deep, rough and senescent. With an undertone of noticeable Caribbean accent.

"No it was me who asked you 'Who are you'?"

"Den who ar' you?"

Ugh, the old man was getting on his nerves. He was probably senile.

He decided to change the subject.

"My name is Soul. My friends and I are lost. We…are…supposed…to be…in…Ocho Rios." He said, stretching each word slowly for the old man to comprehend even using a bit of sign language as well.

"Oh…I see. Little Ochi is it?" He grinned again.

Soul nodded vehemently.

By then almost everyone were awake.

"What the hell is that smell?" Black Star asked groggily, his demon blade partner sitting up to rub at her eyes sleepily.

"That." Maka replied, pointing at the cigarette fuming held between his right index finger and middle finger.

"Dude. Is that weed?" The ninja meister asked again, dumb-founded.

The mention of weed brought everyone fully awake to their senses.

She shook her head and tapped Soul beside her. "Um…anyways who is that guy?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. That's what I've been asking him."

She cleared her throat and addressed her voice towards the old man. "Excuse me. Do you know if there's any way you can help us get to Ocho Rios as quickly as possible?"

He whipped his head towards her and smiled broadly. "Why yes of course sweetie."

Suppressing the urge to grimace she smiled back. "Oh thank you so much, Sir."

He glanced at each and every one of them, taking in their appearances. They seemed bizarre to him. One was dressed up as a Harry Potter chick, another one had blue hair, his companion had a weird hairstyle and outfit, the other one with pink hair and almost looked like a girl, one was an albino with sharp teeth, and one had black hair with uneven white stripes in it while the other two were dressed up as western cowgirl chicks.

The only normal one was the one wearing the Harry Potter uniform.

Also, Stripes looked like one of those posh types of people so he must be loaded. That tux must've cost a fortune. He mentally smirked. Money, money, money.

He nodded. "Well…ya'll wanna go a Ochi, am I right?"

Once he got their nods in approval he gestured for them to follow him. They slowly stood up and hesitantly walked behind him, baggage in hand, wiping out the dirt and grass on their clothes.

On the way he dumped his cigarette onto the ground and he led them towards his old 1953 Chevrolet pickup truck, parked near the main highway.

"This a mi ride." He said with a sheepish grin.

_More like a shitbox…_Soul thought.

The others scrutinized the pickup truck. It was dark red, slightly rusty with use, the tires seeming to deflate themselves the more it was exerted and was covered in dirt. Not to mention it didn't have any windows let alone air conditioning.

Kid wrinkled his nose in disgust and Maka seemed to be skeptic about the whole idea.

"I don't think we're all gonna fit in that thing." Liz noted.

The old man shook his head. "No no no! You all go in the bed, I drive the truck!" As he said this, his eyes started to turn bloodshot from the buzz.

"What about our luggage?" Maka asked.

Then they noticed the pickup truck's bed, which was long enough for at least five people to fit in.

"I'll sit outside." Black Star offered. Without warning he tossed his luggage towards the bed, climbed up the tray and leaned comfortably against the wall.

The others looked at him strangely but then Soul shrugged, grabbed his suitcase and climbed up as well, sitting next to Black Star.

Crona took his suitcase, hesitantly climbed up and motioned for Kid to climb also but the young grim reaper looked away and refused. All it took was a little push from Liz's part and he clambered up towards them thanks to Patty hauling his legs up the platform and shoving him to sit right next to Crona, tossing him his suitcase as well. He glared at his two weapons from where he was at.

Then the girls got in the pickup truck while the old man got in the driver's seat. Each one of them had to hold on to their luggage. Suddenly another old man came in and he laughed at his friend when he saw the glazed look in his bloodshot eyes.

"Vishon you're not supposed to drive when you're high mah old friend!" He let out a huge belly laugh while the girls, save Patty, gawked at the both of them. The sudden appearance of his friend caught them off guard.

"Yeah…you're right Angelo." They both got out of the truck and changed seats.

Angelo looked behind his seat and saw the girls. He grinned, showing his missing teeth. "Hello."

Despite feeling a bit scared they waved back nonetheless. Some of the guys behind the girls whipped their heads to glance at Angelo through the windowless panel separating the inside of the truck with the outside.

"Why do I get the feeling we're gonna get raped?" Liz whispered.

"Maybe because we're in some stranger's car?" Maka whispered back.

Angelo inserted his friend's keys into the ignition, starting the truck. He tried to move it up the hill towards the main highway but the shitbox of a truck seemed to groan in refusal.

He stomped on the gas pedal and the truck groaned some more. Vishon glanced behind his seat and called out to the guys sitting in the bed. They whipped their heads towards him.

"Can ya'll give de truck a likkle push please?"

From where he was at, Soul nodded and dropped down from the tray followed by Black Star and using all their strength and force, pushed the pickup truck up the hill, along with Angelo stepping on the gas pedal and they managed to clamber the whole thing up and they were finally on the main highway.

Soul and Black Star quickly got in the bed before the truck started moving steadily on the road.

Angelo picked up the pace but the truck had a speed limit of less than 30 mph. But it was enough for him to drive steadily. The wind blowing from outside was enough to cool down the heat inside the truck since it didn't provide air conditioning. Tsubaki stuck her head out the window to take in the fresh air.

Vishon glanced at the huge suitcase that Maka had to hold on to. "Do you want me to hold your luggage?" He offered.

The scythe technician wanted to say no but her kind friend said "Of course thank you so much!"

Maka sat there stunned while Vishon reached over to grab at her own suitcase and using all the strength in his body, hauled them up and positioned them in front of his feet, occupying the entire space. At least the ashy blonde had more space. She mentally scolded Tsubaki for being so damn polite.

Unbeknownst to her, he zipped it open to reveal a small portion of what was inside and he reached in and felt his hand around until he felt something soft and pulled it out, revealing Maka's Victoria Secret pink underwear. He grinned to himself and tucked it in his jean pocket. His friend smirked.

Now all that's left to do is to steal from Stripe boy. He adjusted the rear view mirror in order to get a nice glimpse of Tsubaki's cleavage.

As he drove, Vishon thought to make conversation with the girls. "So where y'all from?" He asked, still feeling buzzed.

Nobody said anything at first.

"We're from Death City!" Patty chimed in.

"Oh and where is dat?" He inquired.

"It's in the desert!" She said naively.

Since there was no window separating them from the guys, they could hear the obvious conversation between Patty and Vishon. Also because for every question the old man asked Patty screamed out an answer.

"…I love giraffes! Did you know giraffes are my most favorite things in the world? Oh and they're so cool! I keep making paper figures of them when I'm bored and I have a thousand giraffe plush toys in my room! I have small ones, big ones, fat ones, skinny ones, baby ones, tall ones…" She rambled.

_Patty shut up…_Liz mentally rebuked.

_This is gonna be a long ride…_Maka thought in exhaustion.

* * *

**One Hour later…**

They managed to arrive in Ocho Rios, a town surrounded by pure vegetation, common trees were clustered together, blocking out the sunlight and the roads were narrower and small houses were everywhere. It was more rural and remote; nevertheless it had its fair share of resorts just as much as Montego Bay.

Patty managed to shut up and the guys were getting bored from waiting too long outside the truck, sitting tightly together while the girls (except for Patty) avoided all means of conversation from the two strangers and were just waiting to get out so that nothing bad would happen to them.

It was then that Angelo spoke up.

"So where ya'll headed exactly?"

"Riu Resort." Liz replied.

He went north towards the area where most of the resorts were situated until the pickup truck pulled over noisily, dark smoke steaming out from the pipes, right in front of the resort's main entrance, causing some of the elder sophisticated tourists to chuckle amusedly. Of course it would be amusing to see a really poor old-fashioned pickup truck parked in front of a grand entrance to a high-class resort…

Once the truck halted to a stop the guys grabbed their baggage and dropped down from the platform and the girls hurried outside. Vishon gave Maka her suitcase back and she had a nagging feeling that he stole something from her.

The old man remembered something that Patty mentioned and it was that her meister was obsessed with symmetry and he formulated a plan while they were on the road.

He walked over to Kid and complimented his suit, saying that it was the most symmetrical piece of clothing he has ever seen in his life, causing his golden eyes to gleam in appreciation and as he started rambling on how much time was spent to make the suit symmetrical and perfect he managed to ease his wallet out from his pant pocket while he was distracted to see how much cash was on him.

The others were chatting amiably and Kid was still rambling while the old man grinned at the amount of one hundred dollar bills there was in his wallet and took ten dollar bills of 100, stuffing it all in his other jean pocket.

Tsubaki and Patty waved good-bye while the two old geezers got in the pickup truck as fast as they could and drove away so they wouldn't draw too much attention to themselves. On the way his friend congratulated him on the steal and he took out Maka's panty, sniffing the insides deeply and sighed. It was used.

* * *

The girls were happy to have finally arrived, for the ride was unbearable, what with the two creepy old geezers, the weed stench, the heat inside the truck, sitting tightly together in an uncomfortable way, Patty chattering incessantly and how Vishon positioned the Rear-view mirror in order to stare at their breasts lasciviously.

"Sheesh I'm glad we're free from those two creepy old guys…" Liz remarked.

"Tell me about it. I don't know what was wrong with Tsubaki when she said it was okay for him to hold my suitcase." Maka bemused.

Her friend shuddered in disgust. "Ugh I don't even want to think about it."

They went through the revolving door and were at the main lobby of the grand resort. Once they were in, they gazed at their surroundings.

A female employee approached them with a tray of lemonade drinks and they all accepted gladly.

Kid approached the receptionist and listed his information, the receptionist immediately inserting the details onto her computer. She smiled and handed him his card key along with a brochure that contained a map of the whole resort.

Then they walked towards an elevator that brought them up towards the fifth floor (where their suite room was) and, as expected, was found at the end of the hallway.

Kid slid the card key in and the light turned green and they went in, visibly stunned by their current surroundings. The suite was even better than the one they had back at Montego Bay, with more facilities like a Jacuzzi in the balcony outside, a hydro massage bathtub in the master's bathroom, a huge flat screen TV stuck to the wall with High definition, etc.

The suite was so fancy that it could put even a Four Seasons hotel to shame.

"This place is great…" Liz noted.

Kid smirked. "Told you so."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to the beach!" Patty yelled excitingly.

She picked out a random room and immediately started changing into her favorite swimwear: her blue polka-dotted bikini. Then she rushed out the door causing her friends to quirk an eyebrow in bewilderment.

Liz shrugged and said "Oh well let's get going". She grabbed her matching swimsuit and headed for the bathroom to change, the others doing the same.

Once the others were ready they headed towards the beach which was farther down from all the outdoor pools that were provided, along with a few dining restaurants and bars. It was a long way from their room to the beach.

The day was sunny, as usual, and the beach was full of tourists. They were everywhere, so it was hard for the group to pick out a nice spot to lay their stuff.

Fortunately Maka managed to seek out both Mat and Ryan sunbathing together from the amount of people at the beach. They walked towards them and Mat's face lit up when she saw her friends. She glomped both Maka and Patty while Ryan greeted Liz with a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Hey guys! What took y'all so long?" The machete girl asked.

Maka and Liz exchanged looks.

"Uh…you don't want to know. TRUST me." She reassured.

"Well…I'm glad you all made it. We've been waiting too long for you guys to show up." Ryan said. "…Especially you, Elizabeth." He purred.

She approached him and circled her arms around his neck, pressing her demeanor up against him. "Oh…is that so?" She purred back.

"Mmhm." They started making out roughly, earning a surprised gasp from the group and Patty squealed loudly.

"Oh my God!"

It was then that Liz noticed her mistake and she pulled away reluctantly. She glanced from her shoulder and saw the shock written on all of their faces, except her sister, who was still jumping up and down in happiness.

Ryan blushed ten shades of red. "Oops."

"Are you guys dating?" Maka asked.

"Uh…y-yeah…I guess…" Liz said, looking downwards in embarrassment.

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys!" Tsubaki eulogized.

"Yay! My sister finally has a boyfriend!"

The mention of the word _boyfriend _caused Liz to blush profoundly.

"Well congratulations on your new-found relationship." Maka said, smiling genuinely at the two.

Ryan chuckled amusedly. He grabbed her hand and whispered into her ear. "How 'bout we go someplace else? Just me and you."

She looked back to him and smiled. "That's a great idea."

Then they sauntered together, holding hands, the group staring at them from behind.

When they were out of hearing range Black Star said "Damn, Liz is fast. I can't believe they're gonna have sex…"

MAKA-CHOP!

"Not everything has to do with sex, you dumbass." Maka retorted, while Black Star rubbed his scalp, having now a new-formed goose egg on his head.

"You're just jealous 'cause you're a virgin and can't get any." He sneered.

MAKA-CHOP!

If the first hit didn't shut him up then the second one did.

"Just for saying that you won't be getting any either, Black Star." His girlfriend said. She leaned over to whisper into Maka's ear. "Well, I just got my period so he's not getting laid anyways." This caused the ashy blonde to snicker.

* * *

**5 Hours later…**

"Oh sweet Lord Death just look at this place! It's amazing!" Marie said, holding her husband a little too tightly, causing him to groan.

Spirit whipped his head to all sides and he swooned at the amount of attractive women that were at the resort, both tourists and workers.

"I'm loving this place already." He mumbled, staring at their curvy figures in a lustful manner.

He sauntered over towards a lone blonde standing by the entrance.

"Hey."

She whipped her head towards him.

"Yes?" She asked, bewildered.

"Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only ten I see." He smirked.

"Oh my God that's like the oldest pickup line in the book. So original." She deadpanned, walking away in boredom, leaving Spirit standing there all by himself.

He shrugged and walked over towards another girl and said the same thing.

She giggled and walked away as well. "L-O-L desperate much?"

Stein patted his friend by the shoulder. "Oh Spirit you're such a fail when it comes to picking up girls."

"Oh and you're such an expert when it comes to women right?" He shot back sarcastically.

He chuckled. "No but before I was married instead of coming on to girls they came on to _me_."

"Oh yeah…I remember one in particular kept coming on to you nonstop and my daughter killed her in the end, what was her name? Me-"

He slammed a hand against his mouth and glared at him threateningly, instantly shutting him up.

"DON'T. SAY. HER. NAME." He glared at him through his glasses.

Spirit paled and nodded vigorously. Stein released his hand and Spirit sighed in relief. He forgot how much Stein _loathed _that woman, hating her so much he didn't want to hear from her ever again, even her name brought horrible memories from the past and everything that happened because of her.

Marie appeared all of a sudden and Spirit sighed once again, glad to have the Death Scythe break the obvious tension radiating between the both of them.

"C'mon you two I wanna go to the beach!" She tugged on her husband's arm roughly.

Stein let himself be dragged towards wherever she wanted to go, along with Spirit following close behind.

She opened the brochure and gazed at the map intently. "Hmm…the beach must be this way…"

* * *

_Day-o, Day-ay-ay-o, daylight come and me wan' go home_

_Day, me say day, me say day, me say day, me say day, me say day-ay-ay-o_

_Daylight come and me wan' go home…_

Clyde and Garrett sat next to each other awkwardly at the end of a typical Jamaican country bus, which was filled with old passengers carrying suitcases and the environment was currently flooded with an endless string of really old calypso music. Apparently the bus driver had brought in a CD with the best songs of calypso and the music bounced back and forth, the two boys from Death City seemingly impatient.

The brunette turned to his friend. "Are we there yet?" He asked dumbly.

Garrett groaned. He lost count on how many times that exact question was asked. "Why don't you ask the bus driver?"

"I'm too lazy to get up. And if you haven't noticed, the bus is packed." He said, his bangs covering his eyes, making him look expressionless.

True. There were passengers standing in the middle of the hall that led to the final row of seats in which Clyde and Garrett were at. Right next to them was a group of old ladies wearing gaudy jewelry.

"Fine then just…go to sleep or something."

"I'm not tired." He retorted.

The raven-haired meister sighed deeply. He looked out the window and saw the sun setting above the Caribbean Sea, right above the horizon, the sky tinged purple and the horizon a bright orange hue. Due to the reflection of the sky, the surface of the ocean was tinged with both shades of purple and orange, the sight almost as breathtaking as ever.

Since the sun was getting sleepy, he was starting to get sleepy as well…

* * *

**That night**

The group was now outside, farther away from all the constant chatter of tourists and blaring music, now in the woods trying to start a campfire.

"Guess what your God brought!" Black Star boomed.

"What this time?" Soul asked in exasperation.

"This." He answered with pride, taking out a Ziploc bag containing a batch of marijuana.

"How the hell did you get that?" Soul exclaimed.

"From that old guy this morning." He shrugged.

"How…?"

"Cuz I'm a ninja." He emphasized with swag. While he started rambling on how he was the best ninja/God ever, Tsubaki quietly walked over to him and snatched the bag out of his hand.

"Aww Tsubaki! I was gonna smoke that!"

"Do you want to get your ass in jail?" Maka asked sarcastically.

"Heh doesn't matter." He bends down to open the cooler they brought, taking out a bottle of Vodka.

He raises the bottle high up in the air. "Cuz we gonna get fucked up…"

Liz and Ryan ignored him and starting making out, Maka and Tsubaki started gossiping and Patty was floating in the surface of the ocean along with Matchet, both fitting tightly on the inflatable Giraffe float that Kid bought her. As for Kid and Crona, they're probably in the woods doing funny business.

"Soul, my man, have a drink." He slung an arm around his neck and grinned.

"Sure." He stooped down to grab a glass and filled it to the brim.

They clicked glasses. "Bottoms up." They chugged the whole drink.

Soul made a face. "Damn…that's strong as hell." His words immediately slurred.

"You're gonna get a headache afterwards." Maka reminded him.

"Yeah so…?" Her weapon partner slurred back.

* * *

The ashy blonde rummaged through her suitcase as she started to empty its contents, taking out her clothes first, then her swimwear, then shoes, socks, underwear…Speaking of underwear she realized her favorite Victoria Secret panty was gone.

When she tried to piece her thoughts together, realization dawned on her.

"THAT PERVERT!"

* * *

"When she was just a girl…She expected the world doing Para-Para-Paradise…" They sang, both extremely off-key. Well more like screamed for Black Star while Soul sang like a dying bird. The lyrics of the song they intended to sing were also wrong.

They staggered across the beach together, helping each other walk as the effects of alcohol started weighing down on them, both under a laughing moon dripping blood.

"I was dreaming of Para-Para-Paradise…" They continued to sing.

Somewhere, a person said "SHUT UP!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys long time no see :3 I bet you were all watching the Olympic Games huh? Congrats to China for scoring the most medals but USA scored second place! Yeah baby! I, myself, am proud to be part American, even though I was actually born in Panama but still :D I've been taking some time off FFN cuz I was dealing with a lot of sh*t, it's a little hard to explain ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though when I was done writing it I was like Meh...I've written better...I guess I was too lazy xD **

**I decided that this shall be a summer fic so I'm supposed to finish this before October starts. So at least I won't take long to finish this :D**

**~Andy**

* * *

**Stay tuned for future chapters to come! Yaoi/Yuri, mishaps, accidents, sex,drugs, more parties, skinny dipping in Dunn River falls... In other words expect some crazy shit :D And as always thank you to those who review, follow or fave this story! And my beta-reader as well :) **

**Read the next chapter or I'll eat your soul ;) And I'll pour soy sauce on it too :3 **


	11. Day 8

**Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own Soul Eater. SE belongs to Atsushi-Okhubo and...the rest you know already.**

* * *

Spirit dozed off in his bed while Blair, in her cat form, clawed a hole through his green suitcase, big enough for her to squeeze out and she extended a paw to search for her witch hat, which she eventually found and placed it on her head.

Next she trotted over to the double glass doors and chanted her famous "Pump-pumpkin, Pumpkin…" causing them to bust open and she jumped up towards the white ledge of the balcony. She looked downwards and realized they were about three floors up and she conjured a pumpkin out of thin air.

Similar to how she entered Maka's room, she traveled through the air in her flying pumpkin and since it was still early in the morning there was hardly anybody outside or, if there were, they were probably too careless to look up to notice a kitty flying around on a pumpkin.

She was just on her way to visit her favorite albino when her stomach grumbled, confirming that she hasn't eaten anything in a while and she sweat-dropped.

"Ugh…guess I'm gonna have to hunt for fish again…" She maneuvered the pumpkin to land in front of the grand entrance to the resort and jumped down from it, as always, landing gracefully on all four paws.

She transformed to her human form in a puff of smoke and this time, instead of walking around in her usual black dress, decided to wear her casual clothing, which consisted of a dark blue bra for a top, a matching panty for a bottom, her dark fur coat for warmth, black knee-high boots and her favorite witch hat as well. So, you could say she wanted to show a lot of skin.

Happy, she walked, more like strutted, with the usual swaying of hips and ass-moving paces, earning several stares from various guys around the corner, gawking at her in both amazement on how beautiful she was and of course…lust. One of them said "DAMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…"

She was used to getting compliments on a daily basis so she ignored them, but that didn't stop her from getting stared at by every guy possible. Even girls stared at her but it was usually from envy…or probably because she was so incredibly hot that even those girls would be scared to admit, that they admired her beauty. "Is she a hooker?" One of the girls whispered to each other.

"Sweet baby Jesus…"

"That ass…"

"Damn girl, you fine as hell…"

A small voice said "I wanna bang that ass all night…"

She continued to ignore them and she suddenly grew tired of walking, summoning a pumpkin again and she hopped on it, this time earning stares of bewilderment from the guys.

"What the fuck?"

She flew over towards downtown Ocho Rios, whereas the streets were more crowded and more congested with cars, constantly honking impatiently. The traffic lights turned green and the cars from up front still didn't move, the drivers putting their full attention on Blair, until the cars from behind honked desperately for the others to move and the cars eventually did, everyone from behind finally managing on driving at a steady pace.

She had crossed the street when that happened and she saw a random food stand selling an assortment of bananas so she hopped down from her pumpkin ride and walked towards it.

The person selling the bananas was just a black guy in his thirties. When he saw her approach him he grinned toothily and greeted her with his strong accent.

"What can I do for you, young lady?"

Blair was very affable so she grinned back and chirped in a high-pitched tone "Hi! I'm here for a banana!"

The guys from before stood behind a street lamp post to "observe" her from a distance.

The vendor gazed at her intently as he took this statement in. "How much would you like?" He inquired.

She stood there deep in thought. "Um…how 'bout just one?"

He nodded. "Thirty cents each."

Blair gawked at him. "Um…I don't have any money."

He frowned. "Well I'm sorry but…"

"Wait!" She cut in. "Can't you just…give it to me for free or something?" As she said this she twirled a loose strand of her purple curly hair around her finger and bit her lip flirtatiously.

The vendor started to shake and sweat through his forehead. "Uh…"

She grabbed a banana, unpeeled it and started eating it slowly…very _slowly_…

Several of the guys watching passed out from heavy nose bleeds, staining the lamp post with blood and the vendor took out a handkerchief and covered his nose with it to prevent any blood from escaping.

"Ya know what? Just keep it." He said through his handkerchief.

"Thank you!" She beamed.

She ate what was left of the banana, leaving the vendor to his fruit stand and…his obvious erection, which was noticeable through his pants. He eyed her ass as she walked away, waiting for her to disappear so he could go to the nearest public bathroom to fap.

* * *

"Ah fuck…" Black Star groaned.

He opened his eyes and sat up from where he was lying at, his friend Soul waking up as well.

"Man, my head hurts." The albino muttered.

"Did we get drunk last night?"

"I think so."

"Shit!" He cursed. "Tsubaki's gonna kill me!"

"Yeah and Maka's gonna have my ass for breakfast…" He grumbled.

"Hey…where are we?" He suddenly asked.

Soul whipped his head to the side. "Huh?"

Taking a quick look around and he realized that they were stranded in the middle of the woods, the same place they were hanging around intoxicated the night prior.

Fully aware of the fact that his meister had purposefully abandoned him made him grit his teeth in frustration.

"Don't you know we were here last night?" He growled.

"Oh…" Black Star noted.

He stood up. "Let's get going. I need some Advil." He helped his friend stand up.

Evidently, walking it off helped half of his headache to go away, but the other part had to be gone with medicine. The sun's powerful rays also seemed to worsen his state so he stayed in the shade. Soul glanced over at his ninja friend and noticed how okay he looked. Black Star clearly doesn't get hangovers. He felt a small pang of envy.

_Why could that be…? _He asked himself.

Minutes later they were back at resort territory, the beach normally crowded with tourists and more tourists.

Several lush green palm trees adorned the beach exotically, on the left side an open bar giving out cocktail drinks for older people and smoothies for the younger ones and on the right side a Thai restaurant that only opens at night. On the exact center were just a bunch of blue beach chairs. All under a bright blue cloudless sky and a sun laughing gloriously.

He nudged his friend by the shoulder. "Y'know what scratch that. I just need a glass of water."

"Why you changed your mind, Soul?"

"Cuz it's a long way from here to our room…" And he was right, in order for them both to get to their room they would have to walk the _long _way, passing the outdoor pools section, then dining restaurants section, and then the endless halls of rooms section, but their room was on the fifth floor…

"Oh right."

He walked towards the open bar and sat on one of the stools provided. Besides him were several girls wearing bikinis. Black Star followed and sat next to him on the other side. In about seconds a male bartender wearing the hotel's work clothes arrived and immediately tended to them.

"What would you like to drink?" He queried in his professional tone.

"Just fetch me a glass of water."

"And you?" He asked, directing his attention towards Black Star.

"Same as him."

"Very well." He nodded curtly and walked away to grab a few glasses.

All of a sudden he heard someone call his name. Listening intently and he registered the voice to be Stein's. He turned his head and saw his ex teacher, slightly tanned, dressed in a button up shirt and his black swimming trunks.

"Oh, hey Stein." Soul acknowledged.

"'Sup?" Black Star greeted.

"How are you kids doing?" The mad scientist asked.

"Ah we're just chillin'…" Black Star said coolly.

He nodded. "Glad to see you're both safe." He stood by them and asked a bartender to make him a Tom Collins. He took out a cigarette and lit it. Nobody said anything about it.

"Um why wouldn't we be…safe?" Soul inquired.

Stein pushed up his glasses. "You're forgetting that I can see souls just as much as Maka. While I was on my way here I sensed all of your souls back at Rose Hall and then I knew what was gonna happen." When he finished explaining he took a long drag from his cigarette and blew a skull-shaped smoke cloud.

Black Star snorted. "Heh…y'know damn well that we can take care of ourselves, dude."

At that moment the bartender arrived and placed two glasses of water plus a glass of Tom Collins in front of them.

While they were conversing, Soul twisted his glass of water absent-mindedly, the ice cubes clinking against the glass.

"I know that, Black Star. But I couldn't help but worry considering on the type of enemy that you two would confront." He took a sip from his cocktail.

This caught Soul's attention. "You heard about the White Witch of Rose Hall?" He asked.

"Of course I do. After all, knowledge is power." His glasses flashed in recognition for the quote.

"Then why didn't you come and help us?" Soul demanded, suddenly feeling angry.

"Because you two are old enough to protect yourselves, just like Black Star said." He said solemnly.

"Oh…right." Soul conceded, awkwardly. He guzzled his drink down until it was empty.

"Out of curiosity, where's your wife?" Black Star asked.

"Marie is probably hanging around at the pool with the girls." He took a sip from his drink. "I wanted some well-deserved guy time but Spirit is too lazy to get up from his bed."

The mere thought of the red head being a lazy ass brought Soul to chuckle in amusement.

"When you say girls you mean Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty…"

"Yes. Oh and Kid and Crona are there too." He frowned. "By the way I saw them making out with each other by the pool."

Black Star guffawed. "Really?"

His expression remained stoic. "Yes."

"Guess I was right about them being gay." Soul grinned, showing his razor sharp teeth.

"It doesn't matter if they are or not." Stein shrugged. He downed the rest of his cocktail drink in one gulp. Then he stood up and left. "I'll see you two later…"

Soul and Black Star exchanged looks. "Well whad'ya know? Kid and Crona officially came out of the closet."

They both broke out in boisterous laughter, their headaches ceasing for a bit.

* * *

Apparently Professor Stein was right and the rest of the girls were hanging around by the pool, including Mat and Ryan. Patty was swimming around on her favorite float, chattering with Mat, Liz and Ryan were conversing animatedly while Maka sun bathed, listening to music from her iPod. Tsubaki sun bathed as well. Kid and Crona were having a steamy make out session and Marie sat by drinking a Piña colada.

When Soul and Black Star showed up, some of them turned their heads to glance at them. Maka took off her earphones and smirked.

"Well well well…"

Tsubaki sat up and looked at them.

Liz giggled. "Look who it is!"

"The drunks from last night." Maka finished.

Soul growled. "Y'know, you could've done the same thing I did for you when you were in that state."

"What do you mean?" She inquired, cocking her head to the side.

Before Soul was going to reply he was rudely interrupted. "'Sup guys." Black Star saluted cockily. "I know y'all miss me."

Liz rolled her eyes. "As if."

"Aw c'mon! You guys didn't even want to join in on the fun last night!"

"If your idea of fun means getting drunk then no thanks." Maka quipped.

He was about to retort on how ironic that sounded when she was the one getting drunk out of her mind the other night but decided not to, since that would probably earn him a painful Maka-chop to the head. Damn Maka and her stubbornness.

"Flat chest…" He muttered beneath his breath.

"What did you say?" She asked in a threatening tone of voice.

He turned his head to the side. "Nothing."

Suddenly, both Patty and Mat appeared to greet Soul and Black Star. "Hey guys!" The younger demon pistol chirped.

"Hey Patty. Hey Mat."

The machete girl waved back politely in response.

"Where were you two last night?" Patty asked innocently.

Soul and Black Star exchanged glances. Then they looked back to her. "Uh…no idea."

The sound of a splash was heard and Soul whipped his head around to glance at the ones who were taking a dip in the pool, who appeared to be Kid and Crona. The young grim reaper wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend's neck deepening the kiss while Crona placed his arms around his waist, his hand falling on his ass, but wasn't shown since it was under water.

Soul gaped at them in both amazement and shock. Feeling stared at, Kid reluctantly pulled away from Crona and gave his white-haired friend a sideway glare.

"What? You never saw two boys kissing in your life?" He hissed. Behind him, Crona looked at him apologetically.

"Er…it's nothing. I just…had no idea you were gay." He coughed, awkwardly. _So uncool…_

* * *

"Hey Garrett…"

"What?" He asked exasperated. They were currently watching Jersey Shore on the provided flat screen TV on the wall.

Clyde rolled around on the bed and he gazed at his friend inquiringly while upside down, his back slowly sliding the covers until his head touched the floor. Since his bangs fell down you could see his bright brown eyes. He felt his brain fall.

"Let's go to a nudist beach."

He sighed. "What for?"

Annoyed, his back slid up and was now lying on his stomach, gazing at his friend through his bangs. "Dude…don't you wanna see some hot naked chicks?"

"Not really." He yawned.

"Dude, I swear, you're as gay as that Cotton Candy head we were betting on back at the plane."

"What are you talking about? I'm not gay!" He retorted.

"Then how come I never saw you with a girl?" He sneered.

"T-That's because I'm…no good on talking to girls." He finally said.

His expression changed from that of deriding to sympathy. "Oh…"

Suddenly, he grinned. "C'mon man we gotta do something today." And with that said he grabbed the keys, yanked his friend by the arm and pulled him off from the bed, leaving the television on, exiting the room and then closing the door behind them.

"Clyde, where are we going?" He asked, still running alongside him.

"Just you wait! I know just the place!" He grinned.

* * *

After the Soul Eater gang had a dip by the pool they decided to go back to their rooms to shower, change and have lunch together, along with Professor Stein and Marie. Spirit still hadn't wake up and Blair was nowhere to be found. Then they went back up to their respective rooms and the girls were now lounging around in the Jacuzzi outside.

"Y'know I still can't believe that Lord Death made us go on this trip. But I'd say it's the best vacation trip ever…right guys?" Maka said, turning to her friends quizzically.

"Oh yeah." Tsubaki assented, taking a sip from her glass of cider.

"Also if you guys haven't noticed, Kid and Crona are officially dating and Liz has a Jamaican boyfriend." She said, giggling at the funny expression on her friend's face.

Tsubaki giggled as well. "Oh Liz, I'm so happy for you." She said endearingly.

"You guys!" Liz cried, blushing madly.

"What? It's true." Maka took tiny sips out of her cider.

"Yeah but…what happens when we leave and go back to Death City? We'll never see each other again." Liz said and her eyes showed a tinge of sadness. Maka suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for her friend.

"I'm sure you guys will still see each other. I mean the guy's a surfer right?" Tsubaki said.

When Liz nodded she continued "Well there might be a chance in which the guy competes in some worldwide surfing competition and then he'd get to travel around the world…and you guys see each other at some point."

"I know!" Patty chimed in.

"What is it Patty?" Her sister asked.

"How 'bout you guys fuck before you leave? And I mean really fuck!"

Liz gaped at her sister, aghast. Her blush deepened and the others stared at their younger friend wide-eyed.

"Does that usually work?" Maka questioned.

Patty shrugged. "Yeah…Liz might as well fuck the surfer while she's still here."

"Patty you're not supposed to say such a thing!" Liz cried.

"Pfft…oh sis you may be older than me but I have way more experience than you." She said, sticking her tongue out childishly at her.

"In what?"

"Relationships."

"How many guys you dated?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

"Let's see…Kirikou Rung was my first boyfriend. Then I dated Ox Ford for a few weeks and then Harvar but we lasted for two weeks. Oh and I'm not sure this counts but Jacqueline and I dated too." She counted using her fingers.

"WHAT!" Maka cried. "You went out with Ox Ford?"

"Kirikou and Harvar too…?" Tsubaki asked stupefied.

"What the fuck Patty! I knew you dated Kirikou, Ox Ford and Harvar but Jacqueline too…? She's a lesbian?" Her sister asked.

Realization dawned on her. "Are you…a lesbian?"

Patty burst out in laughter. "Ahahahahahahahaha! You guys are so funny! FYI yes Jackie is a lesbian I mean why would she pair up with Kim in the first place? And no I'm not a lesbian. I'm bisexual and you should know that by now, sis."

Liz gaped at her in astonishment. Nobody said anything for a moment. A few more seconds of silence until Tsubaki remarked "I've never seen that side of you, Patty."

She giggled. "You guys are acting as if it was the end of the world. I mean so what if I dated them? What would you guys say if I had sex with each and every one of them?"

"WHAT!" They all screamed in unison.

_So Ox Ford isn't a virgin_, Maka realized. _Oh God why?_

She continued rambling. "Oh and you guys might not know this but besides dating I hooked up with other guys too. Particularly when I was drunk." She added.

Liz sighed and sank her face into her hands. "And how many guys did you hook up with?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I lost count."

Liz dunked her face into the water. How depressing it is when you find out your little sister is practically a slut. Maka sipped from her drink awkwardly while Tsubaki stared at a random flower pot in the corner.

As she dunked her entire face into the warm water of the Jacuzzi she felt the rumbling of the jets course around her. Opening her eyes and using her underwater blurry vision she could make out the different bikini bottoms of her friends. A few seconds passed and she resurfaced her face out of the water.

Then she said "Patty…please tell me that during all those times you've had relations with these guys…you made sure to use protection right?"

The younger demon pistol giggled. "Of course I did, sis. I can't afford to get any STD's can I?"

Liz sighed heavily in relief. "Thank God. Not only that but Kid would be real pissed if he found out."

Taking in her own words she gasped. "Does he know about this?"

"Ahahahaha! Of course not! He'll probably say something like 'what an asymmetrical number of people Patty'!" She resumed her giggling banter.

The thought earned a chuckle from her. "Hehe I bet he would freak out too."

Suddenly forgetting that Maka and Tsubaki are listening she turned toward them. "Am I like the only virgin in the gang?" She asked exasperatedly.

Tsubaki looked at her apologetically while Maka patted her on the back softly. "Hey you're forgetting 'bout me. I'm like the whole epitome of virginity." She said with an annoyed huff.

Despite feeling sad, she grinned. "Oh that's right."

"Well at least me and Tsubaki have something in common!" Patty beamed. She wrapped her right arm around Tsubaki's neck in a friendly half-embrace.

Tsubaki glanced at her curiously. "And what is it, Patty?"

Her younger friend grinned mischievously. "Experience." Then her grin changed into a broad smile. "How many guys did you slept with?"

The demon chain scythe twiddled with her fingers nervously. "Um…two." She confessed in a small voice.

That caught everyone's attention. "WHAT!" They all cried in unison, except for Patty of course.

"B-But I thought Black Star was the only guy you had sex with!" Liz cried.

Tsubaki gasped and quickly placed her hand on her mouth, shutting her up successfully. Then she stood up from the Jacuzzi and jogged towards the suite, whipping her head to all directions to check and see if Black Star was around and when she was certain she jogged back and closed the double glass doors to the balcony.

She sat in her previous position in the Jacuzzi and glared at Liz. "Think before you speak." She warned her, her tone silent but deadly.

Liz gulped. "Oops sorry." She chuckled nervously.

Tsubaki was scary when she was angry. _Nice people are always scary when they're angry…_she thought, shivering.

Then Tsubaki changed to her normal nice self in the blink of an eye. "Thank you. Now." She looked down towards her feet.

"You guys have to promise me that you won't say this to anybody. And I mean _anybody, _understand?"

At this point even Patty was getting serious. You know shit just got real when Patty gets serious.

When they all quietly nodded she continued. "The other guy I had sex with was…"

The other three gazed at her intently.

Tsubaki sighed. "Mifune…"

"WHA-" Liz was instantly cut off by Maka. Understanding the situation she makes a gesture of zipping her own mouth shut and throwing away the invisible key.

Both Liz and Maka were shocked. Liz because she didn't expect to hear this from her quiet meek friend and Maka because she thought she wasn't capable of doing this, especially with someone older like Mifune.

"We won't say a thing but you have to explain about this Tsubaki." Maka said earnestly.

"Oh it's just…a little too hard to admit." She bit her lip nervously. "He was actually the first guy I had sex with. Right before I started dating Black Star."

"Huh? But…but you told me about the time you lost your virginity to Black Star!" Maka cried.

"I'm sorry Maka but I lied. I lost part of my virginity to him and it was my second time having sex. Even during the third time I had sex I still bled from my vagina for a week!"

"Okay so-" Liz interjected. "Let me see if I'm getting this, basically you screwed Mifune first and then you and Black Star started dating each other then you two screwed and…why are you so freaked out about this? I mean, you're acting like you've cheated on the guy or something."

"I'm freaking out because Black Star doesn't know about this! I lied to him as well!" Now it was her turn to dunk her face into the water.

Moments later she resurfaced. "What if I tell him? Will he get angry? Dump me? Tell me he doesn't need me anymore?" The mere thought made her almost cry.

"Relax Tsubaki. Trust me it's hard for a guy to dump a chick. Here's what you gotta do. Give him a blow job." Patty suggested mischievously.

Tsubaki whipped her head to look at Patty. "That's it?" She asked disbelievingly while Liz face palmed herself in frustration on her sister's antics.

Patty patted her on the back in an attempt to comfort her. "Oh yeah! But tell him after you suck his dick. Oh and…make sure you swallow. It adds points."

"This conversation is now getting uncomfortable..." Maka sipped her drink awkwardly.

* * *

It was about midday when Tsubaki entered the room she was sharing with Black Star. Her boyfriend and meister, at the moment, was doing pushups with one hand while the other one was behind his back. His personal iPod was currently blasting the song _Sexy and I know it _by LMFAO, surrounding the room with its catchy beat.

"...997…998…999…1000…" He was about to do another pushup but that was when he saw his weapon girlfriend appear in front of him, clad in her red bikini.

"Tsubaki." He hastily stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He craned his neck side to side, cracking certain areas and his knuckles followed suit.

"Hi." She said in a small voice.

"Hey babe." He purred, wiggling his eyebrows arrogantly.

She giggled. _Now is the time_. She approached him and circled her arms around his neck, pressing her demeanor up against him. Black Star gazed at her attentively and then their lips met, in one passionate make out session.

As their tongues fought for dominance Tsubaki undid the strings of his sweatpants and pushed them down. Feeling his pants fall beneath his legs Black Star chuckled. "Eager aren't we?" He turned off his iPod stereo and the music died down.

She felt his erection push up against her groin. Next were his boxers and Black Star kicked them both to the side. Now with his penis free she stooped down on her knees and grasped the tip with her right hand and…sucked it.

He groaned. "Oh yes please…"

She fervently sucked, deep throating his dick until she could feel it at the back of her throat. She even cupped his balls and massaged them softly. Black Star groaned and gripped her head firmly, crying out his build up.

"Ah fuck!" His dick twitched, signifying his release and he loaded his seed into her mouth.

She swallowed every single bit of his salty semen and Black Star sighed in exhaustion. "Damn Tsubaki…you took me by surprise." He said breathlessly. She gripped his penis and slowly eased it out from her mouth, finally able to breathe properly.

She wiped some semen that remained dripping from her lower lip with the back of her palm and stood back up.

"Black Star I have something to tell you." She said earnestly.

"You do?" He grinned.

"Yeah, let's sit down for a moment."

"Okay."

They both sat down on the bed. "You love me right?"

"Of course I do Tsubaki. We've been together for a long, long time."

She smiled. "Aw I love you too."

He smiled back. Then she spoke again. "And that's why I have to come clean…"

* * *

**That Afternoon**

"Dude, where are you taking me?" Garrett asked his weapon. At the moment they were walking leisurely around the resort. They were currently hanging around the outdoor pools.

"To be honest I don't know bro. I just said that to get you out."

"Oh."

They continued to walk in silence. Until they heard giggling noises just close to where they were at and they whipped their heads curiously at the sound. The sound was of young women giggling.

Apparently at the right hand corner of the main outdoor pools were the changing rooms for women and on the left hand corner were the changing rooms for men.

"…Victoria can you tie my bikini top for me?" A girly voice said.

"Sure thing Mandy. Then maybe you can do mine."

They both gasped. Then they ran hastily towards the women changing rooms and looked around to see if there was a window where they could peek in.

The walls were made out of rich wood, which was easy to climb on and luckily they were tall enough to just grab on the wooden ledge of the window, which was half open by the way and they gazed at the two teenage girls helping each other on putting their bikini tops.

The blonde one was topless and currently tying the strings of her brunette friend's bikini around her neck. She winced. "Too tight?" She asked.

"Yeah." She loosened the string. "Is that okay?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded. "Okay it's your turn." Then they switched sides and the brunette one was now behind her back. When she was done she stood back. "There."

At the moment another girl entered the stall. And she was topless as well. Clyde and Garrett craned their necks further, practically sticking their heads through the half-open window. They stared at her breasts lustfully, even blinking both of their eyes in an attempt to "take pictures with their eyes" as some perverts would say…

"Oh my god Courtney you can't just go around showing your boobs, I mean what if there are perverts watching?" The blonde one, Victoria, said. Clyde and Garrett glanced at each other nervously.

"Duh I know but it's just that I can't find my top!" She said exasperatedly.

"Do you remember the last place you saw it?" Mandy asked.

"Um…no."

Another girl entered the stall. This one was another brunette and she was clad in a black trikini.

"You guys. What's taking y'all so long?"

Outside the women's changing rooms were two boys looking at two pairs of legs poking out of the window.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" One boy asked the other.

"Oh yeah." He said mischievously. Using their strength they grabbed their legs and pushed them up the wall.

"Clyde, someone's pushing us." Garrett whispered.

"Oh no…" He whispered back.

Before they knew it they fell on their stomachs painfully, the towels sprawled on the floor softening their fall.

Once they noticed their intruders their incessant chattering immediately died down and they all squealed in horror. "GET OUT!"

"SHIT WE'RE FUCKED!" They screamed back.

They got up hastily and ran out of the stall before they'd get beat up by angry, naked women. Unfortunately for them, the hall that led towards the exit was long and filled with women dressing up and when they passed them the girls screamed, covering their naked bodies and pointing at them in shock. Some even threw punches at them.

Once they were out, they were both panting and had bloodied noses, due to some slight nose bleeds and also due to the fact that there were girls punching them in the face.

* * *

Later that day some of the girls filed a complaint against Clyde and Garrett, giving out a brief description on how they looked like and now they have an ugly warning on their door, prohibiting them on getting close to the beach and outdoor pools section, until further notice.

* * *

**A/N: Good news! Next week I'm having end of trimester exams and after that I have one week of vacation so I'll have plenty of time to finish this fic before the deadline! Hope you guys are excited and please, keep those reviews comin' they really lift my spirits! ^^**

**I'm just glad to say that after this it's 6 more chapters and the story's over so hopefully I'll get to write them quickly before September ends :D **

**As always thanks to those who review, fave, follow or just read xD Thank you all!**

**~Andy**

* * *

**On the next chapter of 'A Summer Vacation Like No Other':**

**- Black Star's reaction to Tsubaki's confession**

**- Liz/Ryan lemon scene**

**- Dipping at Dunn River Falls**

**Read it! Or I'll take your soul! ...And eat it :D**

**P.S Oh and before I forget, if you were surprised at the bit in which I make Patty seem like a 'doozy' it's not because I see her as one it's because I needed at least two sluts for this story and I thought Blair and Patty would fit the roles perfectly. Believe me when I say that I love writing about the both of them! :D Oh and I needed a sexually active pairing and I thought that TsuStar would fit the role just fine :) I accept constructive criticism but no flaming... Okay see you on the next chappie!**


	12. Day 9

**A/N: Without further ado, the twelfth installment for 'A Summer Vacation Like No Other' :D **

**I wanna thank Kaoru97 and KatoHunter because, these 2 guys are the main reason why I upload this shit quicker than I'm supposed to :3**

**Hope you guys enjoy ^^ Oh and thanks to those who fave, follow or just read! (: **

**If you wanna know the names of the songs that may appear in this chapter, they're called:**

**Ice Cream by Borgore**

**Nympho by Borgore**

** P.S: Borgore is one of the rudest dub step artists out there! Search his music on YouTube :P (not apt for minors lol)**

**~Andy**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater. All rights reserved to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter will contain graphic sex and nudity. Reader's discretion is advised.**

* * *

**Back at Death City**

The teachers and staff of DWMA celebrated the construction of their first ever inaugurated church. During the first day people from all over the city came to visit the church now named St. Matthew's Catholic Church of Roman Angels (they couldn't think up of a good name) and, of course, Justin Law offered himself to be the preacher for the church service.

When the place was finally full, with people standing outside and everything, the bells tolled meaning that the service was gonna begin and Justin Law stood nonchalantly behind the podium, listening to his loud music via earphones.

He stared into space and had to be snapped out of his senses by a staff teacher sitting up front.

He read their lips and knew that they were waiting for him to speak. He took off his earphones and began his speech:

"Welcome brothers and sisters to the inauguration of St. Matthew's Catholic Church of Roman Angels…" he said in his illustrious voice.

"…We are very grateful that you have come to be with us this morning. It is our hope that you experience the love of Christ and his presence during our worship."

Everyone at the church sat silently still listening to him speak, intently.

Azusa sat next to her boyfriend, Sid and while Justin Law was speaking she whispered into his ear. "I need to talk to you, Sid."

The zombie in question glanced at her momentarily and whispered back: "Now?"

"Yes!" She half-whispered, half-yelled.

They stood and headed towards a more private place inside the church.

When Sid closed the door behind him he leaned against the door and faced his girlfriend.

"Okay what is it? It better be important."

She glared at him. "I saw you last night with Nygus. And I know something went down from there." She hissed.

He gazed at her baffled. "The fuck? This is what you wanted to talk about? Azusa I swear on my already dead ass to Lord Death that nothing happened last night!"

"Don't you lie to me! You two were drunk!" She quipped back.

"Yeah but, baby, you know I would never cheat on you!"

She continued to glare daggers at him and while leaning against the wall across from him, she accidentally pressed on a button, turning on the church's PA system.

"Bullshit! You fucked her!" Her angry voice blared through every speaker available at the church.

Everyone at the congregation gasped, including Justin Law. "Was that Azusa?" Joe Buttataki asked.

"No I didn't! You're just being way too jealous!"

"Hell no! And don't get me started on what happened with Rachel Boyd's mother!"

More continuous gasps.

"Aw hell no! Everyone knows that Rachel's mother is a hoe!"

Everyone gasped and Rachel Boyd gaped at her own mother.

"But that didn't stop you from letting her give you a blowjob right?"

There was another round of gasps among the audience. Now it was Mr. Boyd's turn to gape at his own wife.

"Baby I think you're hanging around for too long with Marie. Her ridiculous concept on men is getting to your head!"

"Yep…that's definitely Azusa and Sid Barrett there speaking." Joe remarked awkwardly. "…I need some coffee right now…"

"I don't give a shit what you say, Sid. You are a lying, cheating asshole! You can go back to your ex-girlfriend, Nygus now! We are THROUGH!"

Now it was Nygus's turn to gasp.

Throughout the speakers they heard the sound of a door slamming.

"Do they even know that we were here listening this whole time?" A random civilian said.

"I doubt it." Another civilian said.

Justin Law stared at everyone perplexed. Then he shrugged. "Fuck this shit. I'm out." He walked in a brisk pace towards the church's grand entrance, leaving everybody confused in their seats.

He whipped out his cell phone and dialed a certain number. "Giriko? Yeah this is Justin. I need a ride. No, I don't want to talk about it…"

* * *

**Back at Ocho Rios, Jamaica**

"So what happened with Black Star? Did he get mad?" Maka asked.

Tsubaki sighed. "Of course he did. He was so mad that he didn't want to even _look_ at me. I don't know what to do, Maka."

She patted her back soothingly. "Don't worry Tsubaki. I'm sure you guys will get through this. Just give him some time, that's all."

She smiled. "You're right."

Liz burst out from the door. "Are y'all ready for Dunn River Falls?" She asked in her usual Brooklyn accent.

"Yeah, just need to make sure I have everything for tonight. Did Kid say where exactly we'll be staying at for the night?" She asked.

"Uh…nope. But expect the place to be symmetrical." She joked.

She giggled. "Oh, right."

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Maka asked.

Liz blushed and replied. "Oh…it's just that Ryan's gonna take me to this place and he said it will be so romantic and…I'm just excited, I guess?"

She stopped rambling when she saw Tsubaki's upset look. "Hey…how did it go?"

The demon chain scythe huffed back in response. "Judging from my emotional state, do you think it went well?"

Liz sensed a tinge of sarcasm from her tone. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked." She walked away.

Maka continued to rub her back soothingly. "Just like I said before, it'll be all right."

Tsubaki smiled up at her. "Thanks Maka. You're a true friend."

The ashy blonde smiled back. "C'mon, maybe this trip will get your mind off things."

* * *

The Soul Eater gang arrived at the famous Dunn River Falls, right after their breakfast at the resort. Kid hired an experienced tour guide by the name of Kieran and he said that before hiking the huge waterfall they had to wear the right shoes for humid climbing. In addition to that he also rented a nearby place to stay for the night, more likely a beach cabin.

Kieran adjusted his sunglasses and spoke in his deep Caribbean accent: "Everyone, welcome to Dunn River Falls. My name is Kieran and I'll be your tour guide this morning. Now before we climb up this majestic national treasure I suggest we all hold hands so y'all don't slip."

They exchanged weird looks with each other but eventually complied. First was Death the Kid, who took Crona's hand, then Crona with Maka, Maka with Tsubaki, Tsubaki with Patty, Patty with Liz, and Liz with Soul.

Black Star scoffed. "Pfft, bitch please. I'm a god and gods don't need to hold hands to avoid falling." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure? Let me warn you, if you fall you'll be gravely injured."

"Yeah right. I've been injured so many times in my life. To me, this is nothing."

Maka rolled her eyes. "Mister Kieran, just let him be."

"A'ight. If you say so. And please, just call me Kieran."

Then they started climbing while Kieran led the way. The beginning was kinda rocky but then the rest of the climb was rocky. They held their hands tightly, for Kieran was right when he said that if they let go they could slip. The climb was rather more slippery than rocky.

Black Star, being the stubborn mule that he was, decided to go on his own, even though he fell in the water constantly, slipping on his feet and falling on his rump eventually. Patty laughed her ass off while he was struggling to get up.

"Told you so…" Kieran muttered under his breath. Liz snickered.

Black Star glared at both Liz and Patty while rubbing at his butt.

He stood back up and followed them. As they went higher and higher, scaling over rocks and water Black Star fell more than three times and now had bruises all over his muscular legs.

"Are you okay, Black Star? Seriously, those bruises on your legs don't look cool, man." Soul noted.

"I'm _fine_." He spat back, angrily.

Soul raised his hands up nonchalantly."Hey I was just asking…"

After a half hour of climbing, they eventually made it to a big, circular, deep lagoon, above several meters high. Some parts of it were shallow while the others were relatively deep. But still rocky, nonetheless.

"And…let's stop here." Kieran announced.

At that moment, they were a bit tired from climbing and Black Star collapsed into the water and got his face hit by a rock. "Ouch!" He blurted out.

"Careful. There are rocks everywhere in this lagoon. You wouldn't want your face to end up looking like…" He glanced at Black Star's painfully smashed face. "…That." He finished.

Liz and Patty continued their teasing banter. Tsubaki sneaked a glanced at her boyfriend worriedly.

Maka took off her water shoe and stepped on the surface of the water. Once she realized how cold it was she retracted her foot back. "Brrr it's cold!"

"It's cold at first but once you're in for awhile you won't feel cold anymore." He assured.

Soul shrugged. "Oh well, beats me." He got in the lagoon, followed by a hesitant Maka.

"It's not so bad, y'know." He told Maka, who was now skin-deep, having the water all the way to her chin.

"Yeah…you're right."

Next were Kid and Crona, followed by Liz and Patty. "Are there any piranhas in here?" Patty asked curiously. "Piranhas?" Her sister repeated, scared.

Kieran burst out in laughter. "Of course not! But if you're interested in snorkeling I know a good tour guide who can show you around."

"Yay! Sis let's go snorkeling one day!" Her little sister suggested.

"One day." Her sister said.

**Background Song: Summer Paradise by Simple Plan featuring Sean Paul**

Maka inhaled deep before submerging into the water. Once under water, she could barely see a thing but could see her friends' bottoms. She saw Soul's red swimming trunks and an idea made its way into her mind.

She sneaked behind him and was ready to scare him and when she resurfaced she noticed he was no longer there.

"Huh?"

"Kya! I got you now!" He picked her up from behind, startling her in the process.

She squealed loudly. "Soul! Put me down!"

"Never!" He yelled back. He proceeded to carry her around the lagoon, earning chuckles from his friends including Kieran.

Maka thrashed about and he finally set her down. She childishly stuck her tongue out at him. "You stole my idea. I was gonna scare you, y'know." She remarked teasingly.

_Ah…young love, _Kieran thought. He smirked at them knowingly.

"Guys! We're gonna take pictures are we?" Kid asked.

"Yeah Kid. Patty, get the camera!"

"Okay!" She chirped back, reaching into her pocket and handed him her pink Sony Cyber-shot digital camera.

"Can you take pictures?" He asked their tour guide.

"Of course." Kieran took the camera and gestured for the Soul Eater gang to form themselves in a tight group.

As usual, the girls stood up front while the boys stood behind them. "Ready?" Everyone smiled for the camera.

"I want everyone to say 'Ochi'."

"Ochi." They said through their teeth.

*Click*

Kieran took different snapshots of them, some of them being repetitive while others were simply just snapshots of them making their best weird faces. In most of them Black Star was grinning like an idiot, so is Soul who bared his razor sharp teeth proudly, Maka smiling from ear to ear, Tsubaki smiling with her eyes closed, Liz winking, Patty circling her mouth into an 'O' expression, Kid standing still as refined as possible while Crona smiled sheepishly.

When they were done taking pictures, Kieran helped them climb back down. For them it was another half hour of climbing back down.

* * *

After the long trip back down they decided to have a quick lunch at one of the restaurants nearby. Then Kieran handed his number to Patty in case she wanted to take up on the offer of a snorkeling tour.

Then they waved good-bye at Kieran and headed towards their beach cabin in the woods.

The place in question was just a modern, wooden beach house, small from the outside but rather huge in the inside, containing simple furniture aligned symmetrically (apparently Liz was right) with a rectangular flat screen TV in the center, an average-sized kitchen in the right and a hall of bedrooms in the left.

For their sake, the place only had four bedrooms and was approximately the same size, each containing their respective bathrooms. Two bedrooms contained two twin-sized beds and the other two contained full-sized bunk beds.

Liz shrugged. "Not bad. Once again, you really outdid yourself, Kid."

He smirked at himself proudly.

Tsubaki whispered into Maka's ear. "Can we sleep in the same room? I'm just afraid of Black Star."

"Sure, Tsubaki. I mean I'm not planning on sleeping with Soul either." She assured.

All of a sudden they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in! It's open!" Kid called out.

In came the landlord, who was a thirty-year-old Irish dude. "Oh and…before I leave, I should make note on the plumbing system. For the moment the pipes are not working right so…there's no water and whatever you do, don't flush the toilets. Okay have a nice day." He hurried out before Kid could have a say in the matter.

At the moment, nobody said anything.

"What the hell was that?" Soul blurted out.

"Of course. They always say these things after you purchase something. That's why from now on I'm going to buy something after they present me the thing in question." Kid grouched.

"Relax, Kid. The place isn't that bad. As for the water, hey the beach is close. We can just bathe in salt water." Liz suggested.

"That's easy for you to say. You didn't pay for this shit." Kid retorted back.

His weapon partner cocked her head to the side and gazed at him in confusion. Then she shrugged. "Ooh-kay." She waved nonchalantly and headed to one of the rooms. "C'mon Patty!"

"I'm coming sis!" She yelled back.

As always, complying with whatever her meister said, just so he wouldn't get aggravated any further.

Soul placed his hands behind his head in a casual manner and sauntered off to one of the rooms that contained a bunk bed.

He set his crap on the lower part of the bunk bed and in came Black Star. "Hey."

"Hey." The ninja-meister climbed up to the higher part and set his own crap on his bed.

Then Soul laid his head on his pillow and covered his face with his shirt, showing off his bare scarred chest.

"Uh…Black Star?"

"Yeah, man?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I don't know if I'm right but…I sensed some tension between you and Tsubaki earlier. Did something happen between you two?" He inquired.

"Oh…that…well it's just that…Tsubaki told me something yesterday and I got really upset, I guess."

Soul frowned. "What happened? Did she cheat on you or something?"

"No. Well kinda…I don't know man."

"Well?" He pressed.

"She…she told me that before we started dating she went and had sex with Mifune."

"Whoa…really?"

"Yeah and I gotta tell you man. I fucking hate that samurai right now. I should've killed him when I had the chance…"

"C'mon Black Star…"

"No, I'm dead serious. I wanna kill him so fucking bad right now. But, I can't do that cuz he's supposed to protect Angela, y'know?"

"Well…maybe you're right. And if you want my opinion, I say you reconcile with her."

Black Star's brow furrowed. "Why?" He asked.

"Because you love her." He pointed out. "Besides, she did it _before_ you guys started going out. So technically, it isn't her fault. So why are you so upset about it?"

"Because…because she lied to me, Soul."

"Oh…she didn't tell you until now, huh?"

"Exactly."

"Well…I still say that you guys reconcile. First you tell her something and then she'll say sorry. That's how it goes, I think."

"Hell no. She's the one guilty. She should come to me." He remarked stubbornly.

Soul sighed. _He'll never change…he's just as stubborn as Maka…_

* * *

**Meanwhile at the other room…**

"Tsubaki…don't tell me you're still depressed from that dipshit." Liz said.

She sighed. "It's easy for you to say." She said in a small voice.

"C'mon cheer up! Let's do something." She glanced at the afternoon setting on the window.

"I know! Let's listen to some music and dance! You could use some girl time."

Maka nodded. "I agree with Liz. I'll go get my iPod speakers."

"Woo-hoo!" Patty squealed.

When the scythe technician returned she connected her iPod speakers and scrolled through her list of songs.

"Hey Maka, put on a really, _really_ rude song." Liz snickered.

She smirked. "Oh, I know one that's extremely vulgar."

"I'll go get the alcohol and cigarettes!" Patty chirped, speeding towards the kitchen.

"Just the cigarettes! We can't afford to get drunk, Patty!" She called out.

"Okay!"

Suddenly a very 'nice' song blared through her iPod speakers.

_All I wanna do is to lick your ice cream, please give us girls a little something that'll make us scream_

_When I was a bachelor even hoes would turn me down (honey you ain't funny but you acting like a clown)_

_My dog walked around with a diaper just in case I would be desperate enough and try to fuck him in the ass_

_But now that I have a girlfriend, all these bitches want me bad, they call me the Ice Cream Man (and damn, your ice cream is nice)_

_I serve it on a cone with two giant balls and you swallow it even if it comes up your nose…_

Then the song got to the chorus, which was just pure dub step followed by a woman moaning 'Oh my god' repeatedly.

_Oh my…Oh my…Oh my…God…_

"Wow Maka I didn't know you listened to this type of music." Liz mused.

She giggled. "Actually this song isn't mine. It's Soul's."

"Oh. That explains a lot."

The door swung open and in came Soul. He started dancing to the dub step emanating from her iPod speakers. "Hell yeah this is my jam."

"Geez, Soul. When are you gonna get your own iPod and stop downloading your music into hers?" Liz asked wryly.

"The day your meister quits on being a symmetry freak." He quipped back.

"Hey I heard that!" Kid yelled through the wall. "And turn off that music! It's disturbing!"

"Good!" He yelled back. He turned around to face Liz. "You were saying?" He made a troll face.

At that moment Patty appeared. "I'm back!" She held up the cigarettes. "And with two packs of Marlboro!" She announced happily.

_All these bitches wanna lick my ice cream, all, all, all these bitches…All, all, all these bitches…_

"Hand me one, Patty." She tossed a cigarette to him and gave him a lighter.

Liz and Maka took one too, lighting theirs as well. Then they continued to dance to the dub step while smoking. Tsubaki sat on her bed watching them all in an amused fashion.

"C'mon Tsubaki. This was all meant for you." Maka took her hand and helped her stand up.

She handed her a cig. "Want one?"

Tsubaki sighed and took it in her mouth. She lit the tip and took a drag.

"We should really do this again some time! It's really fun!" Patty beamed while jumping on the bed.

"I'll join you Patty!" Maka said and soon enough there were two girls jumping on the bed.

Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Maka wondered.

"I'll get it!" Liz announced. She walked towards the door and opened it, revealing Ryan and his sister, Matchet.

"Hey guys!" She brought them into a tight hug.

"Elizabeth!" They both said simultaneously.

"Come in! The party just started!" She joked.

Matchet gazed around their current surroundings. "Nice house." She noted.

"Thanks but unfortunately we don't have any water. And the proprietary told us to not flush."

"Oh."

When they arrived at her room, they saw three girls and one guy smoking. Ryan gazed at them, impressed.

Patty arrived to hug them both and then offered them a cigarette. "Want one? We got plenty."

"No thanks." Both Ryan and Matchet said in unison.

"Oh, hey Ryan. Hey Matchet. How did you guys know we were here?" Maka asked. By now she got down from the bed to greet them.

"Liz told me." Ryan said nonchalantly. Maka glanced at Liz and she shrugged in return.

"How are you guys gonna solve the water issue?" The machete girl asked.

"I don't know about the girls but since I'm a guy, I'm gonna piss outside and if it's number two I'm dealing with, hey, taking a dump in the woods is environmentally friendly, y'know. Not to mention, cool." Soul grinned.

"Ew." His meister said. "I hope you're being sarcastic…"

Ryan laughed out loud and bumped fists with Soul.

Matchet giggled. "And y'all gonna bathe yourselves at the beach or what?"

Liz shrugged. "Maybe. Or at the Dunn River Falls."

"And how you liking the Dunn River Falls?" The surfer asked.

"It's so beautiful. I really, really wish I can stay here forever. And I mean it." She said.

Ryan circled his arms around his girlfriend. "I know you do. And actually, I want you to stay too." Then they started making out.

"Get a room you guys." Maka joked.

Liz pulled away from her boyfriend. "We will!" She retorted before resuming her make out session with Ryan.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Liz asked. She had her eyes covered by Ryan and he was leading her to a small waterfall near the area. The day passed by quickly and was now late afternoon.

"Somewhere…I won't tell."

"I understand but I'm nervous. What if I fall or something? I can barely see."

He scoffed. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, babe." She purred.

After a couple more steps, they stopped. "Okay." He withdrew his hands from her eyes. "You can open your eyes now."

And she did, expecting to see a romantic restaurant for dinner but instead, saw an amazingly beautiful waterfall.

She gazed at the place in question. "Oh my god…"

He grinned. "Do you like it?"

"No I don't like it."

He frowned.

"I LOVE IT!"

Without further ado she jumped into the water and gestured for her boyfriend to get in too.

He smiled. "I'm glad you love it." He jumped into the water as well.

He swam towards her and embraced her in yet another make out session.

Liz pressed her demeanor up against him, deepening the kiss. She caressed his face and rubbed her groin up against his crotch, causing him to moan into her mouth.

Loving the sound he made, she did it again, albeit a bit more roughly and he moaned louder. "…Oh Liz…"

She smirked. "I know…I want you too."

He gasped. Then what he did was completely unexpected. He reached over and undid the strings to her bikini top, letting them fall and float on the surface of the water. A bit surprised, she smirked and pushed his swimming trunks down. Voila, she met face-to-face with his raging boner, pre-cum leaking and everything.

"Wow…I didn't know you were that turned on." She noted.

He blushed. "I know. I can't help it, especially if I'm with you."

She smiled and traced his erection. "You're so big…" His penis shivered under her touch. She looked up to him. "Do you have a condom with you?"

He looked to the side nervously. "No."

"It's okay. I have one with me." She took out a foiled packet from her bikini bottom. Ryan stared at her impressed. "You were carrying one this whole time?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded.

Realization suddenly hit him. "You seduced me."

"Yep…I just can't help it, especially if I'm with you." She smirked.

And with that said, he kissed her again. "Go. Ahead. I'm. Yours." He said between kisses.

Liz opened the packet and much to her chagrin, found the condom to be a bit humid, but helped open the latex material and placed it on his throbbing cock anyway.

Then she took off her bikini bottom, now stark naked and positioned her vagina on his sheathed penis. She pushed herself more until her pussy completely engulfed his dick, moaning painfully in the process.

"Oh fuck!" Blood started to leak out.

He pulled away quickly. "I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" He asked.

She panted. "I'm okay. I just forgot that I'm a virgin."

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine. Can we do it again please?"

He nodded vehemently. "Okay."

She took in a deep breath and positioned herself again. She embraced her boyfriend by the neck and rested her face on his shoulder. "Okay I'm ready."

This time she did it softer and then soon, pain was quickly replaced by pleasure. She gasped, feeling the heat buildup in her pelvic area. She moaned loudly. "Holy hell!"

He started to feel it as well. "Ah…Liz!"

"Please! Faster!" She commanded.

The thrusts became more violent and accelerated. Their moans became louder and pronounced.

"Faster! Shit!"

He picked up the pace. The sex became so amazing; their minds were completely clouded by it.

"Liz you're so tight!"

"You're so big!"

He literally fucked her crazy.

"Ah I'm coming close!"

"So am I! Ryan!"

Then their orgasms came to an end and his penis loosened, releasing all the accumulated sperm into the preservative he was wearing and Liz collapsed onto his chest, panting breathlessly.

"That…was…the…most…amazing…sex…I…ever…had…" She said between breaths.

He grabbed her by the chin and kissed her deeply. "God I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

Somewhere, a person was filming everything that had happened.

* * *

It was already nightfall when Liz and Ryan were sauntering together hand-in-hand towards their beach cabin when they heard crazy dub step music blaring at the place and saw Black Star with his ass out currently in a squat position, not too far from where they were at.

The ninja meister in question was staring into space and even scratched at his butt from time to time. Underneath his ass was a random dinner plate, followed by an empty Ziploc bag.

Liz gawked at him strangely and then tip-toed quietly towards the beach cabin. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that."

"Me too." He agreed.

Once they arrived at the house, they were suddenly enveloped into the dub step music. A few empty beer bottles were scattered on the wooden floor and they were welcomed by yet another weird sight.

Everyone, except for Kid, were waving their empty beer bottles around, dancing their asses off to the dub step music. Especially Tsubaki, who was currently singing the main chorus…

"Nympho. I'm a nympho. I'm a nympho. I'm a nympho. You can get in my pants, skip the intro. I love my mom, my dad and my dildo." She sang and then took a drag from her cigarette.

Liz and Ryan stood at the doorway, baffled.

Then everyone sang. "She's a nympho. She's a nympho. She's a nympho. She's a nympho."

"She likes to fuck all day. She never stops!" Soul sang.

"You'll be the two girls, she'll be the cup!" Everyone added in, singing.

Kid gazed at his friends indifferently while Crona bobbed his head to the music, taking another drag from his cigarette.

When another beat dropped Patty started dancing like crazy, literally raising her hands above her head and shaking her ass like one of them background dancers.

"I think they're drunk…" He whispered into her ear.

"Oh yeah…"

"Should we go and join them? Or should we leave them?"

"For the moment let's join them." She whispered back.

He nodded.

"Hey guys…what y'all doing?" She asked.

Soul noticed her for the first time. "Liz! How did your date go?" He beamed.

_They are definitely drunk. Soul would NEVER talk to me like that, _she thought.

She feigned politeness. "Uh…great. We went to this waterfall and made a picnic there…" she lied. "Right babe?" She asked, turning to her boyfriend inquisitively.

"Oh yeah." He nodded vigorously.

"Guys let's go back to the Dunn River Falls!" Patty suggested.

Tsubaki stopped dancing. "Great idea Patty!"

Matchet grinned as well. "Yay! Dunn River Falls!"

Ryan gaped at her. "Even my sister is drunk…" he noted. Liz grinned up at him sheepishly. "I guess that's what happens when you leave your sister alone with my friends…"

"Remind me _not_ to leave her alone with _your_ sister."

"I'll be sure to tell you."

By then almost everyone was outside, racing towards the Dunn River falls. "Wait up guys!" Maka cried.

The ones who went out were Patty, Matchet, Tsubaki and Maka. Liz turned to Ryan."Um…I'm gonna go now. I mean, somebody's gotta watch over them if you know what I mean."

He nodded. "I understand."

When she got his nod of approval she headed outside, leaving him to be with Soul, Kid and Crona. Now Soul wasn't that drunk, only happy-go-lucky kind of drunk while Crona was on the same level of drunk as he was. Kid was sober at the moment, not wanting to drink or smoke anything for the sake of symmetry and for the sake of watching over his own boyfriend so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Sensing a future awkward silence to come he nodded at them. "Hey…"

"Hello Ryan." Kid greeted back indifferently.

"So…uh…for how long you guys…dated?" He asked awkwardly.

"If you mean me and Crona, we've been together for approximately a week." He stated matter-of-factly. Next to him, Crona smiled at him shyly.

"Hi Ryan…" He giggled.

"Hi Crona…"

He continued to giggle. "Is it true that black guys have big dicks?" He asked out of curiosity.

Ryan stared at the shy pink-haired meister, astonished. Suddenly Ragnarok appeared out of his back, instantly slapping him on the face. "Snap out of it dyke! You're not supposed to ask those types of questions!" He turned to face Ryan. "Just ignore him. He gets really stupid sometimes…"

Kid rolled his eyes. "The things I put up with…"

* * *

"Yahoo!" The younger Thompson sister cried, launching like a cannon ball into the water.

"Careful Patty! There are rocks underneath! You can hurt yourself!" Her sister cried.

"I can't hurt myself because I am God!"

Liz sweat-dropped. "Great, now she stole Black Star's personality."

"What's up with you Liz? Why you so unhappy?" Maka asked.

"I'm unhappy because I'm the only one sober here. You're all drunk! How are you gonna deal with the hangovers tomorrow?"

"I can't get hangovers." Tsubaki replied innocently. Then she stood up and started taking off her shirt.

"Tsubaki. Put your shirt back on." She warned.

She stuck her tongue out at her. "Make me." She took off her jean skirt.

Next was her pink bra and soon that was discarded as well, revealing her huge breasts. She pulled her panties down and jumped into the water.

"God…it's like my sister turns into Black Star when she's drunk and Tsubaki turns into my sister when she's drunk!"

"Yahoo!" Matchet jumped into the water too.

"Make that two Black Stars…" She noted as she rubbed at her temples soothingly.

Then Patty, Matchet and Maka started taking off their clothes. Liz stared at them exasperatedly. "Guys what the hell?"

"C'mon and join us Liz! Don't be a party pooper!" Maka said.

"Do I have to take my clothes off?" She inquired.

She rubbed at her chin and thought. "If you want to…"

Liz glanced at the amount of clothes piled up on a rock. Then she shrugged. "Ah what the heck? You only live once." She set her own clothes to accumulate on the pile. Then she cannon ball'ed into the water.

"Brrr! The water's cold! How can you guys swim around here while naked?" She asked while rubbing her arms in a weak attempt to store warmth.

"That's because we don't have any water and we consider this as a way to bathe ourselves." Maka remarked.

"Oh…I get it now…"

By then her friends were already 'sobering up'.

"Actually the water isn't that bad…I'm actually considering staying here for the night." As Liz said this she noticed the others were already getting out of the water to retrieve their clothes and head back to the beach cabin.

"Hey! Guys! Wait up!"


	13. Day 10

**A/N: I'm back here with another installment for 'A Summer Vacation Like No Other' even though the summer just ended! XD Sorry for the delay, been hella lot busy with school lately, since it's the last trimester before I graduate! I wanna thank the people who reviewed last chapter! Thank you le SeniorFuzzyBuns for mentioning that my fic is the best story ever!...so far ehehehe :P Also, special thanks to anyone who faves, follows, or simply just read! XD**

**Oh and before I continue on with this chapter, be warned of the weird stuff that happens here :D I was in the mood to write something weird, hehehe xD **

**And I'm almost finished with this story! Just four to five more chapters and that's it! Kinda sad though :'( **

**Btw, this was updated on my mom's birthday xD Happy birthday mom!**

**-Andy**

* * *

The morning sunlight rays came pouring in through the wooden window of Maka and Tsubaki's room. Evidently due to the events of last night and how slightly drunk they were, they didn't had to put up with a painful hangover that morning. The intrusive rays shone their way onto her face and soon a pair of pupil-less forest green eyes opened, instantly scanning the room.

She frowned and sat up groggily, scratching at her 'bed hair'. Maka glanced at her right side and noticed Tsubaki in the other twin-sized bed sleeping soundly, as if the rays didn't interrupt her sleeping. And then she realized there wasn't a window behind her bed, so the rays didn't have to show on her face, just like it did with Maka.

Talk about a rude wake up call, she thought with an annoyed frown.

Part of her wanted to wake Tsubaki up while the other part just wanted to let her continue sleep. It seemed she decided to go with the waking part.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She said while slamming the pillow onto her face, causing her to wake up…eventually.

Tsubaki groaned and turned over. "…Yes Black Star I'll make your breakfast in just a minute…" She muttered incomprehensibly.

She stopped with what she was doing and cocked her head to the side. "Wait what?"

Tsubaki sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh. Good morning Maka." She smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Good morning Tsubaki."

The demon chain scythe recomposed herself and sat straight, facing her best friend. "Do you know what time is it?" She inquired.

"Uh…" Maka glanced at the time on her iPod. "It's eight in the morning. At what time should we get back to the hotel?"

"Um…I don't know. Maybe you can ask Kid?"

"Yeah…maybe. Plus I like this place a lot, even if we don't have water…" She paused, going over her words. "Shit…how are we gonna take a shower?"

Tsubaki understood as well. "Oh no…and I have to pee really badly. It's a good thing my period's over but I don't know where I'm gonna…be able to…do it?" She squeaked, a timid blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Don't worry. We're going to have to do it discreetly. The woods it'll be." She shrugged.

She looked to the side nervously. "I guess so…"

* * *

Both Maka and Tsubaki headed towards the lush green forest, surrounding themselves by pure vegetation, not to mention the sounds of nature and animals too. There were pine trees everywhere as well as a few palm trees here and there. Since most of their friends were asleep back at the beach cabin they had to get out as quiet as possible.

They spent more than ten minutes or so while walking.

"C'mon Tsubaki. There's nobody around. Just pick a spot already." Her friend said, a hint of impatience in her tone. "Also we can't go too far. We can't get lost remember?"

She nodded vigorously. "Y-Yeah. I understand."

"I even brought a towel just in case you wanted extra cover." Maka said, gesturing towards the white towel hanging loose from her shoulder.

"Um…I'll go behind that bush." Tsubaki shyly said, pointing towards a huge bush not too far.

"Okay. Take all the time you need."

The demon chain scythe hesitantly walked around the bush and hid behind it, pushing her pajama bottoms down and doing her business.

Maka leaned against a pine tree patiently as she heard the sound of peeing. She even whistled to herself. More peeing ensued and she raised an eyebrow. "Damn, you really had to go."

Then the noise ceased and she could make out the sound of pajama pants sliding up. "Shit…now I have to pee."

As Tsubaki walked back to her, she said "Tsubaki can you wait for me too?"

She nodded. "Okay."

The ashy blonde walked around the same bush and pushed her own sweatpants down. She closed her eyes in glee as she started to urinate. Suddenly, she heard the hiss of a snake and her eyes shot open. The snake slithered its way towards her ass as she was peeing and she forced herself to finish.

"Oh shit." She hastily put on her underwear.

"Are you okay Maka?" Her friend asked worriedly.

The snake jumped towards her, baring its venomous fangs and she fought back, grabbing it by the tail and started hitting it against a tree.

"Y-Yeah! Everything's fine!" She said, while slamming the serpent repeatedly against the tree trunk.

Tsubaki frowned, knowing well that something was definitely wrong and she jogged towards her. When she saw Maka wrestling with a snake, in which the serpent was trying to bite her, she gasped and brought her hands to her mouth.

"Quick! Transform so I can kill this fucking snake already!"

She nodded vehemently and in a flash of silver light she turned into a chain scythe and hovered towards her right hand.

Then Maka used her so she could jam the blade part into the snake's body, slashing it until it was beaten to a bloody pulp. The snake's body was slashed in half and the blade was covered in blood. It lied there motionless, its yellow reptile-like eyes looking into space.

The scythe technician stood there panting slightly and then wiped the blood off the blade using her shirt. When it was bright and clean, Tsubaki transformed back and gazed at her blood-stained shirt. Her friend waved it off.

"It's okay. It's no big deal." She looked up at her. "Thanks by the way."

She smiled in response. "You're welcome. I'm glad to help."

Maka stood there, in a blood-stained white shirt and Hello Kitty underwear. "I gotta go get my pants."

When she turned around, she heard the click of a snapshot. "Nice underwear Maka." A certain someone snickered.

She whipped around and glared at him indignantly. "Soul! What the hell are you doing here!"

He chuckled. "I came here to look for you. By the way why do you have blood on your shirt?"

"Because I just killed a snake." She deadpanned, pointing towards the dead snake lying motionless against the tree. "It tried to bit me. So I killed it."

"Oh. I see. Well…hurry up and put your pants back on we gotta get going." As he said this he walked away, putting his hands behind his head in a nonchalant manner.

When he was gone she said to Tsubaki "I hope he doesn't show that to Black Star."

* * *

By the time they arrived at the cabin, Soul had already shown the picture to Liz and Patty. The Thompson sisters snickered at the photo of her Hello Kitty panties. "How cute." She sneered.

The door busted open and in came Maka and Tsubaki.

At the sight of their arrival, Liz looked up. "Oh hey guys. Soul was just showing me a picture of your underwear." Patty burst out in laughter.

"At least they're not pumpkin panties." Soul remarked, chuckling beneath his breath.

"Ha ha." She deadpanned in sheer sarcasm. "Delete the picture or I'll Maka-chop your ass."

"O-Okay." He quickly pressed delete.

"By the way where's Mat and her brother?" Tsubaki inquired.

"They left early. Had to do some quick errands I guess." Liz informed her. She turned to Maka. "By the way why do you have blood on your shirt? Did something happen while you guys were out in the woods?"

She shook her head. "Nothing happened. Just a snake that I killed. No big deal."

She scratched at her head. "Oh I see. Well you might wanna wash it though. We don't want anyone to think you're a murderer, y'know."

Maka rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know, but remember what the Irish dude said about the water yesterday…"

"Shit I forgot!"

At that moment Kid came out of his room along with his boyfriend, Crona. Both had tousled hair, dark spots beneath their eyes and wrinkly-looking pajamas.

"Good morning…" Crona muttered to no one in particular.

"Holy shit bro, it looks like you two were up all night." Soul noted.

"Tell me about it." Kid replied.

"Oh my god! Did you guys have sex?" Patty beamed.

"Um…yeah…" Crona stammered, his cheeks turning beet red.

"So what if we had sex? Huh? We can have sex anytime we want to." Kid hissed angrily.

"Dude, chill…"

Maka cut him off. "Anyways, Kid, Tsubaki and I wanted to know when we should get back to the hotel."

Kid went from aggravated to neutral. "Oh well, I think we should return now since its still morning especially since there's no water in this damn place."

All of a sudden, Black Star appeared. "Yahoo! Bow down mothafuckas' cuz your all mighty God just showed up!"

He glanced at his friends. "Hey…why y'all so serious?"

Kid sighed. "…I don't have time for this. Let's go Crona." The demon swordsman looked back at his friends worriedly and then sauntered off with his obsessive-compulsive symmetry freak of a boyfriend.

* * *

The Soul Eater gang had time to pack their belongings and eat breakfast so they could go back to the resort. They managed to catch a bus on the way and were already at the outskirts of Ocho Rios until Black Star declared that he needed a bathroom break.

"Right now?" Soul asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah man I really need to take a piss." He told him.

Kid rolled his eyes. "Mister Bus driver this young man here needs to stop at a qualified location deemed fit for him so he can micturate." He announced.

The bus driver quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know, to pass water." He continued.

Now it was Soul's turn to roll his eyes. "Can you just stop by at a gas station?" He remarked casually.

"Oh." He understood.

"Gee Kid, no one will ever understand your weird way of speaking." Liz commented wryly.

He glared at her.

Since the only people on the bus were in fact, them, the bus came to a stop in front of a local gas station. "Ten minutes." He warned him.

"Thanks."

Black Star got down from the bus and entered the mini-mart that was situated conveniently behind the gas station. Inside the place were just a few people, among them a burly guy buying a six-pack of beers, a woman buying tampons and the cashier, who currently stood behind the counter reading a Maxim magazine. On the cover of said magazine was Megan Fox wearing a low-cut dress, exposing all of her cleavage.

When Black Star entered, the cashier didn't even bother to look up. "Where's the bathroom?" He inquired.

"Bathroom's only for customers." The guy remarked dully.

"Oh…be right back." He went out.

"Whatever dude…" He flipped a page.

When he was outside he headed towards the bus (that was still parked in front, waiting for him) and he called out to his friend. "KID!"

"What!" He exclaimed back.

"Can you come down here a sec?"

Kid sighed and stepped down from the bus. "What do you need?"

"It's just that, this guy told me that the bathroom's only for customers and…I really need to go so…since you're the only one that has money in the group I need you to buy something so I can go to the bathroom." He explained.

"Okay fine." He huffed.

"Wait I forgot something." He got inside the bus and rummaged through his suitcase, until he found a Ziploc bag with paper towels covering the insides so that no one could see what was inside. Also, so it could block out the smell.

Then he went back to the mini-mart. "Okay let's go."

By the time they were back, the guy with the beers left, unfortunately leaving a beer puddle on the floor in desperate need to be mopped up and the woman had purchased her tampons, leaving only Black Star, Kid and the grumpy cashier left in the mini-mart.

Kid turned to the cashier. He gazed at the displayed items on the left side of the counter. "Um…how much is that chapstick?" He asked.

The cashier set down his magazine. "60 cents." He replied.

Black Star headed towards the bathroom, which was at the farther side of the mini-mart and, much to his disappointment, found the place to be locked.

"What the…"

He gripped his Ziploc bag tighter in frustration and banged on the door twice. "Hurry up!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the door was a thirteen-year-old girl using her BlackBerry so she could take pictures of herself on the mirror.

She took another snapshot. When she glanced at it her brow furrowed. "Ew no I look ugly."

She made a duck face and took a picture of it. "This one's better."

She noticed the banging noise on the door. "Hold on! Just give me five more minutes!" She called out.

The banging continued. She shrugged and continued to take pictures.

Then Black Star got tired of banging the door and he leaned against it. "God I just want to take a leak…"

At that moment Kid approached him. "Hey I just bought something so you can go now-Whoops!" Unfortunately he slipped on the beer puddle and it caused him to fall forward and push Black Star, which caused him to drop the Ziploc bag, which caused the bag to open and a big piece of turd flew out from the bag and was currently flying towards the ceiling fan.

**Background song: Johann Strauss II – the Blue Danube Waltz **

Everything was in slow-motion. The cashier leaving his counter and running towards the two who were looking up at the piece of shit flying towards the ceiling fan in complete awe. The cashier yelled NOOOOO and at that exact moment the girl came out of the bathroom and soon joined the group of people staring at the turd flying.

Black Star gawked at his own turd about to land on the ceiling fan.

Kid stared at it in horror.

The girl started to scream.

The cashier continued to yell NOOOOO…

Finally the turd landed on the ceiling fan with a SPLAT! And what happened next was to be expected. There was shit everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, on the items in each aisle and of course, on _them_.

They were all covered in shit.

Black Star looked at himself in shock, surprised to be covered in his own shit while Kid stood frozen on the spot. The girl gawked at herself in horror and the cashier appeared to be seething.

1…2…3…

"SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

"I cannot believe that just happened. Seriously, what the hell were you thinking?" Soul asked exasperatedly as he hosed off the crap on his friend's clothes. Black Star blushed a beet red while he stood in front of Soul in just his boxers. His blue spiky bangs were now over his eyes due to the fact that his hair was dripping wet.

"I-I don't know man." He stammered. Weird, Black Star is embarrassed? That's a first.

Soul sighed. "Well…if you ask me…" He started chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?" He glared at him.

Suddenly Soul couldn't take it anymore and he burst out in laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ha-ha. Go ahead and laugh all you want." He huffed out in response.

"How did Kid react? He went ballistic didn't he?" Soul asked as he continued chuckling, wiping off a tear from his eye.

Black Star shuddered. "…Ballistic? Dude I might as well stay away from him during the rest of this damn trip…"

Soul chuckled. "I'm sure he'll get over it…"

* * *

"…THAT MOTHERFUCKER RUINED MY OUTFIT! AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF IT WAS MY FAVORITE OUTFIT! THE SYMMETRY! RUINED! EVERY MERE NANOMETRE OF ALL OF IT! RUINED! GARBAGE! WORTHLESS SCUM! PIECE OF TRASH!" He continued yelling away at his boyfriend, even though it wasn't his fault, he just wanted to yell out all of his frustrations at Crona.

The poor demon swordsman simply ignored him and continued to scrub off all the shit in his hair using plastic gloves and a washcloth (I mean who wants to get their hands dirty with shit?).

"…It's okay baby just breathe…" He muttered.

Suddenly Ragnarok appeared from his back. "Oh my effin' God shut the fuck up. You're bitching about getting shitted on while I live in this faggot's bloodstream all the time and trust me, it ain't that great ya know. Sometimes I pass through his intestines and it smells like shit but I put up with it anyway. So just get over the fuck with it already."

Crona immediately scolded him. "Ragnarok! You're not supposed to say that!"

"Fuck you and your boyfriend! I'm out." He went back into his blood.

He sighed. "Sorry about that. I hope his insults don't get to you."

Kid sighed as well. "I guess I overreacted a bit."

Ragnarok appeared again. He scoffed. "A bit? How 'bout-" He was cut off when Crona pushed him back to where he came from.

"Kid, it's okay. Shit happens…literally." When he realized what he just said he couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

Kid turned around to face him so he could savor one of those rare moments when Crona laughs his butt off.

He clutched his stomach as he continued to laugh his ass off. Soon Kid found himself laughing too.

"Oh god that was so fucked up!"

* * *

When both Kid and Black Star were sparkly clean and both of their clothes were on the balcony ledge drying off in the sun, they went out to gather with the others who were just chilling in the Jacuzzi sipping pink lemonades.

When the door opened they all whipped their heads to glance at their visitors, though they already knew who it was gonna be and when they saw them they couldn't keep the incoming urges to laugh.

Especially Patty.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KID GOT CRAPPED ON!" She rolled around in laughter while pointing at her meister.

He glared viciously at her in response.

Liz scolded her sister. "Okay Patty that's enough."

"Well Black Star I guess you learned your lesson." Maka remarked.

He looked at her weirdly. "What do you mean?"

"She means never shit in a plastic bag." Liz told him. "Oh and never go near a ceiling fan if you have a plastic bag filled with shit." She added.

"Yeah I knew that already." He deadpanned.

"Okay guys…" Tsubaki interjected, wanting to change the subject. They all turned to face her. "What do we have planned for today? Or tonight?"

"I don't know Tsubaki." Maka replied.

Liz grinned. "Hey how 'bout a girl's night out?"

Patty squealed. "Yay! Girl's night out!"

"Did somebody say 'Girl's night out'?" A girly voice said.

"Who's there?" Liz inquired.

"Me!" She chirped, dropping down from the top, landing in front of them gracefully on all fours.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke engulfed her and in seconds she turned into her sexy human form, appearing in a very sultry dark swimsuit.

"Blair!" Maka cried.

"What the fuck? Did you follow us all the way here or something?" Soul asked.

"Of course I did silly!" She giggled, pouncing on him.

"I missed you and Maka so much!" Soul found himself in yet another one of her infamous 'boob-hugs'.

"Get off me!" He shoved her away as gently as possible so he could wipe off the blood dripping from his nose.

She pouted. "Aww don't be so mean Soul. I just wanted to say hi."

The ashy blonde cleared her throat. "Blair. I don't want to be mean or anything but, what are you doing here?"

She turned around to face Maka. "Oh not only I dropped by to say hi but I thought I could hang out with you girls tonight!"

She gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Oh pwease let me go with you tonight!" She rubbed at her cheek cutely and gazed at the scythe meister pleadingly.

She sighed. "Oh…who could say no to that look?"

Blair squealed, even louder than Patty. "Yay!" She went over and 'boob-hugged' her.

"Blair…your…boobs…are smothering me…again…"

"Sorry." She pulled away from her and Maka gasped for air.

"Okay where do I meet you guys?" She asked excitingly.

"At Sports bar. Eight pm."

"KAY!" She kissed her on the nose and summoned her pumpkin ride again. She left them in less than three seconds flat while Maka rubbed at her nose in annoyance.

* * *

Spirit leaned back against his reclinable chair, exposing his entire hairy red chest while folding his arms behind his head. He looked up at the sun, having his favorite Ray-bans on and he shifted his gaze onto the girls walking past him.

He raised his sunglasses, eyeing them as they walked by. "Damn." He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Can't you be a little more discreet?"

"No because I don't want to." He countered back stubbornly.

Stein shrugged and took out a cigarette. He took in a drag and leaned back against his own reclinable chair. Marie sat next to him chatting away on her BlackBerry. Her brow furrowed.

She nudged her husband. "Stein…"

He turned to her. "What's wrong Marie?"

"Azusa broke up with Sid." She said, frowning.

This caught Stein's attention. "What? Why?"

"She said that she caught him with Nygus before yesterday and that they were both drunk and that…she thought he cheated on her?"

"But she isn't sure if he cheated on her or not?" He clarified.

"Well I asked her the same thing but she's persistent!"

"Since you're her best friend why don't you persuade her in giving him a second chance?"

She shrugged. "I don't know if I can do it. She tends to stick to her own opinion."

Stein took one more drag out of his cig before comforting his wife. He laid a tentative hand on her shoulder. "Remember when you pulled me out of that madness?"

Her one visible eye blinked. "That's not a nice memory but, yes."

"Well…" he began. "That's why I fell in love with you. You're a peacemaker, Marie, so this shouldn't be difficult for you."

"Aww…" She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "That's so sweet, Stein."

He smiled at her in return. Behind him, Spirit bawled his eyes out. "I wanna fall in love too!" He cried.

His best friend chuckled. "If you stop your usual man-whorish ways maybe you'll meet someone too."

Spirit nodded vigorously. "I will! Starting from today!"

Suddenly, he noticed a hot girl playing beach volleyball with her friends in the distance. The way her breasts bounced up and down as she jumped was what attracted him the most.

He took off his sunglasses so he could stare at her better. Sweat and perspiration rolled down her abs and then down her legs. She pushed her brown hair back and then leaped forward to slam into the ball, sending it flying across the field.

"Oh my…" He bit his lip.

That was when she caught him staring at her. She smiled and looked at him weirdly. He gave her his best player's smirk, which caused her to giggle.

Then he took Stein's cigarette and lit it. He placed the burning tip on his tongue. She raised her eyebrows impressed. Then he took in a drag and blew a smoke skull. Again, she was impressed. At this moment she stopped playing and gazed at him curiously for his next move.

He opened his Popsicle and started sucking on it roughly. She burst out in laughter. One of her friends noticed, but kept playing anyway. Then he took his sunscreen lotion and squirted some of the cream on his face, as perversely as possible.

She stopped laughing and frowned at him. Her friends stopped playing and they all stared at him as if he were a rapist.

Feeling awkward all of a sudden he put away his sunscreen and wiped off the cream on his face. Both Stein and Marie laughed their asses off, since they were watching him in amusement this whole time.

* * *

"I think I'm losing color again. I could use a nice sun tan." Liz said.

"Me too." Maka agreed.

They were now at the outdoor pools section, having planned getting their bodies tanned before nightfall…until they heard a woman moaning, very loudly.

"What the hell is that?" She blurted out.

It was coming from the women's changing rooms.

"…Yes…YES!" A male voice cried.

Liz gasped. "Holy shit! Was that Spirit?"

Maka grit her teeth in frustration. "Only one way to find out." She said through gritted teeth.

As they went inside the women's changing rooms, the sex noises grew louder and louder, until Maka burst through the wooden door unexpectedly.

What she saw was horrible and disgusting in her opinion: her perverted womanizer of a father fucking the same brunette girl he laid his eyes on earlier, roughly against the wall.

She cleared her throat, causing both of them to freeze in what they were doing. The brunette girl peered at her nervously from his shoulder while Spirit dropped his act immediately.

Liz stood outside the women's changing rooms waiting for her friend patiently.

1…2…3…

EXTREME MAKA-CHOP!

* * *

It was around nightfall when the girls decided to head down towards the sports bar, which was close to all the dining restaurants and bars. The place consisted of several round tables with their respective chairs, a Dance Revolution machine in the left-hand corner, bathrooms in the right-hand corner and in the center a bar where you could order your drinks, even meals. And in the center of that same bar was a big wooden pillar that held flat screens on each side. Since there were four flat screens, two were showing random soccer matches while the other two showed football matches.

When they got there, the place was completely crowded with people, mostly obnoxious football/soccer fans. The small percentage was of people looking to have a good time.

Patty squealed. "Oh my god! Look at the amount of hot guys in here!"

Blair grinned, showing her kitty fangs. "I know right!"

Maka sighed deeply, causing Liz to glance at her. "You're still mad at what happened earlier?"

"I'm not mad. I'm _furious_." She stated, glaring into nothing particular.

Tsubaki patted her back in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't worry about it too much, Maka. Just focus on now okay?"

She continued to glare into space but eventually gave in and sighed. "You're right."

They all sat down in a table for four that was situated in front of the bar. Blair took a chair from an empty table nearby and set it in the one they were using.

"Whose turn is it to get the drinks?" Liz asked.

"I'll do it." Tsubaki offered. Liz took out some pocket money that Kid lent to her and handed it to her polite friend.

The demon chain scythe turned to her friends. "What should I get for you guys?"

Liz shrugged. "Eh…nothing special. Just a beer I guess."

"Okay."

She stood up and walked towards the bar, waiting patiently for someone to tend to her, since the bar was relatively busy that night. After a few minutes later a bartender appeared. "What can I do for you?" He enquired.

"Five Corona lights please." She said in a small voice.

He nodded. "I'll be right back."

To pass time she looked up at one of the screens, the one that was showing a live soccer match of Real vs. Barça. To her surprise, Messi, a famous soccer player on the Barça team, just landed himself a goal. Several Real fans protested to this.

"Fuck you Messi!"

"Coño! Barcelonistas gilipollas de mierda!"

To which the Barça fans responded back with: "Hala Madrid? Hala mierda!"

"Váyanse pa'l carajo madrilistas!"

Tsubaki didn't understand anybody there, maybe because most of the soccer fans were guys from Latin America and Spain, while the football fans were from USA.

Suddenly a British guy approached her. "It's funny when they overreact over a bloody soccer match, don't you think?" Tsubaki whipped around when she heard someone speak to her. The British accent was definitely a plus.

He chuckled. "I caught your attention huh? My name's Luke." She gave him the once-over. Tall, blonde, bright blue eyes, pale skin, kinda look like Hiro a bit.

The guy was _hot_. She was completely speechless. "What's your name, beautiful?"

Without warning, she blushed. "Tsubaki. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." She squeaked.

"Tsubaki huh? So, Tsubaki, what are you doing at this moment? Waiting for your drinks to arrive?"

She nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah…" She stammered.

"Look. They're gonna take an eternity getting your drinks, especially in a place as crowded as this, so I suggest that you be more demanding, if you know what I mean."

"Oh…okay…" She said shyly. "H-How do I do that?"

"I'll show you." He grinned cockily. He turned to the bartender, who was busy attending a group of raging soccer fans at the moment. He snapped his fingers and called out to him. "Hey. Will you hurry up please?"

The bartender seemed to ignore him, until Luke called out to him again, albeit a bit more bossily. He yelled a few things at him, some of it which caught his attention and the bartender hurried towards him.

"What can I do for you?" He asked dutifully.

Luke glanced at her. "What did you order?"

"Um…five Corona light beers?" She squeaked again in a small voice.

He turned back to the bartender and repeated her order. "Five Corona light beers. Make it pronto." He demanded. Tsubaki had watched the entire scene with mild interest.

"Will do, sir."

He walked away to get five empty glasses, poured light beer into each one of them and then set them in front of him. "Here's your order sir."

She took out the money Kid had loaned her, but was quickly stopped by Luke. "Don't worry, I'll pay for it."

She shook her head. "No it's okay, I'll-"

He cut her off. "I said I'll do it."

"Okay…if you say so..." Without hesitation, she grabbed the five beers carefully and walked back towards her friends.

"Girl, what took you so long?" Liz asked.

She sat down across from Maka. "I guess it's the soccer match that kept them so long…"

"Please. I saw the dude. I think he just flirted with you, Tsubaki!"

"Plus he's hot. And British!" Patty added.

"S-Stop guys…I'm already in a relationship…"

"Yeah, but with an asshole!" Liz retorted back.

At that moment Luke showed up. "Oh and Tsubaki? Tomorrow my cousin is having a party at his house around nine pm. He said it's gonna be some type of Project X-inspired shit, since he watched the movie and all. Here's his address if you wanna know where it's gonna be. I hope you get there. I really want to get to know you better." As he gave her the address written on a business card he winked at her, which earned a blush from her in response and he walked away.

"Oh my god. He is SO into you!" Blair beamed.

Tsubaki blushed, yet again. "No he's not."

"Um hello? Technically, he just asked you out." Liz told her.

"Guys, if she doesn't want to go, let her be." Maka said.

"Hell no Maka! She needs to go out and meet this guy! Also, British guys respect their girlfriends hell lot more than American guys!"

"That is not necessarily true." She countered.

"Well okay, maybe you don't have to go to this party alone, because we're coming with you. We need to make sure he isn't a rapist or anything."

"Finally something I can agree on." Maka remarked. "I guess in this case we should go so that we know he isn't some type of guy that lures girls in so they can rape them."

"R-rape?" Tsubaki stuttered.

"Mm-hm."

"C'mon guys! A house party? Project X inspired? We should totally go!" Patty chirped.

Blair nodded. "I'm so going too!"

"We gotta let the guys know first." Liz said. "Oh, and invite Mat and Ryan too."

The scythe technician nodded. "And we all go together. Like a pack of wolves."

Meanwhile, at a few tables nearby, a couple of guys had eavesdropped on their entire conversation. Clyde turned to Garrett. "Hey, we're gonna follow them all the way to that party right?"

"Of course dude!"

With that, they bumped fists together again.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^ Even if it was weird lol. Poor Kid :P **

**All of my OC's will make an appearance in next chapter :) **

**So R&R! :3 **

**-Andy **


	14. Day 11

**LAST TIME ON 'A SUMMER VACATION LIKE NO OTHER':**

_**"C'mon guys! A house party? Project X inspired? We should totally go!" Patty chirped.**_

_**Blair nodded. "I'm so going too!"**_

_**"We gotta let the guys know first." Liz said. "Oh, and invite Mat and Ryan too."**_

_**The scythe technician nodded. "And we all go together. Like a pack of wolves."**_

_**Meanwhile, at a few tables nearby, a couple of guys had eavesdropped on their entire conversation. Clyde turned to Garrett. "Hey, we're gonna follow them all the way to that party right?"**_

_**"Of course dude!"**_

_**With that, they bumped fists together again.**_

* * *

**WARNING: May contain spoilers of the movie, Project X. All rights are reserved to its rightful owners. I do not own Project X nor Soul Eater.**

* * *

It was another perfect, sunny day for the Soul Eater gang, which meant only one thing:

"LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!" A certain airheaded blonde girl said.

"I could definitely use some more tan." Her sister agreed.

The girls woke up thanks to the intrusive sun rays shining on their faces so they decided to have a quick early breakfast together before hitting the beach. Certain action was done without consulting the guys first, of course.

Maka sighed. "It's amazing so much has happened these past few days right?"

"Yeah…" Liz nodded, sighing dreamily, still thinking of Ryan.

The ashy blonde glanced back to her other best friend. "Tsubaki? Are you okay?"

The chain scythe seemed to be in a trance, until Maka brought her out of her senses. "W-What?"

"I don't know, you're just…unusually quiet."

"Isn't Tsubaki quiet the whole time?" Patty countered.

"Guys…" Tsubaki began. "I'm okay…I'm just…thinking."

"About Black Star huh?" Liz asked.

She nodded meekly, causing Liz to sigh exasperatedly.

"Okay you want my advice?" She asked.

_Not really,_ she thought, but didn't say a word.

"You should talk to him and try to fix your problems together. Every relationship has its ups and downs but only the strongest couples can go through it together. If he really loved you he would forgive you in almost anything. That's all I have to say."

Tsubaki's eyes widened. It was the first time she heard something mature come out of Liz's mouth. She was stunned.

"I think Liz is right. You should totally talk to Black Star." Maka hedged.

She smiled. "Yeah, I'll talk to him. Tonight."

The girls lain back in the sun, tanning their bodies while sipping from their Piña Coladas (except Patty since she was still a minor). Liz had her favorite Ray-Ban sunglasses on to protect her eyes from the ferocious UV rays of the sun while Maka listened to music from her iPod. She was listening to 'Hips don't lie' by Shakira. Tsubaki had her back exposed to the sun, having had removed the straps to her bikini so she wouldn't have any tan lines while Patty sat back against her seat reveling in the heat with her eyes closed.

Unbeknownst to Tsubaki, some idiot decided it would be funny to steal her bikini top while she was asleep.

"Damn…look at that chick." He said, obviously talking about Tsubaki.

"Yeah, she's hot as fuck." His friend agreed.

"Dude, she's topless."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

He silently walked towards her, careful to not disturb her or her friends and quickly snatched her bikini top without her noticing. He ran towards his friend.

"I got it!"

His friend grinned snarkily. "Now she's completely topless."

"Haha I know."

At that moment she woke up. "Huh?" She suddenly felt bare and exposed. Then she noticed she wasn't wearing her bikini. She gasped and looked downwards and realized she was right.

"Oh no!" She sat up and covered herself with a towel. "Guys…my bikini top is missing…"

And with that said, the three other girls woke up. "Say what?" Maka inquired.

Tsubaki looked around and then noticed her bikini top hanging from the guy's hand. "That guy took it!"

At that exact moment, the same British guy who hit on Tsubaki last night, showed up.

"Hey Tsubaki." He greeted.

"Luke, I'm sorry but, it's not a good time to converse right now."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because that guy stole my bikini top." She said while pointing at him.

"Oh. I'll get it for you, don't worry." And with that said he ran towards the perpetrator, socked him in the jaw and snatched the article of clothing from his hand, leaving him on the ground unconscious while his friend stood back to watch the whole thing in amazement. Soon, he joined his friend on the ground as well.

Luke came back running towards Tsubaki. He quickly handed it to her.

"Um…thank you. I didn't expect you to punch that guy." She said, turning around to put her bikini top on while covering herself with the towel.

"Don't worry about it. I just couldn't bear to watch an arse treat a beautiful lady such as yourself like that."

Tsubaki blushed. "Eh…thank you."

Liz, Patty and Maka sat back watching them converse in amusement.

"So…" he began.

"So…?"

"I was wondering if you were coming to my cousin's party tonight."

She nodded. "Yeah I'll go. Can my friends come?"

"Of course. And if they're your girlfriends, even better."

She giggled. "Sounds good."

He chuckled and for a moment, neither of them said anything.

"So I'll see you tonight?" She asked uncertainly.

He nodded back. "Yeah." He stood up.

He started walking back towards the hotel, all while screaming "See you tonight, Tsubaki!"

When he was gone, her friends immediately cracked up.

"Yeah, he's definitely into you." Liz giggled.

Meanwhile, the two guys from earlier are still knocked out cold on the ground. A fat American tourist appeared and snapped a picture of them.

* * *

"Do you even like this guy?" Maka asked.

After their brief visit to the beach, they decided to go back to their respective rooms so they could shower and maybe wait up for the guys to have supper together as a group.

Tsubaki twirled the straw in her drink uneasily. She sat across from Maka at the breakfast table. The rest were showering in their respective bathrooms.

She shrugged. "To be honest…no. I'm still thinking of Black Star."

"Do you want me to talk to him instead?" Maka suggested.

"No. I'll do it."

"Okay. I just hate to see you this upset."

She smiled. "It's okay. I mean I've done everything for him. I practically _live _for him. Don't get me wrong, we've had our fair share of arguments and stuff but we always forgive and forget. But this time…I don't know if he'll be able to forgive and forget."

Maka sat quietly, listening to her meek friend let off some steam.

She threw up her hands. "I should've never fucked Mifune!" With that said she rested her head on the table.

Maka frowned. "We all make mistakes in the past. All you have to do is learn from them and move on."

Tsubaki lifted her face up from the table. "I don't think that's a mistake. That's a horrible mistake that might ruin my relationship with the only man I love!"

Her ashy blonde friend sighed. "Well…I'm pretty sure Black Star will get over it. He can't stay mad at you forever. Hell, no one can stay mad at someone like you forever."

The chain scythe smiled. "Aww, thanks Maka."

At that moment Soul showed up wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His white hair was completely drenched and droplets of water dripped to the floor.

Maka tried to cover her eyes but found his bare muscular chest very distracting. "Um…Soul can you please put on some clothes or something?"

He took out a small pink dildo that he was hiding behind his back. "I found this thing in my shower. I don't know what it is but it gives really good massages."

Upon seeing it, Maka blushed profoundly. "Yeah, that's mine."

She stood up to snatch it from his hand hastily. When he saw her embarrassed reaction he suddenly realized what he was holding. Then it was his turn to blush. "Oh…"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"I don't know when they're gonna take this stupid notice off our door." Clyde grumbled, blowing a strand of brown hair off his face.

"It's your fault y'know." Garrett muttered.

"How is it my fault?"

"Well…it's our fault actually. But whatever. We can just take that notice off our door. Have you ever thought that before?"

"Oh my god. What a moron I am!" He yelled, slapping his forehead while at it.

"Hey you said one thing that's right!" Garrett laughed.

Clyde threw a pillow at him. "Shut up!"

His meister removed the pillow from his face before he spoke again. "Hey and about that party…"

This time Clyde looked back to his friend and listened intently. "Yeah?"

"How will we know where it is?"

He sat up straight and thought about it. "But you agreed on following them all the way there right?"

Garrett seemed unsure of what he was saying. "Uh-huh…"

"And we already know their room number and shit."

He nodded. "I know where you're going with this."

Clyde smirked. "The good thing is that I already charged the camcorder and it's functioning properly. So we're gonna film a lot of footage tonight."

"I'm pretty sure a lot of crazy shit will happen tonight."

"Yeah and who knows? Maybe we'll even get laid with a drunk chick or something!"

They yelled SCORE and high-fived.

* * *

"My daughter hates me!" Spirit wailed. He burst into tears while downing the glass of vodka in front of him. Blair rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

Right now they were at a fancy wine bar located inside the hotel.

"Don't say that. Maka doesn't hate you." Blair chirped.

"No, she does. She told me so after I had sex with that girl I met during a volleyball match!" And with that he continued to sob loudly. The bartender returned with his drink whilst rolling her eyes and went to attend another person.

"Well maybe you have to stop having sex with random girls, Spirit." Blair suggested.

"What? I can't do that! Telling a man to stop having sex is like telling a pigeon to stop shitting on people! They'll just keep doing it and doing it!"

"Maybe you have a problem and you're a sex addict, like Charlie Sheen. Or that black guy who played golf. What was his name?"

"You mean Tiger Woods?" A random guy said.

"Yeah, him. You're cute by the way. What's your name, handsome?" Blair beamed.

The guy smirked and passed a hand through his hair to make him seem more appealing. "I'm Brad."

They shook hands. He rubbed her palm with his finger. "My name's Blair."

"I think you're very beautiful and shouldn't be with a schmuck like him." He said gesturing towards Spirit. The redhead instantly frowned at him.

She giggled. "Oh we're not together. We're just really good friends."

_And by really good friends I mean fuck buddies…_she thought with an evil smirk.

"Oh. Okay."

And with that they started conversing while leaving Spirit sitting by himself like a complete loser.

Then after that Brad led Blair over to his room, obviously to do the deed.

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Who is it?" Maka hollered.

"I-It's me." A certain small voice said.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Crona?"

"Yeah."

"Well what are you waiting outside for? Come in!"

The door opened slightly and he hesitantly went inside. Maka was in her bed reading a book when Crona sat on the edge and she set her book down.

"I haven't seen you around lately. What's up?"

"Oh it's…it's because I've been hanging around with Kid."

She grinned. "How are things going for you two?"

He looked down. "Bad."

Her smile turned upside down. "What? Why?"

Crona looked to the side and held his right arm in a death grip. "We've been insulted a lot in public…and I don't know how to deal with it."

Maka looked confused. "Insulted?"

Suddenly Ragnarok came into the picture. "Every time they start smooching people will call them faggots, gays, queers, fairies…"

"Ragnarok! She gets it!" His meister said.

"I was just helping you, you ungrateful dyke. Fuck you!" And with that he sank back to where he belongs.

"Oh my God that's horrible." She said.

Crona sniffed, obviously trying hard not to cry. "Yeah and Kid always stands up for me but he'll just get called something worse."

"These people have no respect for the LGBT community. They deserve to get kicked in the ass." Maka angrily spat.

"Yeah…" he agreed.

"If you want I can stick up for you guys and make sure those _assholes _don't bother you ever again." She suggested.

"I-It's okay, Maka. You don't have to."

"Oh, but I _want_ to." She insisted.

He cracked a smile. "Well…t-thanks anyway."

Then she decided to change the subject. "Anyways…you want to come with us to a party?"

"S-Sure. Where?"

"To be honest, I have no idea where it could be. Tsubaki's supposed to know, though."

* * *

"What's next, 'cuz?"

"I don't know man. The preparations are all set." Then he paused to think. He took out a list and went over it briefly.

"Drinks?"

Luke glanced over to the bar on his left. "Check." He confirmed.

"DJ?"

"Already hired one."

"Check."

"Speakers?"

He glanced towards the big speakers that were connected in the background. Right now they were at his cousin's backyard (which had enough room for a party) and the pool was situated in the center of it all. In front of that pool was a wood plank sign that read NAKED GIRLS ONLY. Various types of inner tubes and floats floated freely on the surface.

"Check."

"Inflatable moon bounce?"

He glanced to his right. Sure enough there was a huge, deflated moon bounce.

"Check."

"I think that's it. What we need is ecstasy, condoms and weed."

"Don't worry about it. I know a good drug dealer. As for the rubbers they'll make sure to bring it." He smirked.

"If they're looking for a place to fuck I hope it's not inside the house. It has to be anywhere except the house, Luke."

"All right. We'll just hire security. They'll make sure nobody enters the house. Then you won't have to worry about your house getting wrecked like in that movie."

"Right." He remarked sarcastically.

He took his hand and dragged him alongside him. "C'mon, let's go find my drug dealer."

* * *

**A few hours later**

It was exactly nine pm and the girls were getting ready to go to the aforementioned party. Mat was there scrutinizing the Thompson girls' outfits while giving her honest opinion.

"What about this?" Liz asked her, showing her a cream-colored cocktail dress.

Mat shook her head. "Too fancy." She said in her distinguished accent.

"I'm looking for a balance between virginal and slutty so I don't know what to wear."

Patty shrugged. "Just wear jeans and a low neck shirt. There's nothing wrong in showing a little cleavage, sis."

"Hey you're right." And with that she took her clothes and headed inside her bathroom.

"What about you, Patty?"

The younger Thompson sister giggled. "I'm wearing this." She pulled out a tight purple dress from her drawer and showed it to her Jamaican friend.

"Can you try it on?"

"Sure!" She removed her clothes, showing her bra and panties and put on the dress. It hugged her curves nicely and her rack stood out proudly.

Mat's eyes widened. "Wow…your boobs look very, _very_ big in that dress…"

She giggled again. "I know. That's why I'm wearing it. 'Cause I wanna get laid tonight with a really hot guy."

At that moment the door swung open and in came both Maka and Tsubaki. The scythe technician wore a plain black t-shirt, ripped jeans and black converse sneakers while Tsubaki wore a blue v-neck short-sleeved top, jean shorts and blue heels.

"You guys ready?" The scythe technician asked.

"Yep." The three said in unison.

"Okay let's go."

The five girls exited the room and before they left the door, Soul got in their way.

"Where you guys goin'?" He asked while crossing his arms in an inquisitive manner.

"None of your business." Maka retorted.

"It is my business, flat-chest. I heard you guys were going to a party and you didn't even invite me. Not cool at all."

With that his meister sighed. "Okay fine you can come with us."

He smirked in response. "Thought so."

* * *

The sky was pitch dark and the moon snickered mischievously while looking upon everyone with an evil smile. Since it was Saturday night everyone were most likely doing something, either drinking, partying, night clubbing, etc.

The Soul Eater gang, including Mat and Ryan, trudged together through the darkness in search of a certain party.

"Where you said this party was?" Liz asked her friend, who had the address written on a business card.

Tsubaki glanced at the card for a moment. "I think we're getting close."

Sure enough they were getting close. It turned out that the party was located in a quiet neighborhood filled with country styled houses. Since the neighborhood was quiet, the party wasn't that hard to find thanks to all the music and noise.

"There it is." Maka announced, pointing a finger towards the groups of people walking towards the house.

Soul nudged his friend in the shoulder. "You have the weed?"

Black Star grinned and pulled out a Ziploc bag from his pocket. "Yep. And this is the good stuff. I guarantee you'll be high as fuck for more than five hours."

"Awesome!"

Maka rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You guys are still smoking that crap?"

"Geez, woman. Stop being so uptight. You oughta try it out for yourself." Black Star said.

She ignored him and went on, the rest of her friends following her.

They squeezed themselves through the crowd of people trying to get in the house, ecstatic for the party. Music and noise blared outside the place.

All the while the two pranksters that had been following them, went inside the place as well.

**(Background Song: Steve Aoki featuring Kid Cudi – Pursuit of Happiness)**

Just like they expected, the place was PACKED. People were dancing everywhere, some downed their jaggermeister shots while smoking cigarettes, a DJ stood on a platform right on the balcony terrace looking down on everyone while nodding his head to the music and the other percentage of people were either conversing animatedly, kissing or jumping on the moon bounce (which was now fully inflated).

_Crush a bit, little bit, roll it up, take a hit_

_Feelin' lit feelin' light, 2 am, summer night_

_I don't care, hand on the wheel, driving drunk, I'm doin' my thing…_

"This is a good night to get high and fucked up." Black Star noted.

"What?" Liz cried.

"I said this is a good night to get high and fucked up!" Black Star yelled over the noise. "Who's with me?"

"I am!" Soul cried.

Black Star pulled Soul alongside with him, leaving Kid, Crona and the rest of the group by themselves in the crowd.

Out of nowhere, Luke appeared.

"Hey! You guys made it!" He greeted.

Instantly, the girls' eyes were on Tsubaki. She blushed slightly. "Hi Luke."

"Hello there. I'm glad to see you here." He smiled and planted a kiss on her right cheek, which caused her blush to increase greatly.

Liz smirked, watching the scene in mild amusement. "So…we're gonna go mingle with the crowd and leave you two guys alone. C'mon guys." And with that she dragged her sister, sister-in-law and her boyfriend with her. Maka, Kid and Crona followed her too.

The chain scythe looked over at Maka nervously but was only responded with a reassuring smile and thumbs up from her ashy blonde friend.

Tsubaki glanced back at Luke and smiled nervously. Not sure of what to say, she complimented him. "Nice party."

* * *

The two pranksters gazed at the party unfolding with wide eyes. "I've never seen so many hot chicks in one place." Clyde said, his mouth agape with wonder.

"I know, man."

All of a sudden a random guy came with a bottle of vodka and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey."

"What's this?" Clyde asked.

"Free vodka for the newcomers. Now open up." He said.

Feeling unsure, he opened his mouth slightly, only to have the lid shoved down his mouth and instantly felt the burning transparent liquid make its way down his throat. He scrunched his nose from the nauseating taste.

"You keep that shit down." He told him.

Garrett looked at him strangely, as if thinking _what the fuck just happened?_

A few seconds later he exhaled deeply and shook his head. "Wow that was good."

And just like that, the guy with the bottle of vodka disappeared.

Clyde shook his arms and legs. "I feel loosened up. You should take a shot too, y'know."

He shrugged. "Yeah I guess." And with that they squeezed themselves through the crowd in search for some drinks.

* * *

As time passed, more and more people arrived, making it even harder to move around, so Black Star had to excuse himself a lot to be able to get out of the place. Near the entrance was Mat, Ryan and the two Thompson sisters.

"Where you guys goin'?" Liz asked him.

"To smoke some weed." Black Star casually said, as if it was no big deal.

"Okay. See you later then."

With one final shove, they were finally out of the place meaning that they could walk steadily again.

The ninja meister found a nice space to get high just not too far from the party so he sat down against the side of an empty house and took out his Ziploc bag. Soul sat beside him.

"Hey." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Who's there?" Soul asked.

Out of nowhere a kid looking a few years younger showed up in front of them, along with a few friends.

"I heard you guys got some weed. You mind sharing?"

"Fuck no I ain't sharing! You know how much I had to pay for this shit?" Black Star cried.

"C'mon man. We can make a deal. I'm more of the business type."

The ninja meister quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of deal?"

The boy glanced at his friends for his approval, receiving a nod from them so he pulled out his wallet.

"How much do you want then?"

"I don't want your money. 'Cause I don't sell drugs to snot-nosed sons of bitches like you. In fact, you shouldn't even be here, you should be at your house watching the Disney channel or SpongeBob or some shit like that. Get the fuck out of here."

The kid groaned and walked away with his friends.

"I don't know what the fuck was that about." Soul muttered, pulling out his blunt and took the marihuana leaves to roll it inside his blunt.

When he was done rolling it, he pulled out a lighter and lit the tip.

"Do you want to go first?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Black Star took the blunt, placed it in his mouth and pulled in.

Almost immediately, he started coughing. "That shit is strong!" He strained.

Then it was Soul's turn to take a hit. He coughed as well.

Then out of nowhere Black Star started to sing.

_So what we get drunk? So what we smoke weed? We're just having fun, we don't care who sees. So what we go out? That's how it supposed to be. Living young and wild and free._

Soul joined in as well and started rapping his favorite part. _So what? I keep 'em rolled up, saggin' my pants, not caring what I show, keep it real with my niggas, keep it player for these hoes and look clean don't it? Washed it the other day, watch how you lean on it, give me some 501 jeans on it, roll joints bigger than King Kong's fingers and smoke them hoes down 'til they stingers. You a class clown and if I skip for the day I'm with your bitch smoking grade A._

Black Star pulled in another hit, already feeling the effects of lightheadedness in him.

Soul took in a second hit and his eyes were already getting bloodshot.

"This is some good shit." He admitted.

Black Star burst into laughter. "I know right?" He giggled like a little girl.

* * *

The gun meister gazed at the crowd unamused as he sipped from his drink, both Crona and Maka by his side. They were there for approximately five minutes and already wanted to leave.

All of a sudden a ditzy teenage girl came on to him.

"Hey handsome. Wanna dance?" She slurred, coiling her legs around his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck.

_Oh great…she's drunk_, he thought.

"No thank you. I have a boyfriend."

"You should loosen up and dance with me. You seem uptight." She slurred while rubbing her groin up against his groin.

"Not interested." He said unfazed.

Crona frowned and wished for her to disappear. She was already getting in his nerves.

"Don't you understand standard English? He said he wasn't interested." Maka quipped.

The girl immediately got pissed off.

"Okay fine. Stay with your boyfriend then. Psh…I can do better." And with that she uncoiled herself from him and sauntered away, only to trip on her own feet and fall.

She stayed on the ground. Maka, Kid and Crona had the pleasure to step over her.

* * *

**Song playing: Cobra Starship Feat. My Name is Kay - #1Nite**

_We're in the spot right now, ch-checking it out_

_Packed from wall to wall it's going down no doubt_

_Got girls to my left, drinks to my right_

_I can tell that this is gonna be one of them nights_

"What do you do for a living?" Tsubaki asked, raising her voice up a notch due to the heavy noise.

"Actually I'm on vacation. My job's back at London. I, I work at a stock market." He yelled back.

"Where?"

"At the London Stock Exchange Center. Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure."

"Okay, wait here. Don't go away, ahahaha." He chuckled.

"I won't." She said with a smile.

Seconds later he came back with a drink. "Here."

"Thanks." She took a sip and immediately scrunched her face with disgust.

"Hehehe, sorry about that. They only serve pure alcohol."

"I can see that." She said, giggling.

"Yeah…everyone came here just to get fucked up and shit."

"A-Are you trying to get me fucked up?" She innocently joked.

"Only if you want to." He smirked.

She took another sip and inched her face upwards to avoid spitting out her drink.

"Phew…that's very strong. What is it?"

"Just pure vodka. Pretty much all they have. Do you want to go outside and talk?"

"Sure. It's too noisy around here." He wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her walk, which she didn't mind at all.

* * *

Mat bobbed her head to the music and glanced at Patty just to check on her every now and then while her brother was somewhere making love with Liz.

"I'm bored. I'm gonna go take a dip in the pool, Matty!" She beamed, obviously getting drunk from having one too many shots.

"'Kay. I'll watch you from here."

Just before she got in, a random guy stood in her way. "Sorry sweetheart, but rules are rules." He said matter-of-factly, gesturing towards the sign that read NAKED GIRLS ONLY.

No wonder the pool was empty.

She shrugged indifferently in response. "Okay. I don't give a fuck." She grabbed on the hem of her dress and took it off, instantly revealing her voluptuous breasts. Apparently, she wasn't wearing a bra.

The guy stood back to gawk at her boobs as she stepped in the pool. Three girls were already taking off their clothes to dive in as well.

Amazed, he went over towards his friend. "Looks like your stupid sign worked."

The other one smirked. "Good. So I won. Now pay up."

Groaning, he reluctantly dumped a five dollar bill on his hand.

As time passed, more and more topless girls filled up the pool like crazy.

* * *

"Where are you from? You don't sound like you're American."

"Oh. You picked up on my accent." She chuckled. "I'm actually Japanese."

"I knew it. You give off a very sexy, Asian feel."

"You think I'm sexy?" She asked, out of curiosity.

"Hell, I think you're the sexiest woman to ever walk on this Earth."

"Why, thank you." She blushed and took a tentative sip from her drink. "I already know you're British."

"Yes and very proud." He grinned.

"From what part of England?"

"Eh…Dorchester. Raised and grew up there."

"Interesting. What is Dorchester like?"

"Meh, just an ordinary country town. But what about you? From what part of Japan are you from?"

"To be honest, I don't really remember." She confessed.

"Oh. Okay."

"It's just that I know that I was born in Japan but that's just about it." She shrugged.

"Can I ask you something? If you don't mind, of course."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Are you by any chance…a weapon?"

She froze, not very sure how to respond. "Y-Yes I am."

"I knew it!"

"H-How do you know that?"

"Because I can see souls. It's no biggie." He said. If he had seen her surprised reaction he was clearly unfazed about it.

"Oh...I see. You're a meister?"

"Yep, but I'm a weaponless meister, ahahaha." He joked.

"Have you ever handled a weapon before?"

"Unfortunately, no. I haven't. I was actually hoping you'd show me."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll show you."

"Great! Oh this is so bloody exciting!" He grinned.

"Just to warn you, I change into multiple weapons. So, be careful of any sharp edges."

He nodded. "I will."

With that, she closed her eyes and in a flash of light, transformed into her chain scythe form. She hovered towards Luke's right hand and he quickly grabbed the handle part.

Her face flashed on the blade. "What do you think?"

Taken aback, he gazed at the blade from all angles, scrutinizing it. "Nice." He complimented. "Very nice." He ran his hand around the chain and grabbed it roughly, which in turn caused her to cry out in pain. "Careful!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. D-Did I hurt you?"

"No, you were just pulling my hair."

"Oh I get it now!" He chuckled, obviously embarrassed.

She sweat-dropped and giggled. "It's okay. I can see this is your first time handling a weapon."

"Hehehe…yeah." Then he remembered something. "You said you could change into multiple weapons. Can you do it right now?"

"Sure!" She changed into a katana sword.

His eyes widened. "Whoa! A katana!" He swung it around and pretended to be a ninja. Tsubaki chuckled in amusement.

"What other things you can do?" He asked, still swinging her around.

"Um…" she thought and then morphed into a shuriken. Again, he was taken aback.

"Careful. I'm very sharp." She giggled.

"I can see that. Can you change again before I cut myself?" He joked.

"Of course." She changed into her smoke bomb form.

"A b-bomb?" He stuttered.

"Yep." Her face was comically shone on it. "Just don't throw me."

"Okay. Change back to yourself, please."

With that, she transformed back to herself in a flash of light.

"So…what do you think?" She eagerly asked.

"I'm very impressed. I know there are people who could transform into weapons, but I never knew there were people who were capable of transforming into _multiple_ weapons."

He shook his head. "It's very rare. I think you're amazing."

She blushed again. "Thank you."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey Soul…" Black Star began.

"Yes Black Star?"

"I'm high as fuck man."

The albino laughed his ass off, which in turn made his friend burst into laughter as well.

"Me too!" He started giggling like an idiot.

Suddenly, he stopped laughing. "Hold on…" he said.

"What? What happened man?"

"I feel like something bad is gonna happen." Then he stood up and ran towards the party.

Soul got up to follow him. "Hey wait for me!"

* * *

**Song playing: Borgore feat. Miley Cyrus – Decisions**

_Decisions, yes I want it all, so I get it all_

_I want to eat the whole cake_

_I'm not sharing, I'm not sharing_

_You should have learned bitches love cake!_

Maka leaned against a wall and took a drag from her cigarette. At this point she was alone since Kid and Crona sauntered off who knows where.

From the corner of her eye she could see Patty having the time of her life jumping up and down topless on the moon bounce, Tsubaki dirty dancing with that Luke guy, Black Star looking like he was about to kick someone's ass...

Wait a second, Black Star?

_That's weird_. She thought. _Wasn't he outside smoking weed with Soul?_

"Yo!" He yelled and shoved him around to face him.

"What the fuck you doin' with ma girl, nigga?" Once Tsubaki saw him, she paled.

"B-Black Star?" She choked.

Luke burst out in laughter. "Pardon me, but may I ask who the hell are you?"

"I'm her fuckin' boyfriend, that's who! Who the hell are you, muthafucka?"

"Bitch please. She never recalled having a boyfriend." He retorted devilishly.

At that moment, most of the people stopped dancing to watch the scene play out.

"Oh but I am! And your ass is about to get served!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd yelled and made room for the two to fight.

Luke shrugged. "I took classes of mixed martial arts so…" before he could finish, Black Star had already punched him square in the face, causing his nose to break and bleed instantly.

"OH!" The crowd yelled in excitement.

"Owned!" A random kid said.

He fell down and grabbed his bleeding nose. "You son of a bitch!" He got up to retaliate, only to fall back down when Black Start head butted him in the jaw.

Then he started kicking him in the sides, until he was too weak to stand up.

Luke coughed harshly and spat blood. Before Black Star could finish him, Tsubaki got in his way.

"Black Star! That's enough!" She grabbed him steadily by the shoulders, causing him to look into her eyes.

Confused bloodshot eyes clashed into kind dark blue eyes.

"I understand that you're mad at me and its okay because frankly I deserve it but you don't have to kill him for it. I was just with him because I wanted to have a good time while thinking up ways on how I could approach you to tell you how much I love you and how much I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us." She said earnestly.

He gawked at her stupidly. "…You love me?" He croaked out.

She smiled. "Of course I do, silly head. I will always love you no matter what. Always had, always will."

All of a sudden, he teared up. "Aww…because I love you too!" And with that he kissed her with all the force and need he have in his body. She gladly returned the kiss.

Luke was still lying on the ground hopelessly. "What the fuck?" He cried out.

Maka watched everything unfold with great interest. She smiled, clearly happy for her friend.

* * *

Since the party belonged to Luke's cousin, of course they all got kicked out, since he was gravely injured and possibly might need to get to the ER soon to bandage up his broken nose. But it was okay. They still had a good night.

Blair never showed up because she was too busy fucking Brad. Black Star and Soul were still high as fuck. The albino even mustered up the courage to ask Maka out on a first date, which could be a nice start for the soon-to-be-couple.

Both Clyde and Garrett got fucked up and managed to get laid with two hot twins. They even switched girls. Mat was right and her brother was indeed making love with Liz in a random motel not too far from the party while Patty was very high on ecstasy when they found her dry humping a giraffe float.

So yeah, it was a good night, overall.

At least they didn't stick around when the po-po arrived. A lot of people got arrested and shit.

* * *

**QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**That's it for chapter fourteen! Sorry for the very, _very _late update ._. I hope you guys didn't forget about my story and all but it's just to let you know that I'm back on track and better than ever ^^ And I'm gonna finish this effin' story :D It's coming to an end anyways so...yeah :3 **

**Overall, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And again...sorry for the late update. Okay correction, very, _very_ late update :$ **

**And as always read and review! But most importantly, review! ^^**

**And if you're still sticking around for this story then I just wanna say...to YOU (yes YOU who took the time to read this) THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR STICKING AROUND, YOU'RE EFFIN' AWESOME FOR THAT :* Your patience shall be awarded with...a cyber hug! ^^ *Gives cyber hug to anyone-who-was-patient-enough-to-wait-for-this-story-to-update* What were you expecting a cookie? All I can do is throw a cookie at my laptop screen and it doesn't work U.U**

**Okay that's it for now!**

**...And remember!**

**Read&Review ^^ Faves and follows are well-appreciated too :***

**Have a nice day :)**

**-Andy**

**Update 3-27-13**

**P.S: On a side note, if you want to know the name of the song Soul and Black Star were singing while they were high, it's called _Young, Wild & Free _by Wiz Khalifa featuring Snoop Dogg & Bruno Mars. You're welcome ^^**


	15. Day 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater, if I did own Soul Eater, there would be a Season 2 and I'd be very stinking rich.**

* * *

**Note: If you see any words written in **_**italics **_**it means there's an emphasis in that word. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Oh and for those of you who wanted some anticipated SoMa action to happen, you won't be disappointed in this chapter ^^**

* * *

**LAST TIME ON 'A SUMMER VACATION LIKE NO OTHER':**

_**Since the party belonged to Luke's cousin, of course they all got kicked out, since he was gravely injured and possibly might need to get to the ER soon to bandage up his broken nose. But it was okay. They still had a good night.**_

_**Blair never showed up because she was too busy fucking Brad. Black Star and Soul were still high as fuck. The albino even mustered up the courage to ask Maka out on a first date, which could be a nice start for the soon-to-be-couple.**_

_**Both Clyde and Garrett got fucked up and managed to get laid with two hot twins. They even switched girls. Mat was right and her brother was indeed making love with Liz in a random motel not too far from the party while Patty was very high on ecstasy when they found her dry humping a giraffe float.**_

_**So yeah, it was a good night, overall.**_

* * *

"Fuck…" Garrett groaned. He sat up groggily and took a nice long glimpse at his surroundings. The walls were painted a pearly white, a pink dresser stood firmly against the wall while the wall across was adorned with numerous One Direction magazine posters.

Hmm…he was at a chick's room, that's for sure. He decided to turn his gaze downwards and noticed that there were two used condoms by the bed.

Or should he say, _two _beds.

His eyebrows knitted themselves in confusion. _Where am I?_

"You're awake." A certain female voice said.

Well no shit.

He flicked his eyes upwards and noticed her sitting on the bed, smoking a cigarette while staring at him through curious-filled eyes. Her short legs dangled back and forth as she pulled in a long drag from her cig.

"Who are _you_?" He asked.

"The girl you had a one-night stand with." She stated, rather matter-of-factly. For some odd reason she seemed almost bitchy about it.

What?

His eyes took in her full demeanor. Strawberry blonde hair, eyes as blue as the rain, Double D's and a lacy pink panty. Or at least that was he saw, considering he was looking up to her from the carpeted floor. Her camel toe stood out quite nicely, he mused.

"How old are you?" He hesitantly asked.

She pulled in and blew in his face. "Fifteen. Will be sixteen in a month." Her voice had an annoying-ass lisp in it.

"Oh. What exactly happened tonight? Did we really have sex?" He stretched.

She shrugged. "Yeah. You, your buddy and my twin sister had a four-way together."

His eyes lit up. "Whoa really?" He could totally brag about it to his friends.

"Yeah but you guys sucked ass." She deadpanned, staring at him with genuine indifference.

His face fell. "What? Why?"

She pulled in yet another drag. "First you were trying to get me wet by fingering my pussy…in the shittiest way possible. Then my twin sister came up with the idea of engaging in a four-way with you two, only to realize you both sucked ass but since we're so nice we decided to let you guys crash for the night. Then you got on top of me again and threw up in my closet." From what he could tell, the girl sounded pissed.

"You guys were very fucked up last night." Her sister added, leaning against the doorframe of their bathroom with her arms crossed. A few seconds later they heard the sound of a toilet flushing.

Garrett decided to inspect closely at both girls, his eyes darting back and forth, back and forth, taking in all of their identical features. Of course, being twins and all, they looked exactly alike and literally had the same breast cup size.

One thing he found positive about was that at least he scored with two hot twins and not with an ugly broad that you can only screw around with under the heavy influence of alcohol.

"I bet you don't even know our names." Twin number one said.

"I know you two are fifteen." He suggested, rather confidently.

"Yeah, because I told you so." She scoffed.

"Damn it Garrett…just shut up already, I'm trying to sleep…" Clyde muttered drowsily.

Seconds later a sharp pain stung his cheek. Garrett had slapped him across the face, something he would do to wake up his lazy douchebag of a weapon.

"The fuck? You didn't have to hit me, man!" He protested, instantly jolting up from his sprawled position on the floor.

He rubbed at his eyes through his bangs and shook his head to get rid of the momentary dizziness. It obviously didn't work so he rubbed his temples.

"Oh my GOD my head fucking HURTS!" He cried, gripping the sides of his head.

"_Geez_, calm down. I'll give you some Advil. You sound worse than my sister on her period." Twin number two said, earning an annoyed glare from her sister. "_Hey_! That was uncalled for!" She retorted, but her sister quickly ignored her, furthermore emphasizing her point.

At hearing the two sisters interact with each other, Clyde's head shot up and he noticed the two twins for the first time that morning.

Since they were indeed, attractive, he decided to appear all _suave _and shit and smirked at them.

"Damn…if being sexy was a crime, you two would be guilty as charged!"

Twin number one looked like she wanted to throw up in her mouth, while twin number two laughed her ass off at the crappy pick up line, which he most likely got from the internet instead of making it up himself.

Hell, even Garrett laughed.

"I don't get what's so funny." He frowned.

"I think I hit you across the face too hard." That remark made twin number two laugh even harder. Garrett grinned snidely in hopes of catching the girl's attention.

When she stopped laughing, she recomposed herself. "Hold on, I'll get you guys some Advil. You two must be having a shitty hangover." Then she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving them with her bitter twin sister.

"So…" Clyde began, unsure whether he should poise what's on his mind or not.

"You guys don't have any STDs right?"

* * *

"You just had to run your big mouth, huh?" Garrett quipped, a red hand mark adorning his left cheek. As for Clyde, he now had two hand marks, one on each cheek.

The two were kicked out of the twin girls' house without even getting any medicine so they were now stuck with this throbbing headache, the ache of their received lashes only adding up to their pain.

"What? I was just worried that's all. They might have herpes or some shit like that." Clyde defended.

"Still, you shouldn't ask that type of questions to a girl, no matter how slutty she is."

"Well, at least I had my answer. If they were so offended by my question that means they probably did have herpes."

Garrett ignored him, trudging on the paved sidewalk tiredly in the sun with Clyde following shortly behind.

All of a sudden Luke showed up in front of them.

"Hello." He greeted nasally. His nose was completely bandaged, which meant that he could only breathe through his mouth, reason why his voice came out nasally.

"Who are you?" Clyde inquired.

But Luke dodged the question. "That's none of your concern. What I would like to know is if you two know these people." He whipped out his cell phone and showed them a random photo taken at the party his cousin hosted last night.

The photograph displayed the Soul Eater gang huddled together against a wall, with drinks in their hands before they were separated.

Both Clyde and Garrett instantly recognized them. "Yeah, we all went to the same school together."

"I knew it." Luke mused. "I did a background check on you two."

Garrett's jaw dropped. "How do you even know us?" He cried.

"Because I did a quick background check on them and I found a connection to you two, since you all went to the same academy and such. The only reason I decided to talk to you two now is because I wanted to make sure I was right."

"What's it to you?" Clyde demanded. He didn't like this guy one bit.

"Revenge." He simply stated. "Against this dick." He pointed towards Black Star in the photograph and held it up for them to see.

"I was humiliated by this _dick_ right here, in front of everyone at my own damn party. And I will not let him get away with it." He spat.

Clyde and Garrett exchanged suspicious looks with each other. Garrett thought up an idea, whispered it into his friend's ear and the other one nodded.

"If we decide to help you, what's in it for us?" Garrett asked.

Luke smirked. "A generous reward, my friends."

Clyde and Garrett smirked at the idea.

"We have a deal."

And with that they shook hands.

* * *

Maka was in deep thought that morning. She didn't even want to admit it, not even to herself, but Soul's invitation really made her ponder it over before considering a final answer.

Especially since he was so buzzed last night. What if he didn't really mean it? What if he regrets his decision once he wakes up? This and other doubts plagued her mind as she lied on her bed staring up at the ceiling blankly, her favorite novel being tossed aside.

She sighed, blowing a strand of sandy blonde hair out of her face. If only he knew how she felt about him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"It's Liz. May I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

The door opened and in came Liz with a worried expression on her face. Maka was quick to notice it.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

She twiddled with her fingers nervously. "It's Patty. I don't know what the hell she did last night but she's throwing up all over the place. I think we have to take her to the hospital or something."

"I'm pretty sure she just had one too many drinks. It happens to everyone." She said rather nonchalantly.

Liz frowned. "Then why is she throwing up her own blood?"

Maka's face fell. "Oh…"

* * *

The older Thompson sister called Ryan so he could help out with her sister, carrying her weak, fragile body and then propping her gently onto the cab seat, with Mat following suit, worried as Liz could ever be. The four left towards the nearest hospital.

The scythe technician decided to stay inside the hotel, making up her mind that she wasn't gonna do anything that day. She wondered what Soul was doing in his room, probably dozing off, that's for sure.

"How is she doctor?" Liz asked. Right now she was at the ER waiting for the results of her sister's examination.

The doctor, in question, pushed up his glasses onto the bridge above his nose as he scanned the results on his clipboard. "Well…your sister appeared to be suffering from alcohol poisoning so we had to give her a stomach pump. Not only that but we did a blood test on her and detected some illegal drug substances that might have contributed to her sickness." He said in his distinguished Caribbean accent.

"So…is she gonna be okay?" Ryan asked.

The doctor glanced at Patty's sleeping figure on the bed next to them, breathing through a tube, while her arm was connected to an IV. He shrugged. "She'll be okay."

Liz heaved out a deep sigh. "Thank God."

"She just needs some rest. Give her a few days more and she'll be able to return back home."

"That's the problem, doc. We're all leaving in two days." She explained.

The doctor frowned. "You're not residents here?"

She shook her head. "No we're not."

He paced back and forth, thinking. "Does she have health insurance?"

"Of course."

"Okay, this is what I can do. We can speed up the time it takes for her to heal but it will put a cost on her health insurance, that is, if it's not a problem to you, _is it_?"

"No! Of course not. Whatever it takes for her to feel better, doc."

He nodded. "Very well. The time for her release will be scheduled tomorrow morning." And with that he scribbled down a few additional notes on his clipboard.

Liz smiled. "Thank you very much." And with that she took Ryan's hand and left the room in a haste, along with Mat.

* * *

Around mid-day Maka grew instantly bored so she headed outside towards the pool area to take a quick dip, probably to let her mind wander somewhere else that doesn't have to do with the albino. She removed her shirt and her sweatpants showing off her green-colored swimsuit and dove into the pool headfirst.

She swam underwater for a few seconds before resurfacing and gazed up towards the sun, letting her back float freely on the surface.

_This is nice, _she thought. The water felt cool around her body and she felt the sunlight warm her face. She closed her eyes and let herself revel in the relaxing moment, knowing well that in just two days she won't be able to feel this way in a while.

Her life was full of stress, _danger_ and many meister-related responsibilities so moments like _this _was what she was yearning for ever since her summer vacation started.

Too bad this moment wasn't gonna last for long.

"_Oi_." A certain guy called, hesitantly stepping inside the water.

Astonished, she turned her head to see who the person who dared to interrupt her break was. Of course, it was none other than her weapon partner, Soul.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, a hint of irritation in her tone.

He grinned sheepishly, baring his trademark sharp teeth. "Joining you." He simply said. "Why?"

Her expression changed. "Oh…nothing, it's just…I wasn't expecting to see _you _here." She lied. Of course she was expecting to see him.

He slowly swam towards her, causing Maka's heartbeat to increase.

"So…about last night." He began.

Her cheeks reddened slightly. He cleared his throat and she feared for the worst.

"I wasn't kidding when I asked you out."

Her green eyes widened and they swiveled to meet his. Soul's expression remained serious as he gazed at her intently.

"Really?" She hedged, still not believing him.

He nodded. "I mean it. Why would I even lie to you?"

"I-I don't know. I mean, you were really high last night."

He chuckled. "Well…yeah but still, I wanted to ask you out for a while. I just didn't know how to approach you, that's all." He looked towards the other way, too shy to even look at her face.

She could tell it was hard for him to admit it. It was as if he had to swallow up his pride before admitting it to her. Nonetheless, she was proud he did so.

"Oh Soul, of course I would like to go out with you." She said, smiling.

Surprised, he looked back towards her. He now stood in front of her, their gazes meeting each other.

Blood red eyes clashed into forest green ones.

She smiled softly and he suddenly thought that she had the most beautiful smile ever.

"Y'know, we haven't spent any time together." She said, breaking the silence.

"Me neither." He dumbly said.

All of a sudden, she inched her face towards his, eagerly looking up to his eyes, he inched his face as well, slowly closing the gap between them.

Her lips were just a few inches away. Then…

"YAHOO!" A certain, blue-haired ninja cried, cannon-balling against the water and splashed both Soul and Maka, causing them to break away from each other.

Black Star resurfaced, shaking his head from the water and brought Soul into a man-hug.

"Hey man! Where the hell have you been?"

Soul gaped at his reckless friend but nevertheless acted as if nothing had happened. "I was just hanging around with Maka." He casually said, his blush still there.

That was when Black Star noticed Maka for the first time that day. "What's up, Maka?"

She sweat-dropped. "Uh…nothing much, just chilling." She was blushing madly. Soul scratched at his head nervously.

"Anyways…aren't you supposed to be with Tsubaki?" Soul questioned.

Black Star shrugged. "I don't know where she is."

"I think she's at the restaurant all by herself. Why don't you accompany her?" Maka suggested.

"Okay. Which one?"

"The one close to the bar."

"Oh okay. Thanks Maka." He swam towards the pool ladder and climbed up in a hurry, leaving them both alone.

Soul looked at her in confusion. "You said that to make him leave, right?"

"Yep." She nodded, giggling.

He chuckled a little. "Good, I didn't want to put up with him either. As if putting up with him last night was enough."

That statement made her laugh out loud. He loved the way she laughed, it sounded so _airy_ and feminine-like. "I can only imagine."

"Wanna get out of here?" He suggested.

She smiled. "Please."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I'm not telling you." He smirked. "It's supposed to be a surprise."

They came to an empty bus stop right outside of the woods. She turned around to meet his eyes. The afternoon sunlight rays poured in and cast an orange glow on her face, making her appear even more beautiful to him.

"I see. So mysterious." She said wryly.

"Once we get there you'll see for yourself." He assured her. Then he remembered something. "Oh yeah. We're gonna have to find a way to get you out of those clothes you're wearing."

She blushed, hoping he didn't mean what he just said. "What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing right now?"

His smirk increased. "We're gonna be moving around a _lot_. If you know what I mean."

Her blush deepened. "Our bodies are gonna be pressed together tightly, as we move sensually…" He continued, smirking all the way.

Maka blushed, already imagining the scenario in her dirty little mind.

"…To the music." He finished.

She paled. "What?" For some odd reason there was a little bit of disappointment in her tone, of course not implying in any manner that she wanted to have sex with Soul. No fucking way.

"Exactly what you heard. So we're gonna take a bus that goes downtown and get you a nice dress for the occasion." He grinned.

She continued to gawk at him.

He cocked his head to the side. "What? Were you expecting something else?"

She sweat-dropped and quickly flailed her hands. "Nooo! Of course not! I'm just too excited I can't even speak!"

He grinned again. "Good."

At that moment the bus they were waiting for arrived and he let Maka climb in first. The bus turned out to be empty so there were a lot of seats to choose from and she decided to sit in the farthest corner of the bus, right next to the window.

Soul followed and scooted down next to her. As the bus's engine rumbled and started moving, Maka propped her elbow on the windowsill and gazed out the window, staring at the countless palm trees passing by.

He took her hand firmly and pressed it against his lap and she followed by resting her head against his shoulder.

Soul smiled and leaned his head backwards against his seat, dozing off in contented sleep.

* * *

When the bus roared to a stop, they were immediately jolted out of their sleep.

"We're here." The bus driver informed. Several citizens got on the bus meaning that it was their cue to get down.

Soul took Maka's hand and led her towards the entrance/exit as several more citizens got on and they suddenly found themselves at the downtown area of Ocho Rios.

By that time the sunset quickly gave way for nightfall.

"Where to?" She asked again.

"There." He pointed towards the fancy dress shop that was just across the street.

First they had to wait for the traffic light to turn red. When it did, they quickly crossed the street before it turned green again.

Once they were on the other side, they hurriedly went inside the shop.

The door came installed with a bell that ringed whenever there was a customer in the shop and as they went in; the clothing store clerk perked up and immediately greeted them.

"Good afternoon and welcome to The Store. What can I do for you?"

The place was literally called The Store. _I guess they ran out of ideas_, she mused.

"I'm looking for a nice cocktail dress for my friend here. Preferably, the color _black_." He explained.

The woman scanned Maka from head to toe. Then she smiled. "I have just the dress for you."

She ran towards the backdoor, leaving the two alone for a moment and then rushed back with a dress inside a plastic bag.

She pulled it out and held it against Maka's thin demeanor. "Mm-hm. You should definitely try it out, sweetie."

"O-Okay." She stammered.

She held the dress tightly against her chest and walked inside the female dressing rooms.

Unbeknownst to her, Soul followed her inside the dressing room. He sat on the fancy black leather couch situated in front of the changing stall she was in.

As she changed, he stared at her silhouette through the red lace curtain. He could tell she had to remove her bra before fitting inside the dress.

The way she grabbed her breasts and tossed her hair back as she slid the dress up made him realize how incredibly beautiful and womanly she looked.

His eyes widened, ogling her figure like crazy.

"Soul? Are you there?"

_Shit_, he thought. _How did she know I was here? _A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

He found it suddenly hard to respond. "Yes." He shakily said.

"I need help." She shyly said. "Can you come in?"

His heart raced inside his chest, just from imagining what was about to ensue _next_. His mouth went dry and he could already feel the blood pulse around his body.

"S-Sure."

He hesitantly pushed the curtain aside and walked in, closing it behind him. Maka turned around and gestured towards the zipper that needed to be zipped up.

"I-I can't reach it. Can you zip it up for me please?"

"O-Of course." He stuttered.

He gulped. With sweaty trembling hands he pushed the zipper up, causing her to _moan_ from the discomfort she felt in her back.

The zipper was only halfway up so he pushed it up even more, swallowing the bile that rose in his throat and felt the blood travel downwards in his body.

If only she knew how _fucking_ sexy she looked. Once her dress was completely zipped up he pulled away and noticed he already got a raging hard on.

"Ah…thanks Soul." She urged him away so she could surprise him outside the curtain.

The albino sat back down on the leather couch and crossed his legs to hide the boner that stuck out like a tent in his pants.

"What do you think?" She eagerly asked, showing him the dress from all angles.

He supported his head on his hand while covering his nose with the other and _mm-hmphed_ at her, finding it really hard to speak.

"What's wrong, Soul?" She asked innocently.

His legs were still crossed and his forehead still glistened with sweat.

She placed her hands on her knees and bent down to meet his gaze. Thanks to that her cleavage showed perfectly and Soul could see her chest from the inside and out. His nose threatened to bleed.

"Hold that thought." He quickly said and rushed out of the dressing rooms, his next destination being the men's' bathrooms.

Once inside he locked the door and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor, leaving him in his boxers as he stuck his hand down his underwear and masturbated furiously, his head falling back as he involuntarily cried out.

Unbeknownst to him, the store clerk lady was outside when she heard him gasp and cry out in pleasure, her two eyebrows knitted together in worry.

Back inside, he was on the verge of coming so he reached for the box of tissues on top of the toilet he sat on and placed it on the tip of his penis, releasing all his pent-up fluids as he collapsed on the seat.

"Fuck…" He breathed.

"Are you alright sir?" She asked him.

His head shot up towards the door. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…_

More beads of sweat and nervousness fell down his forehead. He quickly thought of an excuse. "Y-Yeah, I was…constipated."

"Okay sir. If you need anything like Pepto-Bismol, ex-lax, feel free to ask and we'll aid you."

He exhaled the breath he was holding in. "Thank you!" He hastily zipped his pants back up and went to wash his hands in the basin and splash cold water to his face.

* * *

"I don't know how to thank you properly for the dress, Soul. It's really nice." She said, smiling cheerfully at him.

He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Don't mention it."

The scythe technician was now clad in her brand-new black strapless dress that reached to her thighs while Soul donned a fancy new black pinstriped shirt and black pants that matched.

He was thankful that the store owner was rather oblivious to the whole entire situation and thankful that Maka hardly noticed anything bizarre in him.

On the other hand he just wanted to rip open that dress, push her up against the wall and fuck the living daylights out of her.

Before he would try anything he would regret later on, he opted for heading towards the bathroom to relieve himself, not even realizing the store owner was outside listening to him growl, moan and cry out in pleasure.

Doing so rather quickly, he bought the two garments of clothing, dumped them in the bag with the previous clothes they were wearing and left the store in a haste, never to return to that forsaken store, ever _again_.

"So where to now?" Maka asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Well…in my free time I took some Salsa dance lessons so we're gonna go to a Salsa dance club."

Her eyes lit up like saucers. "Oh my God really?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Yep. And I'm gonna teach you how to dance Salsa."

"But…you know well that I'm not good at dancing." She said in a small voice.

He smirked. "That's why I'm gonna teach you. Let's see if you can keep up with me."

* * *

After walking a few more blocks they arrived at an urban-like Salsa dance club called "La Salsera", its letters being held up in bright red LED lighting. Since it was just a small, inexpensive Salsa club there wasn't any need for a bouncer.

Soul held the metallic door open for her as she hesitantly walked inside and closed it behind them, surrounding themselves in the music.

Popular Salsa songs blasted through the speakers as there were couples dancing to the rhythm of the music in the center of the place, while there were tables around the dance floor. There was a bar in the deep part of the club and right next to it a huge projection image shown on the wall featuring concerts of famous Salsa artists.

Maka took in her new surroundings. "Wow…"

All of a sudden the club owner appeared in front of them. "Buenas noches, my name is Carlos and I'll be your host this evening." He bowed slightly.

She immediately picked up on his accent. "You said your name was Carlos. Where are you from?" She inquired.

"Ah you're a fast one. I'm from República Dominicana _mija_."

"Carlos, can you show us to a table?" Soul asked.

"Por supuesto. I assume table for two?"

"Yeah."

He nodded. "This way, please."

As Carlos led the two towards a nice table Maka gazed all around her surroundings. There were people talking in Spanish everywhere she looked, at the tables, at the bar, at the dance floor, etc. She was almost certain they were the only ones who didn't speak Spanish in the club. Not that she minded, of course.

Carlos led the two towards a lone table in the corner and left to attend others as Soul pulled in a chair for Maka, having remembered his manners.

While Maka eased herself on the chair, Soul went over to whisper something in Carlos's ear. The Dominican club owner nodded vigorously and hurried towards the DJ to give out a new request to him.

A waiter appeared in front of them. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Maka was unsure. "What do you have?"

"We have beer, several cocktail drinks, sodas and water."

"I'll…I'll have a beer. Thank you."

"Very well. And you sir?"

"What she's having."

He nodded. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

As the waiter left the two alone, Maka's eyes darted back to the people dancing in the center.

Some of them looked so professional while others simply looked like they were having fun. She had no idea how to dance Salsa and didn't want to look like a fool either, since they all looked like they knew what they were doing!

She was so busy staring at the couples dancing that she didn't notice Soul had offered his hand to her, his arm outstretched.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked chivalrously.

Her cheeks blushed. "Okay I guess…" She tentatively took his hand and he lifted her up from the seat, leading her towards the dance floor.

Soul looked back towards Carlos and gave him the signal. Carlos nodded and gave him a thumbs-up.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the music changed. Everyone wondered why the lights dimmed all of a sudden.

Soul leaned in and whispered sexily into Maka's ear: "Follow my lead and let yourself go."

**Song Playing: ****Marc Anthony - ****Valió La Pena**

A new beat began, the rhythm picking up as the song's lyrics poured in.

_Mirándote a los ojos se responden mis porqués_

_Me inspiro en tus palabras y mi casa está en tu piel_

He took her right hand with his and grabbed the small of her back with his left hand, beckoning her to wrap her left arm around his neck, assuming the position and shifted his weight onto his right foot.

He slid his foot back and forth to the music while Maka did as she was instructed to and slid her foot the opposite way as he did, letting themselves dance to the music.

_Mujer…_

_Valió la pena lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor_

_Tú eres una bendición_

At this time Maka was already starting to pick up the pace. It turned out to be a lot easier than she thought! All she had to do was repeat the steps and move her hips to the beat.

Soul grinned. "You see? I told you it'd be easy."

At this moment all the couples had cleared out the dance floor, so they could give some much needed space for the new couple to dance.

_Te veo y me convenzo que tenías que llegar_

_Después de la tormenta aquí en tu pecho puedo anclar_

Without letting her go, he turned her around so her back would face against his chest and then swiveled her back to face him while sliding his feet to the music. His steps were sliding out rather smoothly while Maka danced albeit clumsily, even stepping on his foot occasionally, but he didn't mind.

She stepped on his foot again. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Just keep going."

He turned her around again.

A lot of people eagerly watched them. Maka didn't even notice that the majority of their eyes were on her, much less the spotlight fixed on her and Soul.

Then the song's instrumental solo began and it was their cue to dance even faster and try out some new dance moves. At least that was what Soul wanted.

He unexpectedly lifted her butt and twirled her body around, surprising both Maka and the audience.

Then he set her back down and resumed their initial dance, turning her around occasionally.

Before the song came to an end he decided to improvise for the grand finale and lifted both of her legs and coiled them around his waist and then leaned down towards the floor, never leaving her gaze.

Maka blushed madly as his eyes locked on hers and when the song was over the audience instantly broke into applause.

Then he stood back up while holding the small of her back as to not let her fall and brushed a strand away from her face.

The audience continued to applaud. "You see? That wasn't so bad." He said, smirking.

* * *

After they danced, had a few drinks together while engaging in a small heart-to-heart conversation they left the club (right after Soul thanked Carlos of course) and took a taxi cab back to their resort.

They held hands in the cab and handed a few dollar bills to the cab driver as they got down and went inside the hotel.

As they went up the elevator, they continued to smile at each other.

"I had a great time, Soul." She said.

"I had a great time too, Maka."

Then all of a sudden he _kissed _her and they both engaged in a hungry make out session, as if they've been yearning to kiss each other for such a long time.

He poked his tongue inside her mouth and she gladly accepted, followed by coiling her legs around his waist and propping her up against the wall, causing her to moan and he tried to kiss her deeper by exploring all possible edges in her mouth. He wanted to have his mouth full of Maka's and he loved every single bit of it.

Judging by the way she kissed him he could tell she wanted to have her mouth full of his as well.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling and wasn't afraid to let herself be carried by him. They kissed all the way to their room, kicking her bedroom door open as he closed it with his hand while using the other to hold her body and dropped her on the bed.

Then he got on top of her and resumed his kissing, deciding to trail his kisses down her jaw line, neck, chest and then went back up to kiss her mouth.

"Soul…" she breathed. "I'm ready."

He looked up to her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. I want you to be my first."

He blushed. "Okay." He said, unsure. He was a virgin too so he didn't know what to do either. But at least he learned shit from porn. Time to put all those times he watched porn to good use.

First was first, he had to lubricate her.

He helped her out of the dress she was wearing and she wriggled herself free from it, tossing it aside. Then he continued to kiss her and trailed his kisses down her body until he reached her breasts, taking in her nipple with his mouth and sucked on it gently, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

He sucked fervently while rubbing the other nipple with his thumb, nibbling on the one he was sucking on occasionally.

Maka immediately felt a sudden heat pool between her legs as her body writhed in pleasure beneath him.

"Please…" she begged.

He fingered her to check how lubricated she was. "Not yet."

He kissed her nipples and brought his mouth further down, while helping her out of her underwear. Then he fingered her clit, rubbing the pink bundle of nerves with his thumb and forefinger while reaching up to rub her nipple again.

Maka couldn't take it anymore and cried even louder in pleasure, her hips bucking to show how much she really needed this.

Then he grabbed her legs firmly and stuck his tongue inside her vagina, sucking on her clit as much as he could, already tasting the wetness in her while Maka moaned and mewled his name with every each lick.

Then he pulled away, unbuttoned his shirt, unzipped his pants and took off his boxers, revealing the raging hard on he got from giving Maka oral sex and positioned himself on top of her.

He kissed her softly before looking into her eyes. "Let me know if I'm hurting you. Ready?"

She nodded vehemently. "Yes."

He eased his dick inside her vagina, breaking her hymen in the process and causing her to bite his lower lip in pain. He abruptly stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry I bit you. I was trying to keep myself from screaming." She frantically said. The sheets were already stained with blood.

"It's okay. Bite me all you want." He assured her, knowing damn well that the pain she was feeling didn't even compare to the pain of her bites.

She embraced his neck tightly as he eased himself inside of her, biting her tongue to keep from screaming his name out.

After a while of going in and out, she got used to feeling him inside of her but wanted to try something out. Now, Soul wasn't hung like a horse or anything, like Black Star was, but he was more _thick_.

"Can we switch positions?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He turned her around so she could be on top and resumed his act.

Her pelvic thrusts became faster and faster while his penis pumped inside her vagina, rubbing up against her clit, causing Maka to scream his name out in ecstasy.

"SOUL!" She moaned.

"MAKA!" He growled.

Her walls tightened around his penis as she neared her climax while Soul felt himself nearing a sweet release.

They both cried out as they came at the same time and she collapsed against his chest, while he gently eased his penis out, filling her up to the brim.

"How did I do?" Soul asked breathlessly.

"I think we both did well." Maka breathed.

"I want to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I think I love you."

She smiled, already feeling like the happiest woman on Earth. "What a coincidence. Because I love you too." She rested her head against his bare chest while he wrapped his arms around her back.

"No. I don't think so. I _know _so. I really, really, _really_ want to be with you."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Me too…" And with that they both fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: That's it fellas! Hoped you enjoyed the SoMa lemon I prepared for you guys ^^ Sorry if it came a bit rushed, as you could probably tell, I was finishing it in a hurry XD**

**As always reviews/comments are well appreciated! **

**Only two more chapters left! ;_; It amazes me how fast time has gone...just two more chapters for this story to be over T-T**

**Anyways...see you guys in the next chapter! **

**-Andy**


	16. Day 13

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I hit 100+ reviews thanks to you guys and I'm just so excited! . **

**It's a shame this story is gonna end soon though ;_; **

**But anyways...I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I worked so hard planning how this was gonna turn out!**

**Oh yeah! As always, please review, follow/fave, rate, I dunno XD **

**Just one more chapter left! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**-Andy**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater nor the songs used in this chapter.**

* * *

He watched her sleep.

Maka had rested her head against his bare chest since they were making love for the first time that night and unbeknownst to her, he woke up earlier than he expected and watched her while she was asleep.

_She looks like an angel when she's asleep, _he dreamily thought.

All of a sudden, she stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Soon, a pair of forest green eyes gazed at him groggily. He smiled.

"Good morning."

She smiled back and giggled. "More like _great _morning..."

He stretched his arms and rested them on the back of his neck. "I know." He smirked.

That was when he heard someone else clear their throat.

"Ehem."

Surprised he looked up and saw the rest of his friends gathered in the entrance of her bedroom, including Patty, who had returned from the hospital a little _too_ early. Maka gasped and pulled the sheets up to cover her naked body.

"Goddamn it Soul…" Black Star began. "You guys were getting it _on_ last night."

At the snide comment, Liz laughed. "Oh yeah. Your screams kept me up all night." She added.

Black Star grabbed the edge of her drawer and started humping it. "All I heard was _Oh yeah Maka, oh yeah fucking give it to me!_" The action made Crona stifle a giggle.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?!" Maka quarreled.

Patty giggled. "Oh nothing! We just wanted to say Congratulations on your newfound relationship!" She said in her usual, annoying high pitched voice.

Maka scrutinized the younger Thompson sister. Not a single shred of evidence was shown that she had been hospitalized a day ago.

Tsubaki smiled. "Ah…reminds me of when Black Star and I had sex for the first time…"

Soul had a scarlet blush on his face and looked away in embarrassment. "We didn't know we were…_that _loud."

"Are you kidding me?!" Black Star cried. "It was like the Fourth of July in there!"

He frowned. "Not cool, man."

His friend shrugged. "Meh…I'm just glad you guys are finally together."

Liz and Tsubaki nodded.

"On second thought…" Patty began.

_Click_!

She had whipped out her pink camera and took a snapshot of Soul and Maka in bed and laughed maniacally. "I can't wait to show this to Spirit! He's going to be _so_ mad!"

She bolted out of the room.

"PATTY!" Her sister screeched. She disappeared out of the room as well to chase after her sister.

"Oh _hell _no you don't!" The ashy blonde snapped.

She didn't give a flying _fuck _if she was naked; she used the sheet as a towel to wrap it around her body and chased after the hyper-active blonde. There was no way she was going to let that picture end in her overprotective-and-delusional father's hands. No. _Fucking_. Way.

"WAIT! MAKA!" Soul called out to her, but as expected, she ignored him. Just proves how stubborn she really is.

"Should we go after her?" Crona asked his boyfriend.

Kid nodded. "Well of course! And bring her some clothes too!"

"I'll get her some clothes!" Tsubaki offered. She slid one of her drawers open and grabbed everything she could find, panties, bra, t-shirt, pants…

"Hold on. Let me get dressed first." Soul said. He opted for grabbing his boxers he had tossed on the floor last night and hastily put them on.

He jogged out of the room and went to look for his clothes.

At that moment everyone had left to go look for Maka and Patty.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY THAT EASILY!" She screamed, running after her while holding the sheets securely against her chest, so it wouldn't fall to the floor and her birthday suit gets revealed to the whole entire world.

"Hahahahahahahahaha try to catch me Maka-chan!" She giggled.

The hyper-active blonde made a turn for the right and sprinted down the stairs while Maka followed shortly behind.

"Damn it Patty! Just stop running already!"

"Never!" She laughed maniacally again, kicking the door open and exiting the stairs.

Maka stopped and hesitated at the door, knowing well that there were people outside. Then she remembered why she was out here in the first place and continued chasing after Patty.

Almost immediately she received lewd stares from older tourists as they wolf-whistled at her plus a bunch of lascivious comments from teenage boys.

"Nice legs, girl." One of them said.

She ignored them, every single one of them and focused on her primary target which was Patty.

It was clearly obvious that Patty was heading towards one of the many bars in the resort since she knew that Spirit would always be hanging out at the bar, nearly 24/7.

"My name's Spirit Albarn and make sure to remember it because I guarantee you're going to be screaming my name later on." He slurred towards the bartender and received a splash on the face by her drink.

"I guess I deserved that." He muttered.

"HEY SPIRIT!"

He whipped his head at Patty who in turn was waving the camera in her hands obnoxiously. "I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"

Everyone at the bar had whipped their heads at the airheaded blonde questioningly, including the bartender.

The redhead raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why would you want to show me something, Patty?"

"BECAUSE IT HAS TO DO WITH YOUR PRECIOUS MAKA!" She yelled obnoxiously.

That was when Maka tackled her to the ground and snatched the camera in her hands before any harm was done.

"Maka?" Her father cried. He stood up from his bar stool. "Why are you dressed like that?" Was the first thing he asked.

She flinched and turned towards her father. "Ah it's just that me and my friends were doing some kind of experiment!" She lied.

The death scythe frowned. "I don't buy it."

"Papa it's true! It's an experiment in which we try to dress up in the silliest way possible and see how others would react! And by what I've noticed, it seems to be working." She grinned sheepishly.

"Don't think that I'm going to let this pass by so easily. I want to talk to you about this later on. Oh and Patty, you can go now." He sternly said.

Maka blinked dumbly. Her father was usually stupid but when he gets serious…y'know shit just got real.

She nodded. "Okay Papa. I'll go change." She walked out of the bar.

Patty had disappeared as well.

When they were both gone, the bartender spoke up. "You're an asshole, but an asshole that I _so _want to fuck right now." She blatantly said towards Spirit.

He wiggled his eyebrows seductively. "I'm _so_ getting laid…"

* * *

"Oh hey you guys are back!" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah…" Maka quickly deleted the picture and gave back her camera right after giving her a well-deserved Maka-chop.

Patty rubbed at her head. "Ouch..." She protested.

"Now you know not to fuck with Maka. Don't do something rash like that ever again, okay?" Liz scolded her sister.

"Okay…but you have to admit sis, it was so fun! Maka's so easy to make fun of!" She said, giggling.

Maka scowled at her. "That wasn't funny."

"It was." She retorted.

"It _wasn't_." She retorted back.

"It was."

"It wasn't!"

"It was."

"Guys!" Tsubaki cut in. "Make peace, not war."

"She's right." Liz agreed.

"Sweet Jesus, it's like I'm in primary school again…" The chain scythe muttered in annoyance.

"Now that _that's _out of the way…" Liz began, clearing her throat. "I want _all _the details!" She said, supporting her hands on Maka's shoulders, expecting a reply.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about! Spit it out girl!"

"Don't act innocent, Maka. We already saw you and Soul together in bed this morning." Crona shyly quipped.

"Crona!" She gasped.

"What? I'm just saying the truth…" He defended.

"Tell us Maka! Are you guys finally dating or not!"

"Yeah! Tell us!" Patty beamed.

"Tell us! Tell us!" They all chanted together.

"OKAY FINE! WE'RE _FUCKING_ DATING! ARE YOU _FUCKING_ HAPPY NOW THAT I GOT THAT OUT OF MY _FUCKING_ CHEST?" She exclaimed.

They all looked at her in shock.

Then they all cheered. "FINALLY!"

"About _fucking_ time!" Liz cried.

Maka just gawked at them all as if they were crazy. They probably are.

"Why are you so happy about this?" She asked.

"Because we've been waiting for you guys to make a move! We thought that you guys were never gonna date each other!" Tsubaki said.

"Really? You guys thought that?"

"Mm-hm." Liz nodded. "But now we're happy that you two finally decided to go out. And to be honest, you've been single for such a long time. You deserve a boyfriend, Maka."

The ashy blonde smiled. "Aww…thanks Liz."

"We won't forget about what you two were doing last night, though. Especially the screams. Just from that I could tell that you two were virgins."

Tsubaki covered her mouth to keep from laughing her ass off. "Oh right…the screams."

"Yeah it went something like this…Ohhh Soul…that feels _so _good…" Patty moaned.

Maka tossed a book at her face. "Shut up! Don't remind me of that!"

Crona laughed his ass off.

"So…how was the sex?" Liz asked, smirking devilishly.

Maka's vein pulsed in her forehead and she whipped her head at Liz. "What? Don't expect me to divulge about my sex life!"

"See? I told you she's easy to make fun of!" Patty pointed out.

"It's okay Maka. My first time with Kid felt really great too." Crona admitted, still laughing his ass off. Even Crona enjoyed teasing Maka sometimes.

By that time, her face had turned the color of a strawberry so she stormed off towards her bedroom and closed the door shut with a SLAM.

"I think we pissed her off." Liz noted.

"No shit." Crona sarcastically remarked.

* * *

"Hey Maka. Why you look so upset?" Her boyfriend asked.

"Ugh…it's nothing. I just had to go through the phase of being asked all sorts of questions from my friends concerning our relationship."

Soul laughed out loud. "You think I wasn't gonna get smothered too? While you were chasing after Patty, Black Star was smothering me with all sorts of questions about our relationship as well!"

"I'm not surprised if it's Black Star." She giggled, plopping herself on the bed tiredly.

Soul pulled her body against his and wrapped his arms around her chest. "At least we survived."

"Tell me about it. I just want to lie here with you all day."

He pecked her on the cheek, earning a slight hint of a blush from her. "Aww…me too, babe."

"I know we're dating but I would appreciate it if you stop calling me babe."

He cocked an eyebrow inquisitively. "Why not, babe?"

"Because it sounds like you want me for my body and not for my heart! Have you ever heard that if a guy says you're hot and calls you babe, he likes you for your body and if a guy says you're beautiful it means he likes you for your heart?"

Soul frowned. "Maka…if I liked you for your body then I would leave you and date a girl like Blair who's just another walking pair of tits…I obviously like you for who you are. You have the most beautiful soul…" He trailed off.

Maka, in response, blinked awkwardly and cocked her head to look up at Soul. "You mean it?" She asked in a small voice.

He extended his arm to ruffle her hair affectionately. "Of course, you silly girl. It would be uncool of me to lie to you."

He gave her his infamous lopsided grin, baring his sharp teeth.

She smiled back. "I love you, Soul."

He pecked her again, this time on the nose. "I love you more, Tiny Tits."

Maka pouted. "You still call me that?"

"Well…yeah. I mean you _do_ have tiny tits."

MAKA-CHOP!

"And as what I can see…you still do that…" He regretted, rubbing the goose egg formed on his head in pain.

"Aww…they're so cute when they're together!" A certain female voice said.

"BLAIR! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Soul cried.

The cat woman had poked her head through the crack in the door. "Oh nothing my dear _Scythy_ boy. I just came here to see if the rumors were true!"

"What rumors?" Maka demanded.

"Hello? That you two are finally dating! And as what I can see, the rumors turned out to be true!" She disappeared leaving both Soul and Maka confused.

"Damn it…I hope she doesn't go around telling everyone…" She shuddered, thinking on what her pervert of a father would say.

"That reminds me…" She turned to face Soul. "I have to tell you something."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Just a while ago Papa told me that he wanted to speak to me on something important so I think he already knows about…" She sighed. "Us."

"That's impossible! I mean you managed to keep Patty from showing him the picture! Unless…"

"Someone else told him…" She huffed in annoyance, getting angry at how rumors circle around like crazy.

He sighed as well. "I guess you're gonna have to face your dad. It's easier to just get it over with."

"Yeah…" She agreed, separating herself from her boyfriend's grasp.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll just handle it by myself."

He nodded. "Okay. I wish you luck then. Hope he doesn't get mad."

She chuckled. "Oh he _will_."

* * *

"Oh my…you're so strong…" She purred, tracing circular patterns on his muscular chest.

Spirit grinned lazily, leaning against the headboard with his hands clasped behind his head. "Yeah…thanks to all those years of strenuous training."

"You're cute. I want to marry a guy like you." She smiled, poking him on the nose affectionately. He gawked at her as if she were a freak. She was a freak, though; she had tired him a lot in bed.

He placed her hand down. "Yeah…I'm not interested." He kindly told her.

She frowned. "Why not?" She asked in a baby voice.

He chuckled sheepishly. "Eh…it's just that…" He began, choosing his words carefully.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Papa! Are you in there?"

Spirit paled. "Oh shit…"

The bartender girl raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Is that your daughter?"

Spirit panicked. "Yes! Go hide in the closet before she kills us both!"

She frantically nodded. "Okay!" She quickly hid herself in the closet in front of the bed, closing the doors tightly with her hands.

The redhead started tidying up the bed and putting the many pillows and sheets in their rightful place, not to mention putting his clothes back on and passing a hand through his unruly red hair.

"Hold on my sweet angel! Just wait there for a sec!" He called out, sliding his pants back up while holding the belt in his mouth.

"Okay! I'll be here waiting!"

He darted his head back and forth to check if there was anything else suspicious in his room. There wasn't.

So he dusted off his clothes and checked himself in the mirror to see if he looked normal. He smoothed off any remaining wrinkles on his shirt.

"Hold on…" He removed the lock on his door and opened it. Maka stood patiently in his doorway and once he saw her he smiled. "Hello my sweet angel. Come in."

"Hi Papa…" She hesitantly entered his room and sat on a comfortable arm chair situated next to his bed.

"Do you want to talk outside?" He offered, pushing aside the curtains to reveal the full view of the outdoor pools in the resort.

She shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

He opened the double doors for the balcony and motioned her to sit across from him. She did so. An ashtray was placed neatly on the center of the small table.

Sunlight rays poured on the roof of his balcony and cast a bright orange glow on the floor across from them. She could see the vast ocean from up there as the sky was blue and completely cloudless.

"So…" She began.

He nodded, urging her to continue. "You wanted to talk to me about something."

"That's right. What exactly did Patty want to show me?" He asked out of curiosity.

She sighed, fearing for the worst. _It's easier to just get it over with, _Soul's words ringed in her head.

"Soul and I had sex last night." She confessed.

Spirit coughed. "Say what?"

"I said…Soul and I had sex last night." She repeated, a bit slower this time for him to understand.

His left eye twitched.

"Papa…say something…" She prodded him in the shoulder. "Papa…you're scaring me…"

"I WILL DECAPITATE THAT SON OF A BITCH!" He suddenly screamed, getting up from his seat and dashing out of the place.

Maka sat there in complete shock and surprise then stared at his empty seat where he was sitting calmly just a second ago.

Then realization dawned on her. "Shit…I need to find Soul."

She sprinted off to go look for her boyfriend before her father kills him.

Meanwhile, the woman he was fucking earlier shyly poked her head through the gap between the closet doors and saw that both Spirit and his daughter were gone. Then she went over to put her uniform back on and left his room in a haste.

"These niggas gone batshit crazy…" She muttered to herself.

* * *

"Y'know something Soul you didn't tell me anything about your date with that bookworm chick." Black Star said, turning to his usually-nonchalant friend.

Soul leaned against his chair with his hands clasped behind his neck while wearing sunglasses, being the epitome of _coolness_ and merely shrugged.

"Meh…it wasn't such a big deal. We just went to have a few drinks and that's it." He said, not wanting to divulge too much information.

"Wasn't such a big deal? Yeah right…tell that to someone who'll believe your bullshit." He barked out a laugh. "I heard you two last night! I even heard you say 'I love you'!"

The white-haired man blushed deeply in response. He gritted his teeth. "Okay fine! You're right!" He blurted out.

Black Star grinned. "That's because I'm _always _right."

His friend stood up. "I'm gonna go catch a beer. See ya later."

"Okay man! But bring one for me too!"

Soul rolled his eyes as he left. Black Star could be a _real_ pain in the ass sometimes.

He walked towards one of the outdoor bars by the beach where he met up with Professor Stein and his wife.

"Stein?"

The gray-haired man shifted in his seat at the mention of his name and saw Soul. He took out the cigarette in his mouth. "Why hello Soul Evans."

_Soul Eater_, he corrected but decided not to say anything about it.

Marie smiled and waved politely.

"What brings you here?" He calmly asked, placing the cigarette back in his mouth and took a nice, long drag.

He shrugged. "Just here to get a beer for me and my friend."

Stein nodded. "I see. How's Maka?"

Again, he shrugged. "She's…okay I guess." He wanted this conversation to be over already.

At that moment, Marie frowned, noticing something bizarre in the distance. "Is that Spirit over there?"

"Spirit? Where is he?" Her husband asked.

"I'm right here-"

And that was when Spirit turned Soul around to face him so he could sock him hard in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

The people at the bar gasped. Stein dropped his cigarette in astonishment while Marie covered her mouth and gasped.

"STAY THE _HELL_ AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU WHITE-HAIRED MOTHERFUCKER!" He spat, blades sprouting from his arms and back.

Everyone froze, including Stein and Marie. By now, all of their attention was focused on the man who was knocked out coldly on the ground.

Soul wiped the blood away from his mouth with the back of his palm and smirked. "I don't know what Maka said to you but I'll tell you this." He stood up and his right arm transformed into his usual black-red blade.

He cracked the muscles in his neck and stretched out his arms. "You're gonna regret having touched me in the first place." He turned around to face Spirit, his ruby eyes glaring at him threateningly.

"I'm not afraid to die, old man. So _bring it on_."

He lunged at him and used his blade arm to slash at his face but Spirit dodged him and retaliated with his own blades. Soul ducked just in time and Spirit almost fell clumsily to the ground. He growled and turned around to slash at him again but fortunately Soul was _too_ quick.

Marie shook her husband's shoulders. "Stein…we should stop them! They're going to _kill_ each other!"

Professor Stein chuckled and calmly shook his head. "No…I know Spirit too well. He's not going to kill him, he's just threatening him. If something were to happen to Soul, Maka wouldn't speak to her father ever again." He stoically said.

Marie stopped her rambling and glanced at the duel break out between the two Death Scythes.

Their blades clashed against each other with an audible CLANG as they still tried to slash at each other. So far, no one was hurt. Maybe Stein was right.

"You're a sorry excuse for a father, Spirit! You don't want your daughter to have sex yet you have sex with a lot of girls which in turn makes you a liar and a hypocrite!" Soul spat.

Spirit growled. "Don't tell me how to live my life!" He lunged at him again and used the blade on his arm to slash Soul but he blocked it with his other arm.

He grabbed the blade with his hand and summoned up all his strength to block it. "Now I know why your own daughter hates you! You're the reason she thinks all men are the same just because you can't get over your _fucking_ addiction to sex!"

"STOP IT! THE BOTH OF YOU! _STOP_!" A certain girl screamed.

Both Spirit and Soul paused what they were doing and whipped around to face Maka, who in turn was fuming red with anger.

"Put. The. Blade. Down." She growled through her teeth.

Spirit's face fell and he obeyed her without hesitation.

Maka crossed her arms at her boyfriend. "You too, Soul. Transform your arm back to normal."

The albino silently obeyed as well, knowing it was futile to argue with his meister.

"I'm so disappointed in you two." She said, her expression downcast. "I was expecting to have a normal conversation with you about my relationship with Soul but I never wanted you two to fight in the first place."

Spirit nodded, realizing for the first time that he was an impulsive fool. "You shouldn't be even called a Death Scythe if you're this immature, Papa. And as for you, Soul."

He looked up. "You shouldn't have started a fight with my father, no matter what he says or does."

Soul lifted a finger to protest but Maka quickly cut him off. "No Soul, I don't care who started it. You two were acting like a couple of punks in high school and I'm not going to deal with people like that."

Stein smiled, loving how the whole thing turned out. He took another long drag out of his cigarette.

"So right now, I want you two to apologize to each other and shake hands. Got it?"

Soul cringed and shifted around to face Spirit. The older Death Scythe sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry I insulted you." He muttered.

Soul looked away in vexation. If he wanted to be on good terms with his girlfriend and new father-in-law he had to swallow up his pride. "I'm sorry that I called you a liar and a hypocrite." He said in a small voice.

Maka continued to cross her arms and stand in a defiant way. "I'm not buying it _at all_. I want you two to apologize and _mean it_."

_Damn it, Maka. Why do you have to push my buttons like that? _He thought in annoyance.

"I'm sorry I said that you were a bad excuse for a father and called you a liar and a hypocrite." _And I'm sorry I fucked your daughter_, he wanted to add but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you." Spirit responded. "No harm done?" He asked.

Soul nodded, his expression firm. "No harm done."

They shook hands and the older Death Scythe gave him a small pat. But then he pulled him back and whispered: "If you break my daughter's heart I will _fucking_ kill you." He pulled away and smiled as if nothing had happened. Soul eyed him suspiciously.

Fortunately for him, Maka didn't notice. She grinned. "Now that's more like it."

"Now that _that's _over. Piña coladas and Tom Collins for everyone!" Stein declared, grinning widely.

Marie clapped. "Yay!"

Spirit sat down to join his friend and bought himself a drink while Soul left the bar with his girlfriend.

Still, while Maka wasn't looking, he glared daggers at his back.

* * *

The day wore out pretty quickly and soon it was nightfall. The Soul Eater gang decided to pack their belongings for tomorrow was their due flight to Las Vegas and soon, they would be back in Death City.

They decided to head towards one of the many nightclubs in the resort instead of just going to the ones downtown so they could get to their rooms on time.

* * *

"Let me see y'all put yo hands in the air!" The DJ spoke up in his deep Jamaican accent, his deep voice booming throughout the entire discotheque. 70's songs filled the environment while people were clustered together in the center of the large disco room.

It was evident that the theme for the night was 70's, 80's and 90's music since there were a few hotel workers dressed up flamboyantly along with colorful tight pants, huge-ass afros and rollerblades. Some wore John Lennon-styled sunglasses while other had hippie-styled clothes on. They all skated around the disco while moving their hips to the music.

He changed the song to Gloria Gaynor's _I will Survive_.

Now the hotel workers/dancers waved their hands in the air and moved their hips back and forth. The people in the dance floor clapped their hands to the music.

"I'm having so much fun!" Maka yelled over the noise.

Blair, who was right next to her, agreed. "I can't believe this is our last night here in Ocho Rios!" She yelled back.

"I wish we could come back here again." Tsubaki said in lament.

"We _will_." Maka assured her.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much." Mat said, hanging her head down.

Patty reached over to hug her. "Aww but we'll find a way to come back! I promise!"

She looked up. "Really?" She asked hopefully.

The younger Thompson sister nodded. "Really."

Liz separated herself from her group of friends to dance with her boyfriend, Ryan.

"So…" She began, encircling her arms around his neck while pressing her body onto his.

"So?" He eagerly asked, smiling.

"When are you planning to visit me in Death City?"

"Well…to be honest I really don't know." He looked to the side nervously.

But she tilted his chin so he could look at her directly in the eye. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Liz, you obviously know that I'm poor. There's no way I'll have the money to travel to America."

"Oh…right." She realized. But then she smiled. "So I guess it'll be me who's gonna visit you."

He smiled back. "I hope you do. 'Cause I'm gonna miss you so much when you leave."

She stood on her tiptoes so she could kiss him and he happily kissed her back.

Meanwhile, the guys had showed up and joined the girls in the dance floor. Black Star surprised Tsubaki by hugging her from behind while Soul stole Maka away from the group so they could dance together as a couple.

The song was over and the DJ changed it to Kool & the Gang's _Ladies Night_.

"This is for all da ladies in da house, let me see you put yo hands up. C'mon ladies." The DJ said.

All the girls cheered and raised their hands in the air. Blair tried to cheer the loudest.

"Cause this is Ladies night and the feeling's right." He sang along.

"I see you've gotten better." Soul noted, twirling his dance partner around while moving his feet to the beat.

Maka giggled. "Yeah, thanks to you of course."

"So the Salsa dance lessons weren't a waste then." He grinned.

"Not at all." She agreed, moving her feet to the beat as well.

"Okay let's see who we workin' with." The DJ began. "Where are da people from U-S-A?"

Most of the people cheered and raised their hands.

"Where are da people from Mexico?"

Five people cheered and raised their hands.

"Canada?"

Ten people cheered.

"C'mon y'all! Where are da people from Jamaica?"

Mat and Ryan plus a few more people cheered and raised their hands.

"Now dat's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" His voice boomed.

Then the music stopped. Everyone turned to the DJ in question.

"Alright y'all. Let's see how many of you can keep up to da music. I'm gonna ask y'all to clear the dance floor so y'all can make room for the dancers."

The crowd obeyed without a question and walked a few steps back to make some space for the hotel workers/dancers.

The five hotel workers who were skating freely around the disco, headed towards the dance floor and waited for the DJ's instructions.

"We're gonna put some old school shit, y'all. Let's see how many of y'all know dis song."

He changed the song to an old school beat called _Cha Cha Slide _by DJ Casper.

"It's time to get funky, y'all!" His voice boomed through the loudspeakers.

"Oh my God! I know this song!" Liz cried.

The song had a series of instructions like _Slide to the left, slide to the right _and the dancers followed each instruction perfectly.

As the song progressed, more and more people filled the dance floor so they could follow the instructions and dance as well.

_Right foot let's stomp…_

_Left foot let's stomp…_

Maka and her friends happily joined in to dance with the others.

_Hands on your knees, hands on your knees…_

Even Blair was having the time of her life.

_Cha cha real smooth…_

While everyone cha cha'd the DJ stood back watching everyone dance whilst bobbing his head to the beat.

Then the song came to an end and everyone, including the dancers, broke into applause.

"Dis ain't over, y'all. How many of y'all want to continue?"

Everyone cheered in response.

"Dat's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Nobody ain't sleepin' tonight!" He screamed.

He decided to throw in some popular songs by Michael Jackson such as _Thriller _and _Don't stop til you get enough_.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Okay, now the coast is clear." Luke informed both Clyde and Garrett.

He had propped his ear to the door to check if the Soul Eater gang were inside. When all he heard was silence he decided to put his plan into motion.

"But how do you know they're not there?" Clyde asked stupidly.

"Because…" he began. "I can tell, that's why." He snidely remarked.

"What was the plan again?" Garrett asked.

Luke smirked evilly. "You'll see."

He touched the door handle to examine it closely and brought out his laptop from his backpack. He set it on the floor, turned it on and typed in a bunch of codes and logarithms.

"What are you doing?"

He grinned. "I'm hacking the hotel's security system so I can unlock this door."

"What? How can you do that?!" Clyde gasped.

"Because I'm a programmer and a genius." He retorted.

He pressed ENTER and received a code on the screen. "There."

He took out his own card and passed it through the slot. The bar showed green, meaning it was unlocked and he opened the door handle, squeezing himself inside.

He looked back towards Clyde and Garrett. "What are you two waiting for? Get inside already!"

They exchanged looks and hesitantly walked inside.

He saw all of their suitcases clumped against the wall and his smirk grew. "Well this is just perfect. They don't use locks. Makes it a lot easier for me."

Both Clyde and Garrett raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He gestured towards both of them with his hand. "Bring the bag."

They walked out and a few seconds later, pulled in a sack containing an unlimited supply of marijuana, courtesy from his cousin's drug dealer.

"This will surely stall their plane flight tomorrow." He said, still smirking.

"Dude, you're evil." Garrett said.

"I know." He grinned. "Once they get caught and that _dick_ reads my little note, he'll know without a doubt that we're finally even."

He scanned each suitcase's contents, trying to tell which ones belonged to the guys and which ones belonged to the girls.

So far he found four different suitcases containing men's' clothes.

He took out four Ziploc bags from his backpack and stuffed the drugs in each one of them, fitting the bags between each one of their clothes.

Then he took out a piece of paper and snuck it inside one of the bags in which he assumed was Black Star's suitcase.

"I hope you take this as payback, you little bitch."

And with that, he closed all their suitcases and secured them tightly.

He stood up. "Our work here is done, gentlemen."

"Okay so where's our reward?" Clyde demanded.

Luke turned around to face them. He covered his mouth in mock surprise. "Oh that's a shame. I _lied_."

"WHAT!" They both cried in unison.

"That's right. I lied!" He burst out in wicked laughter. "You two _dickheads_ didn't even do anything! I did all the work! Therefore, no reward for you two."

The two stared at him as if he were mad. He probably was.

"You're insane…" Clyde muttered.

"Yes and I'm just so proud of it." The British man chuckled mischievously and grabbed all of his stuff, including his sack and lifted it onto his back.

"But still, thank you for the help. Have a wonderful day!" He waved at them and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Clyde and Garrett continued to stare at the space he was standing in just a few seconds ago, clearly confused from the whole thing.

Once Luke was outside, he leaned against the wall and smirked to himself.

_I'll finally get my revenge…_


End file.
